Feather Head
by Syzdoth
Summary: Tobius Wright, together with his troublesome partner, are starting off their journey. An unorthodox beginning will set him on a path with unexpected dangers in a world much darker then it seems. He didn't realize how caught up in war he'd get. **being updated**
1. Black Bird

"I'm sixteen, Mom."

"I know, sweety, but..."

"I can vote, have a job, and start training."

"I know dear, it's just so dangerous out there."

I sighed and returned to playing with my peas. We both knew I was going, there was no question about that. Still, I was hoping my mom would buy me my first Pokémon. She saw that advantage as a way of keeping me here.

I'd tried, with no luck, to apply for one of the Kanto starters. There was a ton of paper work and in the end only three new fifteen-year-old Kanto-born trainers got to choose between a Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. They were all rare Pokémon, and only given out to three trainers every six months.

I wasn't going to wait and try again.

I knew which one I wanted, but even so what if I got to the lab and my oh-so desired Charmander wasn't there anymore.

"I guess I'll just have to find one myself then."

Mom smiled at me kindly. Well, it looked kind enough but I could see that victorious look in her eyes. That's okay; I had my Plan B anyways.

That evening I sat in the backyard, waiting. It was a warm, spring evening in the suburbs of Saffron City. Unknown to my mom my Pokédex and six Pokéballs had arrived this morning.

Time for me to catch my first Pokémon.

I knew which one, too. A month ago a group of Murkrow had lay waste to a number of gardens in the area. A removal team had come in and taken away most, probably putting then in the Safari Zone, but one got away. The problem was it only seemed to like _our_ yard. It also went out of its way to harass me in particular. Some nights it would peck at my window or caw loudly outside it. It had dive bombed me more then once and would steal anything of mine left unattended. Mom didn't notice it to much; it left both her and the garden alone. I was pretty sure she thought me paranoid. I was also quite sure that was the Murkrow that I'd got square in the face with a rock during one of the flock's first raids.

So I sat, waiting for the little pest.

"_Dark-types, they're trouble to say the least_," so read one of my many Pokémon books. It also went on to say how beginner trainers should stay well away from them, as they are hard to handle. But this was just a bird, not some toothy Mightyena or clawed and quick Sneasel. It was like a black Pidgey, which lots of people could handle.

"Krow, murkrow."

I looked up to see the little bugger pulling at an old wallet of mine that I'd tied to my back porch. I don't know how it noticed me but one second it was yanking the bait, the next it was flying directly at the bush I was hiding in.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!" I through a rock and held up my stick in defense.

"Krow!" It called back as it easily dodged the rock. Then it seemed to be everywhere, scratching and pecking my head and arms. I swung my wooden weapon wildly but couldn't seem to land a hit.

"You. Will. Not. WIN!" I backed every word with a swing and finally felt a hit. The bird was thrown back and landed with a thud on the ground. "Sick!" I enlarged a Pokéball and threw it at the Murkrow.

Then things got scary.

With a flap and a push off the ground the bird spun at the Pokéball, breaking it, then nearly hitting me with the attack. I knew that attack; Drill Peck. I also knew that wild Murkrow rarely came with that attack. The worst I'd expected was a Wing Attack or a Night Shade maybe, but generally you had to specifically breed the species to get it to learn Drill Peck. So then, what else did this bird know? What level was it? Did it belong to someone already? _Curses_.

Wait, where did it go?

I looked around. No cawing, no flapping, no mass of feathers, beak, or claws in my face.

_It was just gone._

And yet, somehow I knew it wasn't.

With my mighty stick held high above my head I started slowly spinning on the spot. It was getting darker now, which meant more shadows. Then the flapping was back. I spun on my toes just in time to get a Feather Dance in the face. The black feathers seemed to cling to me and weaken my motions. And then there was the Murkrow again, now letting loose a beam from its eyes.

This bird meant business.

I was able to get away from the Confuse Ray just in time. Then again. Then again. The fifth Confuse Ray had me cornered between my shed and my fence.

"Krow-krow-krow."

Was it laughing at me? Sure sounded like it.

The bird then landed, blocking my exit. It seemed to take two very deliberate and menacing steps towards me, still laughing evilly. Suddenly that chapter on the characteristics of Dark-types didn't seem so exaggerated anymore.

The fiend leapt at me. Without thinking I moved on complete instinct, side-stepping the attack and brought my stick down on the bird. The Murkrow hit the ground hard. I pulled out a Pokéball, expanded it, and threw it at my target.

"Krow." The Murkrow weakly batted it away with its wing.

"Curses!"

Once a Pokéball is thrown to catch Pokémon it either becomes that specifically targeted Pokémon's capsule, or it is henceforth useless. I was pretty sure that's what the companies did to keep making money.

But the Murkrow wasn't looking to great. It couldn't be that high a level; it looked like it was tiring out. In fact, I'm sure I'd seen Pidgey this beaten up captured easily. I couldn't just get one of those, huh?

"Alright my feathery little friend. We can just call it a night and you can allow yourself to be caught and brought to a Center. Easy-peasy."

I was hopeful.

Then to my surprise the bird bent it's head.

In defeat? I couldn't help but cheesily say, "Pokéball go," like on lame Saturday morning T.V. shows. The ball made contact and jiggled back and forth a couple times. I was just about to do my victory dance when it broke – well exploded might be more accurate – and out popped the bird. No, the demon.

"Krow-krow-krow, murkorw-krow-krow." Somehow the feathered demon had found a way to roll with laughter while in the air. "Krow-krow-krow, murkorw-krow-krow," it continued.

"Oh, come on!"

Still, it looked like it was having a good deal of trouble staying in the air. And it had been inside the Pokéball, which meant it could be caught. I threw another Pokéball, mostly in frustration, but it was just batted away with a flick of the creature's wing.

I ran from my cornered position, receiving a few scratches and wing beatings as I ducked under the bird. The bird went at me with a Peck attack, I was lucky and struck it with my stick before the bird's beak did more then graze my arm. As the Murkrow flapped higher I impulsively threw the stick and hit the bird's wing, knocking it off balance. It was then low enough that, with a short leap, I was able to grab its foot and bring it into a headlock.

I was suddenly thankful my mom had gone out with her friends because she'd have either had a heart attack or collapsed laughing to see me struggling with this little bird.

"Krrrr." The Murkrow managed to swing its head and bite my arm. It hurt but at least the creature didn't have teeth or know the attack Bite. It struggled further, clawing up my clothes. I shoved the demon to the ground; limiting its movement's with my whole body.

"You will be mine!"

I somehow managed to get another minimized Pokéball from my belt, expanded it, and touched it to the bird. Again, it disappeared into the ball with a beam of red light but again it broke through the ball. Four Pokéball down, I thought. Not to mention I no longer had my trusty sword.

The Murkrow then did a Drill Peck into my legs. It hurt. It hurt a lot. However the bird had not thought that one through as I fell right on top of it. I rolled over and it looked like I'd done a decent blow. _Figures_, I thought, _well here goes_. Pokéball number five hit and absorbed the bird. I collapsed in pain while I waited.

"Krow!" The bird shrieked as it shot out of the ball and landed on the fence.

"Ughh! Fine!" I got up and stomped towards my door. I wasn't going to waste my last Pokéball on that damn bird. I'd just catch a stupid Pidgey. Maybe I could find one in the park that I could weaken and catch before it flew away.

Just as I was almost at my door the little demon landed in front of me. It cocked its head then started on a rant, "Krow, krow murkrow murkrow. Krow. Mur mur krow. Krow krr krowow." It went on as such for a while; it seemed to be explaining something to me. After a minute or so it stopped and just stared at me. I stared back, my legs shaking with pain beneath me. The Murkrow tilted its head and rolled its eyes. I couldn't help but tilt my own head in confusion.

"Krr-oww."

Was that a sigh? The bird hopped towards me. I took a step back. We repeated this dance a couple times.

"What? I'm not allowed in my own house now?"

"Krow, murkrow krow." It said simply.

I sighed. The Murkrow sighed. Then it disappeared for a second then reappeared with a scream; knocking me to the ground. Astonish attack. Great. It then plucked my last Pokéball from my belt and flew back to the fence.

"Hey!" I tried to grab it but was a second too late and missed.

"Krow." With a bit of difficulty the bird expanded the Pokéball, tossed it into the air, and struck it with its wing. I thought it meant to break the device, but instead the ball just flew back and hit me square in the face.

"Krow-krow-krow, murkorw-krow-krow," it laughed. Yup, this was definitely the bird I'd hit a few weeks ago.

Still laughing the bird flew at me. Still on the ground I just shielded my face but instead of an attack I just heard a slight buzzing sound. I looked up to see the wobbling Pokéball beside me. The front button blinked for a few seconds then stopped.

And all was still. I just stared.

The Pokéball felt warm in my hand as I picked it up. I caught a Murkrow? Does this still count? Had I, Tobius Wright, just become a Pokémon trainer?

_"Dark-types, they're trouble to say the least."_


	2. Say What?

Not that I'd admit it to anyone, but I was too scared to let the Murkrow out. I _really_ wanted to check it out with my shiny new Pokédex, but I was worried I'd get attacked or it'd fly away. With that thought in mind I went inside.

"Come on out, Murkrow."

With a buzz and glow the bird Pokémon landed on the kitchen counter. It ruffled its feathers before going absolutely motionless. It just stared at me, and I stared back. That went on for about five minutes. I wanted to pull out my Pokédex, but for some reason I was determined not to make the first move.

When my eyes wandered to the clock it twitched. I started. It looked at me again for a moment, and then twitched again. It was looking around in quick head shifts then returning its gaze to me.

"So..."

"Murkrow!"

Before I could say anything the bird had jumped into the air and was flapping around. It landed on the top of the fridge, knocking papers and random objects everywhere. Then the kitchen stools were clattering to the floor. Next, glassware and plates were breaking in the sink.

"Stop!" I cried, trying to catch it. "Murkrow, I command you to stop!"

That just earned me a sharp peck on the head.

"Krow!" It crowed in glee as it found a particularly shiny spoon. It then strutted along the counter with the spoon in its beak.

"Alright then."

I pulled out the Pokédex and skipped the Murkrow summary; I'd looked up Murkrow information before trying to catch the bird. I pointed the Dex's scanner at the—no, my—Murkrow.

"So, you're a female?"

I don't know why I asked. Truth be told, I'd thought something that troublesome had to be a guy.

"Krrww," she mumbled through her trophy spoon.

"And you know some awesome moves."

That was true, my Pokédex was telling me this Murkrow knew Astonish, Peck, Drill Peck, Feather Dance, Confuse Ray, and Brave Bird. "You know Brave Bird too?"

The Murkrow looked at me for a second, then tilted her head to the ceiling. Was that her thinking pose? She shifted the spoon to her foot and crowed, "Murk krow krow."

"I don't understand."

"Krow krow."

"Did you once belong to someone?"

"Mur."

"Yes?"

"Mur."

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere so listen. If your answer is yes or a positive or something, you nod your head like this..." I made the nodding gesture with my head, "and if your answer is no you shake your head like this..." I shook my head. "Understand?"

The Murkrow tilted her head to the ceiling again, then very deliberately looked at me and nodded once.

"Okay, lets try that again. Did you ever belong to someone?"

"Mur." She shook her head no.

"Do you know Brave Bird?"

"Krow." She nodded yes.

"Sick! So you can use Brave Bird in a battle!"

That was a strong move; most wild Pokémon in the area wouldn't stand a chance.

"Mur..." she slowly shook her head no.

"What, why?" The Murkrow seemed to raise her nonexistent eyebrow at me. "Oh, right… So… should I name you?"

The Murkrow pondered that for a second then puffed up her feathers. A shrug?

"Okay, what do you think about Nyx?" The female personification of the night and a daughter of Chaos in Greek mythology. Seemed fitting. She thought about that for a few seconds. She then closed her eyes and bobbed her head while seeming to do some kind of dance on the spot.

She certainly had character.

"What is _that?_!" Mom screamed, I hadn't heard her come in.

Then Nyx was flying around the kitchen again and screaming her head off, this time I returned her to her Pokéball.

"That's my new Pokémon," I replied calmly. "My Murkrow, Nyx."

There was a long pause.

"Not you too," Mom mumbled as she drifted over to a fallen stool, set it upright, and sat down. She held her hands to her face and remained still.

"What?" I asked, surprised by her response.

I had an idea of what she was talking about. She didn't want me to be a trainer like my dad. He'd died in a Gyarados attack. Mom hated talking about it so I never asked much about his training days.

"I knew I couldn't stop you, I was just hoping to lengthen our time together. At least when you're home I know you're safe," she sighed. "You are your father's son..."

"So... I can go?" I would be going regardless.

"Well, Murkrow don't make good pets anyways." She seemed to be forcing a cheery tone, which looked to be a good sign. "But I have one condition."

"Awwww, Mom..."

"It's nothing major, dear, just a first stop I want you to make. I made a promise to a friend of your father's that, if you chose to be a trainer, you'd see him before anything else." She got up and started ruffling through her address book. She was taking this much better then I'd let myself dream. I could barely believe it. She was hiding sadness, but at least we weren't fighting.

_Buzz._

"Murkrow!"

I'd forgotten to minimize and lock Nyx's Pokéball.

My mother jumped as the bird Pokémon did a circle of the kitchen before landing on the counter top. Mom just looked at Nyx, who eyed her back plainly. To my surprise she approached the Murkrow and bent down so they were eye level.

"Um, Mom..."

I didn't want my first Pokémon attacking my mom, I felt sure that would be the end of my training journey. Again to my surprise she reached out a loosely fisted hand to the bird. With a "Krr" my Murkrow bit her offered hand.

"NYX DON'T-"

"Shh!"

Did she just shush _me_ for scolding _my _Pokémon the was biting _her_ hand?

She then started making subtle chirping sounds and hand motions. Nyx loosened and released her hand, then tentatively stepped on to my mom's fist. Mom stood up and used her free hand to scratch the back of Nyx's head. Nyx looked completely at ease.

I was sure my mouth was hanging open.

"That's a nice little birdy. Now you'll take care of my boy, won't you?"

Nyx made a kind of purring sound in response.

_And I thought Dark-types were the hard ones to understand._


	3. News To Me

As I sailed through the clear sky, clenching for dear life to a Pidgeot, I couldn't help but reflect on the past three days and wonder if I'd fallen into a dream.

Mom had made a few calls after meeting Nyx. Eventually she got a hold of someone named Dirk, but I'd missed the conversation because she went into her room and lowered her voice. I had tried to listen at the door but Nyx took it upon herself to punish me for being rude and intrusive.

"Nyx, I am your trainer. When I tell you to stop pecking me, you listen!"

She then started lecturing me about something or other and by the time I'd shut her up Mom had finished her call and was laughing at us. She had then announced that, before I officially started on my journey, I'd have to go meet this Dirk fellow, but she refused to tell me why. Apparently he lived on Cinnabar Island and was an old friend of my father's. He also had a Pidgeot that would take me there.

Since then Nyx and I had been training; focusing on dodging. I had to admit she was good; in the air she could easily dodge a number of the objects I threw. She also seemed to enjoy training, though she still pecked me at random and didn't always obey. She refused point blank to use Brave Bird, which was a major disappointment. She favoured Drill Peck and Confuse Ray, which didn't bother me because I definitely didn't mind if she forgot Peck. She never seemed to use Astonish unless she was sure it would take me off guard, which she apparently found hilarious. Nyx almost immediately learned Pursuit, which made me feel like a real trainer for some reason. At our last training session I was sure I saw what was the start of Haze.

Mom watched us sometimes. I had thought her afraid of Pokémon, but her and Nyx got along well enough. Nyx enjoyed making a mess and stealing jewelry so I was getting the feeling Mom's patience was running thin. She seemed happy for me, and was especially relieved when I told her how I planned to travel. That more then anything else seemed to help, and I promised after Cinnabar and Fuchsia I'd come back for a visit.

The Pidgeot had arrived in the morning and I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something.

It had touched down in the front lawn and gave a loud cry to announce its arrival. My mom and I had come out with Nyx perched on my head (not my favourite spot for her, so naturally she rather enjoyed it). This Pidgeot stood at what I guessed was about 6 ½ feet tall and looked fierce, even when motionless. It eyed Mom for a moment before it gave a deep nod, which she slightly returned.

Both Nyx and I had uttered unison grunts of confusion.

At our sounds the Pidgeot's mighty head swung quickly over to us. I could not read it very well, but it seemed to be looking at my Murkrow with something like disgust. I felt Nyx's claws dig into my skull in irritation. Then, for what felt like a long minute, the giant bird just stared at me. Once again I stared back, determined not to look away first. It was like the bird was looking for something behind my eyes. Something inside me.

"Piiiii-geot!"

The cry from the bird brought me back to the present. We had slowed down considerably. The ocean churned below us and an Island with a—what I assumed was a—giant volcano was growing larger with our approach. The horizon told me it would be sunset within a couple hours. It had to be Cinnabar.

Once we were over the island we flew over and passed the small city and continued around the volcano. We zoomed over trees and rocks at insane speeds, though I was sure we were slowing down a little. On the other side of the island we flew close to the treetops and finally landed on a clearing by the base of the volcano. I—very ungracefully—slid off the bird.

"Wow... That was awesome!" I said as I stumbled on wobbly legs. I had loved the ride. Sure, I'd been terrified for my life at times, especially at the beginning, but over all I loved flying.

"Geot!"

I wasn't sure, but it sounded like a screech of approval, even though it was entirely terrifying.

"So, where to now?"

"Up part of the volcano now."

I jumped; I hadn't noticed the other person standing there. He was a dark skinned man over 6 feet in height. His bare arms showed evidence of burns, scratches and bites, possibly decades old. One ear held three spacers that looked like claws from some fierce Pokémon.

"Hahahaha," he bellowed. While he looked frightening he had a laugh that made me instantly warm up. "So, you're young Tobius Wright. You look a lot like your father, though a might bit scrawnier."

_Great_.

"Come, come. My cabin's just 40 feet up."

There were stairs, but they were steep. Embarrassingly I fell forward more then a few times; if Dirk noticed he didn't comment at least. The cabin was made of red stone and stuck out oddly from the rest of the volcano's base. Behind it there seemed to be a large area like a backyard with a three-storey '_fence' _of red rocks jutting up from the hard ground. I wanted to ask what was going on, the whole scenario reminded me of those commercials from my childhood warning me about strangers offering candy. Still, Mom knew him and he had known my dad so I patiently waited for answers (plus, I was a little afraid to ask).

"So Tobius, how much has your mother told you about Pyrus?"

"...Who?"

That stopped Dirk dead in his tracks, halfway through the opening door. He looked at me, I was certain he was looking for some indication that I'd been joking.

"You don't know _anything_ about Pyrus? The Charizard?"

"You have a Charizard, that's awesome!" I didn't know what else to say.

I immediately wished I had said something different when that was followed by an awkward pause. Dirk grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to his living room. There was a wide screen television, a huge black couch, and a very wide red fireplace with a mantle above it with multiple levels and numerous framed photos. He grabbed a particularly large frame, pulled out the photo and handed it to me.

I gasped. There stood my dad smiling broadly at me from the picture. He looked so small compared to the Charizard whose side he was leaning against. A Butterfree was hugging his head and a decent sized Pidgeot was preening itself to Dad's left. On his right was a beautiful Altaria that was pulling at Dad's sleeve. Lastly, sitting between the horns of the Charizard's head was what looked like a very happy little Natu. I don't know how long I silently stared at the image before Dirk pulled it from me and turned it around. Names were scribbled in a very messy hand, it read:

_Todd Wright (human = the cocky looking one), Pyrus (Charizard = the power house),_

_Notch (Butterfree = carefree), Caelum (Pidgeot = speed demon),_

_Cirrus (Altaria = the eye candy), Kilik (Natu = latest addition & trouble maker)._

_Taken right before Team Feather Brain set off to complete their party._

"...M-my father's team..." I turned it over again, taking in my father's features. I suppose he _did_ look like a muscular version of me.

"T was a great trainer. He'd have definitely become a Gym Leader if not Elite before long if it hadn't been for the incident. By that time I'd decided to take some classes in Pokémon breeding. It was the first time he went on a journey without me... He was so set on getting that damn sea serpent... I can't believe Rebecca—err, your mother—never told you."

"She told me he was a trainer, and that he'd died because of a Gyarados... It's hard for her to talk about..."

Dirk scratched his head and shrugged. He then guided me to the back door of his house. I barely noticed as I continued to take in every detail of the photograph.

I looked up as I was tackled to the ground.


	4. Feathers and Flames

"Char char, mander!"

Once outside Dirk's little rock house I was tackled to the ground by a gleeful Charmander who went on to happily hop atop and around me. I tried to sit up but the orange lizard decided to settle itself on my chest, its flaming tail waving behind it as it inspected me.

"Haha! Tobius, meet your first Pokémon, Charmander, son of Pyrus!"

"What?" I forced myself up and the Charmander toppled to the ground and giggled.

For the first time I looked around Dirk's '_backyard.'_

Firstly, to say it was huge would be an understatement. Secondly, there were a number of intimidating Pokémon staring at me. On the cliff-fence's side were the Pidgeot from before and an Altaria standing over what looked like the biggest nest I'd ever seen. Further along stood a motionless Xatu that seemed to be staring in my direction but not directly at me or anything else. On the ground I saw a Nidoking, Rhydon, Primeape, Slowking, Ampharos, Tyranitar and a Charizard. Everyone looked at me, but none did so in the same way that the Charizard did. Its eyes took in my every detail and movement.

"Are they the Pokémon from the photo?"

"Yup, and the rest are mine," Dirk said with pride.

"Why do you have them?" Wouldn't they go to Mom or something? Well, I actually wondered why they didn't come to me, but I guess that was silly. Dirk chuckled so I assume he'd guessed the latter of what I had thought.

"I met your father three months after I started my trainer's journey. He was struggling with a stubborn Charmander and an overly needy Caterpie. At the time I had no idea what I planned on becoming, I just wanted to raise the strongest Pokémon I could. Todd had only been travelling for a few weeks, but he knew from the start he wanted to be a Flying-type trainer."

That caught me off guard but I immediately realized that all my father's Pokémon had been Flying-types. And here most of them were, all except—"Where's the Butterfree?"

"When you're father was killed Pyrus eventually led the team to me. I suppose I was the only human they'd had respect for besides your father. There are areas where particularly powerful Pokémon gather, but they chose to come here instead. My Pokémon are at a high level and continue to battle and train regularly. I'm guessing everyone except Notch wanted that. As far as I can tell he decided it was time to retire. I wouldn't be surprised if he found himself a pretty little mate and settled down somewhere."

"I thought you said something about training to become a breeder?"

"Oh yes, that I am. I'm a more unique kind of breeder. Most just get the Pokémon they want, teach them the moves they need them to pass on to the next generation, and breed them. Here my three pairs have offspring when they wish and lead lives of retired fighting Pokémon the rest of the time. Trained Pokémon get bored and destructive if they don't battle regularly and stay in shape. That makes for the strongest offspring you can ask for." He smiled proudly at the Pokémon around him. "I believe that's the other reason Pyrus led your father's team back here, I think she always had a thing for my Tyranitar, Colossus." The Tyranitar gave a loud roar. "The other pairs are Caelum and Cirrus, and my Rhydon and Nidoking, Terra and Rex."

After that I was introduced to all the Pokémon. Most of Dirk's Pokémon weren't that interested in me but all of my father's old team seemed to want to examine me in every way possible.

All the while the Charmander followed right behind me, so close that it would walk into my legs at times. Its little claws sometimes grasped my pant legs, which it would pull when trying to attract my attention. When I looked down it would give me a hug or preform some trick such as balancing on its tail or trying a handstand.

_What had Dirk said about it being mine?_ There was way too much to take in.

I met Pyrus last in what I was sure was a deliberately dramatic move on Dirk's behalf. When guessing heights I used my own 5'7'' and I could tell this Charizard must be over 7 or 8 feet at her shoulder. She made no effort to make herself less intimidating; stretching out her wings and towering over me with her long neck while her powerful tail swayed behind her. She kneaded the ground with her frightening claws and breathed loud, hot breaths that disturbed my wind-swept hair.

"Pyrus, here's the long awaited Tobius Wright," Dirk bellowed happily. "What do you think? He's a little on the skinny side, but that's nothing a few months in the wild won't fix, eh."

Pyrus made a sort of growl in her throat and flexed her wings. I wanted nothing more then to take a few steps backward but I stood my ground, be it mostly out of terror. Most trainers' Charizard were 8'-12' from head to toe. Pyrus could easily take out most of those Charizard.

"I knew you'd approve of the boy. You're little one's gonna be in good hands."

"Char char!" The Charmander hopped on the spot.

"Umm, what do you mean? So this Charmander is mine?" I was too surprised to show any emotion. Not only did I get a Charmander—a rare and potentially powerful Pokémon—but it was some kind of super powerful Charmander because of its awesome parentage. I was totally dumbfounded, a feeling I'd never known before. "... I don't get it."

"A while back Kilik – your father's Natu that evolved several years ago – foresaw a need for this yet-to-be-born Charmander to stick around. It wasn't long before I figured you must be getting close to the age of being able to apply for a trainer's license and I called your mom to tell her that I had a Charmander prepped for you. She told me you wouldn't be going on a journey but I knew better. I made her promise that your first Pokémon would be the son of your father's starter."

"Char char, mander char!" The lizard hopped a few times and then hugged my leg tightly.

"He's been waiting for you. This little guy's been bouncing off the walls since I sent Caelum to get you," Dirk said, bending down to pat the Charmander on the head.

"Ya.. but..." I hesitantly pulled out Nyx's Pokéball and expanded it. From the corner of my eye I saw my father's Pidgeot murmuring something into the Altaria's ear. The Altaria, Cirrus, stiffened.

I'd better get this over with quickly.

I let my Murkrow out and, in her usual manner, she started flying around and crowing at the top of her lungs. This stopped immediately when she realized there were a dozen menacing pairs of eyes watching her. Flustered, she flapped down to me and perched on my shoulder and tried to mold her body to the back of my head.

That was a first.

My back was to Pyrus but I felt her every move. I heard her wings pound the air and I felt the ground tremble as her body hit it right behind me. I flinched. Nyx froze, to terrified to turn around and see what monster loomed over us. We both felt her hot breath expelled on us as she gave the most frightening growl I'd ever heard. I couldn't help but wonder how much of my body Pyrus could fit in her mouth in the first bite.

"Oh, you have a Pokémon already. That's a surprise..." I saw Dirk look at the Xatu from corner of his eye. The totem like bird was preening itself; that seemed to annoy Dirk.

On my shoulder Nyx was shaking violently. I looked up to see Pyrus' head was directly over mine. She was still growling, though more quietly. Then her attention shifted, I looked down too. The Charmander's entire body was shaking violently with what I knew was fury. Then without any warning the fire lizard shot a Flamethrower at my shoulder. I ducked out of the way; luckily Nyx had had her claws dug so tightly into my shoulder that she didn't fall off. Pyrus tilted her head out of the attack's way and seemed rather amused at her child's actions.

"Well kid, I suppose this might be for the best anyways," Dirk mused.

"WHAT?!" I'd pulled Nyx into my arms and was dodging a slew of Flamethrowers. The Charmander seemed to be trying to avoid hitting me so I ended up running in circles with the little fire lizard following me.

Why did this keep happening to me?

"Well," Dirk shouted as the Charmander had started screaming, "the Charmander/meleon/izard family have a habit of turning on trainers that didn't battle and catch them. Something about earning respect as Todd used to say. Go on, use that bird of yours."

The Charmander stopped running after us and, still shaking, bent as if ready to pounce.

"But we've never battled anything before, not even wilds," I said in a pleading tone.

Nyx seemed to once again try to mold herself to my body. Still, I knew he was right. Many young trainers in the Kanto region that started with Charmander developed problems, especially after the Pokémon evolved. Even captured ones had obedience problems; it was common among a number of Fire and Dragon types. More then a few times arguments had been made as to whether Charmander should continue to be given out as starters. It was mostly in the name of tradition that the starters order remained the way it always was.

"Char char chrrrr." That sounded like a challenge.

"Umm, Nyx? How about it?" I loosened my grip. She looked at me, looked at the Charmander, and flew into the air. I was just about to give a shout of excitement but she landed behind me and started scratching at the ground. I felt myself flush red as a number of grumbles of amusement came from our observers.

"Well kid, you're gonna have to earn respect now."

He was right. The Charmander had stopped shaking and was now just observing me with an expression as if it had raised an eyebrow.

Great.

"Okay Nyx, you have to get in there," I said in a forced kind voice.

"Mur," she said as she turned her head away from me.

"Please?"

"Mur." She puffed up, still not looking at me.

"Go!"

"Mur." She then kicked flecks of dirt at me. That—combined with the embarrassment—did it.

"Get in there now!" I grabbed my little feathered friend by the tailand literally threw her at the Charmander. With a lot of frantic wing beats Nyx caught herself and flew upwards. The Charmander blew another Flamethrower at her but she easily dodged.

"Murkrow!"

Apparently her flying advantage gave her a confidence boost. From an altitude high enough to easily dodge oncoming Flamethrowers she crowed what I took to be insults and taunts at the Charmander.

Definitely not the brightest move.

"Chhhaaarrrrrr!" With that the fire lizard started shaking again, but this time something was different. This shaking was more like a vibration running through the little creature's entire body. I thought it was an attack until the Charmander started to glow. Glow and grow.

_Crap_.

"Charmeleon!" it roared as the light faded away. Apparently it had also inherited some height from its parents, too. I was pretty sure that it's head would be at my shoulder if it stood up straight, but like all Charmeleon it hunched a little forward most of the time. A raptor ready to spring.

With a now more menacing "Charrr" it let out another Flamethrower that went much higher this time. Nyx just barely dodged and continued to do somersaults and dives in the air to avoid the streams of fire. With another crow she flew away from us, in the direction of the house.

I had just started to think that a forfeit might be for the best anyways when a new more powerful blaze blocked her escape. Pyrus had let loose the most powerful Fire Spin I'd ever seen, the flames were far above my head but I could still feel the heat. Nyx flew to the center of the circling flames where she looked at me with large scared eyes. We both looked at Pyrus when she stopped her fire trap and started speaking in roars, growls and grunts. I couldn't be sure, but I think she was threatening my Murkrow. For a moment longer after Pyrus had finished Nyx just flapped in the spot, I couldn't read her expression so I decided to try to continue.

"Nyx, use Astonish!"

I didn't think it would work but to my surprise Nyx went into a steep dive, did a circle around the Charmeleon, then came up behind him and screamed.

"Drill Peck!"

The Charmeleon had flinched and Nyx flapped up then came down hard. Critical hit. The red reptile waved its flaming tail at her but she was able to gain some height again.

I suddenly understood why my father had preferred Flying-types; they're awesome!

Unfortunately the next Flamethrower caught Nyx's wing. She wasn't down, but she screeched in pain and lost some height.

"Use Pursuit."

She landed another direct hit but this time the Charmeleon was ready for her. With surprising speed he swatted her to the ground with his tail. I saw another Flamethrower was coming but the adrenaline had pushed my brain into fast-forward.

"Confuse Ray, quickly!"

Nyx didn't listen. Instead, she tried to get away. She was able to get a few feet into the air quickly enough but the Flamethrower hit her hard in the back. Direct hit. To my amazement she was able to flap away, but another hit like that would be the end for her.

"Nyx if you want to win this you have to listen to me," I shouted.

She fell out of the way of another Flamethrower and looked down at me. She then looked over at the Charmeleon, then at me and nodded. It looked like her eyes were full of tears.

"Okay, now Confuse Ray."

The beam of Ghost-type energy was launched successfully but the Charmeleon easily dodged it. "Again." The next one was canceled out by a colliding Flamethrower. I could tell there was too much distance between the two; Confuse Ray just didn't move fast enough.

"Nyx, you have to get closer."

"Mur!" She didn't shake her head but I knew that was a no.

"Fly down and launch Confuse Ray while circling Charmeleon."

"Krr..." She didn't have time to think before another attack forced her to dive anyways.

"Keep going!"

She did. Beating the air hard she flew around the Charmeleon as fast as her singed wings would push her. The first Confuse Ray missed, but so did the following Flamethrower.

The Flamethrowers were also getting weaker; he was running out of steam.

"Confuse Ray again!"

The following two missed but then Nyx landed a nice clean hit. Something in the Charmeleon's eyes seemed to shift and he launched a Flamethrower at the ground in front of him and most of the flames bounced back at him. He seemed to try to wave them away but scratched up his face in the process. Here was my chance.

"Here's your opening Nyx. Use Brave Bird!"

I knew we'd need a strong move to take out the Charmeleon, and Nyx seemed to understand that to. She closed her eyes and seemed to talk to herself while she flew up. She started glowing with a faint blue Flying-type energy. I was amazed and then saddened when I saw the expression on her face; she was in pain.

She dove, though not directly at the Charmeleon. She pulled up when close to the ground and the energy seemed to triple. She wavered; she was losing control. I realized I'd been an idiot; Nyx knew the attack but probably had only used it once. She knew the attack, but she had yet to master it. She was almost at the stumbling Charmeleon when she screamed in pain and hit the ground beak first. Still glowing with white hot Flying-type energy she sort of bowled into the Charmeleon's head. It wasn't a direct hit, but it was enough to send him to the ground.

I felt my body freeze as I watched my black bird roll to a stop. She was still for a short moment then stirred and looked at me, apparently trying to say something. I ran over to her but was afraid to pick her up. It took a lot of effort but she lifted her wing and 'pointed' at the fallen Charmeleon. He was shaking but otherwise not moving that much. She then put on an extremely cross face and screeched at me before falling down.

She wasn't knocked out, but she definitely wasn't going to move immediately.

_Your spunky little friend wishes you to 'throw that Poke-catcher you blockheaded land dawdler' as she put it._

I was shocked at the echoing voice that seemed to be in my head, not my ears. Before thinking too much about it I got up and threw my Pokéball. The Charmeleon was trying to push itself up when it got sucked in. As the ball shook I noticed the observing crowd was moving in closer. In the blink of an eye the Xatu was right beside me. It bent over and lightly brushed Nyx's feather hat while mumbling something softly in its Pokémon tongue. It then looked up at the Pokéball and I followed its stare, the light on the front blinked one last time and went out. The Xatu then turned its wise and somehow aged-looking eyes back to me and tilted its head.

_Well, looks like you're going to have your hands pretty full._


	5. Seer Sees What?

Like anyone, I knew that Pokémon healed fast, but to see it in action was amazing. Dirk's Ampharos and Slowking took Nyx and Charmeleon's Pokéball inside where they were treated with medicine and forced (with Yawn) to sleep. I talked to Dirk for a bit before he shooed me away to bed. Excitement had left me wide-awake but with a sneak attack of a Yawn I was out cold.

I awoke the following morning to a large presence on my chest. I thrashed about until I knocked the Charmeleon off. Nyx scolded him from the top of a bookshelf, crouching so she was half hidden. Some protector. On the floor the Charmeleon stood up and looked at me. He didn't hop around as he had as a Charmander; probably one of those evolution changes. At least he still liked me. He gave out a yawn and bent over so half of his body rested on my bed, his flaming tail waved slowly behind him.

"So, welcome to the team," I said awkwardly.

I wasn't sure about how you pet a Charmeleon so I settled for patting his head. He didn't seem to like it but he didn't do anything about it; I'd have to ask Dirk about that one later.

_He does rather want you to name him._

I jumped and looked around. Out of nowhere that Xatu had appeared. Nyx observed it for a second before she flapped down and rested on its head.

_I go by Kilik if you don't mind._

"You can read my thoughts?"

_You don't make it that difficult, but in your defense neither do most. Well, save Dark-types of course. _The green bird looked up at Nyx in what I thought might be amusement and said a few words to her in their own tongue. _Well go on then, _he 'said' while still talking to Nyx. The Charmeleon was now upright and bright eyed.

"Okay, well you're a Fire-type so let me think... What about Pyre, after your mom?" The Charmeleon didn't seem too keen on the idea, but didn't make any motion to let me know.

_He does not wish to disappoint you. However, that is not to his liking._

So psychics did come in handy, sometimes.

"Well there's Blaze or something, but that's really overdone..." The Charmeleon did seem to like that one, then we heard a "Krow krrr krow, mur murkrow mur. Krow krow." The Charmeleon's expression instantly changed for the worse and I saw his flame grow slightly and flicker. Confused, I looked over at the Xatu—err, Kilik—for clarification.

_Apparently Nyx was named after some Godly figure? Though this Charmeleon is not your official starter he wishes to be considered as such, which means he'd like the same treatment._

"Right..."

I wasn't overly keen on the idea. I didn't want to become known as the trainer who thinks his team is unbeatable and awesome so all members were named after godly figures. Oh well.

"So, what do you think about Vulcan? He's the all impressive god of fire and smithery or something."

Immediately my new Charmeleon brightened and let lose a flame that would have hit the wall had Kilik not used his psychic powers to redirect it smoothly out the window. Kilik glared at the newly dubbed Vulcan and I was sure that he was receiving and extensive mental scolding. Vulcan lowered his head but still seemed to be smiling into the bed covers.

I sighed as I considered how my journey was shaping out to be.

I spent the morning hanging out with Dirk and the few Pokémon that seemed interested in me. Kilik offered to take me directly to my next destination whenever we wanted so the plan was to leave after lunch. Dirk, Kilik, Xeta the Ampharos and Claudis the Slowking prepared a giant lunch. The meal was so large we had to eat outside. Dirk had laughed and said something about how every trainer should be treated to one last meal before we went out to starve ourselves. I was trying not to think about that side of being a trainer.

While eating I noticed Dirk and Kilik seemed to be mentally talking about me and/or my team judging by some significant looks of theirs. Of course, the second I thought this Kilik's eyes shifted to me.

Stupid psychics.

I didn't care that his eyes then narrowed in apparent annoyance at my mental comment.

"Kilik and I were just wondering if you plan on becoming a Flying-type trainer like your father is all," Dirk said with a smile.

I looked blankly at Dirk. Truth was I hadn't thought about type at all; I was happy to be with any Pokémon that would have me.

"We're wondering 'cause you've already got yourself one bird, and even before you knew that that future soaring fire lizard would be yours you were planning to get yourself that Flying-type from the Safari Zone for transport, right?"

I went silent and poked at my food. I hadn't realized that the first three members of my team would be Flying-types. I knew that put me at a considerable disadvantage for one thing, and I couldn't help but feel weird about the connection to my father for another. Still, I could switch up my team once I had more Pokémon to choose from.

_You're late father never saw the team as disadvantaged. We just had a few challenges to overcome and that made us all the stronger. There's a reason the vast majority of Gym Leaders are type specialized. Only the best of the best trainers can make it to the top with a focused type team._

I had had no dreams of where my adventure would lead me but all of the sudden I was flooded with images of me standing atop a podium with cheering crowds as far as the eye could see and six Pokémon flying around me. In other mental scenarios I saw miscellaneous Flying-types directed by me nimbly dodging powerful attack after attack of giant landlocked monsters. I also saw myself spending day after day training in the air atop my masters of the winds. It was intoxicating.

"I suppose I could try..." The words were barely out of my mouth when Dirk jumped out of his seat and ran inside.

My two Pokémon and I stared after him and watched him reappear a few moments later. He was carrying something wrapped up in paper tissue and had a note in his hand. I realized I'd tilted my head in confusion like I'd seen Nyx do once or twice so I straightened up. "What was that abou-"

"If you're going to be a Flying-type trainer you'll want to find yourself a Togepi. You're father spent forever trying to get his hands on one but they're difficult to find and almost never breed in captivity. Lucky for you one of four Toge-breeders now lives not terribly far-."

"Wait! A breeder of a rare Pokémon? How am I ever going to afford that?"

"Don't you worry. Tell him I sent you for one, and tell him you're the son of the late Todd Wright for another. T saved his life once so it's the least he could do. Tell him you know me and that I give my word that you're a great trainer in the making so he'll trust you with the care of one of his Togepi. I'll give him a call, too. And take this," Dirk handed me a package. "When the time is right that'll evolve you're little guy into one powerhouse."

Nyx flapped to my head to get a closer look at the rapped up object and Vulcan leaned over to sniff it. I tried to say my thanks but I was so surprised at all of Dirk's generosity that I just opened and closed my mouth like a stranded Magikarp. Nyx 'helped' me with a peck in the head but even that didn't force any proper sounds out of my mouth.

Dirk looked over at Kilik and smiled at whatever the psychic bird had told him about my state. He then clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, the sun is high and your bellies are full so it's high time to start your journey!"

Vulcan dashed over to his parents and exchanged a few words. He then gave out a roar to the rest as he jogged back towards me. Dirk grabbed my shoulder and seemed about to say something but apparently decided against it and instead pulled me into a hug.

I breathlessly wondered if he'd practiced his hugs with his Rhydon.

Xeta appeared at my side with my belongings in a bag and Claudis psychically packed up the leftovers of our lunch and fit as much as he could into a couple very large grocery bags. I wasn't too keen on having to carry then around but Vulcan grabbed them for me and beamed. Nyx said something that made Claudis and Xeta chuckle. I returned her to her Pokéball and looked over at Kilik to fill me in on the blank and he simply responded, _Stuck up._

It might have been the comment, but it was probably the glee I was feeling about finally starting my Pokémon adventure that made me laugh so hard that my ribs and face ached. I fell a little backwards before I felt warm claws steady me.

Unfortunately the next thing I felt was a painful surge that made me think my whole body was being pulled apart while every single brain cell in my head felt as if it was exploding. I tried to scream in agony but in the moment I only seemed to be a being of pain that had no body with which to utter a sound. I lost consciousness.


	6. Lunch: Only Good The First Time

_My apologies. I had hoped taking you by surprise would make your first teleport less painful._

Those were the first words I heard out of the darkness. As I struggled to open my eyes I notice the pains previously on my body were gone and I could feel that I was resting on grass. My head continued to pound in pain. I heard an odd wining sound that must be Vulcan on one side, and felt Nyx pecking and pulling at my shirt on the other. It was for the sake of my shirt that I got up all the faster.

"W-we teleported?" My throat was dry and the sunlight seemed momentarily extremely bright. As I adjust to my new surroundings I saw a levitating water canteen by my head and grabbed at it gratefully.

_At least you did not vomit-_

As the water liquefied my throat I felt my stomach protest and I bent over so my lunch could reintroduce itself. Before the vomit could splatter on the ground it stopped in mid air, gathered in a ball, and flew out of sight.

Psychics did have their uses.

_We do._

As I pushed myself up on to shaky legs Nyx fluttered up to my head and Vulcan placed himself at my side to act as a support. I gratefully used his helpful shoulder and tried to wave Nyx away. As expected she bit me and I gave up.

A happy Murkrow made for an obedient Murkrow.

As I took in my surroundings I noticed we were beside a giant wooden wall. There was a building a ways down from were we stood and a number of people seemed to be going in and out.

_That would be the Safari Zone. It is a little passed 1 p.m. in the afternoon so I presumed you'd prefer it if I took you directly here. You'll also want these. _Five bright coloured cards floated in front of me for a moment before they tucked themselves in my jeans pocket. _They are a present from me, something I've accumulated while I looked through time. You'd be surprised how many valuable items trainers lose en route. Now before I take my leave I hope you will take this advice. If your father was still with us I am certain he would pass down some of his knowledge to you. _

_Firstly, do not evolve the members of your team just because you can and encourage them to wait when they get close to being ready. Evolution changes us both mentally and physically. To make the bond you share absolute you must give it time to grow before it can be challenged. Furthermore, the evolution energy they will store will affect your team for the better. Secondly, do not reject companionship. Having others of your own kind will keep you sane and safe. Thirdly, trust your instincts and those of your team. Fourthly, do not fly everywhere. You will find more experiences on the ground then you will in the air. Fifth, things are not always as they seem. And finally, do not give up. Your stubborn ways would hinder some, but in your case they will be a blessing. _

The pounding in my head still lingered but I tried to ignore it as I took in everything the Xatu was telling me. I figured taking advice from a psychic was highly recommended, though I wished he'd give me more then basic hints at whatever he saw. I looked over to see Vulcan talking under his breath. Was he also getting the same advice and trying to memorize it? Or maybe he was getting his own advice, I couldn't be sure and I didn't want to pry.

When I looked back Kilik was gone. I also notice that my head felt cleared out in an inexplicable way. Had he been in my mind the entire time I was with Dirk? I was starting to think that N/Xatu were off the list of possible future teammates.

"Krow mur krow. Krow."

I obviously had no idea what she said but it earned Nyx a narrow Flamethrower, which she avoided by molding herself to my neck. Vulcan growled for a minute, spat a small fireball, then stomped off towards the entrance of the Safari Zone. Nyx returned to my head and we followed the giant lizard.

Time to find us some new teammates.


	7. No One's Good Their First Time

"I HATE THIS DAMN SAFARI ZONE!"

I was not having a good afternoon.

Upon entering the main gate of the Safari Zone I discovered that Vulcan went over some sort of weight/height blah blah blah. It basically translated to he couldn't be in most city buildings. Only Pokémon you could easily carry could remain out of their Pokéballs, and only one at a time (not including eggs).

I returned Vulcan and shouldered the bags he'd been carrying which were unexpectedly heavy. After having the many Safari Zone rules explained to me I discovered how ridiculously expensive it was. I pled and begged to be let in but I ended up just turning around to leave in the end.

At that moment I was knocked off my feet as a trainer, a bright-haired girl of about my age, collided with me. She fell atop of me and my food scattered everywhere. The shoulder bag she was carrying remained closed but an egg she'd been carrying went flying. The two of us watched, as if in slow motion, as it flew to its impending doom. Just then a Vulpix moving at impressive speeds appeared and did a graceful mid-air flip and used its paws to grab the egg while using its body as a cushion. With a high-pitched squeal both fox and egg hit the floor without the expected splat. As Nyx rolled with laughter in the air the girl apologized profusely and helped me gather my food. She had then dashed off with her egg in her arms and her Vulpix at her heels.

Some of the Safari Zone attendants had helped me gather my things and one of them perked up at the sight of the five cards that Kilik had given me. To my surprise and joy they turned out to be vouchers, each would earn me a full Safari Zone venture.

A few minutes later my belongings and Vulcan's Pokéball were in storage and Nyx was flapping along side my running form. The rules were I could have any one Pokémon for company (excluding eggs, that could be carried) but they could not be used to attack. I went with Nyx because I figured she'd scare away fewer wild Pokémon then my oversized flame-tailed Charmeleon. A Fearow named Skyler was assigned to me. When my hour was up or when I ran out of Safari-balls she'd fly me back to the entrance. A muscular man that had entered before me with his Jolteon had a Natu that'd teleport them back. I definitely choose being dangled in a Fearow's claws over a teleportation.

I was so excited. I had the opportunity to catch myself thirty Pokémon. I didn't have any storage system so I could only leave with four but I'd be able to choose the best of those I caught.

The first area was a huge field with a river going through it. I went East to a wooded area and was about to disappear inside when out burst a Stantler with the muscle man riding it like a cowboy. The Stantler reared and kicked but the man hung on. His Jolteon followed a few feet behind him and was shaking with the desire to attack but the Natu was flapping beside him and glaring daggers. Finally the deer tripped and fell to the ground, trapping one the man's legs. With a, "Now, get in ye-!" the man pushed a Safari-ball to the head of the Stantler and it disappeared. It wriggled vigorously but went still with a ding. The man got up, brushed himself off, and held the ball high and yelled, "Ya see there kid. You just gotta show 'em who's boss!" Then he ran off towards the river.

His battle had worried me a little. I was just starting to think that maybe the Safari Zone wasn't a simple walk in the park when a Sentret poked its head out from behind a tree.

"Pokémon!" I yelled and threw the Safari-ball. The Sentret disappeared into the capsule but almost immediately busted back out and ran off. I sighed and looked over at Nyx on my shoulder who surprisingly wasn't laughing. Instead, she puffed up a little and crowed, "Murk murk krow."

Judging by the beaky sneer she was giving to me whatever she'd said was some sort of wisecrack.

"Well it wasn't even a Flying-type so I didn't want it anyways."

She made a sound of skepticism then stuck out her wing and hollered "Krrrroowwww!" so we moved on.

I was secretly quite glad that no one had been around to see my Murkrow tell me to giddy-up.

As the forest got thicker it became harder to see the circling Fearow overhead. This seemed to please Nyx as she had stop flicking her head towards the sky every thirty seconds. The sounds of close Pokémon also seemed to increase but for a good few minutes none were interested enough to get a closer look.

"Sprout!" A Bellsprout appeared behind us and issued a challenge.

As I turned Nyx flapped off and landed behind me. With a "Krow murk krow," she used her wings to make the same motions that I did when I told her to battle.

How humiliating.

I turned back to the Bellsprout only to see it bent over and laughing hysterically.

"Oh ya!"

With that I threw a Safari-ball, but like the Sentret before the Bellsprout reappeared. Unfortunately it also used Vine Whip to knock me clean off my feet.

Nyx ordered something or other that was probably 'get up.' As I got up I threw a nearby stick that the Bellsprout easily avoided but the clump of dirt I followed it up with hit its mark. I was about to throw my third Safari-ball when Nyx grabbed it out of my hand with her beak. While the Bellsprout tried to shake the dirt from its mouth and eyes Nyx threw the Safari-ball into the air and—just like she'd done to me on our first day together—used her wing to knock the capsule at the Bellsprout.

As the Safari-ball shook Nyx struck a pose and I was just about to tell her off when out came a very pissed off Bellsprout. It shot a pink powder from its mouth that I recognized a second too late as a Sleep Powder.

That was Safari Zone Attempt 1.


	8. Just My Luck

"Mur mur, krow?"

Nyx looked down at me from atop my head after I'd ignored the third Sentret we'd passed on our second Safari exploration. Once again we were quickly moving through the ever darkening forest but this time I was all about the Flying-types.

Just then a Spearow descended from the canopy and gave a nice loud battle cry. I was impressed, judging by its size this Spearow was no weakling.

"Nyx, stay out of this."

With a reply that sounded like a 'humf' I threw some bait. _Time for approach B._ The Spearow eyed the food warily then hopped forward and pecked at it while keeping an eye on me. I threw another piece that succeeded in capturing the bird's attention so I threw a Safari-ball.

In the Spearow went, and then out it came. It was not pleased. With a piercing "Sppeeaarrr!" it flew at me with a Peck attack. Nyx flew to the nearest branch while I rolled out of the way and grabbed a long stick.

_Déjà-vu_.

To my surprise my newly acquired weapon made the Spearow stop in its tracks and reevaluate me. Was this what the muscle man meant when he said you gotta show them who's boss? I threw a Safari-ball and once again and, with the familiar red light, the Spearow disappeared. This time the capsule kept wriggling. Both Nyx and I watched anxiously but just when I thought it was done out came the screaming Spearow.

"So, you want to play rough, huh? En guard!"

I pointed my stick at the Spearow in an obvious challenge. Then to my horror the bird's reply was an ear piercing screech and it started vibrating. Vibrating and glowing. Glowing and growing. When the evolution glow was gone an all frightening Fearow was staring me down. It felt the forest floor beneath new claws while it flexed its mighty wings and clicked its long beak.

"Well I think that makes us square, don't you?" I said while I backed up and dropped my stick.

And then I ran.

I ran like I had a herd of Tauros at my heels.

I could easily distinguish Nyx's flapping just behind my head from the Fearow's heavy wing beats. To our disadvantage the forest's trees were now incredibly high with notably thick trunks that were farther apart from each other compared to before. That meant the Fearow was not so hindered by the trees.

As the wing beats seemed to fall farther behind I chanced a look back. With a "Bell!" I tripped over something and went flying. Even as I flew to the leafy ground I couldn't help but curse my misfortune. After I spit out a mouth full of dirt I looked around to confirm my suspicions.

Yep, another angry Bellsprout. As the Bellsprout shook its self off I could tell it was more then a little angry. I also saw its expression go from angry to flat out pissed when it looked at me. Surely my luck couldn't be that bad... But it was. This Bellsprout recognized me, and I recognized it.

"For crying out-" my words were cut off as a yellow powder engulfed me. Stun Spore. Great. The Bellsprout walked up to me and looked down at my paralyzed form. It then smiled and was just about to use another attack when out came the Fearow. It used an Aerial Ace and sent the Bellsprout flying before grabbing me in its claws and flying off.

"N-yx help m-" was all I could get out. I had a new sympathy for paralysis. I saw Nyx flying after the ascending Fearow, but she seemed hesitant. I wondered why until another Fearow that I recognize to be Skyler entered my line of sight.

Apparently human endangerment didn't change the rules.

We were now well over the canopy and my kidnapper was taking me to an area where the forest was turning mountainous. I watched as Pokémon of all colours poked their head out to watch the helpless human in the Fearow's grasp.

Then, to my delight, at the edge of the forest was a herd of just the Pokémon I was looking for. I wriggled a bit before the paralysis took a hold of me again. Then we made a sharp turn at the mountain front and approached a lake on the mountain. Some local Pokémon scattered as the Fearow flew out to the center of the lake. The Fearow flew circles over the lake and looked down at me evilly.

It let go of me and I hurtled toward the water before it caught me with one claw and flew back upwards. My eyes watered as the claws dug painfully into my shoulder but I was unable to make a sound.

"Frr." The Fearow let go of one claw.

"Fear." The Fearow let go of a second claw.

"Roww!" Then I was plummeting downwards as two Fearow and my Murkrow watched.

I suppose I was lucky to hit the water feet first rather then a belly flop, but the temperature difference knocked my breath out. The paralysis loosened its grip on me enough that I was able to make it back to the surface and take a breath before my limbs froze and I sunk back down. I was taken by surprise when my head broke the surface again as Nyx struggled to save me. She flapped furiously while hanging on to the back of my shirt.

How long could she keep that up?

Then I felt a weight from under the water push me up and I herd "Slowbro" but I still couldn't move my head to look at the Pokémon. My exhausted Murkrow landed on my back and together we were slowly moved to the pebble beach shore.

"Slow bro, slow slow."

I was pretty sure the Pokémon was lecturing me as it dragged me away from the water. Then with a final "Slowbro" and a nod of its head it returned to its home. I struggled for a bit but then gave up and waited for the rest of my Safari Zone time to run out. With Nyx proudly preening herself on my awkwardly held up arm I passed the time by counting pebbles.

That was Safari Zone Attempt 2.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

I'm on the fence now about a couple things.

do I want my other character and her Pokémon to accompany Tobius. It might be too much and take away from the character development.

Do I want to introduce some kind of Pokémon translation device for Tobius to use.

Let me know what you think.

P.S.

And to Lopunnu, you are at the top of my awesome list! Luv your input and enthusiasm!


	9. Leaves of a Feather Flock Together

By the time I was feeling up for another Safari adventure it was sunset. I looked on the bright side and figured those Pokémon that had been giving me grief would be heading to bed. Plus, the Pokémon I was looking for would also be tired and easier to catch. Sounds simply logical, why hadn't I thought it up before?

I tightened my shoes in the Safari Zone lobby while Skydra was explaining the Safari Zone rules to Vulcan. My Charmeleon had a giant smile while he eagerly took in everything the Fearow had to say.

I had decided to take my giant fire lizard this time. It was getting dark so his tail would come in handy. And, not that I would admit it to anyone, he would probably scare off any burly Bellsprout that wanted to pick a fight. And if a Fearow tried to carry me off it'd have to be strong enough to take both me and my loyal companion.

Shortly thereafter we were back in the forest. It was considerably darker now, but there were also fewer Pokémon around. With Vulcan at my side and Skydra keeping a closer eye on us the only Pokémon that checked us out were a couple Zubat and a few Spinarak, all of which I ignored. I was sure we were getting closer to the mountainous area when a scream stopped me dead in my tracks.

Vulcan shifted from smiling lizard to snarling beast in a heartbeat.

"What is it Vulcan? Person or Pokémon? Friend or foe?"

Vulcan didn't answer. Instead, he darted off in the direction of the sound. His tail made him easy to follow and I couldn't help but wonder if we were heading to some elaborate Bellsprout trap.

Yep, irrational paranoia.

We didn't have to go far before we hit a small clearing where Vulcan stopped. He was snarling in his own language up at the tree branches where I thought I saw some fleeing floating Pokémon. Lucky for me they didn't seem to think my Charmeleon was worth picking a fight with. It was then that a movement in my peripheral vision caught my eye.

I jumped to the side, did an awkward roll, and grabbed the closest decent sized stick and held it up before I saw what it was. There, shaking on the ground, was a girl. A girl I recognized. She was the one who had knocked me over earlier in the Safari Zone lobby. There could be no mistaking her yellow hair with orange tips that seemed to move like fire as she shivered. Wrapped in a blanket she held her egg and beside her was a Vulpix in a hunched over ready-to-attack position.

"Umm, were you just screaming?" I didn't know what to say. I was never good at the consoling thing. She just stared blankly at me. Should I go over and help her up? I was wondering what to do when my Charmeleon moved towards the girl.

"Wait, Vulcan no!" That's just what she needed, a giant freaky red fire demon in her face when she was already terrified.

I moved to stop Vulcan but some how caught his tail flame. I bit back a scream and let out a hiss of pain while clutching my hand. Vulcan didn't seem to notice as he sniffed and examined the girl. Her Vulpix had repositioned itself so it was right between the two but my tall Charmeleon easily towered over it.

"Ahh!" The girl jumped up and I thought she would make a break for it but instead she started thoroughly examining Vulcan. She lifted his claws, felt his scales, examined the heat his tail was producing with her hand, and even opened his mouth and looked inside. What's more, Vulcan seemed to rather enjoy the attention.

"Umm... What are you do-"

"Is this _your_ Charmeleon?"

"Ya, he-"

"Where in the world did you get such an awesome Charmeleon! I've heard of them getting this big but I never thought I'd see one. At least not in the hands of a kid like you."

"Well, um, sure, uh, we've gotta go. I'm looking for something and I don't want my time to run out so..." I was rather taken aback by her comment. She couldn't be any older then myself, and what did she mean exactly by a kid like me? "Come on Vulcan."

"Charm!" As I expected Vulcan was at my side instantly but to my annoyance the girl appeared beside him. I glared at her but Vulcan beamed up at her and puffed smoke from his nostrils.

"I'm heading this way too. There's supposed to be some Fire Pokémon rare to this area in the mountainous part by the forest. They're called Numel and you can't find them in the Johto or Kanto region. Are you looking for a Numel, too?"

"No." I was surprised someone could talk so fast without tripping over their own words.

I didn't know what a Numel was. In school and on most T.V. shows they just focused on Pokémon found in your own region. Johto and Kanto were unique in the fact that they were joined in several ways. Because of their overlap I and everyone else learned of the Johto and Kanto Pokémon. My Pokédex was also a basic model so it didn't have species from other regions.

"So what are you looking for? This worked out great by the way. Those Misdreavus blasted my flashlight back there so I wouldn't be able to get far on my own. Though, I'm sure Atria could light up a stick for me. Oh my gosh I'm so rude my name's Priya, and you are...?"

"Tobius," I replied flatly, picking up my pace a little.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you. I find most trainers are. I guess it has to do with being on the road with creatures that don't speak your language. Well, I have a great connection with my Pokémon. How about you? And what's the name of this marvelous Charmeleon?"

"Vulcan."

"He's very well behaved. I've been trying to find one for myself, but of course they are almost extinct in the wild. I know all about them. I've heard they can become extremely temperamental after evolving from their Charmander form but this one seems great." She scratched Vulcan somewhere to the side of his crest and he opened his mouth in the biggest smile I thought must be physically possible and let out a giant puff of smoke from his mouth and nostrils. I'd have to learn how to do that. I remembered that she'd had and egg and then noticed it was in some kind of carrier on her back.

"Vul!" Her Vulpix, Atria or something, piped up as its ears swung forward. Vulcan's attention was also capture by something ahead of us.

"What is it, girl? You smell Numel? Does it smell like Fire-types?"

The Vulpix shook her head and trotted ahead of us. There was a large bush blocking our way that the little fox jumped into. We followed and came out to face a cliff jutting out in front of us. I was taking in how difficult it would be to climb even if it was light out when Vulcan started pulling at my sleeve and pointing upwards excitedly.

"We have to climb _that_?" _Figures_.

Vulcan seemed all for it though. His claws were probably much more effective then my hands and shoes. At least I'd be able to ditch the tag along.

Or so I thought.

"Well, this should be fun!" Priya said brightly. "Atria, hop on my shoulders."

_Great. _

Luckily the steep rocks demanded our total attention so breaths couldn't be wasted on talking. It looked like there was a platform that was still lower then the ridiculously high canopy and I hoped that we'd find something there. Above us I could barely see Skydra's form against the darkening sky. There seemed to be something else circling us too, must be Priya's Safari companion.

I hoped her time would be up before mine.

Not surprisingly Vulcan made it to the platform first. He helped the both of us up and then motion for us to follow him. On the other side of some jagged rocks were a number of large sleeping forms. I squinted to make them out and then just about jumped for joy when I was sure it was them. Just the Pokémon I wanted. A whole herd of them just waiting to be captured. Tropius!

"What are they?" Priya whispered, pulling me out of sight of the sleeping giants.

"Tropius. Flying/Grass-types. I saw on the T.V. that a bunch of them were transferred here a couple weeks ago. It's what I came here for!" I was so excited I forgot my former annoyance with my uninvited follower.

I jumped up on the rocks and was just about to throw a Safari-ball when a blast of wind knocked me back. I landed very painfully on my tailbone and would have let out a cry of pain had I not received a large smack that threw me further back and knocked the wind right out of me.

"Tobius, we've gotta get out of here!" Priya's hand pulled at my arm and I looked up to see Vulcan growling viciously at three flapping figures. Now, I knew going in that Tropius were big. However, having three of them ganged up on us at night and knowing that our Pokémon would not attack made them look all the more frightening. I couldn't make out any details except that the one in the middle was noticeably smaller then the others. He'd have to be my target.

I threw a Safari-ball at the small Tropius but the Pokémon's leaf-wings glowed with Grass-type energy and slashed the capsule easily. I'd have to be more inventive then that.

With a deep bellow from the one on the left all three flapped their wings and sent another Gust attack our way. It hit us like a ton of bricks and threw us to the platform's edge. I saw the Vulpix nearly go rolling off but Vulcan swiped her out of harm's way. On my other side Priya was in the fetal position in an effort to shelter her egg from the damage her arms and torn clothes had received.

The Tropius trio landed dramatically in front of us and one of the larger ones made a gesture with its head that clearly stated we should leave. I really wanted one, but I couldn't put everyone in danger for that, could I?

"Char!" Vulcan barked at me and gave a quick shake of his head, then glared at the Tropius. My Charmeleon would never give up, so why should I.

"Priya, get out of here!"

"But-"

"It's not safe."

"But you-"

"I'm used to these sorts of things." With that I sprinted at the smaller Tropius, grabbed the largest loose rock, and hurled it at the Pokémon's head. To my surprise it hit the giant in the head and it looked like it hurt as the beast stumbled back a step.

Unfortunately my success was short lived.

All I'd remember upon waking up was the smack of a leafy-wing hurling me into the air, the momentary zero gravity feeling, then another smack that knocked me out.

That was Safari Zone Attempt 3.


	10. Consciousness

_I woke up face down in a forest. I pushed myself up and was surprised that I couldn't tell if the ground was cold or not. The tree branches were so tightly intertwined above me that I could only assume it was nighttime. Then I realized I wasn't sure what the temperature was all around me. It was like I was there without physically being there._

_I looked around and realized pair of red eyes were watching me out of the darkness. I tried to say something but my voice was nonexistent. Then the eyes shut and were gone. With them the whole scene around me seemed to fade into complete darkness and I started to feel like I was falling. Falling into nothing._

Then I woke up.

At first I thought I was back in the dreamland as a pair of red eyes were observing me from the darkness. Then, as my vision cleared, I realized these eyes were very familiar to me and there was white light all around the dark bird that was staring down at me. My dark bird. The red eyes from my dream were definitely different.

"Krow!" Nyx squawked as she bit down on my nose in apparent glee. I made to swat her away but my movement seemed to trigger a wave of pain in my head and body. To help my migraine Nyx started flying around the white room while cawing happily and occasionally pecking me on the head.

"Nyx, shut up before I-"

"You're awake!" A curtain rolled to the side to reveal a very bruised Priya whose left wrist was wrapped up. She gave me a sad smile as she walked over and sat on the edge of my hospital bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Headache. Really bad," I muttered while holding my head and wishing my Murkrow would silence herself, "What happened. Where? Here? How? Where? Vul-"

"We're at the Pokémon Center. Vulcan is in the attached room. I didn't know they had human doctors here just for Pokémon trainers. Works out for us when both trainer and Pokémon need fixing up I guess," Priya smiled weakly again. I noticed she was talking unusually slowly.

"Nyx..." I moaned.

"Atria, would you? Just use Quick Attack and Hypnosis on that annoyance, please."

On the other bed in the room Priya's Vulpix unwrapped herself from Priya's orange egg and jumped to the floor before moving at rapid speed to knock Nyx out of the air. Nyx was grounded then glared at by Atria with glowing eyes. Nyx fell asleep immediately and the Vulpix jumped back to the bed and wrapped herself around the egg. Priya scooped up Nyx and cradled my black bird kindly.

"What exactly happened?" I asked as I made to sit up, but stopped when I realized I was wearing a fairly revealing hospital gown.

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"Ya, I think. Three Tropius attacked us... Wait, I was in the air... then what?"

"There was a fourth Tropius. It was about the same size as the smaller one and was in the air behind us. When you got knocked into the air you flew right at it and it knocked you into the trees. I was so scared, you didn't make a sound and I thought... Well our Pokémon were pissed. Atria and Vulcan used their fire attacks but those four fruit trees combined made a mean Gust and Razor Lead combo. I returned Atria and called for retirement but the two larger Tropius took on your Fearow and my Skarmory-"

"What about Vulcan?"

"Oh he was so vexed. You should have seen his face when you were knocked out. And his fiery tail! He acted as our personal lighthouse. He aimed a Flamethrower at the two smaller Tropius and easily took out the one that had sneak attacked you. The other one dodged though, and that seemed to make Vulcan all the angrier. It was an awesome battle! Vulcan did this super cool glowing rock attack that I thought would do some major damage but that fruit tree used its glowing leaf attack to slice through most of it. Then the Tropius was right in Vulcan's face and tried to slice him up but Vulcan easily dodged. And there was a lot to dodge. He was inches from the Tropius' face and would have used another super powered Flamethrower had one of the larger Tropius not flew down slammed him into the side of the cliff."

"What?!"

"Yeah... The Tropius then Razor Leafed the cliff side which cause your Charmeleon to go down with a rockslide. It was kinda lucky that the Tropius wasn't done with Vulcan because it used that glowing leaf attack to clear the rocks and would have beaten down on Vulcan more had your Fearow friend not snatched him up and flown away with Agility. Lucky I mean that the Tropius cleared the rubble he was in. The Skarmory assigned to me was able to carry me on its back and you in its claws and still out fly the Tropius. Once we were out of Razor Leaf range they laid off... Vulcan was hurt pretty bad though..."

"What do you mean?" I'd had my Charmeleon for how short a time and already something was seriously wrong. Great, I couldn't even take care of _two_ Pokémon.

"Come see, if you can."

Priya helped me awkwardly walk through a door to an attached room. The movement was difficult when I realized my ribs were all wrapped up which limited my normal movement. Plus, I was doing my best to cover up parts that the hospital gown left visible to the world.

Inside the smaller, windowless room was something of a bed crossed with a clear tube. Within it lay my Charmeleon with various tubes and stuff attached to him. It looked like a machine was helping him breathe while some wires monitored his vitals. His tail flame was inside its own circular capsule; his flame was weaker then normal but still looked steady.

"How long has he been out? And what's wrong?" I asked as I leaned against the glass, trying to get as close as possible to my injured Pokémon.

"You got here last night. It's now almost lunch, if you're hungry," said a voice from the doorway that led to the hall. It belonged to a nurse who was accompanied by a Chansey. Both were holding trays of food. "Good to see you're well enough to move, but you should be in bed."

"...I… can't..." I whispered as my focus returned to Vulcan.

"Then at least sit."

My body was lightly forced into a chair and I was handed a tray. I barely noticed it.

"Is my Charmeleon gonna be okay?"

"Physically he is fine and all healed up," the nurse sighed. She gave me an empty smile similar to Priya's. "I just don't know if there will be any brain damage when he wakes up. He's in something like a human coma. Pokémon heal differently from us so it is extremely likely that he will eventually awaken. We just can't foresee the problems, especially with one who's body and mind is unstable due to a premature evolution-"

"What? What kind of problems?"

The nurse told me various brain damage outcomes but they all became white noise to me. I pressed my hand against the tube and willed my Charmeleon to be okay. He'd been there because of me. He wanted to protect me. This was my fault.

At some point the nurse left.

Later Priya mumbled something about her Pokémon and left as well.

Nyx nibbled at the food that had fallen to the floor at some point. I just sat and silently willed my Charmeleon to get better.

My eyes eventually grew heavy and I leaned against the tube. Still waiting. Still willing.

I vaguely registered someone putting a blanket over me and mumbling something intangible. My Vulcan would get better.

He just had to.


	11. Weed Wars

"Not now, Nyx."

Another sunrise and I still didn't feel like moving. It had been the day before yesterday that I had woken up to find Vulcan in a tube. Since then I hadn't moved or eaten much. Nyx had stayed oddly obedient in light of our contained teammate. Yesterday she barely made a peep, she'd just run around the room occasionally hopping to my lap and shoulder to see if I would move. Priya had stayed close too. She'd checked in a few times yesterday and talked at (yes, at) me about what she'd been up to but I'd only barely paid attention. Last night she'd taken Nyx out to stretch and train but I must have been asleep when they returned. This morning Nyx seemed to be more lively then yesterday, which she made apparent by slowly chewing apart my right pant leg.

"Krrr," Nyx grumbled as she hopped up to my lap then shoulder then head. I felt her snuggle into my hair and heard her grumble some more.

"And what do you mean 'not now'?" A very angry nurse and Chansey stood in the doorway looking down at me with crossed arms. I lifted my head from the tube and forced my eyes to focus as Nyx flapped over to the nurse and received a scratch. "It's high time you started being a responsible trainer, young man."

"But- I- My Charmeleon-"

"Is in fine and capable hands here. You have an energetic bird that needs her wings stretched. A little target practise will do the both of you some good. Maybe get into a battle or just go for a walk. Competition Pokémon need a lot of regular exercise or they go stir crazy."

"I know... but.."

"No buts! You will eat something and you will go outside or so help me I will find Bella and have her use Psychic to throw you half way to the Johto region."

I didn't know who Bella was, but judging by the nurse's tone she wasn't kidding. Plus, I knew she was right, Nyx didn't fare well in a box.

So an hour later me and my Murkrow were walking through Fuchsia City. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, I was just following my bird as she played in the air and occasionally pushed me in whatever direction she chose. I barely looked up until we found ourselves at a pair of large doors that Nyx was trying to direct me through.

"What are we doing back here?" I asked somewhat angered. We had ended up back at the Safari Zone and Nyx was now pulling at my sleeve and flapping vigorously. "I am not going in there ever again."

"Krow." Nyx stopped pulling at my sleeve and resorted to repeatedly pecking my head instead.

I ran back and forth and tried to wave her off but she was getting good at dodging close range swats. I finally landed a hit and she went down to the ground a little more roughly then I'd intended. It only momentarily phased her because she hopped on to her feet and bit my leg as hard as she could. I was only thankful that Murkrow could not learn Bite, because this attack didn't use type energy yet it still hurt like mad.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled as I fell to the ground. Nyx then flapped over and landed heavily on my chest and just stared at me.

"Krow krow, Murkrow." She then pecked me on the nose and dramatically marched off to the Safari Zone entrance. I was about to tell her that she could go in and I'd be content to leave her when I remembered the painful truth the nurse had said to me. Then a mental image went through me head of Nyx causing chaos in the Safari Zone lobby and then being pinned and beaten by a flock of angry warden Pokémon.

"Fine. We can go but only as thanks for you behaving yourself yesterday." I got up and tried to make it look like my own Pokémon hadn't just picked a fight with me as we walked in.

Shortly thereafter we were back to were the forest area started. Nyx was trying to get me to follow her in by screaming and pecking but I just sat there and took it. Karma of sorts I figured. Overhead a new Fearow, Indiana, circled us lazily. There seemed to be more trainers out and about today. Many gave me strange looks as they walked by. I couldn't blame them; who would pay to be in a Pokémon paradise and just sit and let their partner abuse them. Yep, that's me.

Ten minutes of abuse passed and I was starting to think that maybe I'd just call a retirement when Nyx gave out a startled cry and nearly fell to the ground. Luckily she hadn't been hurt as much as surprised. She then flapped out of the way as another glob of purple something flew at her. An Acid attack. I looked to the forest entrance to see our old nemesis. Bellsprout was back. His next move was a Vine Whip aimed for me. I avoided the first whip but the second hit me hard in the ribs. Had this weed been waiting for a rematch?

"Nyx, attack that thing so it'll learn a lesson and we can be sent home from this place."

After speaking my mind I wished I had kept that last part to myself. Nyx made one flap in the direction of the Bellsprout but then changed course as I finished my sentence. She very gracefully fluttered and landed on my shoulder and nuzzled my head. Stupid bird.

"Oh, and what do you want _me_ to do?"

I shouldn't have taken my eyes off the Bellsprout because when I looked back to the flower Pokémon it had moved to my other side. I was between the forest and it. With an angry war cry it let out purple powder from its mouth. Poison Powder. I was not getting poisoned. So I ran, I ran like I never had before. Nyx couldn't hold on so she flew at my side with what I was sure was a smug look in her red eyes. I hurtled over giant roots and ducked under low branches with agility that even surprised myself. At some point I chanced a look back to see that the Bellsprout was doing its best to keep up by using its vines like extending arms to pull itself forward. It was also spitting more Acid at us but we were out of range. I then tripped and ended up front first in a river and realized looking back had been a mistake. As I moved to get myself up my body seemed to recall it recent injuries and I struggled to keep my head above the water. Luckily the river was only about 3' at deepest.

"Krrr'oww," Nyx called out as she landed on a tree root sticking out close to my head. I looked up and expected to see her laughing at me but to my surprise she wasn't looking at me. She was looking up river. I followed her gaze I nearly screamed in exasperation. The Universe hated me. Staring back at us were a group of Bellsprout and Weepinbell. I was frozen with fear for a moment before I realized they were just staring at us blankly. No angry expression that I had started to associate with Grass types. I sighed in relief and forced my aching body to stand.

"Nice Grass-types, I'll just be leaving now," I said as I kept myself low and backed on to dry land. I was not about to get into the bad books of more leafy demons. Well, that was the plan. It only lasted about three steps before the angry Bellsprout swung in and landed amongst its kind.

"Bell, sprout sprout sprout! Bell!" Whatever it said darkened the expressions of the others. I guess it had previously told them all about me.

I made to run in the opposite direction when I realized other Bellsprout were popping up everywhere and Weepinbell were descending from the trees. I heard a terrifying scream from my left side and spun around to see that two Victreebel had appeared. Yep, thanks Universe.

Vines from the Bellsprout and Weepinbell forced Nyx and I to the ground. My Murkrow struggled as best she could but more vines appeared to restrained her. The Victreebel hopped over and examined us while our nemesis Bellsprout spoke angry words about us. Finally, one of the Victreebel seemed to decide something and gave out its shrieking cry, the other did the same. Then we were moving. I was lifted into the air by the many vines and carried through the forest in a sort of parade behind the Victreebel leaders. Nyx was no longer struggling and I wondered if she knew what fate was awaiting us.

I couldn't tell how far we'd traveled when we came to a particularly tall tree for the forest. I only got a quick glance at it before I was lifted up and had my shirt hooked on to a branch. The many vines released me and I dangled from the tree and looked down at the group of plants below. Nyx was struggling again. One of the Victreebel started giving a speech and occasionally gestured at me. The others mumbled sounds of approval and seemed to be dancing with excitement. Then the second Victreebel joined the first and looked up at me and seemed about to do something. At that moment Nyx managed to claw away the vine around her mouth and she screeched as loud as I thought must be physically possible for her.

"No! Leave her alone you rotten cabbages!" I yelled when they threw her to the ground and all, including the Victreebel, started whipping her. Still she screamed on. I wriggled trying to get out of my shirt so I could fall to the ground. With a tearing sound I fell and hit my tail bone roughly. Ignoring pains, both new an old, I ran into the raging vines and did my best to save my Murkrow. Whip after whip struck me and pulled at me but I couldn't be bothered. Not until I knew Nyx was safe. I felt feathers and pulled the black form against my stomach and curled up. I screamed and swore like I never had before and tried to get up and run but the vines kept me down.

Quite suddenly all was still. All was still because of a deep bellow issued from above. I recognized that bellow. I looked up to see a dozen Tropius angrily glaring at the demon weeds. A small part of me was confused, a much larger part was just relieved I wasn't their target. The largest one was flapping in place and the others circled it. Vines all around us pulled back and the demon weeds looked at the Tropius apprehensively.

"RRRRROOOOOO!" The largest Tropius gave an echoing bellow and all the Tropius attacked with Gust and Razor Leaf. I wrapped myself around Nyx again but no attacks were directed at me and the ricochet was limited. Most of the Bellsprout fled but the rest of the group fought back, though only the Victreebel were able to stand their own. With another call from the center Tropius the attacks stopped. The flying plants then started to dive at their enemies and using and array of physical attacks.

"Krrr. Krow." Nyx bit me to grab my attention and motioned to the forest. She was right, time to leave. She looked like she was on the brink of fainting, I figured carrying her would keep her from getting worse.

I got out of the plant war zone easily enough and was just about to try to call Indiana for an early retirement when, with the cracking of countless canopy branches, a Tropius landed in front of us. With a snort it lowered its head and extended its wings in what looked like a challenge declaration. When I didn't move it stomped the ground and bellowed at me.

"What do you want from me? I wasn't looking for you. Those demon weeds dragged me to that tree. I'll leave you and your herd alone if you just let me by."

The Tropius didn't seem to care. It pawed the ground, bellowed, then charged at me with its leafy wings glowing with Grass-type energy. Once again I ran from an angry Grass Pokémon out to get me. I was thinking about how this story might be brag worthy if I was captured by Primeape and started a war against a Pinsir colony when Nyx grumped from my arms and landed roughly on the forest floor. Confused, I tried to pick her up again but she hopped away and started talking at me and using her wing to point at the approaching Tropius.

"You are not the trainer here!" I stammered as I grabbed her and rolled to the side, just barely missing the Tropius' glowing leaf attack.

I got up as the Tropius turned around and looked like it was about to bellow again when a movement to the side caught its attention. I saw it and was able to react just in time to avoid an Acid attack aimed at me. It was that evil stalker Bellsprout again. Nyx was badly hurt so I was out numbered. Well, that's what I thought but the Tropius reared up to its hind legs and flapped its four massive wings which caused a Gust attack to send the plant Pokémon into a tree to my right. I barely realized what I was doing next.

The Tropius returned its attention to me and once again charged me with its glowing leaf attack. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the demon weed lifting itself up and intaking air so it could project another attack. I threw Nyx into the air and hoped she was strong enough to fly out of harms way to a low hanging branch. Instinctively I went for the closest potential weapon on the ground; the Bellsprout. I snatched it up, used my arm to secure its body between my elbow and rib, and pointed its mouth at the Tropius. With an infuriated cry the Bellsprout released a Sleep Powder at the Tropius who was taken by surprise and not able to get out of the way. As the Tropius stumbled the Bellsprout readied a Vine Whip attack intended for me, but I was able to throw the demon weed at the Tropius before I was hit. Apparently my aim was getting better as the Bellsprout hit the stumbling Tropius in the head and fell to the ground. Clearly pissed it got up as quickly as it could and was about to send an attack my way when the Tropius' massive body plopped over top it. The giant beast had fallen fast asleep. That demon weed was whacked.

Dumbfounded and still in a lot of pain I collapsed on the forest floor. Nyx landed on my shoulder and for a moment we just stared at the sleeping giant. Then Nyx pecked my head and nodded at the Tropius. Still on ground, I grabbed two Safari-balls and tossed one at the fruit Pokémon, the other I held incase the Tropius materialized. As it disappeared into the wobbling capsule I got up and went to see what had become of nemesis Bellsprout. It's eyes were closed but it was breathing and I wondered what to do with it. Should I take it to a warden? Leave it here injured? Then its eyes shot open and it sent a Vine Whip at me.

"Holy-"

Reflexively, as I fell backwards I threw the hard object at the demon weed and it disappeared into its Safari-ball.

"No, wait! That's not what I meant to do. Please don't capture. Please don't be mine."

Two dings. Two new Pokémon. Nyx flew over and played with the shiny capsules for a moment before rolling them over to me.

"Do you think I broke the rules by using a wild Pokémon to attack another wild Pokémon?"

"Row." Nyx puffed up in her bird shrug. She then looked up to the canopy and cocked her head. I followed her gaze and looked up to see Indiana' perched on a low branch. The Fearow also cocked its head and puffed its feathers in a shrug.

"Indiana, I think I'm ready to retire now."

Safari Zone Attempt 4 had been my first success.

.

...

...

...

.

Author's Note

_Nyx shouts out to Seedlo, Lopunnu, and Nyx Lover. You're regular comments are my fuel. Mmm, tasty imagination juice. _

Reviews make for happy Pokémon. Happy Pokémon have many more adventures. Yay adventures!

Nyx screeches out to Seedlo, Lopunnu, and Nyx Lovers


	12. Awoken and Restless

By the time I was feeling up for another Safari adventure it was sunset. I looked on the bright side and figured those Pokémon that had been giving me grief would be heading to bed. Plus, the Pokémon I was looking for would also be tired and easier to catch. Sounds simply logical, why hadn't I thought it up before?

I tightened my shoes in the Safari Zone lobby while Skydra was explaining the Safari Zone rules to Vulcan. My Charmeleon had a giant smile while he eagerly took in everything the Fearow had to say.

I had decided to take my giant fire lizard this time. It was getting dark so his tail would come in handy. And, not that I would admit it to anyone, he would probably scare off any burly Bellsprout that wanted to pick a fight. And if a Fearow tried to carry me off it'd have to be strong enough to take both me and my loyal companion.

Shortly thereafter we were back in the forest. It was considerably darker now, but there were also fewer Pokémon around. With Vulcan at my side and Skydra keeping a closer eye on us the only Pokémon that checked us out were a couple Zubat and a few Spinarak, all of which I ignored. I was sure we were getting closer to the mountainous area when a scream stopped me dead in my tracks.

Vulcan shifted from smiling lizard to snarling beast in a heartbeat.

"What is it Vulcan? Person or Pokémon? Friend or foe?"

Vulcan didn't answer. Instead, he darted off in the direction of the sound. His tail made him easy to follow and I couldn't help but wonder if we were heading to some elaborate Bellsprout trap.

Yep, irrational paranoia.

We didn't have to go far before we hit a small clearing where Vulcan stopped. He was snarling in his own language up at the tree branches where I thought I saw some fleeing floating Pokémon. Lucky for me they didn't seem to think my Charmeleon was worth picking a fight with. It was then that a movement in my peripheral vision caught my eye.

I jumped to the side, did an awkward roll, and grabbed the closest decent sized stick and held it up before I saw what it was. There, shaking on the ground, was a girl. A girl I recognized. She was the one who had knocked me over earlier in the Safari Zone lobby. There could be no mistaking her yellow hair with orange tips that seemed to move like fire as she shivered. Wrapped in a blanket she held her egg and beside her was a Vulpix in a hunched over ready-to-attack position.

"Umm, were you just screaming?" I didn't know what to say. I was never good at the consoling thing. She just stared blankly at me. Should I go over and help her up? I was wondering what to do when my Charmeleon moved towards the girl.

"Wait, Vulcan no!" That's just what she needed, a giant freaky red fire demon in her face when she was already terrified.

I moved to stop Vulcan but some how caught his tail flame. I bit back a scream and let out a hiss of pain while clutching my hand. Vulcan didn't seem to notice as he sniffed and examined the girl. Her Vulpix had repositioned itself so it was right between the two but my tall Charmeleon easily towered over it.

"Ahh!" The girl jumped up and I thought she would make a break for it but instead she started thoroughly examining Vulcan. She lifted his claws, felt his scales, examined the heat his tail was producing with her hand, and even opened his mouth and looked inside. What's more, Vulcan seemed to rather enjoy the attention.

"Umm... What are you do-"

"Is this _your_ Charmeleon?"

"Ya, he-"

"Where in the world did you get such an awesome Charmeleon! I've heard of them getting this big but I never thought I'd see one. At least not in the hands of a kid like you."

"Well, um, sure, uh, we've gotta go. I'm looking for something and I don't want my time to run out so..." I was rather taken aback by her comment. She couldn't be any older then myself, and what did she mean exactly by a kid like me? "Come on Vulcan."

"Charm!" As I expected Vulcan was at my side instantly but to my annoyance the girl appeared beside him. I glared at her but Vulcan beamed up at her and puffed smoke from his nostrils.

"I'm heading this way too. There's supposed to be some Fire Pokémon rare to this area in the mountainous part by the forest. They're called Numel and you can't find them in the Johto or Kanto region. Are you looking for a Numel, too?"

"No." I was surprised someone could talk so fast without tripping over their own words.

I didn't know what a Numel was. In school and on most T.V. shows they just focused on Pokémon found in your own region. Johto and Kanto were unique in the fact that they were joined in several ways. Because of their overlap I and everyone else learned of the Johto and Kanto Pokémon. My Pokédex was also a basic model so it didn't have species from other regions.

"So what are you looking for? This worked out great by the way. Those Misdreavus blasted my flashlight back there so I wouldn't be able to get far on my own. Though, I'm sure Atria could light up a stick for me. Oh my gosh I'm so rude my name's Priya, and you are...?"

"Tobius," I replied flatly, picking up my pace a little.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you. I find most trainers are. I guess it has to do with being on the road with creatures that don't speak your language. Well, I have a great connection with my Pokémon. How about you? And what's the name of this marvelous Charmeleon?"

"Vulcan."

"He's very well behaved. I've been trying to find one for myself, but of course they are almost extinct in the wild. I know all about them. I've heard they can become extremely temperamental after evolving from their Charmander form but this one seems great." She scratched Vulcan somewhere to the side of his crest and he opened his mouth in the biggest smile I thought must be physically possible and let out a giant puff of smoke from his mouth and nostrils. I'd have to learn how to do that. I remembered that she'd had and egg and then noticed it was in some kind of carrier on her back.

"Vul!" Her Vulpix, Atria or something, piped up as its ears swung forward. Vulcan's attention was also capture by something ahead of us.

"What is it, girl? You smell Numel? Does it smell like Fire-types?"

The Vulpix shook her head and trotted ahead of us. There was a large bush blocking our way that the little fox jumped into. We followed and came out to face a cliff jutting out in front of us. I was taking in how difficult it would be to climb even if it was light out when Vulcan started pulling at my sleeve and pointing upwards excitedly.

"We have to climb _that_?" _Figures_.

Vulcan seemed all for it though. His claws were probably much more effective then my hands and shoes. At least I'd be able to ditch the tag along.

Or so I thought.

"Well, this should be fun!" Priya said brightly. "Atria, hop on my shoulders."

_Great. _

Luckily the steep rocks demanded our total attention so breaths couldn't be wasted on talking. It looked like there was a platform that was still lower then the ridiculously high canopy and I hoped that we'd find something there. Above us I could barely see Skydra's form against the darkening sky. There seemed to be something else circling us too, must be Priya's Safari companion.

I hoped her time would be up before mine.

Not surprisingly Vulcan made it to the platform first. He helped the both of us up and then motion for us to follow him. On the other side of some jagged rocks were a number of large sleeping forms. I squinted to make them out and then just about jumped for joy when I was sure it was them. Just the Pokémon I wanted. A whole herd of them just waiting to be captured. Tropius!

"What are they?" Priya whispered, pulling me out of sight of the sleeping giants.

"Tropius. Flying/Grass-types. I saw on the T.V. that a bunch of them were transferred here a couple weeks ago. It's what I came here for!" I was so excited I forgot my former annoyance with my uninvited follower.

I jumped up on the rocks and was just about to throw a Safari-ball when a blast of wind knocked me back. I landed very painfully on my tailbone and would have let out a cry of pain had I not received a large smack that threw me further back and knocked the wind right out of me.

"Tobius, we've gotta get out of here!" Priya's hand pulled at my arm and I looked up to see Vulcan growling viciously at three flapping figures. Now, I knew going in that Tropius were big. However, having three of them ganged up on us at night and knowing that our Pokémon would not attack made them look all the more frightening. I couldn't make out any details except that the one in the middle was noticeably smaller then the others. He'd have to be my target.

I threw a Safari-ball at the small Tropius but the Pokémon's leaf-wings glowed with Grass-type energy and slashed the capsule easily. I'd have to be more inventive then that.

With a deep bellow from the one on the left all three flapped their wings and sent another Gust attack our way. It hit us like a ton of bricks and threw us to the platform's edge. I saw the Vulpix nearly go rolling off but Vulcan swiped her out of harm's way. On my other side Priya was in the fetal position in an effort to shelter her egg from the damage her arms and torn clothes had received.

The Tropius trio landed dramatically in front of us and one of the larger ones made a gesture with its head that clearly stated we should leave. I really wanted one, but I couldn't put everyone in danger for that, could I?

"Char!" Vulcan barked at me and gave a quick shake of his head, then glared at the Tropius. My Charmeleon would never give up, so why should I.

"Priya, get out of here!"

"But-"

"It's not safe."

"But you-"

"I'm used to these sorts of things." With that I sprinted at the smaller Tropius, grabbed the largest loose rock, and hurled it at the Pokémon's head. To my surprise it hit the giant in the head and it looked like it hurt as the beast stumbled back a step.

Unfortunately my success was short lived.

All I'd remember upon waking up was the smack of a leafy-wing hurling me into the air, the momentary zero gravity feeling, then another smack that knocked me out.

That was Safari Zone Attempt 3.


	13. Rooftop

"Mur, krow?"

"Arrerrr?"

Both Nyx and Ferno had rushed to my aid when they saw Vulcan jump at me. Both had also pulled back in confusion as they took in the scene. It took my brain a second or two to process what was going on as well.

Vulcan had jumped on me and winded me in the process, but he wasn't his angry self. His eyes were back to normal and be was no longer blowing smoke. Still, he wasn't quite his old Charmeleon self.

Atop me he'd preceded to nuzzle me and murmur sounds of happiness. He'd then started jumping around me, occasionally doing spins in the air, and nudging me to get up. Then, when I tried to get up he'd just jumped on me again in delight. It would have been fine if he was a Murkrow's size, even tolerable if he was a Charmander's size.

_A Charmander's size._

It couldn't be, could it? The nurse had said there was a chance of complications. Was mental de-evolution possible?

Nyx started shouting at Vulcan. He stopped smothering me with affection and looked up at her; he didn't seem to realize he was still sitting on me. My organs screamed in protest.

"So... Um... What?" Ferno trotted over with the confused Priya on his back. He was walking in a prepared-to-jump-back sort of way. I could tell by his ears and his glare that the Arcanine was hesitant to have his trainer in potential harm's way.

"Vul," I gasped. "Get. Off... Organs!" My wheezes of pain drew my fire lizard's attention back to me, but he just nuzzled and murmured happily into my neck.

Just as my lungs felt as if they'd explode a strange feeling came over me. Something like an invisible blanket fell over my whole body. My hairs rose as if I had goose bumps. Then I noticed Vulcan's weight seemed to slowly lift. Then I slowly started to lift. Yep, I was floating.

"What the? What's going on?" As I floated up I spun to see that Ferno and Priya were also floating with us. Only Nyx, who was now flying around and freaking out, remained unaffected. Ferno was swiping and snapping at the nothingness and Priya, white faced, just clutched her egg tightly. I felt something corporal grab my waist and I looked down to see Vulcan giving me a hug. He looked positively delighted.

We picked up speed as we rose and, just as I started to worry about being shot into space, we made it over the Center's roof and were released. Ferno landed gracefully with Priya still on his back while I thudded painfully to the rooftop right on my tailbone. I felt Nyx's weight on my head and expected Vulcan's body but he'd run off. I heard Ferno's menacing growl as I looked around.

There, on the roof with a picnic blanket laid out as if it were the most common pass time one could partake in, sat Dirk. Beside him were Kilik the Xatu, Xeta the Ampharos, and Claudis the Slowking. Vulcan jumped on Dirk and violently nuzzled him before moving on to chase Xeta around in circles.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here. And you've found yourself a lady friend," Dirk said with his usual bright smile. His charm missed Ferno who growled more deeply.

"Is this a friend of yours, Tobius?" Priya asked as she slid off her Arcanine. Ferno bent so his massive head blocked Priya from Dirk's view.

"Uh, yeah. This is Dirk. He's a... friend of the family. Dirk, this is my friend, Priya. So, what brings you to the roof of this Pokémon Centre?"

"Just thought I'd check up on you lot. You know, see if you added any more hooligans to your team in the making."

I looked over at Ferno and Priya who still looked confused and hesitant.

_If I may..._

Then a sea of images flooded my head. That had definitely been Kilik's eerie and intrusive voice. The images offered a sum up of my short Pokémon journey so far. When the memory slide show was done I looked over to see that Priya was a mixture of ghost white, a little taken aback, yet more understanding. Ferno was no longer growling and had moved to Priya's side and lay his massive body down. I wondered if they'd got a little more then just an image explanation.

"And Kilik tells me congrats are an order. So you've made your first actual capture, eh?"

Stupid nosy psychic should stay in his own head. "I caught Nyx and Vulcan," I said.

"From the safety of your backyard and my backyard," Dirk said with a shrugged. "The Safari Zone can be a pretty dangerous place."

"No kidding."

"So, share the story."

I was surprised Kilik didn't just dig it out of my head and show us himself. Maybe Dirk had asked him not to. In any case I recited my Safari Zone adventures, leaving out a few details I thought could be forgotten. I was sure I caught Kilik chuckling at some events I'd edited out. Priya leaned against Ferno's side and occasionally stroked her egg while she listened and periodically added to the story. I wished she'd left out a few details from the Tropius ambush. Vulcan curled up at my side and quietly commented to himself on the parts he'd missed out on. Nyx had hopped down to the food and nibbled at some bread and cheese. The very animated Xeta hung to my every word and occasionally gasped while Claudis had his usual blank expression on. Dirk just smiled and laughed.

"And then we floated up here," I finished. I felt a little self conscious at having been the center of attention for so long. Xeta jumped up and applauded me to my further embarrassment.

"All right then," Dirk said as he clasped his hands together. "Let us meet these new additions."

I was more then a little hesitant to do so. I remembered Nyx's first time out of her Pokéball and wondered what the Bellsprout would do to its new trainer. Vulcan jumped up and nudged my side while Xeta said something in a very excited sounding voice.

"Okay..." I stood up, took a couple steps back, and released the contents of my two new Safari-balls. With a cry and a thud Tropius came out and landed on the rooftop before flying up into the air some 40 feet. It circled us and made no motion to come down. Demon-sprout on the other hand landed lightly, took one look around, spotted me, and aimed a Vine Whip at my face. In an effort to dodge I stumbled backwards and fell but the attack had stopped on its own.

For moment I thought maybe the Bellsprout had taken a change of heart to its new living conditions until I saw its very pissed off expression. I looked back at the vines that were frozen in mid air and saw they were covered in the faint glow of Psychic-type energy. Kilik, whose eyes were faintly glowing, said something in his Pokémon tongue. Whatever it was sounded like a threat. Demon-sprout withdrew his attack and glumly sat down, its back purposefully to me.

Dirk chuckled as if watching kids play. "Priya, why don't you let your team join our rooftop picnic."

"Sure!" Priya said brightly as she jumped up. She pulled out three Pokéballs and released her Pokémon. Including Ferno there were four. "This is my first Pokémon, Atria," she patted her Vulpix who barked happily.

"Atria?" Dirk interrupted with a smile. "Atria and Priya?"

"Yah, I know. Sounds kinda dumb and cutesy. I was young when I named her. I thought our names would look good on stage or something..."

"So you're a coordinator," Dirk asked.

"In the making," Priya said with a smile before continuing with the introductions. "Ferno here's my second. He's protective and what not, but he'd a big softy underneath." Priya emphasized that by scratching Ferno's side. The Arcanine rolled over and hung out his tongue like an oversized puppy.

"Krrrr," mumbled Nyx in what sounded like a disbelieving voice.

"Then we have Deimos. He's a trouble maker but I wouldn't have him any other way," Priya said as she scratched behind the ear of a Houndour. "And this is Spyne," she stroked a Cyndaquil. It nodded up at its trainer then walked to the food and ate a few bites. It seemed a lot more independent then the others. "I rescued him from an abusive trainer. He's not a canine, but he's something of a lone wolf."

I examined her Houndour and Cyndaquil. Deimos seemed to always carry a devilish smile that reminded me of Nyx. Spyne looked rather standoff-ish. The Cyndaquil examined the surrounding Pokémon then looked at me. I was surprised to see a long red scar over his left eye.

"And what made you decide to be a Fire-type trainer?" Dirk asked.

"My aunt. I grew up around her two Magby and her Flareon. I guess I'm kinda hooked. She gave me Atria when I was 9 so she sorta started me on my Fire-type obsession. That, and most of the wilds around my home were Fire-types, too."

Priya talked about her family more but I got distracted as I saw Xeta jump on Kilik's back and they flapped up to my Tropius. They talked for a bit then came back down. The Tropius circled a few more times before landing a few feet from me. It shifted its weight in what must have been unease and kept its wings in the air as if it was ready to take off in a second.

_You know, you rather impressed this Tropius the first time you met, _Kilik's voice spoke up in my and—by the surprised look on Priya's face—everyone else's head.

"What?" I asked.

_You spoke of the four Tropius night guards that took you on during your third Safari attempt. Of the three you initially confronted, this was their smallest member. In the forest he confronted you because he wished to see if you would make a worthy trainer._

Kilik looked over at the Tropius who was starting to look more comfortable and slowly lowering his wings to just hang. The Tropius then looked at me and gave me a slight smile. I just stared for a moment before smiling broadly back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Xeta bouncing on her heels.

"You should name him," Priya piped up.

I walked over to the Tropius slowly. It—no, he—stiffened and raised his wings slightly. I stopped and raised my hand like I was taught to do with local Growlithe in Saffron City. The Tropius eyed me for a moment before stretching out his neck and touching his giant nose to my palm.

"How 'bout Cyril?" Priya seemed to have teleported to my side.

"He's _my_ Tropius, Priya."

"What do you think big fella? It means lord or something. Seems fitting on a big powerhouse like you." She smiled up and him and gently stroked his neck.

"That doesn't fit," I said with an eye roll.

Unfortunately Tropius didn't agree with me. He gave a deep bellow and nuzzled Priya who giggle in response.

"I think we have ourselves Cyril the Tropius," Dirk said as he came over and gave my Tropius a couple pats on the neck. "The next question is what to do with that one," he gestured at the sulking Bellsprout. Demon-sprout looked over at us and snorted before returning to his moping.

"Don't worry," Priya said with her usual smile and quick response. "I think I know just what we can do."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_A little HTTYD ref in there (I loved that movie so!). This chapter would have been up sooner but I got Okami and have been addicted to it. Like you may have noticed, I luv the canines._

_And to Stonekipsta, you were my writing inspiration. Having you as a new Feather Head fan made me so happy that this chapter would have been finished in less the 24 hours had Okami not taken my total attention._

_Thanks to my accountless fans too for offering reviews. You guys rock._


	14. Weed Whacker

"Iron Tail, Atria!"

"Vul!" the Vulpix barked as her several tails glowed and hardened with Steel-type energy.

"Wrap, Demon—I mean—Bellsprout!"

"Sprout," the Bellsprout complete ignored me and jumped out of the way.

"Iron Tail again!" Priya ordered.

Atria's tails glowed as she charged and jumped at my Bellsprout.

"Okay, now dodge!" I thought I might as well work with Demon-sprout to at least make it look like he was obedient.

Of course, that didn't work.

"Bell." The Bellsprout turned to face the coming attack and used Vine Whip. It turned out that was a better idea as the Bellsprout had its vines hit Atria's tails from the side rather then directly. That knocked her off balance and sent her toppling to the ground.

"All right, Bellsprout!" I shouted, momentarily forgetting our aversion. In return the Bellsprout aimed a whip at me that luckily missed as his attention was still focused on the Vulpix.

It had been two days since our rooftop picnic with Dirk. We now found ourselves in the Fuchsia Gardens in North/East Fuchsia City. It was a large park brimming with every kind of purple coloured flower imaginable. Every other Saturday morning trainers would gather and show off Pokémon they hoped to trade. Rules were you could have as many Pokémon out with you so long as you were hoping to make a trade. Thus, Dirk's companions had gone home and the rest of our Pokémon were tucked away. Atria was the exception as she was part of the plan to show off Bellsprout in a battle. Priya simply told any inquires she was looking for a Monfire or something; a Pokémon I'd never heard of from a different region.

In the time that had passed we mostly trained with Xeta, Claudis, and Kilik. I spent all of yesterday trying to bribe Demon-sprout into liking me but only received a great many scratches and bruises. So now we were here looking for a potential trading partner. We'd spent an hour talking to people with my Bellsprout in his Safari-ball but as the species wasn't a rare catch we were on to Plan B: Time To Show Off His Stuff. This process also taught me just how skilled Priya and Atria were. Guess that happens after being together so long.

"Stun Spore to slow it down!" I ordered. Nope. Bellsprout just stood its ground.

"Dig!"

The Vulpix disappeared underground and all was apparently still for a moment. Bellsprout whip the ground in impatience and was about to aim one for me when up came Atria. Demon-sprout recovered from the surprise of the attack in a instant. With a battle cry he used Wrap and latched on to the Vulpix.

"Vul!" Atria screeched as she hobbled on her three free legs, the Bellsprout's added weight disrupting her balance.

I took a look around and was surprised to see a decent sized crowd had gathered to watch. I heard a few people that were surprised the Grass-type was holding its own against a Fire-type.

"Payback!" Priya shouted.

Her Vulpix glowed with Dark-type energy and she smashed herself and the Bellsprout against the ground. I could tell Demon-sprout felt the attack but it only made his grip tighten.

I looked across at Priya who was giving me a helpless expression that I understood. We'd decided to give Bellsprout the advantage by going easy on him in hopes that it would make him seem to be this all mighty weed. Still, it was hard to just watch your Pokémon get beaten right in front of you. I gave her a nod, Atria deserved to defend herself.

"Alright, Atria," Priya called, I was pretty sure she sounded relieved. "Fire Spin just like we've practiced."

The Vulpix smiled slyly and jumped into the air. She aimed her attack where she was landing, creating something of a little fire tornado, which she dived into. I could still see them in the flames; Demon-sprout writhed in pain while Atria seemed to soak in the flames like a plant in the sun.

"That's great, now extinguish it," Priya called. With a grace that showed off her contest skills the Vulpix spun in a circle. Her tails looked like a fan that beat out the surrounding flames. Freed of the weed's grip, Atria did a graceful backflip away from her opponent. Her fur seemed to glow as she landed lightly by her trainer.

"Sprrrr," Demon-sprout struggled to get up. He looked like he'd been barbecued.

I could help but feel that was any less then he deserved.

"Sleep Powder, Bellsprout!" I called.

Nope. He used Vine Whip instead.

"Iron Tail it back at him!"

The glowing Atria spun on the spot and knocked the oncoming whips aside, which was enough to knock Bellsprout off his balance. I didn't like the evil weed but I still felt sorry for him as he tried to push himself up with his singed leaves.

"Okay Bellsprout. You've had enough. Ouch!"

I'd raise the Safari-ball to return him but he'd whipped my hand. He glared at me for a moment before turning back to Atria. The Vulpix cocked her head at her trainer, unsure whether to follow orders and go easy on the opponent or take him out like she'd have done in any other battle.

"Quick Attack, I guess." Priya gave me an apologetic smile.

I shrugged; if Demon-sprout wanted to fight then he'd have to take it.

The attack sent him skidding away. I made to raise his capsule again but he started yelling out. Not in pain like I'd have expected, more like a cry of anger mixed with focus. He looked beyond pissed. Then he started to glow. Glow and grow.

"Weepin, bell" the newly evolved Pokémon said.

Evolution had healed its body and he jumped on the spot, probably adapting to his new body type. Then quite suddenly he used Vine Whip to grab a very surprised Atria and pull her towards him. He then unleashed a Sleep Powder right in her face while she tried to use what looked like a fire attack. The Vulpix fell asleep instantly and the Weepinbell threw her away.

Then he turned on me.

Luckily my reflexes were getting good and I was able to withdraw him before he unleashed his new and improved self on me.

Then applause. I was sure Dirk started it and he was definitely the only one cheering but it still felt good. Next thing I knew I had several Pidgey, Caterpie, Weedle, and Rattata shoved in my face while their trainers gabbed on about why their Pokémon were worth trading. I noticed Priya was the center of a similar circle, but it looked like she was getting some better offers.

"So, what are you going to take?" Dirk asked as he made his way over to me. Somehow his bellow carried over the crowd and its many voices.

"Umm, well.."

It took a while to sort through the offers. Priya had dealt with her crowd and came over before I'd talked to everyone. Dirk and Priya were confused as to why I turned down the Pidgey, Caterpie, and a Pidgeotto. I mumbled something about them looking just halfway decent but in truth I didn't want the same Pokémon as my dad. I wanted to be my own Flying-type trainer entirely.

In the end I didn't find any other Flying-types so I made a trade more based on the trainer then the offered Pokémon. It was a guy named Dave who wanted to be a Grass-type trainer. Three of his five team members were Grass-types who he showed off. He had an Exeggutor, a particularly tough looking Gloom, and an oddly large Parasect. Dave was sure Weepinbell just needed the right trainer to fight alongside; I forced myself not to take that as an insult.

We went to an official trading machine. We inserted our Pokédex into a slot and put the Pokéballs on either end. The machine processed our Pokémon's information and updated our trainer IDs.

"So, why did you take that one?" Priya asked on our way back to the Pokémon Center.

"I dunno. Dave seemed like a good guy. Maybe Demon-sprout will be happier with him."

"I'm sure it'll work out mighty fine," Dirk stated. "And you've still gotta go get yourself a Togepi."

"Togepi? Aren't they super hard to find?" Priya asked.

"That's right. Luckily I know a guy," Dirk said with a chuckle. "You've just gotta get over to Violet City in Johto. In the mountains east of the city... well follow the directions I've written down for you. You might as well challenge the Gym Leader of Violet City while you're there too. Maybe you'll learn a skill or two"

"Oooh, sounds like an adventure!" Priya said, interrupting my inquiry as to what Dirk meant.

"You're coming?" Luckily she didn't seem to take my tone for being rude.

"For sure! We can take your Tropius. Even his smaller size can easily fit us both," she said, bouncing on her heels in a way that reminded me of Xeta.

"Okay, okay. But first I have another stop to make."

I stopped suddenly. I could have sworn I saw a pair of glowing eyes in the shadow of a pine tree, but it was mid-day and I could clearly see nothing was there. I shook off the feeling, why would someone want to watch or follow me?

Almost time for Johto.

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Author's Note:_

_Reviews make for happy writers :) As always reviews let me know what you, the viewers, like. Thanks to Stonekipsta and define-originality for your regular input. Your opinions and input help my imagination flow. And to Stonekipsta; trust me, there will be Gyarados drama. I have a strong fascination with that evil serpent who is far from being done with the Wright family._

_And to all my viewers, there is much more to this story then a guy out to get badges and become an uber Flying type trainer. I've just gotta get all that development goo out of the way. Tobius will need more then just the forthright Nyx at his side because, as you will see, a Gyarados attack will seem like a walk in the park as the story continues._


	15. Upon Tropius Wings

The next day brought a bright and sunny spring morning. Cyril wasn't especially pleased at the thought of having us both on his back while he flew so it took an hour or so before we were really on our way. It was pretty slow because Cyril had never ferried anything before so he had to work harder just to stay aloft. Priya made him feel better by telling him our added weight would turn him into the strongest Tropius ever.

Back at the Pokémon Center the nurses had warned us to take it easy as this Tropius wasn't yet fully matured; hence his smaller size.

To my shock and gratitude Dirk had presented me with yet another gift. Kilik appeared with the gift as we were deciding how best to ride Cyril. It was a Tropius Saddle. Xeta and Claudis joined to help us strap it on to Cyril who, to my surprise, rather liked it. The saddle was made for flying and had to be loosened when Cyril was walking because of how it forced him to hold his neck in the air versus on the ground. It had three _sections_, one at the neck could fit one or two people with a decent amount of space behind them, a long strap along the back between the wings that one could tie supplies to, and another at the base of the spine and the top of the tail that I supposed was for other supplies. The main part of the saddle looked like a mix between a disk and a saddle of a Ponyta or Rapidash. The other person didn't have to sit right behind you, you could sit side-by-side.

Then we flew.

Much to his disappointment Vulcan had to stay in his Pokéball because he was just to much additional weight. The lighter Pokémon were aloud out an hour into our trip to test Cyril's strength. They didn't seem to affect him so they were aloud to stay out. Atria curled up against Priya and watched the scenery go by. Nyx switched between flying, perching on my head, and perching on Cyril's head. Spyne just kept to himself and watched the scenery between Cyril's wings. I hesitated for a moment before deciding to also release my latest addition.

"Ekanssss," my new snake hissed. She was a female with a decent number of attacks and seemed like a nice enough Pokémon. She listened and obeyed perfectly fine but I still wasn't a huge fan of the species. Maybe I'd find someone who would trade for her in my home city. She slithered down to the tail section and curled up.

Because Tropius was new to flying with passengers I didn't want to make a direct trip from Fuchsia to Saffron as that would take us over Kanto Bay. Instead, we'd hugged the shore until we got to Vermilion City, then follow Route 6 north to Saffron City. En route we found ourselves with a good deal of time to kill.

"So..." Priya started awkwardly, trying to fill the silence.

"It's a good day for flying."

"Yah, perfect."

Pause.

"So you're from Saffron, right?" She asked.

"Yup. Born and raised. Went to a cottage north of Cerulean City a couple times as a kid and have been to Celadon with friends but otherwise I haven't seen anything really."

"I remember that feeling," Priya said with a smile as she stroked her Vulpix.

"Umm, where are you from?" I realized I had never asked. When you have Pokémon it's so easy just to always talk about them.

"Ever heard of Pyre Island? Or Kumquat Island?"

"Umm, sorry but no."

"S'okay. Most people from these parts aren't familiar with the Orange Islands. I was born on Pyre Island. A hot little place barely inhabited by anyone. It's so small that everyday my dad's Lapras would have to take me to school and back over on Kumquat Island. My family only lived on Pyre because my aunt owns it."

"Your aunt owns a whole island?" I wasn't familiar with the individual Orange Islands, but I knew of the region south of Kanto.

"Yah, well she inherited it when my uncle passed away. The island is actually from his family but he was the last so it went to his wife when he died. Though, there wasn't anything really special about it before my Aunt got there," Priya said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kinda a long story. See, when my aunt was a teen she left for her Pokémon journey with her Eevee and Tentacruel. She left her home on Mandarin Island South and went to gather the Orange League Badges. 'Problem was a giant storm hit her a few months later. It seriously injured her and her Eevee and killed her Tentacruel. She found herself stuck on Pyre Island where she met my uncle. Guess it was love at first sight or something 'cause she never left."

"So what's special about your aunt and the island?"

"My aunt got a job at my uncle's little Pyre Island Hotel. The island is crazy hot so they have a good number of wild Growlithe, Magby, and Slugma around. The odd thing is there's also a number of Arcanine around. My aunt didn't think too much into that until her Eevee evolved into a Flareon."

"A Flareon? But don't they need-"

"A Fire Stone. Turns out Pyre Island is a Fire Stone goldmine. It doesn't affect all Pokémon susceptible to Fire Stone evolution, but it does affect a few. Something about some of the springs having been affected. So, my aunt and uncle got pretty wealthy of mining and selling Fire Stones. They bought themselves a couple Rhydon and Graveler to do the work and made sure the island's ecosystem wasn't affected."

"Oh, so that's where you got the Fire Stone to evolve Ferno?"

"Nope. Ferno wasn't really mine until I was about to leave for my Pokémon journey when I turned 15. As a Growlithe him and Atria would play together but he was just a friendly wild Pokémon. I was getting on to a Pidgeot that was taking me to Johto when out flew my old friend. I think he evolved just for the speed to try and catch up to us. Lucky I already had my Pokéballs, huh. We've been together ever since. My family was relieved; they trust Atria but no one really messes with Ferno. The odd part is he still learns attacks like a Growlithe."

"What?"

"Stone evolution often limits attacks that a Pokémon will learn. Ferno still learns all the Growlithe attacks, though."

"Weird…"

"I know, right."

A good number of hours passed as such. We shared childhood stories and I told her about my few adventures as a new trainer. The new familiarity also aloud us to share comfortable silences. A little after noon we spotted some fruit trees and a decent sized beach beside a clearing so we went down for a break.

Everyone came out for a meal. Ferno bounded off with Atria, Deimos, and Vulcan trying to keep up in hopes of finding a good amount of meat. Cyril gobbled down his fill from the fruit trees and promptly fell asleep. Priya, Spyne, Nyx and I filled up on fruit before doing some training.

Nyx was still having trouble with Haze, which I wanted her to learn and be able to use defensively. The move eliminates stat changes but I'd seen people use it to cloak their Pokémon in battle. That would work perfectly with Nyx's black feathers. After 20 minutes of Spyne showing Nyx how he used Smokescreen she finally got it. Well, the beginnings of it. It wasn't enough to hide in during broad daylight but it did heal her and anyone around. It looked rather eerie, like a light black fog. Unfortunately it encouraged Nyx to use her Astonish on us at will. I had a feeling once her Haze really thickened she would use it to her devilish enjoyment.

The joys of being a trainer.

The 'pack', which now apparently included Vulcan, eventually returned as well. Judging by Vulcan's sluggish movements and all their smiles they must have found themselves a decent amount of game. Stuffed as he was, Vulcan was incredibly eager to train as well. I wanted to let him rest for a bit but he started jumping on me and pulling at my clothes. His size made him the best awake sparing partner for Ferno.

Flamethrower exploded against Flamethrower and Thunder Fang went against Scratch. I thought we'd have the Arcanine beat with Vulcan's newfound Ancient Power attack but Ferno's Dragon Pulse in the large paws of the stronger opponent made quick work of our offences. To my surprise Vulcan's Pokédex scan said he partially knew Crunch and Dragon Dance, but hadn't completely mastered them. That happened when a Pokémon inherited moves from its parent. That would be our next goal. For a while Atria faced Spyne and my new Ekans faced Deimos.

Then we were off again. This time Ferno was allowed to run below us along the coast and Spyne opted to ride him. We spent the next few days as such. We camped out except for our stay in the Vermilion City Pokémon Center. Cyril learned Razor Leaf but Vulcan continued to have difficulties calling upon Dark-type or Dragon-type energy.

I couldn't help but notice my still unnamed Ekans was different from the others. Unlike the rest of our Pokémon she seemed to have a slight aversion to battling. She'd still do it after some coxing, but the trill I'd see in the eyes of the other Pokémon wasn't there. It was like a chore for her. She'd definitely have to be traded.

During the trip we learned a lot about each other and each other's team. I learned that Priya had received her egg as an early 16th birthday present from her aunt. She also had her first Contest Ribbon and the Hive Badge from Azalea Town in Johto. She wanted to be both a Top Coordinator and a Gym Leader, if not more. She'd spent her time as a trainer mostly looking for unique Pokémon to be part of her team and collecting TMs to teach them rather then entering all that many Contests or Gym Battles. Her Houndour was unique as it knew Counter, while Spyne had Extrasensory and Flare Blitz. Even her Arcanine had some odd moves like Morning Sun. Her Vulpix had come from the most reputable Vulpix breeder around which is why she knew moves like Faint Attack and Hypnosis.

My team seemed so meek by comparison.

Luckily weather seemed to be on our side. There was one day where we hid from an hour long rain shower but otherwise the flight went smoothly. Seeing the world pass below was so calming. Sometimes we'd find ourselves startling flocks of Pidgey and more then once Nyx managed to piss off a Pidgeotto.

"At least she'll have good aerial battle stills," I told Priya, who was scolding me for just letting my Murkrow bully a Pidgey flock. The leader was a decent sized Pidgeotto who put up a good fight but fled in the end. Nyx laughed at the fleeing bird before the ground distracted her. It seemed she finally recognized where we were and led us to the suburbs of my home city.

"T-Tobius?" Mom called from the back porch as and Cyril made what felt like his hundredth failed elegant landing. At least he missed the garden. My feet had barely hit the grass before my mother crushed me in an Ursaring-like hug.

"Hi, Mom," I sighed. Not that I'd admit it, but it felt kinda nice. Nyx landed on Mom's shoulder and nibbled on her hair affectionately.

I introduced Mom to Priya and our team members who we left in the backyard. I had always thought my backyard was a decent size but Cyril and Ferno made me reconsider that. At least they were trying their best not to do any destruction.

Mom's many questions brought us through to late evening. While Priya and Mom attended to the Pokémon I dug out some camping gear from the basement. A couple years back Mom had gone though a random camping phase so we had a ton of stuff. I'd loved it but her phase had come to an abrupt end when a couple Pinsir tried to join us. The tent packed up nicely and would easily fit on Cyril's back. When set up it was made to fit 5-6 people comfortably. I also grabbed a new thicker sleeping bag to replace the very thin one I had and some odd things I'd left for the sake of light travel before like a first aid set and a flashlight. I could not carry this amount of stuff if I had to walk but Cyril just made life so much easier.

"Your Pokémon are so well behaved," Mom said to both of us over dinner. We were having a barbecue in the backyard, much to the delight of our teams. Vulcan was using a surprisingly cute face to gain morsels from Mom. Nyx had preformed a little dance, which earned her a whole hamburger bun. I couldn't help but wonder why my team was acting so tame for once. Our dinners together usually involved lots of arguing and flying food. Nyx was usually the instigator.

"Sometimes they can be a handful, but they're great to have around. You're never alone when you've got your team at your fingertips," Priya said. Luckily she hadn't shared any mom-unfriendly adventure details.

"Ya..." Mom sighed as she stroked Vulcan's scales. "I'm wondering if maybe I should get one for around the house..."

"WHAT?" I shouted and jumped up. "I spent years trying to convince you! Now I leave and you're all hunky-dory Pokémon lovey?"

"Sorry dear," Mom said, holding her hands up as if they were a white flag. "It's just, I always had you, and work. Now I just have work and an empty nest to come home to..."

I made to say something else but Nyx started pecking me repeatedly. I tried to wave her off but, as usual, it didn't work. Since I was leaving tomorrow I did my best to burry my irritation at my mother.

Shortly thereafter we went to bed. We would take an early train to Goldenrod City then fly to Violet City. Even the best of fliers avoided traversing Mt. Silver. It would be a long train ride.

At 5:00 a.m. we were up and on our way. Mom was determined to warn me about as many possible dangers I might come across in Johto; "... and the man from that other show says the Ursaring get rather nasty around this time of year. And don't even get me started on Donphan herds..." It had all become white noise as I drifted in and out of sleep. Priya was good at saying all the right things anyways.

Then Nyx was pulling at my nose to wake me up. We'd arrived. Goodbyes were painful. Mom cried and mumbled about angry Onix and vicious Houndour packs. Still, she could only accompany us so far. My ticket cost me the last of my money. I'd have to enter some battles in Johto before I could do much. Mom then started blubbering about who would protect her and her big lonely house with me out of the region. Priya was being a trooper and awkwardly trying to console my mom.

"Well, how do you feel about Ekans?" Priya asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"What?" I think Mom said.

"Well, Tobius' Ekans is kinda useless to him. It's neither a Flying-type, nor much of a battler..."

"Hey, you can't just go and give away my Pokémon!"

"Tobius, please. Think about it for a second."

I did. I wasn't sure whether I thought it an actual good idea or if I was just in a rush to make the train.

"Come on out, Ekans," I said, releasing her from her capsule. "Okay, listen. You don't like fighting right?" She hissed. I took that to be a yes. "Okay, so you want to stay with Mom? Just be a house Pokémon. And, err, protect her and the house and whatever?"

My Ekans looked at me for a moment. It was really difficult to guess her thoughts. Then she slithered over and coiled herself around my mom who, to my great surprise, didn't seem to mind it. A whistle blew and Priya made a quick goodbye before running for the platform. I just gave my mom a quick hug, thrust Ekans' Pokéball into her hands, and ran after Priya with Nyx flapping after us.

As I ran I wondered how my mom would do at handling her new Ekans. I was a little disappointed because I had been hoping to make a trade for a new flying type, but at least Mom would have someone to keep her company.

Getting on the train was surprisingly quick and painless. It was packed and a little cramped but at least everyone had a seat. I lucked out on getting a window seat and watched the scenery go by. Nyx looked like she wanted to test the patience of some of the other passengers before she apparently decided against it and instead went to take a nap on my lap. Priya, who was seated beside me, closed her eyes and clutched her orange egg. I watched the scenery for a while longer before closing my own eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

_Blackness was replaced by a dream about being on a picnic with giant forks and knives. I sat alone in a field trying to lift the enormous fork so I could eat my average-sized salad. Eventually I managed to lift the fork only to have it come crashing down and breaking my salad bowl._

"_So this is what you dream off? How... simple." An eerie female voice spoke up. I spun around to look for the source. As I did so the scene around me changed to murky darkness._

"_Who's there?" I called. Instead of a normal echo, my voice seemed to bounce of unseen walls whispering my thought such as 'what's going on?' 'where am I?' and 'what the hell?'_

"_You'll see soon enough," the mysterious voice responded. "For now I'm just keeping an eye on you. Making sure you are coming to visit."_

I woke up with a start. Nyx pecked me in the leg out of irritation before readjusting herself and settling down. I looked around. Everyone else seemed to be having a normal train ride. Priya, who now snoozed on my shoulder, looked perfectly content in her own uninterrupted dream. Outside was just trees and sky.

I shuddered. The train's temperature was perfect but it was as if something cold had just passed through me.

.

..

…

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_So about the Ekans... I didn't say which Pokmeon Tobius traded for because I finished the prev chapter and still didn't know who I wanted. See, I wanted someone that started out small but would evolve into something large enough to ride. It couldn't be a flying type and it had to be something one could ride more easily then a Nidorina/rino. I didn't want it to be a Pokémon already in the story and it couldn't be that rare because it's what Tobius got for a Weepinbell. It also made more sense to have come from Kanto or Johto because it was just a small little trading event. There were more requirements as well but I don't want to ramble on. Yes, I think way to much into these things. Why so many requirements? Well I can't say, can I._

_Also, Tropius should have tails which is why in this fic they do._

_All in all, sorry for the long boring chapter. One of those fillers that will lead to something in the long run. There won't be travel chapters unless something important happens. And because nothing important really happens it'll feel a little rushed. Sorry_

_Thanks to my reviewers. To _SiestaDude_, the review is greatly appreciated. I'm glad you like the names, I sometimes wonder if I stand alone in the liking odd names and wonder if everyone else thinks they're super lame/dumb :)_

_Thank Frizz. 22 for the Safari luvin._

_Thanks to gcjmy q and cha for expressing your Feather Head appreciation._

_And, of coarse, my regulars. You guys are totally awesome (yes, I said totally awesome. A term that should have died in the 90s. :P )_


	16. To Each His Own

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Uhh!" Priya said as she raised her arms dramatically. "I need to get off this bloody train."

I understood. We'd been travelling for a few days. Yes, the train was fast. It was one of the fastest magnet trains in the world apparently. Still, it was getting rather tiresome. Three times a day the train would stop for an hour so passengers could get off, stretch, and attend to any Pokémon they may have. I'd had to confine Nyx to her Pokéball because she had quickly grown bored of staying still. She was not pleasant to deal with when bored. For some reason I could totally zone out while looking out the window, even if there was nothing to see, so the ride didn't bother me all that much.

"Thinking about that dream again?"

"It was more then just a dream."

"Uh huh," Priya said. It was as if I could hear her eyes rolling.

"I _felt_ something. And I felt it after I woke up," I said, irritated.

"Mmm humm." Priya then started tapping her egg. That habit was starting to get annoying. "So... what if your Ekans eats your mom?"

"What?" Now I turned to her, my amusement plastered all over my face.

"Well not your Ekans exactly. They eat eggs and Pidgey and Rattata mostly, though some'll swallow a Growlithe or Mankey if they can catch one."

"No way."

"Way. Same with small Doduo. Saw it on a show once. But when they evolve they can eat bigger game like large Ponyta and -"

"Ya right."

"No, I'm serious. They can dislocate their jaw, I watched it and it is crazy! They have to sleep for days afterwards just to digest it and -"

_'Ding dong. The train will be arriving at Goldenrod City shortly. Please ensure-'_

"Sweet!" Priya said as she started gathering up her carry-ons and made sure her egg was strapped to her nice and tightly.

I collected my stuff as well. As we exited I only partially took in the beautiful and busy Goldenrod City. My brain was swimming with thoughts and scenarios. Mom was shorter then I and pretty skinny, could my Ekans swallow her? What if it evolved? She'd be an easy meal for an Arbok.

"Pokémon Center, now!" I said as I grabbed Priya's hand. We then spent the next 15 minutes looking for one but only ended up back at the train station. Goldenrod, like Saffron, was huge. Luckily the train station had free Goldenrod maps that led us right to a Center only a few blocks south.

Once there I shoved my Pokéballs into Priya's hands and ran to the closest videophone. The first time I tried to dial I got an error message then remembered I was in a new region so I added the Kanto region numbers. _Ring, ring, ring. _Surely it couldn't be...

"Hello?" She was still alive.

"Mom, it's me. Switch to video!" I had to make sure my Ekans wasn't holding her hostage or anything. By that time Priya had made it over.

"Dear, is something wrong?" Mom asked as her face appeared.

"Tobius is afraid your new Pokémon ate you," Priya said. I elbowed her in the ribs. She punched me in the back. Mom laughed.

"Oh heavens, no," she said. She then called out, "Isis, be a sweetheart and come over here. Tobius and Priya want to say hi." A moment later my Ekans appeared. My jaw dropped as I took in its new outfit, which consisted of a gardener's hat and a scarf. On it's rattles it was _holding_ a Psyduck watering can. What's more, both my mom and the Ekans had giant smiles on.

"Ekanssssss!" she greeted happily. Mom stroked her scales affectionately and the Ekans rested her head on Mom's shoulder.

"So you named her then?" Priya asked. Priya seemed unfazed by the sight. I, however, was in slight shock. Not only was my mom completely content with a Pokémon, but she was content with this slithery, scaled Poison-type.

"Oh yes. I was going to call her Amethyst or Violet but then I thought of where Nyx and Vulcan got their names from so I said, why not. Besides, Isis liked this name best. Isn't that right my _wittle_ _Isy-wisy_," Mom cooed as she cuddled the giant Ekans head against her own. "Anyways, we've gotta go. Isis and I have a garden party to attend. Now I won't be the only one without a Pokémon! I'm glad you got to Goldenrod safe and sound. Good luck finding that Togepi of yours. Keep in touch!" Then the screen went blank.

I sat there a while longer, still in shock.

"Come on Tobius, she's fine. Let's get our Pokémon and hit the road again."

I complied and smiled as I thought of Mom and Isis going over to Mrs. Seigle's garden party where the snake could try to play with Seigle's Cleffa and Pichu.

.

..

...

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_Short and sweet. Just wanted to add some Rebecca + Isis luvin :)_

_Thanks cantthinkofaname5. Luv new reviewers._

_To Lopunnu, actually awesome entered my vocab cause i watch the show How I Me Your Mother and they use it a lot. Lol. But you also brought up a good point. Because the characters are drilled into my brain I forget how easily they may get mixed up. Here's a run down:_

_Tobius:_

_Nyx the Murkrow_

_Vulcan the Charmeleon_

_Cyril the Tropius_

_Priya:_

_Atria the Vulpix_

_Ferno the Arcanine_

_Deimos the Houndour_

_Spyne the Cyndaquil_

_Rebecca (Tobius' mom):_

_Isis the Ekans_

_Dirk:_

_Rex the Nidoking_

_Xeta the Ampharos_

_Claudis the Slowking_

_Nox the Primape_

_Terra the Rhydon_

_Colossus the Tyranitar_

_Todd (Tobius' deceased father):_

_Pyrus the Charizard_

_Notch the Butterfree (MIA)_

_Caelum the Pidgeot_

_Cirrus the the Altaria_

_Kilik the Xatu_

_As always thank you regular reviewers! Seedlo (lol, crazy dreams make night time exciting), Frizz 22 (yay, you appreciate the forgotten), Stonekipsta (thanks for telling me what I specifically did wrong, I hate editing my own work so I kinda just skim it. It's good to know what I have to double check for), and define-originality (I lol-ed when I saw Kelsie was on the way to Kanto)._

_You guys are awesome. It's like you guys have Sunny Day and you make the sun come out for me all the time (yes, lame, I had to go there)_


	17. Wild Farfetch'd Chase

"Nyx, use Wing Attack!"

"Murkrow!"

"Lady, use Comet Punch!"

"Leeee!"

Both attacks hit and both Pokémon were knock backwards. The opponent's Ledian caught itself first and, following its trainer's quick command, tackled Nyx. My Murkrow hit the ground hard and the Ledian used Mach Punch to send my bird skidding.

"Feather Dance!" I called. The move made contact and Nyx added a Wing Attack.

It had been about a couple weeks since we'd arrived in Johto. To avoid getting lost we had followed the main roads to Violet City. Instead of flying all the way we had walked and run (on Ferno) part of the way and had Cyril carry our belongings. Kilik had told me to do that and I now understood exactly why. In the air you missed out on the people, the battles and the Pokémon. Plus, all our Pokémon could be out with us most of the time, which made them happy.

My Pokémon were getting much better at battling. They liked sparring with each other but they loved to really battle. Vulcan and Cyril, though still sort of young in their own ways, were both powerhouses. Vulcan had Ancient Power and his favoured Flamethrower, while my latest addition had the awesome Leaf Blade and the good Gust and Razor Leaf. Nyx, while not necessarily a powerhouse, used her aerial skills to dodge with brilliance. Her Haze was thickening up so in evening and nighttime battles she could use it to disguise herself. Her Confuse Ray's aim seemed to improve every day and she had learned Wing Attack which, along with Drill Peck, made her quite the contender.

Both Priya and I had been in a number of battles. She had only lost 2, one to a trainer who had several stronger Water-types and the other to a trainer who had 5 Badges and an all around stronger team. I had won a little over half of my battles so, considering how long I'd been on my journey, I was content. Plus, I had made some money. Now we found ourselves just outside Violet City and Nyx and I was battling a girl 1 on 1.

The Ledian's owner called for Mach Punch but the bug was still trying to catch itself in mid air. I saw our opening.

"Quick, Drill Peck!" I called. Nyx dove and spun at the bug and hit it just as it's fist started faintly glowing with Fighting-type energy. Both bird and bug crashed to the ground but only my Murkrow flapped back up. The Ledian was out cold.

Nyx yelled something at her fallen opponent, then flew over to Vulcan who she circled while chanting something. Vulcan looked downcast so I assumed she was poking fun at his previous match, which he'd lost. I was about to scold my bird when one of Cyril's huge leaf wings came down and squished Nyx against the ground. Cyril said something in a very authority like manor and Nyx mumbled something that sounded like it could have been an apology. Vulcan smiled and jumped on Cyril's back so he could nuzzle the Tropius' neck and the released Nyx flew to the closest tree branch and glared daggers at the two.

"Okay then. To the Pokémon Center," Priya called. We said goodbye to my gloomy-looking opponent and hopped on Priya's Arcanine. Priya was familiar with Violet City so we got there pretty quick. The city, while still bigger then a large town, was small and very green with many established trees. It sort of reminded me of Fuchsia but it had an older feel to it. The city was also quieter so having our teams out wasn't an issue. Vulcan and Spyne rode the flying Cyril while the others followed on foot. About every 15 minutes Vulcan would have Cyril fly low so he could wave and call at me, like a child pestering their parents to watch them play. Spyne was his usual unresponsive self.

The Pokémon Center was packed. We were told this was because the Violet City Gym Leader was considered the easiest of the Johto Gym challenges. As such, almost every trainer from or visiting Johto would start here. It was estimated 30% of would-be trainers gave up on their Pokémon journey after being unable to beat any gym. 50% gave up when unable to get 3 badges. This was not only due to the strong Gym Leaders and their well trained Pokémon. Many people got home-sick, couldn't handle life on the road, lost too much money, were unable to gain their team's obedience, didn't have enough patience, etc. Being successful at Pokémon Contests was even harder.

We stayed the night. A part of me wanted to test my team against the Gym Leader first thing in the morning but I decided to try to find my new teammate first. It would probably be useless against the Gym Leader due to its lack of training but at least it could watch and learn. As I lay in bed thinking about my future Togepi it occurred to me that I would be getting it from a breeder. Would it be an egg? Priya's egg seemed to be taking forever to hatch. How long would it be before I finally had my Togepi? And what if it was like my Ekans who wasn't all that fond of battling? My team did well enough because their whole hearts were in every challenge.

The next morning we set off. Our Pokémon felt good as new so we went looking for the Togepi breeder. I let Nyx fly around and Priya released her Vulpix and Houndour. I pulled out Dirk's crumpled up directions and stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" Priya asked. Both of her Pokémon tilted their heads at me. Nyx circled us impatiently.

"These directions are… weird."

"Let's see," Priya said as she snatched the paper and read the first part. "Go to the Sprout Tower and look for rock that looks like a Togepi. It points you in the direction of the next one. Follow them... That's it? You're kidding, right?"

"That's all there is."

Priya looked like she was going to say or argue something, but instead she just shook her head and walked in the direction of Sprout Tower. One couldn't miss it as it was easily the tallest building in the city. The only other especially unique buildings were the schools (Violet City University was beautiful), the secondary coliseum used for events and contests, and the Violet City Gym.

Like the Pokémon Center, Sprout Tower was full of people. There were monks, trainers, and tourist who we would sometimes listen to discretely. Some talked about how the main pillar was once a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout. Priya said we should take a look inside but I refused, irrational thoughts of an attacking 100-foot tall Demon-sprout swam through my mind.

We searched the entrance of the building but found nothing that looked like a Togepi. With the help of our shorter Pokémon we searched around the building. North, east, and west of the building were thick trees as far as we could see. Bellsprout and Rattata occasionally appeared to see what we were doing but none dared attack our group, especially after Vulcan, Atria, and Deimos had Rattata for breakfast.

We spent almost an hour looking an were just about to give up when Spyne, who had grown bored and wandered off to bully some wild Pokémon, called us over. A good distance away from the tower was an odd little stone. I would never have noticed it had I not been looking for it and I still wasn't absolutely convinced it was what we were looking for. It was an odd grey lumpy rock with a top that had larger lumps that could barely pass as Togepi spikes. It had no feet, face or markings but another lump at its side that might be an arm. It pointed northeast. Vulcan looked sad that it had not been him who found what I was looking for.

"I don't see it," Priya said. The irritated Spyne fired up and stormed off.

"I kinda see it. Look, there's the head, spikes, and there's the arm."

"I still don't see it."

"Oh, come on. It's all we've found so far so we might as well give it a shot," I said, following the grumbling Cyndaquil. I used a compass to maintain our direction but traveling got difficult fast. The trees and bushes closed in so tight that I had to return Vulcan before he started a forest fire. The smallest had the easiest time, though we'd often lose track of them. Within 20 minutes we had earned ourselves a nice number of cuts and scrapes.

The things I do for Pokémon...

"Mur, mur krow," Nyx called. It was another couple minutes before we found her. She was examining something on a tree branch 10 feet up.

"Well that's just not fare. I mean, if we didn't have Nyx flying around we'd have never seen that. I'm surprised Nyx even noticed it," Priya said. Like the rock before, this _'Togepi'_ was a barely recognizable bumpy bark figure that still part of the tree. It had three 'spikes' that just looked like lumps and a fourth that stuck out to the east, slightly south. I shrugged, did a team role call, and moved on.

Things continued as such. 45 minutes later Deimos and Atria found a 4-foot tall boulder that 'pointed' north, slightly west. An hour and 15 minutes later Spyne found a bush that 'pointed' east. 30 minutes later Nyx found a Togepi-ish form in the bark of a tree that pointed northeast.

"You better hope we find this guy so I can kill him, Tobius."

"What?" I asked with an accidental chuckle as I helped up Priya who had fallen yet again.

"'Cause otherwise I'm gonna kill you." I couldn't see Nyx, but I heard her laughing ahead of us.

An hour and a half passed before we heard all our Pokémon calling for us. 20 feet ahead we found them standing in the clearest area we had yet come across, and even then it was only about 5 feet in diameter with light shining down. Our Pokémon were examining the small opening.

"Okay... So what did you find—"

"Oh, I see this one!" Priya interrupted. She had so far been fairly disbelieving of our finds, calling them all stretches.

"Where is it?" I asked, looking around. Our Pokémon were being unusually useless and just sitting around (except for Nyx who irregularly made herself useful).

"Don't you see," Priya said as she grabbed my head and turned it towards the Pokémon. "Look at the light."

All the Pokémon, except Nyx, cleared out of the light. It would have been impossible to see on an overcast day or at night but there on the ground was the most Togepi like shape we had yet seen. The sunlight was shaped by the leaved of the surrounding tree so you could clearly see the spikes and (for the first time) the feet of the Togepi. Problem was there didn't appear to be any arms. Like our Pokémon before us we entered the light shape and looked around. Nothing.

"Farfetch'd chase. Wild, bloody, Farfetch'd chase," Priya said with a foot stomp. Atria pawed at her trainer but the fuming Priya didn't notice.

"Isn't there anything else Nyx?" I asked. My Murkrow just tilted her head.

Great.

_Silly ground walkers gone an' gotchur selves lost in these tight woods then, have ye?_ A mental voice asked. We looked around for its possible source. Atria and Spyne growled as deeply as they could. Deimos and Nyx just looked at us in confusion; psychic thoughts couldn't be heard by Dark-types.

"Who's there?" I called, back-to-back with Priya.

_Return 'em darkers an' I might-er chance a viewen,_ the strange voice said. It was hard to tell, but I was pretty sure the voice was female. I hesitated but returned Nyx.

"What are you doing? We have no idea who that is. All we know is this mystery voice asked us to remove our best guards against psychics," Priya hissed.

"You want to hang out here all day?" I asked. We were at a dead end.

Priya opened her mouth to say something but closed it and thought for a second. She glared at me once more but returned Deimos. Atria and Spyne leaned against her protectively.

"Okay," I said. "Now wha—" There had been the sound of a light wing beat then a slight weight on my shoulder before it was as if I was pulled out of my body and into a zone of black searing pain.

.

..

...

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_Be forewarned: The 5th Generation Pokémon rather intrigue me so some that have really caught my attention (Chiramii and Meguroko and kinda Shinama as it stands) may make appearances. As their english names haven't been released yet they will just be foreign Pokémon that the main characters don't recognize. Information can be found here: or on the website's main/news page for those who are wondering what I'm talking about._

_I know farfetch'd is a duck, but I'd the closest pokemon to a goose that came to mind.._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed my previous chapter, I really enjoyed writing it :)_


	18. Here We Go Again

_Oi! Ground walker? You iz be dead or suming? If you iz be dead then beez silence when peckied._

"Ouch!" I yelled. Something had delivered a sharp Peck attack to my ribs.

_'Bout eir time, en. Yur ground walker other be ez movin tooz._

"Wh-what?" I stammered. I felt around and only gathered that I was lying in soft grass. I still had all my Pokéballs and parcels I hadn't left at the Pokémon Center. I forced myself to sit up. The pain was almost gone but my body seemed to be taking a while to readjust. Looking around was a blurry effort at first but slowly things cleared up.

Priya, still horizontal on the grass, was steadily getting up. Her Vulpix was trying to assist while her Cyndaquil stood guard. I felt a lightweight on my stomach and looked down to see a green circular bird that seemed to be using me as a trampoline.

"Are you the one that's talking?" I asked the Natu. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Priya was mostly sitting upright with her eyes open.

_Atz be I. You iz be the ground walkers lookin fur mez humans, oi? I ez brought yur eir._

"Umm, you're humans- er- trainers are the Togepi Breeders?" Priya asked. She and Atria seemed rather amused by the hyperactive Natu. Spyne looked like he wanted to kill it.

_At emz be_, the Natu said, still hopping.

"So where are they?" I asked and looked around. We were in a clearing surrounded by trees again. However this clearing was wider and the trees were farther apart. This forest, wherever we were, seemed a lot more homely. "And where are we."

_All em visit ground walkers mus' be proved true o heart. Mez humans gots'em rares by ground walkers standerdz. We'ez gotza be sure you'ez not eir to urt wez,_ the bird said more seriously. It had stopped hopping and was just staring now. Unsettled, I looked at Priya who shrugged.

"Cyn? Cyn da quil?" Spyne asked something in his Pokémon tongue.

_Eez a comin. Yari, her ez now!_

A new Pokémon appeared from above the trees and descended to us slowly. I didn't recognize the thing so it must have been from another region. Whatever it was must have been Psychic because the creature looked like a floating rock shaped sort of like the Sun. It stopped itself just in front of us, hovering a couple feet above.

_Meet emz Sol. Ez day heart testur._

"He the wha- AHHH!" I screeched as something painful seemed to enter my thoughts. All of the sudden imagery and emotions from my entire life seemed to be resurfacing in my mind. I was dimly aware of Atria and Cyndaquil shrieking and attacking while Priya screamed in pain as well. All at once I felt every emotion I could name as well as some from so deep within they hurt to feel. I saw pointless things like watching the sunset and doing homework and important things like my father's funeral. A part of me also caught a brief hug that a man I could now recognize as Dirk and his Pokémon Xeta gave me as I cried for my late father.

Then it was done. My eyes needed to readjust to reality and I saw that Atria was trying to use Dark Pulse on the Teleporting Natu while Spyne was attacking another Pokémon that had appeared. This new one held the same eerie presence as the floating Sun rock, but looked like a crescent moon.

"It's okay, it's okay guys!" Priya called. "I think it's over."

_At'ez what be try say. You'ez pass. Come. Mez humans be waitin. _The Natu Teleported to the top of the moon-like Pokémon and the three floated through the trees.

Priya sighed and stroked her aggravated Pokémon. "Like you said, you want to hang out here all day?"

We forced ourselves on to our shaky legs and followed the creepy Psychics.

"See," I whispered. "This is why I hate Psychics." Priya didn't say anything but I heard a definite grunt of approval from Spyne. After about ten minutes of walking we came to another clearing, this one many times larger then what we'd found previously. In the center stood a little cottage beside a well.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Priya said. The Natu seemed to appreciate that as she started hopping on the floating moon-rock's head.

I was about to ask where exactly we were when growling on both sides caught our attention. Priya and I went white. On our left side a Steelix watched our every movement. On our right another foreign creature stared us down, this one looked sort of like a Steel-type Nidoking.

"Now, now, you two. That's no way to treat new guest," a voice called from one of the cottage's windows. Then a front door swung open and a kindly looking woman appeared. "Connor, we have company," she called. From around the cottage a taller ginger-haired man appeared. Beside him were a Blissey who was carrying a bunch of apples and a four-legged white and black Pokémon with a pail in its mouth. The white and black Pokémon's eyes narrowed menacingly at us.

"Hi um-" was all I could get out before something tripped me from behind. I fell on my back and my head landed beside a green foreign Pokémon that eyed both me and Priya at the same time. Its eyes moved independent of each other.

"What's going on?" I shouted. Spyne's back flames erupted and he gave out a Cyndaquil war cry.

"Enough everyone," the man said. "Why don't you two come inside and have a nice cup of hot coco? I think some explanations are an order."

...

"Those are our body guards, I guess you could say," the man that'd introduced himself as Connor had said. We were now in the living room of the cozy little cottage. The Blissey and a Togetic sat with us and most of Priya's team was in the room while my team had gone outside. Out the window I could see Cyril and Ferno were sizing up the Steel Nidoking while Vulcan was playing games with the green creature. Apparently it could change its colour to almost disappear in its surroundings so they seemed to be having a very one-sided game of tag. Nyx was inspecting the floating rocks. Deimos and the larger black and white creature were circling each other. Spyne looked like he was trying to find the best angle to attack the Steelix from.

"Those are some beefy guards," Priya commented as she looked out the window.

"Trust me, we need them," the woman named Liena said. "You see, when word gets out that you breed Pokémon that are hard to find... Well, you get a lot of trouble."

"Hence the security and maze to find you, huh?" Priya asked.

"Exactly!" Connor said. "Most people get in contact with us via our website, email, or message box in Violet City. Can't say I know why you kids wanted to visit. Musta taken hours."

Priya, our Pokémon, and I just grunted. Liena smiled.

There was a pause for a moment and we all watched the Pokémon outside.

"You look so much like your father, Tobius," Liena said quietly.

"So I've heard," I replied. "You knew him?"

"Yes, though we lost touch a long while back," she said. "Helped him find his Swablu when he came to my home region of Hoenn. I followed him and Dirk to Johto 'cause Todd wanted a Togepi and I wanted to explore the other regions." She laughed at some memory. "We were quite the group, you know. There I was with my Swablu, Aron, and Kecleon following those troublemakers around. Now let's see… At the time your father had his Charmeleon, Butterfree, and Pidgeotto along with his new Swablu. Dirk had his Nidorino, Flaffy, Mankey, Slowpoke, and Rhyhorn. We never did find him a Togepi, though. Well, at least not while I was with them."

"Did you go back home?" Priya asked.

"Not quite. After a few months in Johto we met up with Connor here. He had found a Togetic so he was helping us look. You also had Lapras, Onix, and Happiny at the time, right?" Liena asked her husband.

"That's right," he said with a smile. "We didn't have any luck. Thing was, I wanted to go to the Orange Islands but two of our Pokémon had fallen for one another."

"That's right. My Swablu and his Togetic had become inseparable. I didn't really have a direction so I went with Connor around the Orange Archipelago. We lost touch with Todd and Dirk entirely, which was unfortunate because I caught myself a Togepi on our adventures."

"Years later we also coupled up and settled down on Pummelo Island," Connor said. "Togetic had two eggs and thus started our career as Togepi breeders."

"So, how'd you end up here?" I asked.

"Well, once word got out that we were breeding very valuable Pokémon we were attacked again and again," Liena said sadly. "Luckily my time with Todd and Dirk had really toughened my team up so my Swablu, Kecleon, and Aggron didn't go down easily."

"I no longer had my Lapras, who had joined a pod, but I did have a powerful Steelix, Blissey, Togetic, and Natu," Connor said. "Teleport got us out of a lot of messes."

"We became travellers again," Liena continued. "We caught certain Pokémon specifically for our protection. My Lunatone is an excellent night guard as it gets energy from the moon while Connor's Solrock is the daytime equivalent. Both can sense people's intentions and make for great fighters in battle—"

"Um," I interrupted. "I don't really know anything about Hoenn Pokémon..."

"Oh, of coarse," Liena said with a smile. "See the moon like one is the Rock/Psychic-type Lunatone while the Sun is the Rock/Psychic-type Solrock. Lets see, the Kecleon is the green one who changes colours. The Aggron, previously an Aron, is the large Steel/Rock-type with the big horns. Then there's my Absol. She's a Dark-type."

"You caught your Absol for protection too?" Priya asked.

"Yes. Absol have Future Sight as well as a sixth sense for impending misfortune," Liena said.

"Your Kecleon is helpful, too," Connor added. "The thing can camouflage almost perfectly except for its red zig-zag."

"So your Swablu and your Togetic are the breeding pair?" Priya asked. The Togetic, who was sitting on the head of the Blissey, giggled.

"Not quite" Liena said. "My Swablu, Alto, and Connor's Togetic, Trianna, have both evolved. This Togetic, Blanche, was the Togepi I found while in the Orange Islands. About two years ago another Togepi found us here. It was a male that must have been looking for a mate and sensed Blanche's presence. We also recon there must be a breeding sense because Togetic rarely breed around people but here we are with two pairs. Blanche and Craie, the new addition, had their first infants not long ago."

"Weird," was all I said. I was busy staring at the Togetic. Dirk had said I should definitely have one of these on my team, but I couldn't for the life of me see why. I had seen pictures of them before but this was the first alive one I'd ever viewed. There was nothing all that impressive about the fairy creature. I imagined my neighbour, Mrs. Seigle, fawning over its cuteness but it hardly seemed powerful, especially compared to the Steelix and Aggron outside.

"… isn't that right, Tobius?" Priya was saying, her words distracted me from my train of thought.

"Uhhh, what?"

"I was just talking about you being a Flying-type trainer and Dirk sending us here..."

"Oh, uhh, right..." I said. I really didn't know how to ask for a Pokémon. Dirk had said to tell them about some life saving event or something.

"So you are looking to get yourself a Togepi?" Connor asked.

"I, uhh," I really didn't know what to say. Did I ask the price? I couldn't just say he owed my dad cause I had no idea what had happened.

Why did I never ask the obvious questions?

_Life saiver, ehz?_ The Natu had Teleported atop my head and I felt that uncomfortable feeling of a faint alien presence in my brain.

"What was that, Mini?" Connor asked. I might have been seeing things, but I was sure there was some sort of understanding or recognition in his eyes.

_Earth walker Tobiz memorin Dirk sayinz sumut bout life saiverin. _

Damn psychic. At that thought, the Natu started chuckling to herself.

"Hmmm," Connor said and leaned back. The Natu, Mini, Teleported over to his shoulder and followed his train of thought with her psychic powers. She seemed to mentally ask Connor something as he nodded and smiled. "That was so long ago..."

"What?" Priya asked, she always needed to know. I wondered if she was capable of withholding a question.

"Oh, it was absolutely stupid. Years ago I ended up in the path of a stampeding herd of Tauros in the Safari Zone. I was traveling alone at the time and accidentally set them off. I ran for my life and Trianna tried to divert them but I would have been trampled had Todd not appeared. The maniac had lassoed his Pidgeot ranger and swung like Tarzan to save me while his Butterfree grabbed Trianna. I remember as we swung under the angered Pidgeot and away from the stampeding Tauros the first thing he said was, 'Can you tell me where to find a Togetic like that.' That Todd..." Connor said and laughed. "And I guess if it weren't for him I'd have never met my Liena," Connor said and took his wife's hand.

"And Trianna and Alto wouldn't have ever met either," Liena said.

_Surposez that 'em beez a debt. _Mini the Natu said. It was hard to read bird Pokémon's expressions, but I was sure Mini was eyeing me a slight impressed look.

I couldn't be happier. Here I was, a total beginner, and I was about to get my second rare breed. Plus, Tropius were fairly uncommon too. I had to be the luckiest trainer in the world!

"Still..." Connor said. I could tell he wasn't sure about giving up his ward for free.

"Vul, vulpix. Vul vul pix!" Priya's Vulpix suddenly said. She said something else as she ran outside that made the Togetic follow.

"Okay..." Priya said as she ran after her Pokémon.

"Hmm," Connor said as he followed them outside.

We watched them through the window for a moment. Atria was looking for something in our luggage.

"Problem is we don't have any eggs right now..." Liena said apologetically, turning back to me.

Figures, I thought.

"We do have one youngster left... But we were kinda going to keep him," Liena said.

"Oh, that's fine then," I said quietly, shrinking into my seat slightly. "Is he attached to you?"

"We do love him but that's not it," Liena said. She turned to the Blissey and asked, "Nona, Alto and Trianna are in the back with Craie and his youngster, right?"

"Bliss," the Blissey replied with a nod.

"Can you give them a heads up that guests are coming to say hi?"

"Blissey!" the Pokémon said gleefully and dashed through the house and out a back door.

"It's best to give Poké-parents a heads up before introducing visitors," Liena said. "Come with me."

We stood up and followed Liena through her small house and out a back door. Outside I saw that the backside of the house had been built upon to make something of a nesting ground. There were two raised sections; one much larger then the other and both were connected by a wooden path. On the smaller 'deck' there was a nest that could easily fit a number of Togetic. The nest was made up of what looked to be cloth, string, feathers, and grass. A Togetic watched us from it, I assumed it must be Craie. The much larger deck held a nest made of sticks and similar materials to the Togetic nest. From it an Altaria was watching our every move. Its mate was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry Alto, this is a friend," Liena called to the giant bird. "Him and Trianna just had an egg, she must be out."

"Oh." I was disappointed to have missed the Togetic evolution. Togepi and Togetic were difficult enough to find but they only evolved with the use of a rare Evolution Stone only found in another region. I was curious to see if the evolution looked any more powerful then its relations.

"Craie," Liena called. "Why don't you bring down your little one."

The Togetic looked at me for a few seconds longer before it nodded then disappeared from view. A few high-pitched squeaks were heard then the Togetic, Craie, flew out towards us. In its arms a Togepi was clutching it for dear life.

As the pair landed in front of us I could hear the cries of the shorter one. When it realized they had touched down it took one look in my direction, gave a meek cry of fear, and ran to the opposite side of its parent where it tried to hide from view. I gave a puzzled look to Liena.

"The poor thing," she said. "Like any other Togepi he was sold as an egg. Problem was he's a natural fighter and ended up the present for a young trainer who wasn't ready to handle Pokémon. I'm pretty sure she's no longer a trainer, too. I'm glad her parents gave this little guy back to us but he's lost all confidence and feels incredibly insecure. Shy as he is though, he still loves to battle." Liena smiled sadly.

I looked down at the little creature. The Togepi didn't seem all that powerful, how could any trainer have difficulty handling them?

"A trade!" Connor said, suddenly appearing from around the house. Priya and most of our Pokémon were there as well. Atria seemed rather proud of herself. The new crowd made the Altaria hiss menacingly while the hiding Togepi pulled at its parent and cried more loudly. The other Togetic flew down from above Connor's head and started murmuring something to its offspring.

"What?" Liena and I said in unison.

"A trade! You have something I want, and I have something you want. I propose a trade," Connor said with a broad grin.

"I'm not giving away any of my Pokémon!" I said angrily. I quickly went over who was the rarest of my group. Vulcan for certain, but Tropius were uncommon in their own region and never seen in these parts.

"Oh not one of them," Connor said. "I mean, this." In his hands was the Evolution Stone that Dirk had given to me. The stone that would evolve a Togetic.

I hesitated. On one side my team really should be more then three, but did I really want _this_ Togepi. Nyx's light body landed on my head and Vulcan ran to my side. I watched him as he crouched low to the ground to inspect the Toge-family. The parents didn't mind and tried to encourage their Togepi to greet the giant Charmeleon. Vulcan smiled and the peeking Togepi who gave a quick nod before hiding itself again.

"Char, char meleon!" Vulcan said to me. He then grabbed my arm and continued repeating the same words while pulling on my sleeve. I felt like a parent in a toy store.

A humming sound issued from the group of watching Pokémon. My Tropius was looking at the Togepi then at me and smiling while humming. It was a deep strange sound that I'd never heard before. Cyril's wings were also vibrating slightly as he did so.

A caw of indifference was all I heard from Nyx.

"Okay, I guess..."

Why did things always happen so fast to me? I never had enough time to really think things through.

The same applied to the next couple hours. We had lunch with Connor and Liena while they went over everything one would need to know about raising Togepi. Truth be told it just became white noise as I wondered if this was really a good arrangement.

Outside the cottage, Pokémon were saying their farewells to the crying Togepi that I knew would be hard to rip away from its parents. Oddly, the Pokémon parents also wanted their child to depart. They clearly cared deeply for it, but it seemed to be the right thing to do in their opinion.

Pokémon and people were so different.

After the meal we bid our own farewells to the couple. I was thankful Priya was there to say all the right stuff because I was still lost in thought. The Tropius saddle was back at the Center so we'd be riding bareback. The Natu, Mini, had disappeared somewhere. Cyril was talking to the Togetic family; he seemed to be trying to reassure the still crying Togepi.

"And take this," Liena said. She handed me a strange looking Pokéball. It was mostly black with a red ring on the top outline with gold, like its button. "This is a Luxury Ball. It might not have the normal effects on this Togepi because of the circumstances, but maybe it will help this little guy cheer up."

"Thank you, for everything," I said.

I could tell the Togetic were making their final goodbye as they were chatting rapidly while tightly holding their infant. They then gave the Togepi a slight push and flew into the air. They cried softly as their child jumped and begged them to return. Connor gave me a nudge and mouthed _now_.

"Sorry... Luxury Ball go." I threw the capsule and briefly saw the Togepi give me the most downcast expression I'd ever witnessed before the ball made contact and the Togepi disappeared within it. I was sure it would break out but the wobbling stopped with a _ding_.

I picked up the Luxury Ball and just stared at it. Was this right? This Togepi didn't want to leave its family. Maybe it didn't want _me_ as its trainer...

I was a zombie as Priya forced me to return Vulcan and get on Cyril. I wasn't sure how long we flew, probably a few hours, before I returned from my thoughts. We were flying south and we were now over a mountainous tree filled area somewhere north of Violet City.

"Was that the right thing to do?" I asked no one in particular.

"Krow, mur krrr," Nyx replied from my head. As usual I had no idea what she said.

"If you were listening you would have heard them say that this Togepi really needs a trainer," Priya said. Her smile reassured me more then I'd thought it could. "Besides, your team could use another misfit."

She laughed. I joined her. Cyril and Atria joined us. It wasn't that anything that had been said was especially humorous, it just felt right.

"Oh, delightful! Happy guests!" an eerie yet familiar female voice called.

I went silent and pale and looked around to see everyone else had heard it too. _Heard_ it. This was no mental voice. Cyril flew in a half circle looking for the source, but there was nothing to be seen. Priya gave me a concerned look and was about to say something.

"I am so pleased you've decided to... _drop in,_" the voice said.

Then there was that feeling of my entire body being held by an invisible force. Cyril had stopped moving, his wings froze stiff in the air, and we just hung in place for a split second before the Psychic force jerked us unceremoniously to the ground.

.

..

...

..

.

_Author's Note_

_Firstly: As some know Feather Head took a side step as I worked on two other storied. Playing With Fire isn't so much a full story as some blanks filled in. It will be battles Priya has had or will participate in. There also Sanctuary which is a story I've had in the back of my mind for a long time, way before Feather Head. It's a totally different approach to Pokémon. It will be a much darker look at the Pokémon world from a pack's perspective. The latter might not appeal to all Feather Head readers but you might find in insight on Priya's life rather interesting. Check them out and let me know what you think. Despite my draw to them, Feather Head will always be my fav tho._

_Secondly: I really liked this article wiki/On_the_Origin_of_Species:_Poochyena_and_Mightyena It gave me a new appreciation for hyenas and the 'yenas' Pokémon so I decided to give it a shout out. You should also check out the other similar articles by that guy (found at the bottom of the page)._

_Thirdly: Thank you PsychoticFireFox and Kai-Chan94 for reviewing. New faces (icons) are always greatly appreciated. Meanwhile, Seedlo, Lopunnu, Frizz.22, Stonekipsta, and define-originality always rock and review. :)_


	19. When Darkness Speaks

I wasn't sure when I had blacked out.

I just remembered falling and screaming and having been unable to move.

It had been light out then but it was now dark.

My eyes were still shut but I could tell that much from the temperature around me. I knew by my lack of nausea we hadn't been Teleported to some colder region. I could also tell I was lying on a cold, uneven, rocky ground.

I opened my eyes to see the starry sky twinkling above and a couple ominous trees around. I was on the rocky surface that went on to become Mt. Silver. There was a faint breeze.

A cough drew my attention to my side where Priya lay. She was groggily forcing herself up. I then realized how clearly I could see her thanks to the light of Vulcan's tail.

_Vulcan_?

I was sure he'd been inside his Pokéball last I saw, but there he was, slowly stirring on the rocky ground. Looking around I saw that all our Pokémon were in such a state around us. Even Nyx, who I reached over, grabbed, and cradled, was just getting up. That didn't make sense. Dark-types were immune to most psychic attacks, right? Kilik had said he couldn't read Nyx's mind and she was always out of the loop when Psychic-types spoke mentally. But then again Hypnosis was technically a Psychic-type move that effected Dark-types.

What was going on?

I reached over and picked up my stirring Togepi. Poor thing, barely a few hours with me and already we were in another one of these messes that seemed to dog my every move.

Sounds of growling, mumbling, and grunting erupted from the Pokémon as they arose. Each took in their surroundings and looked just as perplexed as I.

"Ouch," I howled as Nyx bit my arm so I'd let go of her. She flapped to Cyril's head and looked around.

"Toge?" The Togepi in my arms asked. He looked around in anguish for a moment before he gave up and buried his head in my stomach. He wasn't crying anymore but he trembled in fear.

"Tobius, where are we?" Priya asked. She had jumped up and was inspecting her Pokémon. My own team had gathered around me protectively. Everyone looked physically fine.

"I think we're where we were." I couldn't be sure, a lot of the surrounding area looked the same from above, but it did fit. "Just grounded."

Priya's team had pushed her towards me. Cyril and Ferno's giant bodies blocked most of the surrounding from view as they swung their heads back and forth. Atria and Deimos jogged circles around the group while they growled menacingly at the surroundings. Spyne climbed to Ferno's back and flared up as he looked around. Vulcan leaned over my still sitting body. I was shocked; his eyes were back to the way they had been when he came out of his coma. He wasn't the fun loving, attention seeking Charmander anymore; he was a mighty beast who you did not want to mess with. This time, however, he was my guardian and in total control. Nyx mumbled uneasily from Cyril's head.

A minute passed.

The only sounds were from our growling Pokémon and the only movements were from the wind and our flaming Fire-types.

"So-" the eerie voice started. It had come from the rocks to our side that made up a piece of the mountain.

Immediately Atria, Ferno, Spyne, and Vulcan launched their Flamethrowers at the source. Deimos, who had been on the opposite side of the group, ran under Cyril's body, tripped Priya, and crouched over her sitting form. Cyril lowered his front wings, which glowed bright with Grass-type energy, around us to create a Leaf Blade shield. Even Nyx flapped down to my knee and raised her wings that faintly glowed with Flying-type energy. My surprise at her protective actions touched me the most. The Togepi in my arms continued shaking but he now dared look around. The rock face was blackened and glowed slightly from the immense heat of the combined attacks.

It was silent a moment longer. I wondered if the many Flamethrowers had turned the speaker to less then ash.

"Well _that_ wasn't very neighbourly," the voice spoke again. This time everyone had been looking at the charred spot. The voice was clearly coming from it, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Who's there?" I asked the rock wall. "Did you bring us here?"

"And why?" Priya added.

"No. You brought yourselves most of the way," the voice answered. "We sort of arranged that we would be here to greet your visit. It was Arwa that brought you to this immediate spot. She apologizes for having to knock you all out, it was a necessary action."

"Vulpix, vul vul vul pix. Vulpix vul!" Atria barked. The other Pokémon growled in return.

"All will be answered, young one. All you need do is follow Darus."

Then all was silent once more, even the wind had given out. Our Pokémon tensed around use before swinging around to look in the trees. Ferno, Atria, and Deimos had moved a split second before everyone else and the others had followed.

I strained my eyes to see what they were glaring at. A few trees away there was something on a branch. Whatever it was lay too far in the distance to make out by the light of the stars and the flames of Vulcan or Spyne. It was nothing more then a shadow in the darkness but I still somehow knew that it was watching us. By size I guessed it to be a small Pidgeot or a large Noctowl, though the silhouette didn't quite fit. It could be a Skarmory, which I'd never seen before, but then surely metal feathers would glint even in this limited light. Maybe it was a Fearow with its head and neck hunched over. That seemed to fit best.

Then it vanished. With the blink of an eye the dark figure was gone.

Again the same Pokémon located it first. It was on a different branch and moving slowly. It spread its massive wingspan, flapped once, then glided through the darkness. It flew as silently as a hunting Noctowl. It noiselessly weaved through the trees, staying close to the mountainside, until it was out of sight. Goosebumps prickled my arms.

No one moved. No one except-

"Murkrow."

"Nyx! Get back here!"


	20. When Shadows Speak

"Nyx! Get back here! NOW!"

"Tobius, wait!"

My Murkrow had taken off and easily maneuvered around our guarding Pokémon. I wasn't about to let her fly into unsuspecting dangers alone so I shoved my Togepi into Priya's arms and followed Nyx. Ferno had lowered his giant head to block my path but I did something of a sloppy summersault under him and kept going.

"Char, meleon, char," Vulcan rumbled as he caught up to me. I was about to yell at him but then realized he was running along side me. He nodded at me and picked up the pace slightly. I joined him. Behind us I heard Cyril's heavy footsteps trying to catch up. Misfits as we were, my team was awesome.

I couldn't see the flying shadow anymore but Nyx wasn't that far ahead. Murkrow couldn't glide very well this low to the ground so her wing beats were easy to follow. Both Vulcan and I yelled at her but she just kept on flying.

I reached to my belt to grab Nyx's Pokéball only to discover it wasn't there. All of my Pokéballs were gone. Curses, I thought. What was going on? Who would steal my Pokéballs and leave my Pokémon?

Then the wing beats were no more.

For a second I wondered if something had knocked out or engulfed my Murkrow. Vulcan slowed his pace and I squinted through the darkness. Just barely visible by the light of Vulcan's flame was Nyx. She was just staring at the rocky wall. Or that's what I thought until I got a little closer and saw that she was looking into a cave entrance. Her head was tilted and she was quietly clicking her beak, so I assumed she was debating something. Vulcan asked her something but she completely ignored him. When Cyril's heavy footsteps caught up to us he gave a loud huff at the cave entryway.

"Tobius!" Priya said. I looked over to see her uneasy Pokémon trotting over to us. She was riding Ferno and my Togepi was sitting on the Arcanine's head beside Spyne. Atria and Deimos had Ferno's flanks covered. All Priya's Pokémon growled at the cave.

"Hey-"

"My egg! It's gone!"

"What?" Who would take Pokéballs and an egg?

"I woke up and it wasn't there!" Priya said. I'd never seen her so distressed. I wasn't sure if she wanted to scream in fury or simply cry.

"You're Pokéballs too?"

"Yah, they are gone. But everyone is still here. What's going on? Who would do that?" She said very quickly as she dismounted. "What do we do?"

"I dunno. We have to get our stuff back..." I said. Somehow I knew we had to go into this cave. In my peripheral vision I saw Priya staring at the dark entrance as well. Some of the Pokémon moved towards it and squinted or sniffed at the darkness.

"Your parents would be so proud to know you don't walk into stranger's homes," the eerie female voice said. It came from the cave, but it sounded like it was close enough that we should have been able to see it. "Still, you really should make an exception this time. Trust me."

Priya and I exchanged confused and worried looks. On the other hand our Pokémon started screaming, growling, and bellowing angrily at the voice.

"What is it, Atria?" Priya asked.

"Vul vulpix. Vul," the Vulpix said to her trainer before barking again. Priya sighed.

"Well, this is going to get old quick," the voice said.

Then everyone was silent.

There was a strange feeling over me. Not like when Kilik had levitated us and not like the probing rock psychics. This was like something had reached into my body and was pulling on invisible strands that held my being together.

Nyx was the first to move. She was the closest to the dark entrance that seemed to want us. She flapped valiantly and tried to dig her claws into the ground but the force was too strong to even notice her failing attempts. Then Atria started moving. Deimos barked, jumped over and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck as she started floating into the air. Deimos and Vulcan then started floating as well. Then the force had me. It was like invisible cords were pulling me along and invisible track through the air. I could turn and move but digging my heels into the ground did nothing. I saw Spyne and my Togepi float off Ferno's head before our two largest Pokémon were also lifted into the air in the direction of the cave.

Then we sped up. And we continued to gain speed. We zoomed down the dark tunnel, occasionally making sharp turns but never hitting any rocks. Cyril and Ferno, the only ones able to reach the tunnel's sides, tried to slow themselves. Ferno dug his Rock Climb claws into the ceiling while Cyril used Leaf Blade to try and slow himself down but their attacks were pointless. We just kept speeding along. The infuriated Spyne was blazing up like I'd never seen him do before.

And then we suddenly stopped. Everyone fell to the ground and immediately huddled together, growling uncomfortably. Ahead, opposite the direction we'd come, two glowing red eyes watched us. I knew I had seen these somewhere before but, before I could think as to where, a series of Flamethrowers and other long distance attacks were launched at the strange Pokémon. Priya and I ducked out of the way and felt the immense heat and light of the attacks.

Eyes blinded as they were I knew something was wrong. I forced my eyes to work and saw that the flames had turned into a giant ring of fire that churned along the tunnel walls just in front of the stranger.

Correction, strangers.

On the other side of the fire ring there sat what I was sure had to be a Ninetales. It was different then Ninetales I'd seen before. I knew the species to be yellow in colour, the best groomed and healthiest had golden-white fur. This Ninetales, while its eyes were still bright like the healthiest of Ninetales, had ghostly white fur with golden tips at the ends of its tails. Slightly behind and to the sides of it were two figures that I had missed at first. On the fox's left was a large black bird. By its size and shape I assumed it had to be the silent flyer from the forest that Nyx had followed. Floating on the Ninetales' other side was a bizarre floating purple Pokémon that had to be Ghost or Psychic-type. It physically looked like it was wearing or made of sheets or robes that were rippling in nonexistent wind.

Then the Ninetales stood up and gracefully jumped over the fire ring. Again, a number of attacks were pitched at the approaching Pokémon but all were redirected into the fire ring.

"Nine," the creature seemed to greet us. It stopped just a few feet in front of where our group had clustered together.

"Oh, make this communication process all the simpler Arwa," the eerie voice said.

"Wha'-" I stammered.

"Y-you talk?" Priya asked, her voice shaking.

It was that voice, the one I'd heard at random times. Eerie, female, and apparently belonging to the purple floating Pokémon. It was no Psychic-type trick either; I watched the thing's pink jagged lips move to shape the words.

"Now why would you waste the time asking a question like that?" the purple floater said.

"Nine, ninetales nine. Ninetales nine, tales," the Ninetales said. Its eyes were glowing brighter now and it was moving its tails oddly. The fire ring shrunk and split into three bright fireballs that released enough light to appropriately light the cave.

"All I'm saying is that maybe more of us would put the effort into learning to speak human if any humans legitimately had anything to say," the purple one replied. The black bird just watched us.

"Ninnnnnnnetalllllessssss," the Ninetales seemed to sing all of the sudden. As it made this sound its eyes appeared to shimmer and, one at a time, its tales whipped a single point in the air between us. As the last tail whipped everything around went mute. The growls and pawing of our Pokémon, the burning of the flames, even my own heartbeat went silent. I tried to speak and felt my vocal cords working but, for a moment, I couldn't hear what I was saying.

Then the white Ninetales whipped all its tales at once and sound returned.

"There, that should make things a little more convenient for us all," the purple Pokémon said.

"What is the meaning of all this?" a light voice asked. It was strange, I knew the voice wasn't speaking English but I understood it all the same.

The speaker had been Atria.

"Atria?" Priya asked, dumbfounded. I stared at the Vulpix as well.

"Ground walker understands?" Again, my brain translated the words for me. This time Nyx had spoken. Several 'it couldn't be's' and the like issued from our teams.

"Master trainer understands Vulcan?" my Charmeleon asked, pulling urgently on my sleeve. My answering nod made Vulcan cry "Ya hoo!" and knock me over. I felt like Alice after she'd fallen down the Buneary hole.

"I am sorry for the intrusion in your lives. I promise you being here is of the highest importance," the Ninetales said. Its—her—eyes had stopped shimmering and now just faintly glowed. My brain buzzed with questions but I seemed unable to verbalize any of them.

"What iz be goinz on, Flame walker?" Nyx asked the Ninetales harshly.

"What's the purpose of all this?" Deimos asked in a growl.

"Why are we here?" Ferno asked at the same time.

"Because war is coming," the Ninetales answered. "And you need to prepare."

.

..

...

..

.

_Author's Note_

_Not much to say here. The previous chapter, this one, and the next were just going to be one long chapter but I decided to split them up. Sorry, I know it makes things more drawn out. For some reason I think better after I have a section finished and uploaded._

_Thanks to the newest reviews Personheretolookatstories and WildCroconaw. Reviews make me happy. And Gym battles are almost here (tho it prob doesn't seem like it). However, Priya's Gym battles are uploaded in another stories here _ s/6050274/1/Playing_with_Fire_A_Feather_Head_Extension

_As always, my heart reaches out to you my regulars (sorry about your phone Stonekipsta :/)._

_I'm happy, from here on things will get really fun as far as battling and adventures go. S always I hope you'll let me know what you think :)_


	21. Not So Crystal Clear

For a moment there was silence.

For that long moment the silence was deafening.

Then there was uproar.

"Unconceivable!"

"War? Never?"

"Fire walker beez underground too long."

"Why?"

"When?"

"What?"

"Surely not..."

Though even the loudest of our Pokémon went dead silent as the black bird yelled, "ENOUGH!"

"Thank you, Darus. You'll have to excuse us for making this as brief as possible," the Ninetales said, in her singsong voice. "I have fashioned a barrier of sorts to protect us but it will not last long. I have much to tell you and little time to do so. Please, come this way."

The Ninetales stood and turned to her companions. She nodded once to both and walked on; they and the fireballs followed.

"I don't trust 'em," Deimos growled. He hovered protectively over Atria.

"I don't know..." Atria said. "Maybe we could see what they have to say..."

"Grrr. You have a bias. I say we leave and torch this tunnel on the way out," Spyne said.

"Tobius?" Priya asked. She, like I, was having enough trouble getting over our talking Pokémon to think about other talking Pokémon and a coming war.

"Ground walkers all be same. This, that, the other things; all bez problems," Nyx scoffed from Cyril's head.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I tried to clear my head and slowly slid down the cave side to the ground. Vulcan sort of curled his body around my form and rested his head on my chest. My Togepi, who'd been holding Vulcan's claws like a child with its parent, climbed over Vulcan's scales and plopped down on my stomach as well.

"Vulcan do any and all Master Trainer wants," Vulcan said. "Master Trainer Vulcan's bestest friend."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was odd enough having an oversized Charmeleon that acted like an infant Charmander. It was all the more bizarre to have a fiery monster speaking like a helpless child. I heartily patted Vulcan's side.

"They don't smell bad," Ferno offered. He leaned his massive head against Priya's side to receive a scratch.

"I say we go," Cyril said in a very authoritative way. "We can't just sit here when our lands and clans may be in harm's way." And then he walked off, following the light. Nyx jumped off and landed on Deimos' back. The canine flicked his ears but didn't mind.

"Papi 'n Mami fer danger?" my little Togepi squeaked. He seemed to ponder something a moment before he stood up and pulled himself to Vulcan's shoulder. "Vulc, we save ma Papi 'n Mami?" he said, tears filling his little umber eyes.

Vulcan looked uneasily at me. I could tell he wanted to follow Cyril and the strange Pokémon but he would never disobey me. I looked deep into his eyes and said "Okay." Vulcan smiled broadly and nuzzled my head roughly before he helped me up.

"Alpha Priya?" Ferno asked, nudging his trainer. He held his ears back in a way I figured meant he was begging.

"It's going to be fine, I know it!" Atria offered.

"Yeah, alright," Priya said, stroking the two.

Deimos and Spyne gave loud growls of disapproval but said no more. Instead, they positioned themselves protectively around Priya and guided her along the tunnel. Nyx jumped off Deimos and flapped up to my head. She mumbled something about _damn earth walkers_ but didn't offer anything more. Hand in Charmeleon claw, I followed the Fire-types.

The tunnel got slightly narrower before it opened into a giant '_room'_. I couldn't help but stop and take it all in. Strange blue lanterns kept it lit. The area was shaped roughly like an egg. Along the rock walls were ledges on which the eerie blue lanterns sat. The ceiling was polished smooth save crystals that stuck out at random.

Then movements caught my eye. I hadn't noticed them at first but along the wall there were other forms as well. They occasionally moved to visit a neighbour and whisper something into the other's ear. It took a moment to identify them as they were staying out of the light but eventually one leaned over to the edge of its platform to get a better look at us. They were Cubone. I couldn't be sure but it looked like there were about 10 of them.

In the center of the room a group of crystals had been gathered. The pile was about 12 feet in height and probably around 8 feet in diameter. There must have been lanterns within as it shone the eerie blue light as well. In front of it stood the Pokémon from before along with another. I recognized the fourth as a Marowak, but it was different from others I had seen on TV or in books. This Marowak looked elderly with milky eyes, but judging by the way it held itself it could probably still put up a decent fight. It had black markings all over its body that could only be called tattoos, something I had never seen on a Pokémon. Its skull and bone weapon had similar markings, though they were red and it looked like some of them were engraved. The bone weapon also had three feathers attached to it and several holes that looked to have been drilled in to it.

"Introductions are an order, I think," the Ninetales said once we had all had a chance to take in our surroundings. "We know all of you, but you know none of us."

"Wh-" I started.

"She just said we don't have time for apathetic human inquires," the purple Pokémon said.

"Oaith!" the Ninetales hissed. She then sighed and continued. "Sadly, she is both rude and correct. We must make this brief so I will try to answer most questions you have."

"Damn mind readers," Spyne growled.

"Actually, I cannot read minds," the Ninetales answered. "That's a skill only true Psychics possess."

"You're not a Psychic?" Priya asked. "But everything you did. It was you, wasn't it? You moved us and made our Pokémon talk."

"Oh no, no," the Ninetales said with a genuine laugh. "I am not a Psychic, and your Pokémon could always talk. I just made it so you could understand them. A temporary effect that will wear off when you next awaken."

That seemed to affect everyone. Vulcan's claw clenched my hand and Cyril let out a deep and sad breath. In the few short minutes we'd had with this skill it had become normal. It felt right to really understand on another. The Ninetales smiled sadly at our expressions.

"Mistress, time," the black bird reminded the Ninetales.

"When you're right you're right, Darus," the Ninetales said. "My apologies but time is essential now—"

"Hope you can keep up," the purple Pokémon crackled. The Ninetales' ears flicked in irritation but she ignored the comment.

"In better circumstances introductions would be more thorough. However, things will be swift. This is Gruda the Elder of the Osse Clan," the Nintales said as one of her tales gestured to the elderly looking Marowak. At the name of the clan every Cubone clubbed the rock they stood on twice. Gruda nodded at us. "This is Darus the Honchkrow, he led you to the cave." The black bird nodded.

"Honchkrow?" I said, my memory sparked.

"Fool of a ground walker. That 'emz be my future form," Nyx said from my head. I really should have noticed before, there were many similarities. Still, I'd been appropriately distracted.

"And this is-" the Ninetales started.

"The name's Oiath. Oaith the Mismagius," the purple Pokémon interrupted. "You're probably more familiar with my pre-evolved form; Misdreavus." So it was a Ghost-type.

"You're a Ghost-type then, right?" Priya asked.

"Congratulations hu-"

"But you speak? You speak perfect English, how?" Priya asked. She looked more then a little annoyed at the Ghost-type but she clearly wanted an answer.

"I've been on this planet for some 600 years, hun, give or take a few decades. Humans fascinated me once upon a few centuries ago and I had the time so I gave myself a hobby," Oaith said and cackled with laughter.

"Are you immortal?" Ferno asked.

"Define immortal. I mean, I could go on living. I could choose to pass on. I could be killed. We Ghost-types are something else," Oaith said as she started floating upside-down.

"I've never heard anything like that," Priya said. I'd been thinking the same thing.

"Most human loving Ghosts choose to die not that long after their more mortal companions meet their end. Never really understood it myself," the Mismagius responded.

The Honchkrow, Darus, clicked his beak in irritation.

"And I am Arwa," the Ninetales said. "Excuse Oaith, she means well. Now, gather around for there is much you need to know."

The Ninetales turned to the crystals and used her tails and her—apparently not psychic—powers to move them. Light danced around the room and shadows made it seem like aliens shapes were materializing from the minerals. Gruda walked over to the cave's side and jumped up to one of the ledges where she sat. In a swift unified motion all the Cubone bounded to her sides and settled down behind her.

Cyril and Ferno were the first to move forward. They walked over and arranged themselves by the crystals and Arwa, leaving enough room so that our shorter selves could sit in front of them. My Togepi poked Vulcan and he grabbed both my hand and Priya's and led us over. Priya leaned against Ferno while the rest of her team gathered round her legs; Atria jumped into her lap.

I hesitated for a moment before leaning against Cyril. He was still a new addition to the team and I wasn't as comfortable around him as I was with Vulcan (who forced affection and loyalty on me) or Nyx (who I'd grown used to). My Tropius seemed to tense briefly but almost immediately relaxed and gave a short delighted hum. I smiled up at his large head before Vulcan forced me to catch my breath as he tried to curl up on my lap. Nyx made herself more comfortable on my head while my Togepi did the same on my crowded lap. I pushed Vulcan off a little, gesturing to the Togepi as if to say 'make room for him' even though I was actually wondering how long the blood would be able to run to my feet.

"So when is this so called _big bad war_?" Spyne asked as he sat down and let his back flame go out.

"Well," Arwa said hesitantly. "The thing is... I can't be certain."

"Ha! What is this then?" Deimos asked rudely. Priya flicked his ear.

"I am not a Psychic-type and I do not know Future Sight," Arwa said. "Though it is the power of Future Sight that is making the Guardians blind to what is coming. They see nothing so they refuse to accept my wisdom. I use the Power of the Ages. It is not clear but it allows me to sense a future most watchers are blind to. As such, only I seem to be aware of this impending peril."

"Guardians?" Priya asked.

"What?" was all I could utter.

"To truly understand I must bring you back to events of years passed," Arwa said. "There are a forgotten and misconstrued occurrences in history that I believe are key to what lies ahead. I will show you what really happened 750 years ago."

Then Arwa's powers moved one last crystal and a clear image appeared in the mineral mass. The image was of an old styled city with two tall overlooking towers. There seemed to be two giant flying Pokémon circling the city, as well. Arwa's eyes glowed brightly.

"You must look closely at the image. Let your being be absorbed," she said, eyes locked on the mystical crystals.

I tried to do as the Ninetales had instructed. I looked at the image and tried to take in every detail. Slowly, a strange feeling came over me. It was similar to the feeling before that had pulled me through the tunnel. However, this time all my senses started acting oddly. As I looked at the image it was like I was literally being pulled into it. The air smelled fresh like it does in early summer and a breeze played with my hair. Warmth that only the Sun can produce brushed my arm. The crystals let loose a bright light that forced me to close my eyes. As I did so my body felt light and then a feeling came over me that made me think my mind was being pulled forward, leaving my body behind.

"Fire ground walker beez so smart, eh?" Nyx asked. "How youz know _exactly _what happened?"

"Because," Arwa said slyly. "I was there."

.

..

...

..

.

_Author's Notes_

_Again, sorry for this not being the full story. This chapter, the previous 2, and the next one were going to me one chapter. It just got really long so I decided to cut it up once again. Sorry :/_

_Thanks of the greatest amounts go out to my lovely reviewers :)_

_PS: I am majorly disappointed with the latest new Pokémon -_-_


	22. Myths of the Past

As I tried to open my eyes it took a while for them to adjust properly. The bright _natural_ light was a shock to my senses after having been in that cave. It had to be late morning or early afternoon. Long grass stroked my jeans and a gentle breeze played with my hair.

When I finally regained my full vision I looked around. Almost everyone was there, just as they had been in the cave. The crystals, Marowak and Cubone had been left behind. Everyone looked odd though, like we weren't completely solid. On the other hand our surroundings appeared realistic, though I knew they couldn't really be.

We were outside a town or city, though I couldn't be sure which because we were definitely in a different time period. A time period long since passed. Most of the houses were small and simple with no signs of anything to do with technology or electricity. The most interesting sights the city held were two giant towers to the north.

"We're in Ecruteak City, aren't we?" Priya asked.

"That is correct," Arwa answered. "I created this place from my memories of what transpired here. In a way, we have travelled 750 years into the past. Ecruteak, Goldenrod, and Olivine are the only cities that make up the region, currently called Jahntok. This is before the region split into Kanto and Johto. There is a small settlement beginning in Fuchsia, but otherwise the area shall will one day become Kanto is mostly uninhabited by human kind."

"Jahntok..." I mused. I suddenly wished I'd paid more attention in history and geography class.

"Tell me," the pale Ninetales said to Priya. "What do you know of this city during this time period?"

"Well, I know people and Pokémon sometimes lived together. This was before competitive battling and way before the Pokéball. People just made friends with Pokémon. There's also an old legend about this place. A mystical Pokémon called Ho-oh was said to live here. Then one of the towers went up in flames and it left. Oh, and there were the three Pokémon inside the tower that died and Ho-oh brought them back to life, turning them into the three legendary beast," Priya said. She then blushed. "I was kinda a mythology nut when I was younger. I visited the city on a family vacation when I was 8 or 9."

"That appropriately sums up what most modern human literature will tell you, more or less," the Ninetales said.

"What _actually_ happened here?" Cyril asked.

"You shall see for yourselves," Arwa replied. "Come."

Our large group would have looked odd, even in modern times, as we walked through the city. People were doing chores or work for the most part. There were a few Pokémon around, mostly scavenging Rattata, Spearow, and Pidgey. Some people had tamed Pokémon such as Pidgey (used for message delivery), Growlithe, and Meowth. We spotted a few Ponyta, Doduo, and a Dodrio pulling carts.

"The towers were finished about 100 years ago," Arwa said as we slowly made our way towards them. "The eastern tower known as the Tin Tower is said to awaken souls, while the western tower called the Brass Tower is said to be a place for souls to rest. In our modern times they are known as the Bell Tower and the Burned Tower. They were built as a tribute to the Guardians of these lands, the people hoped that through the buildings they might establish a stronger connection between people and Pokémon; currently known as monsters or creatures."

"Excuse me," Priya asked. "You keep mentioning these G_uardians_. Are they real or are they myth?"

"Oh they are very real, child," Arwa answered. "There is much going on in the world that most humans are unaware of. Our kind, Pokémon, prefer to keep things as such. One of those secrets is the Guardians. While their existence is kept quiet, they are capable of completing their duties more… efficiently. For example, have you ever heard of a contraption called a _gun_?"

I looked at Priya who seemed to have the better knowledge of history. She thought for a minute then shook her head.

"Of course not. It was a potentially highly dangerous device. The Guardians watch over their lands with powers like Future Sight and stop such things from being created. They don't destroy everything potentially dangerous, they simply try to take out those which they foresee will cause the most damage and death," Arwa said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Oiath added.

"About 20 years ago the Guardians of this region made contact with humans," Arwa continued. "This region, known as the Lustrous Region to Pokémon kind, has two Master Guardians. The Guardian of the East, known to your kind as Lugia, and the Guardian of the West, who you know as Ho-oh. In an effort to make a solid bond with humans the Guardians took up residence at the top of the two towers.

"This, of coarse, required that the Guardian of the East leave her domain. She summoned a great amount of her power and some of the Western Guardian's power and bestowed it upon a loyal Pidgeot, Skarmory, and Fearow; all of them ready to bear eggs and continue their bloodline. The Pidgeot became the first Articuno, the Skarmory became the first Zapdos, and the Fearow became the first Moltres. All bore offspring that were the same as their new forms. They became the Agate Envoy, the Pyrite Envoy, and the Ruby Envoy of the Guardian of the East. In the absence of the Master Guardian, they watched over the eastern lands.

"The power that went into the creation of the Eastern Envoys was immense. The Guardian of the East was left greatly weakened so she spent years recovering at the top of the Brass Tower. Now, 20 years later, she is still recovering, though she is able to fly and sing as she wishes," Arwa said.

Just then two giant shadows passed over our group. I thought they must be low flying planes before I remembered this was before planes existed. We all looked up to see two giant figures flying through the sky. I recognized their silhouettes from children's stories and museum pieces.

"_Ho-oh and Lugia_..." I muttered in awe.

They were massive and beautiful. Ho-oh's tail feathers seemed to reflect every colour of the rainbow. It was the slower flyer of the two and seemed to leave sparkles behind it. I had never heard anything like its caw; it was loud but not unpleasant and almost sing-song like. If light splitting when travelling through a prism had a sound, that would be it; beautiful.

Lugia looked like it was made of mercury. It moved elegantly through the skies as if it were swimming through the air. The closest thing I could relates its voice to was Lapras, when pods would sing to one another. However, even that similarity didn't do it justice. Lugia's song was somehow sad and happy, peaceful and eerie, and all consuming.

Time seemed to stop as we watched the creatures. I looked over to see Priya literally crying. In other circumstances I would have made fun of her but right now it seemed appropriate. The people and Pokémon of the city had also stopped, some even seemed to bow their heads in prayer. Any Flying-types that had been in the skies had landed as if to clear out of the way for the Pokémon royalty.

And then they were gone.

The Lugia disappeared atop the western tower while Ho-oh flew away to the south east. It took a moment for things to start moving again as normal.

"That was an occasional treat," Arwa said. "It would take place about once a month over Ecruteak City. The Guard—_or_—Lugia spends her days resting atop the Brass Tower. Ho-oh spends his days travelling across the region. He doesn't need to rest every night, but when he does he always returns to the top of the Tin Tower."

"So, why does the Guardian of the East live in the western tower, and vice-versa?" I asked. My Pokémon, even my Togepi, gave me a '_you and your questions_' look.

"An interesting question," Arwa replied. "The Guardian of the West was always less trustworthy of humans. As such, the Guardian of the East took the tower that was more a part of the city. The Guardian of the West had Pokémon grow trees and create a path to his tower. You human now know it as the Bellchime Trail which has autumn coloured leaves year-round."

"Arwa," Priya said. "I didn't know anything about Lugia in the tower. I thought Lugia were supposed to live deep under seas or in the Whirl Islands."

"History has a funny way of _rearranging_ itself," the Ninetales answered.

"Oh, my favourite part," Oiath interrupted. "Here's young Arwa."

We found ourselves beside an interesting building. It was a large two story structure built stylistically similar to the towers. I was about to ask what the building was until I spotted the young Arwa. Looking at the inside of the building through an open window was a Vulpix.

Physically there was nothing special about the Vulpix, it was probably a little smaller then Atria and with a grimy coat. It was wide eyed with interest at whatever was going on inside. Then a domesticated Meowth appeared and hissed at the Vulpix. It growled once but leapt to the ground and trotted away, ears held back in annoyance. We followed it.

"Yes, this was me," Arwa said as we followed her younger self. I'd never been given a name by a parent but the locals took to calling me Curi, short for curiosity. I loved learning from and watching humans and elder creatures. My mother was killed when I was extremely young so I spent the beginning of my life learning to survive off human scraps. Like any other Vulpix I knew nothing of the potential found within my evolution, I was unaware of the Power of the Ages."

The young Curi (or Arwa) disappeared around a corner but we had stopped.

"And now to jump ahead a few hours," Arwa said. The pale Ninetales made a sort of wave like motion with her tails and my vision went pitch black for a split second. With its return I saw that we'd moved in time, it was now around sunset as the last rays of light were disappearing beyond the horizon, and our bodies had been moved. We now stood at the base of the Brass Tower. The tower was yards away from the closest home but it looked like the city was settling down for the night. Around the tower there were a few Rattata and-

"Young Arwa," Oiath cooed.

The mangy Vulpix seemed to be examining the tower. There were several Lugia statues around. The Vulpix apparently had a den set up beneath one of the figures which she disappeared into as it started to rain.

"Ever since the Guardians arrived every day shone with clear skies and every night it rained lightly," Arwa said. "The sunrise would often bring a rainbow and the chiming caw of Ho-oh, while every night the city was lulled to sleep by Lugia's song."

Then the song was back. The rain felt real enough to make Vulcan hide his tail under Cyril's wing but otherwise we didn't move. I couldn't tell if the song went on for 20 minutes or 20 hours, I just closed my eyes and absorbed it. Every level of the Brass Tower had silver bells that chimed faintly in unison with the song. The song made the young Curi/Arwa poke her head out to truly enjoy it. As the song ended the Vulpix stayed half out of her den and relaxed, totally indifferent towards the rain.

Several minutes passed. As the feeling of the Lugia some slowly left my body I watched the sky darken. Steadily more and more stars twinkled into view.

"What iz we waiting fer?" Nyx asked.

"For _them_," Arwa answered sadly.

I followed her gaze to see several figures coming from the west. They seemed to be skulking along the trees to avoid unnecessary attention. As they got closer I could see that there were two muscular men and a ragged female who were pulling along three snarling Pokémon. At first I couldn't make out the Pokémon, the people had thick ropes around the creatures' necks and bandages over their eyes. Once they were almost at the tower I saw that they were a Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon. The Flareon and Vaporeon had something in their mouths and the Jolteon had something tied to its body; I assumed they were stopping the Pokémon from attacking.

"What?" a light voice said.

We looked around to see Curi was crouched in her den and watching the approaching strangers. The group looked around to ensure no one was watching before they entered the tower. Curi followed them without a second thought.

"Aren't we following them?" Deimos growled impatiently, other members of our team muttered similar comments.

"We shall meet them," Arwa said.

All of the sudden we were floating upwards. We continued to scale the tower as such until we arrived at the outside of the second highest level.

There we waited.

"Arwa, if the Guardians have the ability to see, why did they not see this coming?" Atria asked.

"There are holes in their sight. These humans are totally unaware of the Guardians' means of seeing. They just happened to luck out in being in their _blind spot_," Arwa answered.

We waited a while longer, probably around half an hour. The rain picked up and it looked like some of the clouds were turning nasty shades of indigo blue.

Then many loud noises came from inside.

Then BANG! An Electric-type and Fire-type attack had ripped a hole right through the tower's side. We gathered around the opening and peered inside.

There were the three Eevee evolutions. They were fighting viciously; not like a battle, more like they wanted to kill each other. The creatures looked wrong, though. They all looked like they'd been starved and beaten. The lack of accuracy of their attacks drew my attention to their eyes, or rather, their lack there of. The Pokémon had removed the bands around their heads to reveal bloody sockets where their eyes should have been. It was sickening. They snarled intangibly through foaming teeth and attacked each other.

"Why..." was uttered by several of us.

"Because evil does exist," answered Darus flatly.

"Those poor creatures were taken from their homes and raised just for this. These humans got it in their heads that they could control a Guardian if they could defeat it. A desire for power drove them to destroy this utopia," Arwa said.

I looked from the sky to the Pokémon and realized their battling was causing the weather to worsen.

Then things went from bad to worse.

The Jolteon charged itself for an electric attack. As it started to release its Electric-type energy several bolts of lightning from the sky were drawn to the creature. In an instant the majority of the tower was consumed by lightning. Had we actually stood where we were standing we would most certainly have been dead. The lightning was the first thing in this recreated world that we hadn't felt. Instead, we watched as the top of the tower was blown apart and lit aflame.

The three Pokémon looked dead and, judging by the reactions of the surviving man and women, one of the intruders had died as well. I strained my eyes to see if there were any signs of a little red fox. Vulcan elbowed me and pointed to the left. Young Curi was no longer hiding and just staring at the apparently dead creatures.

"They're not truly dead," Oiath said. It was almost as if she'd read my mind. "Once you truly pass on there is no coming back. There is still the faintest bit of life within them."

They certainly looked dead to me.

Then half the ceiling crumbled. Through it came half of the very singed form of the giant Lugia. The mighty bird's head shuddered with the inability to breathe or speak. Then, after a few hoarse breaths, it let out a shriek of pain. Words could not justly explain the pain within the creatures voice. It was like it was singing its song while hundreds of rusty blades pierced its vocal cords.

The two leftover people raised weapons and launched them at the Lugia's head. Catching sight of the invaders, the Lugia breathed in and unleashed a blast that looked like a Hyper Beam made of hurricane winds. A new giant hole was added to the side of the tower where the people once stood.

A loud angry caw came from the South.

With another heart aching cry the Lugia pushed itself off the tower. With a heavy thud the giant creature crashed to the ground. The city was awake now and several houses had been destroyed by the Guardian's tail. The Lugia cried again and pushed off the ground. It took a while before the massive bird pulled itself above the forest canopy. Still crying sadly, it disappeared among the sheets of rain.

I didn't have time to feel sad before, with a loud crack, the tower's top three floors collapsed. We levitated in the spot for a second before slowly floating down to the next landing. Fire, smoke and rain seemed to be everywhere while thunder continued to pound the concealed sky.

I was surprised to see the grubby little Vulpix had avoided getting trapped under most of the debris. She stood up slowly; it appeared as if something was wrong with her back left leg. She stabilized herself then sniffed around. Apparently finding what she was looking for she hobbled and hopped to some rubble and started digging. The smoke and rain affected Curi more then the flames. Under a particularly large burning plank the Vulpix found the lifeless half-buried Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. She sniffed them and pulled at the Vaporeon's ear before giving up and letting out a short sad howl. Vulcan, Ferno, and Atria whimpered at the sight.

_FOOMP._

Some of the smoke was cleared away with the pounding sound.

_FOOMP._

The young Curi whimpered and doddered away to hide under some smoldering debris.

_FOOMP._

Flames, smoke, and rain seemed to advance and retreat with the beats.

_FOOMP._

I looked up. Slowly descending to the tower was Ho-oh itself; the Guardian of the West. Like Lugia before, the creature was huge. I briefly wondered if I'd even be able to support its eyeball. I was distracted from that thought when I saw the mighty bird was crying. At first I thought it was the rain but then the avian was also letting loose a hushed depressing song from the back of its throat. It's tears sizzled along it's heated feathers and turned to steam before they could fall from the giant's head.

"Is West Guardian crying?" Vulcan asked no one in particular.

"He is," the Honchkrow replied, despairingly.

For a few more ear-blasting wingbeats the Ho-oh looked at the burning tower. It—he—then turned his head to the sky and was about to flap off into the smoke scarred night sky.

"Wait!" came the mournful cry of the hidden Vulpix. From my spot I could just see her eyes sparkling as they reflected the embers.

I wasn't sure how Ho-oh heard the sound through the roaring of the flames, the crashing of seared planks, the howling of the rain filled wind, or the rumbling of the thunder but it turned back to the flames. Its eyes were now keen and sharp as it came even closer to the remains of the tower. With a deafening caw many of the flames were extinguished. Down came the colossal golden beak of the Guardian and it pulled the three lifeless creatures to the top of the rubble. Ho-oh regarded them with what I could only guess was heartfelt sorrow.

"And then three new Envoys were born," Arwa murmured.

Ho-oh reared his head and let out a bellow like nothing I'd ever heard before. Its voice chimed like it had before but there was more to it this time. It was like the Guardian was wailing with grief and anger. Then it started to glow. It wasn't the glow of evolution, nor was it like the glow of any attack I had ever seen. Ho-oh's flight and tail feathers seemed to refract none-existent rays of light while its other feathers shimmered radiant gold. Every feather seemed to vibrate in rhythm with its wailing voice.

"Wh-" Priya started asking.

"Shush and watch," Oaith snapped.

The hovering Ho-oh leaned over and touched its glowing beak to the three Eevee evolutions. Each one seemed to absorb some of the life and colour from the great Guardian. The three creatures glowed gold and vibrated as the now dull Ho-oh forced itself to stay airborne. The Ho-oh's breaths were laboured and it eyes seemed to have sunk into its head. Its feathers looked withered, as if old age was about to take the last strands of life from the monstrous bird.

It then moved its wings in odd ways. Suddenly flames rose up and encompassed the glowing Flareon in a red-hot fireball. Lightning shot from the sky and struck the glowing Jolteon, creating an electric cocoon. At the same time wind and rain came together to encompass the glowing Vaporeon. Once the balls had taken on perfectly circular shapes the Ho-oh started to fly away. Just like Lugia before, the Guardian of the West teetered away and continued its song.

We watched Ho-oh disappear through the black smoke then turned back to the three elemental balls. Young Curi was slowly doddering towards them as well. A few minutes passed during which the electricity, fire, and rain/wind just kept revolving. Curi was sniffing each orb a little less cautiously.

Then they started to grow in size. Curi tried to jump back but landed on her bad paw and fell with a yelp. She half-walked and half-crawled out of the way of the growing rain and wind orb, which was the closest of the three.

"Ahh!" Curi cried as a giant paw came out and stepped into the Vulpix's retreating direction. The same happened to the others at the same time. Then the orbs began to take on forms of giant four-legged beasts.

The creatures were huge. I guessed if they stood up tall my shoulder would be at their elbows. As red-hot flames turned into brown and white fur a monstrous roar came out of what used to be a Flareon. The electricity orb that used to be a Jolteon became a yellow-orange and yellow-green beast with stripes that roared. The final orb that once housed the Vaporeon was now a large bellowing blue and white beast.

The three new Pokémon took a brief moment to observe themselves with their fully regenerated new eyes before realizing they were still in a burning building. With a hiss from the striped one, two of the three leapt right off the tower.

The last one, the blue beast, had began to follow the others but stopped when it caught sight of the trembling Vulpix by one of its paws. The beast bent down to take a closer look at Curi before it scooped up the little red Pokémon in its mouth and jumped away from the flames.

This time our levitation wasn't as smooth as we followed the blue beast at its flanks. It landed close to the entrance of the tower, which was now in flames, then ran off into the trees. I barely absorbed the image of people and Pokémon trying to put out the flames and pointing at the swift giant beasts.

The blue beast sped through the trees before stopping quite suddenly. I looked around to see we were right back where we'd started, except now the city was anything but peaceful as the tower burned and people and Pokémon cried.

The beast released Curi, snorted at her with a smile, and then disappeared back into the trees. Curi watched it, then looked at the towers and howled. She then lay down and watched the building burn.

"And so were born Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. They became the Lapis Envoy, the Amber Envoy, and the Jasper Envoy under the Guardian of the West," Arwa said as she walked over and sat beside her past self.

"Amazing," Ferno said. Others mumbled similar comments.

"But wait," Priya said. "I've seen drawings of the legendary Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. I thought their colours were a little different. I mean, don't Suicune and Raikou have purple manes?"

"The Suicune shall go on to be the mother of all future Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. The offspring will take on _normal_ colours of the three species and be smaller in size. These original three are different. They share a connection with the Guardian of the West that even I do not fully know the extent of or understand. From what I've gathered, they live and die with their creator, just as the three original legendary bird Envoys would with the Guardian of the East. They share a connection that allows the guardian to communicate with their Envoys, no matter where they are. For some reason the envoys are unique colours, _shiny_ as you humans have coined it," Arwa replied.

"How do you know that?" I couldn't help but ask.

The Ninetales looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled before returning her gaze to Curi, silently saying she heard my inquiry but wasn't going to answer it. She then raised her nine tales and slowly waved them. The sky moved with them and in a few seconds night became early morning. Curi was still watching the city, in which every person was out around the still smoking tower. Arwa moved away from the scene and we followed her lead.

"What's this? Late? Impossible!" came an old male voice from down the route.

Coming towards the city were two Pokémon. The one who had just spoken was a Ninetales that looked a lot like Arwa as he too was white. He was different though; the way he carried himself made him look old, his eyes were dull and smokey, and while Arwa had golden tips at the ends of her tails this Ninetales' were silver. Beside him was a Clefable whose body fur was unusually pale pink for the species. Its '_wings'_ and the rest of its body were normal colours.

"Oh my, oh dear, oh no..." the Clefable was muttering.

"My dear Art, is it so? Have we missed all the events?" the Ninetales asked to the sky above us. I looked up to see a Noctowl was coming in for a landing. On silent wings it touched down in front of the two Pokémon.

"It all iz 'appened, Arwith. Youz vision be correct but eventez already be passed," the Noctowl said.

"Blast it all then," the Ninetales barked.

"Arwith?" Vulcan spoke up. "That's funny, it's just like Arwa!"

"Watch," Arwa shushed.

The three Pokémon were still talking about a vision and its meaning but I got distracted by Curi. The Vulpix had noticed the three newcomers and was trying to get close to them without being noticed. She slunk up slowly but, with little more then a flick of its wings, the Noctowl had leapt into the air and came down on the Vulpix; trapping her under its talons.

"What iz you ground walker be seeken, then?" the Noctowl challenged.

Curi shook with fear and tried to answer but only spluttered nonsense. As the other two came to see the captured Vulpix, Curi hid her eyes under her paws and said, "Please don't eat me."

"We wouldn't do anything of the sort, young one," the Ninetales said in a calm voice. "Art here's just over protective, is all. Deep down she's got the most kindly heart you've ever known. And Albus here's a vegetarian so he doesn't eat meat. And I've never eat my own kind."

With another flick of her wings the Noctowl, Art, hopped off Curi and landed beside the Ninetales. Curi slowly lifted her paws off her face and looked up at the taller Pokémon. The Clefable, Albus, gave a small wave.

"And I am Arwith," the Ninetales said. "Now tell me, what is your _Init_ name?"

"... my what?" Curi asked with a tilted head.

"Your Init name. Didn't your mother ever teach you the difference between your Init name and your Eve name?" Arwith asked.

"I... she never really had a chance.." Curi said as she hung her head.

"Oh, I see," Arwith said after he shared a meaningful look with Art. "Well, some species have _Init_ names that are given to them at birth. Vulpix, Eevee, Magikarp, and Nidoran would be examples of such. Then when they evolve to their final evolution, they look for an important individual to grant them an _Eve_ name. I, for example, was named Teek by my mother. After my evolution I took the Eve name my mentor gave me."

"Oh," Curi said. She seemed to have her confidence back as she was sitting up and her full attention was on the pale Ninetales. "So... Uh... You're a funny colour. Why is that?"

Albus the Clefable gasped and Art the Noctowl crouched as if ready to pounce. Arwith, on the other hand, just laughed.

"Well young Curi, you see-"

"Arwith.!" Art screeched. "You can't just share your secrets with this... this..."

"Enough, Art" Arwith said. He glared at the Noctowl before returning his gaze to Curi. His eyes seemed to shine as he looked down at the Vulpix. "I think this little one might be just what I've been looking for."

Then there was that familiar feeling of being pulled by invisible strands as my vision whited out.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

_**Who's Who:**_

_Tobius Wright's Team_

_Nyx the Murkrow_

_Vulcan the Charmeleon_

_Cyril the Tropius_

_Togepi_

_Priya Cinead's Team_

_Atria the Vulpix_

_Ferno the Arcanine_

_Deimos the Houndour_

_Spyne the Cyndaquil_

_Orange egg_

_Arwa's Group_

_Arwa the Ninetales (751 years old, called Curi when she was a Vulpix)_

_Oiath the Mismagius (around 600 years old)_

_Darus the Honchkrow_

_Gruda the Marowak (clan elder)_

_Arwith's Group_

_Arwith the Ninetales (almost 1000 years old when he met Curi/Arwa)_

_Art the Noctowl_

_Albus the Clefable_

_Guardians of the Lustrous Region_

_Lugia, Guardian of the East, lived in Brass/Burned Tower_

_Articuno the Agate Envoy_

_Zapdos the Pyrite Envoy_

_Moltres the Ruby Envoy_

_Ho-oh, Guardian of the West, lived in Tin/Bell Tower_

_Raikou the Amber Envoy_

_Entei the Jasper Envoy_

_Suicune the Lapis Envoy_

_._

_.._

…

_.._

_._

_Author's Note:_

_Ya, I'm sad to see the end of total communication. I love all my characters but it just makes for really long chapters with so many main characters that can talk. If it were just Tobius and his team (or Priya and her team) then I would have kept it. Plus, there's something really Pokémon-ish about traveling with intelligent creatures you can't understand. Don't worry though, the language barrier will not be absolute/forever._

_Special thanks to all you lovely reviewers. You make my day :) The biggest thanks go out to Scarlet Pikachu and WildCroconaw for all your reviews, it's so nice returning to an inbox with all those notifications. Thanks go out to Joshjmur and of course Lopunnu, Seedlo, Stonekipsta, define-originality, and Kai-Chan as always._

_I don't know why this chapter took me so long. I knew exactly what I was going to do but just couldn't finish it. Granted, I did get away to the cottage for a while so lost a few days there. I'm at 11 pages now so I'm glad I divided this chapter from the previous few and the next one (yes, I did it again). Anyways, let me know what you think though that lovely little review link below!_

_:D_


	23. Shocking Surprises

"And that's what happened," Arwa's voice seemed to drift to me through thick fog as my senses readjusted themselves.

There were several murmurs of amazement as everyone realized we were back in the cave. Once again the eerie lanterns flickered in their ghostly ways. The crystals, still glowing blue, no longer held any bizarre images within. Some of the Cubone were whispering to one another but the Marowak just watched us silently.

"So, what happened after all that?" Atria asked. "To you and the Guardians, I mean."

Arwa smiled as she returned her gaze to the crystals. She moved some of them around and, once again, an image appeared within them, though we were not pulled in. These images also moved on their own and made me wonder when the last time I'd watched t.v. was. Each image was a visual to what Arwa said.

"Arwith took me in. I traveled around with him, Art, and Albus and learned about the Powers of the Ages," Arwa said.

"What are they?" Priya asked. "Will Atria be able to learn them?"

"Well, she could," Arwa replied. "But I doubt she'd want to. You see, one essentially has to forfeit centuries of time to learn them. One must go against all instincts and put a lot of strain on both the body and mind. I evolved into a Ninetales three years after I met Arwith. My incessant curiosity and need for knowledge coupled with my lack of worldly ties made me an ideal candidate to learn the trade. It is a power that may seem to be Psychic, but it is its own mysterious typing with a number of abilities; some of which you've seen.

"Arwith became my mentor and taught me as much as he could. He gave me the Eve name Arwa, after his own mentor. Albus and Art, having lived their entire lives with Arwith, knew much about the arts and were great help. I spent 5 years as a Ninetales before Arwith left—"

"Left? But why?" Vulcan interrupted. He received several hisses and barks for his intrusion.

"A Ninetales with the Power of the Ages can live on for many centuries so long as they continue to practice the arts. However, we have something of an expiry date exactly 1000 years after we evolve into our Ninetales form. Exactly 1000 years from our time of evolution we shall die. My master could feel his time coming so he left to find a peaceful place to lay at rest once and for all. I was sad at the time, but now I know he was relieved; these powers are a burden to carry.

"For another 28 years I lived with Albus and Art," Arwa continued. "They helped keep me disciplined, which was quite the problem in my youth. We traveled and learned and watched the goings ons of the Lustrous Region. Then Albus passed on as well, leaving just Art and I.

"It was impossible to see, but Art did have an incredibly loving heart. She became the mother I'd never had and the teacher I still needed. After Albus, we journeyed to the mountain you know as Mount Silver. Within its depths I spent another 7 years with Art before she too passed away.

"Then I was alone. Solitude and continual practicing is a trail a Ninetales must pass before they gain access to many of the potential powers found within our tails. In the deepest parts of the mountain I learned about my potential. There, I had to constantly fend off the many powerful beasts that would make me a meal. I lived that way for centuries."

"That is, until I came along and told her to get out of that hole and see the world first hand," Oiath said as she floated over to her friend.

"Yes, that was about 300 years ago. It is most relieving to have a companion whose lifespan can match your own. Ghosts are such curious beings," Arwa said. "As for the Guardians, neither has put any trust in humans since. The Guardian of the West spends his days roaming the skies above the region. Despite his size, he manages to keep himself concealed from humans that would seek him out.

"The injured Guardian of the East fled the Lustrous Region for a time. She went to a group of islands you now know as the Whirl Islands. To our kind, they are considered part of a region to the south; the Silver Archipelago. It is a region that has one Guardian; a Lugia who is the soulmate of the Guardian of the East.

"To protect his mate, the Guardian of the Silver Archipelago created massive whirlpools to shelter the isles. If the Guardian of the East hadn't needed so much care I'm sure the Guardian of the Silver Archipelago would have destroyed all of Jahntok. Luckily as his mate got better she convinced him otherwise. The Guardian of the East now spends her time watching the land from the sea."

"Arwa, is the Silver Archipelago the same as the Orange Archipelago?" Priya asked.

"For the most part, yes," Arwa answered. "However, the Whirl Islands and the Cianwood Island are considered part of the Silver Archipelago. Cinnabar Island and the Seafoam Islands are something of an overlap for the mated Guardians."

"That was a great history lesson and all, but why did we have to see it. It didn't say anything about a war," Spyne said with a growl. Ferno nudged the Cyndaquil with one of his giant paws.

"I know, and I am sorry. I cannot _see_ the future like psychics can," Arwa replied with sad eyes. "My powers seem to direct me. I know the events that shall take place have some connection with those that I witnessed in the past. I also know that it was important that you understand some of the Pokémon world's secrets so you might be a light to shine in the coming darkness. You must train yourselves. Travel as you would and beat Gyms and gain experience. But know that you cannot afford to take your time."

Arwa's eyes flicked to the crystals. She looked at them for 30 seconds before returning her focus to us.

"One last thing. I sense that to win this coming fight you must flee at first." Arwa said. She held up her tail to silence an outburst the Deimos and Spyne looked ready to make. "You will have to evacuate this region when I tell you. I fear even going into hiding will not be enough."

"But why us, we're just-" I started saying.

Suddenly there was a flicker in the blue lanterns. The Cubone and Marowak stiffened and Arwa stood up suddenly. Her eyes gleamed red as she looked into the blue crystals that were slowly turning purple.

"_They know_... I'm afraid our time together is almost up," Arwa whispered.

Then the cave shook with activity. Darus the Honchkrow flapped up to the ceiling and walls to collect as many of the lanterns as he could carry. Most of the Cubone helped him do so while some banged their bones on a certain part of the cave to reveal a hidden chamber. They pulled out random items along with—.

"Our stuff!" I said. There were all the items we had woken up without.

"My egg!" Priya said as she ran over and grabbed her Pokemon egg. "Oh! It-it's shaking!"

Sure enough the orange egg was quivering slightly while little peeps were uttered from within. Priya hugged it tightly and spun in the spot before she picked up her other items. The Cubone ran over to hand me my belongings.

"Now we must go," Arwa barked quickly before jumping to the cave's exit. Her eyes glowed again and her tails moved like waves. Then the invisible strands were back and I felt my body lift slightly from the ground. Then Arwa bolted forwards and sped down the tunnel, going faster then I'd ever seen a Pokémon of her size go. And, like puppets on strings attached to her tails, we followed.

It wasn't as nerve racking this time. In fact, it was kind of fun just being towed along. I turned to see the Cubone, Marowak, Mismagius and Honchkrow also being pulled. Vulcan and my Togepi were having the time of their lives just spinning in the air. Even Deimos had slightly dropped his rough and tough exterior and let his tongue loll out the side of his mouth like a Growlithe in a car window.

It wasn't long before we had reached the mouth of the cave. We came to a sudden stop and were released from the invisible grasp. Gruda the Marowak and her Cubone clan jogged around us and stopped to give a low bow to Arwa. Arwa and Gruda shared a meaningful look before nodding at each other. The Marowak then slammed her bone club to the ground twice before jogging into the forest with her Cubone at her heels.

"Mistress?" Darus asked the Ninetales.

"Go, my friend. We shall meet up shortly," Arwa replied with another nod.

"Of course," the Honchkrow said with a bow before disappearing with a Faint Attack.

"Arwa, what's going on?" Ferno said first. Other members of our teams asked similar questions.

"To the woods," Arwa barked at us. "All of you, you must hide! Stay out of the sky."

"But—"

"Go, NOW!" Arwa yelled before she jumped up the mountain side.

Oiath must have left or followed the Ninetales invisibly. Only a few jumps up, Arwa stopped and said something that I couldn't catch. She turned to us, eyes glowing bright red, and whipped her tails in our direction. Under her orders the earth below our feet sunk down to create a giant hole while ground collected above us to form a flat roof over our heads.

"What Arwa say?" Vulcan asked.

"She said 'too late' you deaf beast," Deimos growled.

"B-but what's going—" I started to say.

"Captain," Cyril, cramped over in the small space, said as he nudged me. If he hadn't nudged me I wouldn't have realized he'd addressed me as such. "I think this might be a moment for silence, sir."

It was surprise at how formally he'd addressed me that made me silent. I looked up. The roof was almost complete except for a long crack that allowed us to see outside. We could see Arwa, who was muttering something while waving her tails peculiarly. Then, the air started to glow faintly blue around us.

"Wha-" Vulcan started to ask before Spyne jumped on his head and forced his jaw closed.

Then there was a growl. I couldn't see where the growl came from but I knew whatever made it had to be big and ferocious. The once clear sky was now filled with churning black clouds and I was sure I heard distant thunder. Arwa was now sitting still and calm while looking along the mountainside to watch something out of our sight.

The growling was getting louder. It made me think of an Arcanine's growl mixed with a Persian's hiss and pure resonating thunder. Then lightning started to clash overhead.

"Sheezra," Arwa said to something. The way she'd said it made it sound like a greeting one would give to a good acquaintance. "Really, your father sent you? I suppose I should be honoured. You are still the Amber Envoy's second, are you not." The Ninetales didn't make it a question.

"Bloody many tailed beast. You've been causing us much trouble for centuries now, you has. You've been breaking the laws again," a thunderous and all around menacing voice growled.

"Laws are for humans, not our kind. I have done nothing of the sort-"

"But you has. The Guardian of the West knows you has," the voice went on. "You always have a way of working from the shadows. If it were up to me, I'd tear you up right here and stop you once and for all."

"Well" Arwa said in a fake pleasant voice. "I suppose I should be thankful that Shrikaz in still the Envoy-"

"Disrespectful filth!" the voice roared. In a blink of an eye Arwa had jumped down the mountainside as a new beast stood were she'd previously been.

Raikou. Though, this definitely wasn't the Raikou Arwa had shown us in the vision. This one was smaller with a purple mane and lighter coloured fur. I was surprised Arwa, old and wise as she was, didn't cower in fear at the beast. Its muscular body rippled with electricity and its snarling could easily send a village worth of people running in fear. It wasn't even looking at me and I felt like hiding behind one of my Pokémon.

"You know our way of life, vermin. No human is allowed to see that which the Psychic eye reveals," the Raikou snarled. "Tell me, where are those that know too much?"

This caught me off guard. Surely, from where the Raikou now stood, it could clearly see us. I wouldn't be surprised if it could hear my beating heart, despite its constant growling and the booming thunder. The blue haze around us must be concealing us. It was that point more then anything else that convinced me there was much more to Arwa's powers then Psychic abilities.

"Then I guess it mustn't apply to me," Arwa said with a smug tone to her voice. "As I have personally told both the Amber Envoy and the Lapis Envoy, my powers are not Psychic."

"Worm! I shall bring an end to your witchery once and for all!" the Raikou roared.

All in the blink of an eye the Raikou charged itself and launched a massive electric attack at Arwa. At the same moment lightning from across the sky joined that which the beast had conjured and was directed at the Ninetales. Arwa spun and encompassed herself in her tails just as the attack made contact.

But there was nothing there anymore.

"Traitor!" the Raikou roared in fury. "I swear that I shall find your confidantes and tear out their beating hearts myself!"

The Raikou gave one final roar and was struck by several bolts of lightning at once. The mass of light forced me to blink or else be blinded.

Then it too was gone.

No one moved for several minutes. We were completely unharmed; the barrier had protected us from sight and electricity. Still, the thought of being hunted by that electrical creature made us all nervous to leave our safe hold. Outside, the sky was slowly clearing to reveal a calm moon and thousands twinkling stars. There wasn't a Pokémon to be heard; even the wind had gone mute.

"So," Priya finally said, forcing the slightest bit of humour from her voice. "I suppose lightning _can_ strike the same place twice."

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_I promise I'm not one of those writers that has every legendary in their story. I consider legendaries just that, legendary. Does anyone remember the first season of the Pokemon anime? Before Ash started seeing the rarest of the rare left right and center. Normally I'd be like that. The thing is, this story is... well you'll have to see. It is worth noting that legendaries are incredible powerful creatures. One couldn't just follow them around and catch them in an Ultra Ball. Except for during important events, they never reveal themselves to humans. Except maybe fleeting glances._

_Thanks sooooo much for all your reviews of the previous chapter. It's been a long time coming so I'm glad so many liked it. Special thanks to Stonekipsta and Kai-Chan: your reviews made me do a little happy dance on the spot._

_- Syz_


	24. Eggs All Around

We ended up staying in our Ninetales-made panic room for another 10 minutes, at which point the blue air faded away. The sky had cleared up and the sounds of nighttime Pokémon were slowly returning. I had Cyril use Leaf Blade on the ceiling while Priya had Spyne launch his Extrasensory attack. Much to the annoyance of Atria and Nyx we were free but exceedingly dirty.

"So what now?" Priya asked. Her hands were on her hips in annoyance but she still looked a little fearful. "Suppose we should stay out of the skies for a while, huh?"

"I don't know," Cyril said. "I believe that only applied to before the threat emerged. I believe the lightning beast has passed. We should be safe."

Priya sighed and gripped her egg tighter. I pulled out my Pokédex to check the time, Arwa's crystal memory land had thrown off my senses.

"It's just after 1:00 a.m. Do you want to make camp and spend the night here?" I asked.

"Without our stuff?" Priya returned. "I'd rather be by a Pokémon Center when this egg hatches, just in case."

"I agree," Atria offered from beside her trainer. "We've all been rather shaken up lately, the egg included."

"Captain, it would be my honour to transport everyone to the closest settlement as fast as the winds might allow," Cyril said as he lay his body down so we could climb on. "I believe that I could support Deimos and Vulcan outside of their capsules, but for the sake of speed might I suggest they remain within."

"Cyril get there quick so Vulcan can talk to Master Trainer again?" Vulcan asked.

"Oh course," Cyril replied with a smile.

Vulcan hugged the large Grass-type around the neck before leaping at me. I flinched and readied myself to hit the ground but, for once, Vulcan stopped right in front of me. I returned him to his Pokéball at the same time as Priya returned Atria, Deimos and Ferno.

"I would suggest you sit at the base of my neck, sir," Cyril advised.

I wondered how fast the large creature could go but didn't say anything out loud. I was about to get on when I felt a tugging at my pant leg. I looked down to see my Togepi trying to attract my attention. I'd sort of forgotten about him.

"Oh, you want back in your Pokéball?" I asked.

"For fast fly times, pleases," the Togepi responded.

I leaned down, patted him on its head once, and returned it to its Luxury Ball. I looked around for Nyx to see she was circling us from high in the night sky. I supposed that meant she'd follow in the air.

"Not gonna leave you stranded for attack," Spyne was saying to Priya. She was wearing her sling that carried her egg on her back. Spyne was sitting atop it and holding on to Priya's shoulder.

I climbed up Cyril's leg and positioned myself at the base of his neck. I was definitely missing the saddle, which was still at the Violet City Pokémon Center. With Spyne on her back, Priya climbed on and positioned herself behind me.

"We're set to go, Cyril," Priya said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I was briefly surprised at her lack of hesitance to the close contact but forgot about that as Cyril kicked off the ground and rose above the canopy with a few brawny wingbeats.

"City be at here!" Nyx called from our left as she flew off in a direction.

With a snort Cyril propelled himself in her direction. His flapping was certainly faster then I'd ever seen it, and we seemed to me going at a faster speed then usual. Still, it was nothing like riding a Pidgeot. Behind us I watched the rocky terrain that made up the base of Mount Silver slowly shrink away.

"The wind's in our favour, sir," Cyril said as he pushed onwards.

All was silent for a while, save the random peeps from within the egg. My attention was drawn to the stars. Where really was nothing like flying through a clear night sky. At that height there were no buildings or trees to interfere with the twinkling dots.

"Tobius," Priya said. I was suddenly reminded of her close proximity. "When Arwa told us not to take our time with being trainers... Well, do you think she meant me?"

"What?" I asked as Spyne snorted.

"It's just, well, you know. I've been a trainer for a while now. If I was just focusing on Gym battles, my team would be a lot more powerful, you know?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"Being a coordinator. It takes longer, is all. I mean, I spent about 2 months just training with my Pokémon to perfect their entrances. I've been traveling for a year now. If I was just battling in Gyms they'd be a lot stronger. Instead, I've spent most of my time making sure my team's moves are _pretty_," Priya said, saying the last word with minor disgust.

"No way," I said. "I've seen you battle. Your Pokémon might not be the strongest, but they're great at what they do. You remember that one battle you had on Route 36 against that Ursaring. That thing was crazy strong, like steroids strong. Deimos woulda been crushed if it weren't for his Contest training. You drove that monster crazy 'cause it couldn't land a hit, then you took it out by hitting it where it hurt. It was awesome!"

"Thanks," Priya said as she tightened her grip slightly in a hug. Then it was silent again for a few minutes.

"I saw her, ya know, Arwa, I mean," I said, thinking back.

"What?" Priya asked.

"Arwa. I saw her in a dream, same as I heard and felt Oaith that one time."

"Oh, on the train. You said you _felt_ something right? And that was after the voice was speaking to you while you were asleep."

"Yeah, that was definitely Oiath." I said. I don't think I'd ever heard a voice quite like hers. "But even before that I had this strange dream. It wasn't like any dream I'd ever had. And there were red eyes watching me. _Arwa's_ red eyes."

"When was that?" Spyne asked. It took a moment to recall.

"Oh, it was back when the Trop – err - umm, back when I was knocked out at the Safari Zone."

"My apologies, sir," Cyril said with his usual confident first mate tone of voice. "At the time you were a diminutive intruder that I, as a member of the herd's guard, had to remove."

"So what is he now?" Priya asked.

"My diminutive Captain," the Tropius replied in a matter-a-fact way with the faintest bit of humour.

Priya and the almost invisible Nyx laughed. I couldn't help but join in. We enjoyed a comfortable silence for another few minutes after that.

"I don't want to go to sleep and lose our ability to understand," Priya said silently as if she was a little self conscious to say it out loud. "I like understanding everyone."

"I know. Maybe Arwa doesn't know how to make it permanent. Maybe she'll learn, or maybe we can find another Psychic who can do it to us permanently," I said.

"She's not Psychic," Cyril, Spyne, Priya, and Nyx said in unison.

"Right,"I replied. "She a 750 year old something else that'll probably live till she's 1000. But she can't be the only one of her kind, right? Maybe one day we can find a Pokémon like her."

"Never heard of humans that can speak with our kind," Spyne grunted as if to no one.

"Yeah, but maybe that's 'cause they can't say. People talk to their Pokémon all the time. Who's to say which ones actually understand what the Pokémon say back?" I argued lightly. No one said anything for another few minutes.

"How about we spend tomorrow on energy drinks?" Priya said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "We'll get you registered and spend the day our Pokémon in complete understanding."

"Get me registered?" I asked.

"Yeah. You have to register with the Johto League to partake in Gym battles and collect badges so you can fight in the Johto Championship at the Indigo League. You won't make it for the next one in September, but maybe next year."

"Oh, right," I said. "I suppose you're already registered then?"

"Yup. Had to before I got my badge in Azalea Town. I didn't challenge the Violet City Gym because I had an advantage in Azalea, and I didn't want to wait in Violet."

"Wait? For what?"

"The Violet City Gym is considered the easiest Johto Gym challenge so just about every trainer starts there. When I first went there was a waiting list over three months long. Instead I signed up for the Violet City contest, which I lost, then went to train before I headed to Azalea."

I was surprised at how easily Priya was able to say 'which I lost' but I supposed it helped that she had won a Badge and a Contest Ribbon since.

"You gonna challenge the Violet City Gym, too?" I asked.

"I think so. I mean, can't exactly not after what Arwa said..."

A few hours later we touched down just east of Violet. We decide to stay in that area because it was away from the residential areas that were busy sleeping. We released everyone and Priya hopped on Ferno, saying she was going to grab some energy drinks from the vending machine at the Pokémon Center. My Togepi was tired so Cyril, Vulcan, and Atria made it a makeshift nest to sleep in. I was going to return him but Cyril insisted that sleeping outside was mush nicer.

Priya was back before long and we spent the morning learning about our Pokémon. Nyx refused to offer anything about herself and pecked me when I tried to bribe her. Vulcan shared a few stories about living with about a dozen very powerful Pokémon. He'd had two brothers before they went to trainers. Xeta had been his favourite '_family'_ member besides his own parents. When he was still a Charmander she had been the only one with patience enough to deal with him, from what I gathered.

Cyril had once been in another Safari Zone with his herd which was massive. Then, the rangers broke the herd in two and sent half to Fuchsia. Cyril was part of the herd's guard because, like every other Tropius who knew Leaf Blade, it was his duty. He didn't really clarify why he'd chosen to leave his herd to join my team.

"My egg!" Priya said suddenly.

Judging by the sun it was almost 11:00 a.m. when she distracted me from my team. My redirected attention caused me to missed Vulcan's swinging tail that knocked me to the ground as he passed. I silently grumbled my annoyance as I got up and joined the circle of our Pokémon that had gathered around Priya.

"Give it space," Atria advised her trainer. "Set it down."

Priya did as instructed and placed the egg in front of her. It wobbled around for a minute before it stopped completely. To my surprise the egg glowed bright orange for a second then returned to normal. Then with a quiet crack two large bird feet forced themselves through.

The thing looked quite bizarre now as the pair of thin feet kicked and scratched wildly at the eggshell. Piece after piece was kicked off until we could see wet orange feathers. With one final kick the little creature sent the top half of the egg flying away.

The thing was small and fragile looking. I had no idea what it was so it had to be native to a different region. It was still wet with egg goo from having just hatched but I was sure its orange covering was feathers.

"A Torchic," Priya cooed as she picked up the newly hatched Pokémon.

The Torchic was still unable to stand up so, after a few tries, it settled for nuzzling into Priya's shirt and looking up at her. Deimos, apparently unable to hold his curiosity in, trotted over to look down at his new teammate.

"Kinda freaky lookin, isn't it?" the Houndour commented. The Torchic chirped in joy at the new face.

"Humph,"Atria barked as she stood up on her hind legs to push the taller Pokémon away so she could take a closer look herself.

"Egg, see?" my Togepi asked as he tugged at Priya's shirt.

"Set the little one down so he or she might take their first steps," Cyril suggested. Others mumbled in agreement.

When it was set down the Torchic immediately flopped forward as if its head was too much weight for it. Priya made to pick it back up but both Atria and Spyne stopped her. The Torchic flailed and chirped for a while before it started to try to push itself upright. It took eight tries, each with their own little tantrum, but finally the bird could sit up. It used its newfound strength to observe all of us with its dark eyes. Priya scanned the newly hatched creature with her Pokédex to discover it was a female.

We all watched as it spent the next half hour learning to stand. It had large feet for its size that seemed to help with standing, but hinder its walking. It took another hour to learn how to walk from Priya to Deimos who was about 3 feet away. I was about to make an '_about time'_ comment when it occurred to me that this was still way faster then human babies.

"We share the same birthday," Priya said as she picked up her Torchic who was now trying to run without tripping.

"It's your birthday today?" I asked, surprised Priya hadn't mentioned it earlier.

"Yeah, and this is the best present ever," she said as she hugged her Torchic tightly. "Well, right after you, Atria."

"Happy birthday to both of you," I said, making a mental note to pick something up for Priya later.

"They need names," Ferno said. "Both the young flame beak and the white one."

"Yeah, you haven't named your Togepi, Tobius," Priya said as she watched our two youngest members chase each other around.

"Been kindaz busy," Nyx said. She was preening herself on Cyril's back.

My Togepi stopped running when it heard what we were talking about. The Torchic, unable to stop elegantly, tripped and rolled to a halt. I was sitting against Cyril with my legs crossed and my Togepi ran up to me and, with a lot of effort, climbed into my lap with its tiny limbs. Seeing that its playmate was distracted, the Torchic ran over to the snoozing Deimos and yanked at its the Houndour pushed it away the Torchic took it to be a game.

"Name, name," my Togepi squeaked up at me.

"Alright, alright," I said as I picked up the spike ball. "How about Nim-"

"Albus!" Vulcan suddenly interrupted.

"I wasn't asking you," I said. Alas, I was too late.

"Albus!" the Togepi squealed. It then hopped out of my grasp and started parading around screaming, "Albus, Albus, Albus."

I glared at Vulcan who had the humility to offer up his best innocent smile.

"That makes a lot of sense," Priya said. She continued when I gave her a look of annoyance. "No really. Think about it, his mom's name meant white and his dad's name meant chalk, which is usually white."

"So..."

"Albus, like album and alba, means white."

"How could you possibly remember so much random stuff," I asked her.

"I wanted to make sure I was as educated as possible before I dropped out of school to become a trainer," Priya shrugged.

"Unlike somez ground walkerz," came Nyx's voice which was muffled by feathers.

"And namesakes are kinda nice. Albus the Clefable seemed more then decent. And I'll name you Artemis," Priya said as reached over and picked up her Torchic. "That way, you're also named after one of Arwa's pseudo-parents and the Greek goddess."

"Another one," Spyne sighed.

"Yes, and I think it will fit," Priya said. "One day you'll be a great hunter, too," she said down to the bird.

Artemis did have the same understanding as Albus did. She blinked up at Priya a couple times before yawning loudly and nestling into the crook of her arm.

By 3:00 p.m. we had decided to get our errands done. Our first stop was the Pokémon Center. Everyone got check out while I signed up for the Johto Championship and Priya talked to family, friends and (to my surprise) her boyfriend on the phone. I was surprised to learn of the rule that said you could only participate in one league at a time. I wouldn't be able to collect Badges from my home region until I'd participated in the Championship. There were loopholes and things you could do if you had at least 6 badges by the time registration began, but I didn't worry myself about them.

Our next stop was the Gym to get ourselves on the waiting list to battle the Gym Leader.

"3 months?" Priya had shouted, much to the alarm of her new Torchic.

"I'm sorry mam," the short blue-haired receptionist in the lobby had told us. "We get a lot of trainers here. Many lose two or three times before they give up training altogether. The Gym leader only has two or three battles a day, maybe four in he can squeeze another in. And he needs to take time off, too."

"Uggghhh," Priya said as she slumped over the counter. "Fine, whatever. Give me a date."

"Pokédex, please," the receptionist requested politely.

Priya passed it over and the receptionist hooked it up to a wire. She started typing something when the machine gave a beep. The receptionist's expression became confused as she continued typing some more.

"Miss Cinead, have you ever been here before?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, a while back, why?"

"Well, it seems you have a scheduled battle three days from now at 9:00 a.m. There seems to be a problem in the system though, I don't have your information. Like, whoever put it into the system forgot to input the registration information from your Dex. Oh well, you still want that date, right?"

"Umm, yah for sure!" Priya said, visible brighter albeit confused.

"Great, we'll see you then," the receptionist said before turning to me. "And can I help you, too?"

"Yah, same thing, I want to battle the Gym Leader," I said a little awkwardly as I handed over my Pokédex.

"Hmmm, seems you've been signed up too," the receptionist said suspiciously. "Three days from now, July 30th, at noon."

"Of course he does," Priya said. "We've just been on the road so long.. and then there was that memory incident with that Hypno, oh look at the time we've got training to do."

The receptionist had been handing me my Pokédex back when Priya grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door while waving to the receptionist and saying they'd see her in a few days. While I was being towed along I examined my Pokédex. I opened it up and a piece of paper fell out. I grabbed in and unfolded it.

_Dear Tobius and Priya, _

_I hope you don't mind my intrusion. _

It was written in ink and there was no signature. Instead, the bottom of the page had been marked with a paw print. I showed it to Priya who scanned the paw print with her Pokédex (which I had no idea you could do). It started talking in an automated female voice.

_Print scanned. 96% match. Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. Sly and intelligent-_

Priya closed the device before it continued. She was smiling. "So, looks like we've got some training to do."

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

Author's Note:

Nothing much to say about the chapter. Seems so tame by comparison to what just passed and what will come (dun dun dunnnnnn). As for the story I'm at about 50,000 words and would like to say thanks to all of you who are still reading. Special thanks to my reviewers who let me know I have an audience. :)

Thanks to my latest readers: OceanSpiral and Yuki Kuromori for tuning in :)


	25. Birds of a Feather

_I was sitting beneath an unusually large oak just outside Violet City. I dangled my feet in a shallow stream while listening to Cyril talk. He was the only other one there. It must have been sunset, based on the colours in the sky. Cyril was talking about some mystical purple Pidgey that would grant wishes to those able to catch it. _

_Then everything went black. _

_Cyril, the stream, and the surrounding trees disappeared. The ground turned brown and rock hard. There was nothing to see save endless blackness, yet I knew I wasn't alone. _

_A breeze tickled my arm. A particularly strange breeze. A breeze that was warm, warm like breathing... _

_I spun around to find myself face to face with a red eyed Raikou. I could see beyond its giant fangs to stare down its muscular throat which was lined with thousands of razor sharp claws. _

_Then the beast jumped at me. It started clawing and digging at my face while screeching psychotically. All I could feel was fur and claws. _

_Slowly distant laughing filled my ears. I tried to call out for help but my vocal cords wouldn't work. _

And then I woke up.

"What the- Get off!" I yelled as I swiped Nyx off my face.

"Mur mur mur," she laughed as I tried to gain focus. Vulcan and Albus were also on my bed, laughing hysterically.

"What time..." I started to mumble, looking around for a clock.

Priya was either still asleep on the top bunk or already up. The two other trainers who we were sharing a room with were already gone. Wait, I was sure Deimos had slept in the middle of the floor.

"What time is it?" I asked more tangibly with a stretch. At the same time the door started swinging open.

"Time to get up, lazy bones," said Priya brightly as she entered with her young Torchic on her shoulder. "You've got a Gym battle to get to."

"No I don't," I said as I rolled my eyes. "You go first, then I'm after you at noon."

"Yeah, and it's 11 now. I've already earned myself this little beauty," Priya said with a wide grin. She held out a silver badge in her hand.

"You went already... You won already... It's 11... IT'S 11!"

I was suddenly wide awake as I jumped out of bed. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of our room and down the hall to take a shower. I was maybe in there for five minutes at most before I pulled on my clothes and ran back to the room. My brain was moving too fast for me to keep up.

"Need Pokémon. Food. Gotta feed Pokémon, too-"

"I fed everyone before I left. Your Tropius is outside having a bit to eat and stretching with Ferno," Priya interrupted. "And here," she shoved a paper bag in my hand. "Now grab your Dex and Pokéballs and lets go!"

I returned Vulcan, then Nyx, and was about to call back Albus when I paused. Albus was on the floor beside Artemis and a new Pokémon. No, not new; evolved. The youngsters were admiring the much taller Fire-type that was standing on its hind legs beside Priya. The top of his head went up to the top of Priya's hip. His ribs had a few bandages and, judging by his messy fur, he had clearly been in a battle recently. However, it looked like he'd already been healed.

"Is that-"

"Yep, Spyne evolved into a super awesome mega powerful Quilava," Priya said proudly.

"Quil," Spyne barked with a smirk. Out of the corner of his eye he looked down at the shorter observing crowd before he ignited the flames on his head and rear. This earn him a loud cheer from the infants.

"Tobius, your Gym battle..." Priya reminded.

"Oh, right!" I stammered as I returned Albus, grabbed my stuff, and ran out the door.

In front of the Pokémon Center awaited Ferno and Cyril. I returned Cyril before hopping on Ferno, behind Priya. She returned Spyne and made sure Artemis had a good grip on her shoulder before she had Ferno take off.

He didn't run at full speed, but we still went plenty fast. We were staying at the Center closest to the Gym so we were there in a couple minutes; just enough time to shove a few slices of toast from the paper bag into my mouth.

"Alright, go and let the receptionist know you're here," Priya said.

"Right," I said as I dismounted.

I ran up to the receptionist's desk. There was a different girl with bright green hair and large earrings this time.

"Umm, I have a battle at noon," I said awkwardly.

"Oh, the 12 o'clock. Name and Pokédex?"

"Tobius Wright," I replied as I handed my Dex over. She plugged it into her computer, nodded, then returned it.

"Great, just proceed up to the top floor at 5 to 12. The elevator's over there. Best of luck to you," she said with a smile.

I nodded and went back outside. Priya was happily playing with Artemis. Ferno and Vulcan were out of their Pokéballs as well.

"Where's Atria and Deimos?" I asked as I released my team.

"They got beaten up pretty good," Priya replied with an unusual amount of ice in her voice. "Don't let yourself get distracted."

"Right," I said. "So what Pokémon does he have?" I knew the Leader was Falkner and his Pokémon of choice were Flying-types.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. You learn more by having to deal with surprises."

"What do you mean 'even if you knew.' You just fought the guy."

"Gym Leaders have dozens of Pokémon," Priya said with an eye roll. "The whole reason they check your Dex is to make sure you're signed up in the League and to check what level trainer you are."

"So, how many badges I have?"

"And how strong your Pokémon are. Your Dex gets updated information from the Pokéballs every time you return a Pokémon."

"Oh, cool," I said.

"Nervous yet?"

"Not even a little." That was a lie.

We'd done a lot of training in the past couple days. Cyril had become quite the fan of Stomp, though it would be difficult to use against Flying-types. Vulcan was still having trouble summoning Dark or Dragon-type energy, which meant Dragon Dance and Crunch were still out of the question. Luckily his control over Ancient Power was getting better every day. Nyx was all around good. She'd grown bored of Astonish (much to my own delight) and no longer used it.

To our great surprise both my Togepi and Priya's Torchic were little power houses in the making. While watching Vulcan practise his Flamethrower endurance, Albus had joined him and started copying his motions. We thought it was cute, my little Togepi playing pretend, until flames started spitting from his mouth. A Pokédex scan later revealed the little guy to know Charm (expected, but still weak when used), along with Flamethrower, Tri Attack, and Nasty Plot (unexpected, but still unusable). Like Vulcan, he still had to master the moves he'd inherited.

Similarly, Artemis knew Scratch and Growl (expected, but still too young to use properly), along with Agility and Night Slash. Priya wondered out loud if there was a connection between the Torchic's energy and love to run with its yet unmastered Agility.

"How about you guys? You all ready?" I asked my team.

Nyx didn't respond as she was apparently too busy preening herself but Vulcan and Cyril roared and bellowed happily. Albus, who was sitting at Cyril's feet, looked at the two then gave a cheer of his own.

"You're going to need a lot of training," I said to Albus, kneeling down and rubbing him on the head. "How about you watch from the stands with Priya and Artemis?"

Albus looked downcast for a moment before Cyril's large head came down to Togepi level. The giant Pokémon whispered something to Albus, which caused him to immediately jumped up with a short "Pii." Cyril lifted his head and nodded, Albus mimicked him. When the Togepi turned to me his smile was back. He then got distracted by Artemis and ran over to play with her.

Pokémon were weird.

...

"So, this is your first Gym battle, huh? Just so you know, no Gym Leader will ever go easy on you. You and your Pokémon must truly earn the Violet Gym Badge," Falkner called from his side of the battle field.

I nodded at him as I looked around. We had ascended to the roof of the Gym building. The battle field was circular and very large with stands all around. However, there was no audience. During the elevator ride Priya had said this Gym Leader preferred having no crowd. I didn't like being a spectacle so that made me rather happy. There were a few robotic cameras around. I could request my battle not be shown on public television, but then I wouldn't earn any money. Aired Gym Challenges were how the leagues made most of their money.

Priya sat in the stands not that far from me. On her sides sat Ferno and Spyne, while Albus and Artemis were in her lap. The youngsters looked the most excited about the battle.

The one thing that was starting to worry me was the ever darkening sky. I hadn't noticed it in my haste to get to the Gym, but now the clouds were looking increasingly ominous. Falkner looked up to observe the sky as well, but he didn't say anything to suggest that bad weather would put our battle on hold.

I nodded over to the referee to let him know I was ready to begin.

"This will be an official Gym battle between the Violet City Gym Leader, Falkner, and the challenger from Saffron City, Tobius," the referee called. "Both will use three Pokémon each, only the challenger will be permitted to substitute his Pokémon. When I say so, both sides will release their first Pokémon and the battle will begin. And GO!"

"Take to the air, Hoothoot!"

"Go, Cyril!"

Cyril landed heavily on the ground while the Hoothoot flapped its tiny wings to keep itself at eye level with its opponent.

"Leaf Blade," I called.

"Hypnosis," Falkner said with a smirk.

Cyril charged at the Hoothoot with his giant leaves glowing. I knew Grass-type attacks were less effective against Flying-types, but I hoped size and strength would prevail. The little bird wasn't even as big as Cyril's head.

Unfortunately, as Cyril approached striking range the Hoothoot's move hit. Its eyes glowed with Psychic-type energy and, next thing I knew, Cyril was stumbling backwards before he fell heavily to the ground.

"Peck," Falkner said.

"Cyril, get up!" I shouted.

The small bird started pecking at Cyril's head as my Pokémon snoozed. I debated switching out but figured it would have been useless. I could easily accumulate a team of sleeping Pokémon.

"Cyril, you have to get up!"

"Swift!"

The Hoothoot gained some air and shot rays of Normal-type energy that looked like stars at Cyril. I was beginning to wonder how one could sleep through that as he began to move.

Cyril's eyes opened and he pulled his front wings over his face to prevent the shower of stars from hitting his eyes.

"Hypnosis!" Falkner repeated.

"Gust, blow that feather ball away!" I shouted.

As the Hoothoot's eyes started to glow once more Cyril started to beat the air with his wings. The Gust was too strong for the little Hoothoot, who tried to flap its pathetically small wings as hard as it possibly could but was still blown backwards.

"Swift!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Spiralling leaves fought stars. Many collided and burst apart in mid air but several still hit their target.

"Get above it, Cyril," I called.

"Don't let it higher then you, Hoothoot!"

Cyril took off, flapping its wings hard to climb above its opponent. The Hoothoot flapped its own wings to try to maintain its vantage point. It was fairing surprisingly well, its head inline with the Tropius' waist, until sly a flap from Cyril with a small Gust was too much for the small creature. It fell downwards a ways before it caught itself and tried to catch up.

"Swift!" Falkner ordered as he flicked his bangs. He knew Hoothoot wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Stomp, then Leaf Blade!" I called.

Cyril let gravity take over as he fell into the star-like attack. The Hoothoot stopped its attack in an attempt to get out of the way of the giant feet but didn't expect the Leaf Blade that came down upon its head. Both Pokémon sent up a small cloud of dust as they heavily landed; Cyril on all fours and Hoothoot under a Leaf Blade wing.

Unsure of what to do, Cyril made a rumble in his throat as he looked over at me for direction.

"Umm, let it up I guess. But keep up Leaf Blade, just in case," I offered. Cyril nodded and backed up warily.

Nothing shot out of the ground when Cyril removed his wing. The Hoothoot lay there, knocked out, in a slight indent in the field.

I almost did a happy dance. Cyril was delighted as well. He stomped the ground twice with his front feet and let out a deep, resonating bellow.

"Return, Hoothoot," Falkner said as he raised a Pokéball and called back his Pokémon. "Very good. I didn't expect a Tropius from a trainer of your level. I must say, I'm impressed with how you two preformed. Too bad this next flier will be too much for you to handle. Go, Quickwing!"

From the thrown Pokéball emerged a Pidgeotto. It called out its battle cry before flapping its wings to ensure it was far above Cyril's reach.

I knew it was hopeless to expect Cyril to be able to catch a trained Pidgeotto. I'd have to wait for it to come close first.

"Gust, keep it away from you," I called.

"Quick Attack," Falkner said with a flick of his hair.

The Pidgeotto shot at Cyril with near blinding speed and struck him directly in the head. Cyril stumbled backwards, trying to shake off the hit. The Pidgeotto didn't miss the opening and struck Cyril in the head once more.

The second hit did it for the Tropius who started beating the air with much more force then it had previously used. I was momentarily encouraged until I saw the Pidgeotto climbing higher into the air by easily riding the Gust. The attack didn't faze it in the slightest.

"Razor Leaf," I shouted.

"Gust," Falkner said with another smirk.

The spinning leaves were directed perfectly at the climbing Pidgeotto, but the bird spun to face them and started flapping is own wings. For a moment the Razor Leaf seemed to hang in the air before it was redirected. Some went outwards but most of the leaves hit Cyril along with the Gust.

"Cyril, get in the air and use Gust like that bird did," I ordered.

Cyril nodded and opened its large wings to fly into the air.

"Now you're a sitting Psyduck," Falkner said smugly. "Aerial Ace!"

Cyril was barely a few feet off the ground when he was struck in the head again, this time by a much stronger attack. As he landed heavily on his side and I was sure he was knocked out, but still he pulled himself to his feet. His movements were sluggish and the Pidgeotto struck him with another Aerial Ace in the ribs. These birds knew how to take advantage of their opponent's weaknesses.

I saw the Pidgeotto adjust itself to attack again. "Cyril, Leaf Blade when it comes at you!"

"Do it, Quickwing," was all Falkner said.

Cyril's leaves glowed green and turned into blades as the Pidgeotto shot right at him. Cyril swung his green weapons at the bird, who was diving at him from the front. I was sure Cyril was safe until Quickwing altered its movements ever so slightly. It managed to fly between Cyril's Leaf Blades and deliver an Aerial Ace right in Cyril's front, just below his neck.

As the bird flew away there was a moment where time seemed to stand still. The Grass-type energy evaporated and Cyril just stood there, eyes wide and mouth open as if he was silently screaming out in pain.

Then he fell, heavily.

"I told you," Falkner said as I returned my Pokémon. There was a deep growl from the stands, though I couldn't tell if it was from Ferno or Spyne.

"Go, Nyx!" I called as I threw her Pokéball.

"Murkrow!" my starter cried out as she emerged from the white light.

Nyx flapped upwards and observed her opponent with a slightly tilted head. The Pidgeotto was bigger then her and had a much larger wingspan, but that didn't stop her from starting to laugh. I was pretty sure she was thinking about the many Pidgey and Pidgeotto she had bullied while we travelled on Cyril's back.

"Mur mur mur mur mur!"

Both Falkner and Quickwing looked thoroughly irritated at her guffaw.

"Confuse Ray!"

"Gust!"

Nyx was too busy being rude to see the Gust come at her. The Pidgeotto had flapped upwards first so the attack threw my Murkrow into the ground.

Nyx didn't like that at all.

It occurred to me just

"Krow," she cawed when the attack ceased. She then flew as fast as her wings would permit in the direction of the Pidgeotto. Her eyes glowed dark purple before a beam of the Ghost-type energy was launched. I was actually surprised it hit.

"Pid?" Quickwing blinked in confusion for a moment and then tried to shake itself off.

"Feather Dance!" I ordered.

"Quick Attack!" Falkner called.

The Pidgeotto flapped once to gain the speed it wanted but it directed itself several feet to the left of Nyx. It missed my Murkrow and went beak first into the ground; clearly injuring itself.

With another chuckle Nyx threw black plumage at the fallen bird. The feathers stuck to it, even when it flew back into the air.

"Aerial Ace!" Falkner called, his voice full of annoyance.

"Wing Attack!" I shouted.

The Pidgeotto tried to fly upwards but hurt itself in the attempt. It looked as though it had forgotten how to fly. Nyx made a call that sounded like a 'nah nah' taunt as she flew at her opponent from behind. Her critical hit sent the Pidgeotto face first into the ground. Again, she let her laughter fill the battlefield.

"Again!" I called, absolutely ecstatic about my pending win.

Again, as the Pidgeotto tried to get up my Murkrow's wing struck it in the back of the head and sent it face first into the ground.

Nyx barely had enough time to climb into the air and laugh before Quickwing, now back to its senses, shot off the ground and flew to the opposite end of the field.

"Get it with Drill Peck!" I called.

Falkner didn't make an order as Nyx flew over to the waiting Pidgeotto. She then gained some height before she dove at the bird with a spin.

"Now! Go and Roost!" Falkner yelled quickly.

The Pidgeotto barely dodged Nyx as it flew to the opposite side of the field and landed. The reason I often relied on Wing Attack over Drill Peck was because the latter was harder to bring one's self out of. Luckily Nyx was a ways above the ground as her target had been in the air, so it was easier, but she still couldn't gain balance and redirect herself before the Pidgeotto was finished.

Where Quickwing had landed was close to me. There, it closed its eyes while its feathers started to glow. I could almost feel a new strength within the bird as it opened its eyes.

"Quick, Drill Peck," I called to Nyx as she followed the Pidgeotto.

"Aerial Ace, and make it a good one," Falkner ordered.

The Pidgeotto took off, aiming an Aerial Ace right at Nyx. My Murkrow wasn't about to take that lying down. With the familiar flip of her wings she spun her body, turning herself into an avian drill aimed at the Pidgeotto.

They collided. They became a mess of black, brown and tan feathers as they fell to the ground. Both Falkner and I waited breathlessly to see who got up, but neither moved.

I looked over to the referee who was using his flags to indicate it was a draw. Both Pokémon were knocked out.

"Return," Falkner and I said in unison. Our Pokémon both disappeared into their respective capsules.

"So, here we are," Falkner said, holding up another Pokéball. I did the same. "Just down to our last. Now, go Wisewing!"

"Go, Vulcan!"

Vulcan appeared with a roar. I was surprised but pleased to see it wasn't friendly Vulcan. No, I could tell by his eyes he was my vicious yet obedient fighter. The friendly Charmander brain was being suppressed. Vulcan's lips were pulled back in a silent growl to reveal sharp fangs. He held himself as if ready to pounce while his tail waved slowly behind him; its flame unusually large.

Its flame.

My attention was suddenly drawn to the sky. I'd absolutely forgotten about my previous weather observation in the heat of the battle. It was dark. The temperature hadn't dropped that much, but there was no question in my mind that it was going to rain. I'd have to get this over with quickly.

In the air a Noctowl had appeared. It glided back and forth in front of Falkner on silent wings.

"Hypnosis," Falkner said calmly.

"Smokescreen," I called.

Vulcan's unusually acute senses responded immediately. He released black smoke from his mouth that obscured his body. The Hypnosis was useless.

"Flamethrower," I called.

Was that a drop of water on my head?

"Dodge and Defog," Falkner ordered.

A Flamethrower shot out from the blanket of smoke. The Noctowl was able to avoid the flames before it started beating the air. The smokescreen immediately dispersed.

And it was starting to drizzle.

"Reflect, Wisewing," Falkner ordered.

"Flamethrower!" I said.

With little more then a slight tip of its wings the Noctowl slid out of the attack's way. As it did it began to faintly glow.

Then it started to rain.

To a trainer or most Pokémon it wasn't the worst downfall. I was drenched pretty quick and was wishing I had an umbrella, but there was no wind and it wasn't that cold. Wisewing had to flap its wings more to keep itself aloft but it didn't look too bothered.

Vulcan wasn't so lucky.

In a second he went from mighty beast of flames to cowering candle creature. His eyes returned to normal as he pulled his tail under his chest and whimpered. It was as if his confidence had been literally washed away. He looked back at me with large pleading eyes.

"Well, well," Falkner said with a smirk. "What are you going to do now? Your Pokémon is all but useless by the looks of it."

Vulcan looked at the ground; emotionally defeated. He closed his eyes and looked like he was about to turn around and approach me when a cry caught his attention. Both him and I looked over to the stands to see a very grumpy Priya sitting with Albus in her lap. Evidently, she'd returned her own team so now my audience consisted of just her and my Togepi.

And it was Albus who was calling out. The little Togepi was saying something and waving its arms, occasionally jumping up. I had no idea what it was saying but I did notice a renewed brightness enter Vulcan's eyes.

Then he was struck.

On an order I'd missed the Noctowl dove at Vulcan and used Mud-Slap right in my Charmeleon's face. Vulcan stumbled back and aimed a Flamethrower at the bird, but it climbed into the safety of the sky. Vulcan tried to rub the grime from his eyes but it wouldn't all come out.

"Flamethrower," I called.

"Up, Wisewing."

Tail still hidden from the elements, Vulcan blew a stream of flames at the ascending bird. Both he and I were surprised to see how much weaker the flames were. His usually powerful attack was lacking in strength and didn't have its average reach. The Noctowl was high enough to not have to worry about fire.

Vulcan was starting to shiver.

"Okay Vulcan, we can do this. Ancient Power!"

"Char," Vulcan called as his eyes began to glow and an orb appeared in front of him.

"Confusion!" Falkner called.

In an instant Vulcan lost control of the attack as he lost concentration. The eerie Rock-type attack exploded as he gripped his head in pain. Up in the air the Noctowl was twisting its head while its eyes and forehead feathers glowed magenta.

"Keep it up," Falkner called.

On the ground Vulcan was still trying to concentrate enough to use Ancient Power. Finally, a glowing orb was created, which he directed at the bird. Unfortunately, the Noctowl slid out of the attack's way with ease.

Vulcan roared, clearly in pain because of the rain and full of frustration at the perpetual mind pains he was feeling. His muddy vision wasn't making anything better, either. He punch the ground and closed his eyes, it almost looked like he was going to cry.

Then he snapped.

His flame brightened and his eyes darkened. Something, or the accumulation of everything, had sent him back into fighter mode. He roared, but not like I'd ever heard him roar before. This was louder and more frightening, like a dragon.

He started stomping feet and flexing his claws. He let his tail swing behind him, exposed to the elements. Its flame was so hot that rain sizzled into steam before touch it. His body became covered in what could only be described as purple-blue electricity and blood red steam.

Then he stopped. An evil grin like I'd never seen played upon his lips. Still ignoring the rain on his tail, he inhaled deeply before exhaling a new Fire attack.

Wait, was that Fire?

From his mouth shot purple-blue 'flames,' though there was something distinctly not Fire like about them. Within the blue and purple colourings were faint traces of 'electricity,' identical to that which had surrounded Vulcan's body.

The Noctowl must have been frozen with fear as the attack came because it didn't move. The attack was unhindered by the rain and easily reached its target. Wisewing shrieked in pain as it was consumed before forcing itself to fly away.

Then Vulcan chased it. I'd never seen him move with such speed. He was locked on his target as he sped after the bird, easily keeping pace with it. The Noctowl flapped its wings harder and changed directions but Vulcan easily followed on the ground.

Then he jumped. Vulcan might as well have flown through the air as he came at the Noctowl. As he jumped he easily summoned another Ancient Power in front of him, slammed the energy with his tail, and hit the Noctowl directly in the stomach.

Both Noctowl and Charmeleon landed on the ground, though the Noctowl landed head first.

"Wait," I called to Vulcan. It looked like he was going to attack again.

"Chrrrr," Vulcan growled at me. He turned his head and seemed to be debating something as he looked into my eyes. He wasn't debating whether or not to listen, was he?

"Roost, Wisewing," Falkner ordered.

The Noctowl got to its feet and started to glow. Vulcan's attention snapped back to the bird as it did so. He seemed to grow angry at the sight of the glowing feathers. Vulcan charged, mouth open wide with teeth glowing with Dark-type energy. The Noctowl tried to fly away but Vulcan was still moving unusually fast and he easily grabbed the Noctowl around the shoulder with a Crunch attack.

The Noctowl went limp.

"Okay Vulcan, it's over now. You won," I cheered in a very fake voice. Truth be told, I was a little afraid of him. I suddenly understood all the protests against giving Charmander to new trainers. Sure, Charmander were great, but here was a real beast.

Vulcan dropped his fallen opponent and looked at me. He took two steps towards me, his expression looked confused. I was more concerned with his still Dark teeth.

"Th-the rain, Vulcan. Your tail," I stammered.

Vulcan stared at me for a moment longer before he started shaking his head violently. He sat down, still shaking his head, and gave out a very scared sounding "Meleonmmm." Then his eyes opened, and they were back to normal. He gave me a large smile before remembering his flame and the rain, and pulled his tail against his body. He was shivering violently now, and started whimpering a moment later.

"Falkner's last Pokémon, Noctowl, is knocked out," the referee shouted. "And the winner is Tobius Wright!"

Vulcan brightened as he heard, though his eyes looked oddly sunken in and his tail flame was minuscule. Nonetheless, he looked at me and waved his free claw happily.

I smiled and returned him to the safety of his Pokéball. Joy on account of my first Gym win was trying to take over, but my feelings of worry and confusion wouldn't leave my brain.

"I knew you'd win," Priya said, appearing at my side while I was still distracted. At my feet Albus was pulling on my pant legs, demanding I pick him up.

"Technically a win," Falkner said as he approached. "Though, if I had a say, this definitely wouldn't be yours." He opened his hand and offered a silver badge. "This is the Zephyr Badge, proof of your victory at the Violet City Gym."

I took the badge and examined it, water continuing to shower down on us. I picked up Albus so he could see it, too.

"And what do you mean 'if you had a say?' " Priya asked in an icy tone.

"That Charmeleon needs training," Falkner shrugged. "Pull that in the third or forth tier and you'll be disqualified for sure."

"Tiers? Disqualified? What?" I asked, trying to understand what they were saying and worry about my Charmeleon at the same time.

"I'll explain later," Priya said to me before turning back to the Gym Leader. "Just give him his TM and money so we can get out of this blasted rain."

"Right this way," Falkner said.

As we followed him back to the elevator I examined Vulcan's Pokéball with my free hand. Albus reached over and pulled the Pokéball into his grip. The Togepi rubbed his face against the surface and stroked the Pokéball. I smiled at him, but frowned at the Pokéball.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

_Author's Note (just skip to part about Stonekipsta): _

Feels good to be back, I was working on my other fics, Playing with Fire : A Feather Head Extension, and Salvation, then I was feeling uninspired to write. But now I'm back!

If anyone is curious, no there is no significance to the dream. I just included it because almost the same thing happened to me. I was having a normal dream, then birds started clawing at my face. It turned out one of my pets had got out of her cage and was standing on my face.

Anyone feel like you missed something. Just incase, I post Priya's Gym battles in another fic (Playing with Fire : A Feather Head Extension). Why? Well I've found that when I read fics in which two or more of the characters are in Gym fights, sometimes it gets redundant. Especially with my take on the Pokémon World; Gym Leaders are 'loyal' to their region and the Pokémon found within the region: to an extent. This will especially apply to the first of the Gym Leaders. As such, you see similar Pokémon being used (eg. Hoothoot, Pidgeotto, Noctowl rather the Pidgey, Noctowl, Fearow). This way, I don't have to worry about boring you readers, especially those who just really want me to get to the war. Plus, I like looking at Priya from a POV other then Tobius'. Tobius wouldn't have noticed Spyne's blue eyes. So, yeah.

One last thing. I recently saw a movie trailer for a film that comes out in September. Its called Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga Hoole. I'm going to say this now, I know nothing about the film, nor the books it was based on. From what I can tell about the movie, the characters are all owls who are looking for the Guardians to save their world. The books have been around for a while, so some might think I'm ripping them off (Flying-type trainer looking for the Guardians). This is not true in the slightest, I'd never heard of the books until recently. Ever since chapter 9 (as I stated at the end of it) I've known where this fic is going. I just wanted to say that now, before the movie comes out and people might make that assumption. And yes, I am definitely going to go see it. If you haven't been able to tell, I love birds.

Oh, not last thing. Okay, so a lot of you know Stonekipsta as the awesome reviewer. Well, check out Stone's awesome new/first Poké-fic, Rocket. Oh the greatness it will be! Hehe, but seriously. Nyx commands you. Or maybe Albus, b/c he's the one with Metronome soon. Though Deimos and Spyne are the most intimidating. However Vulcan has his moments too... Anyways, check it out.

Pokémon Team Run Through

Tobius

- Nyx the Murkrow (female)

- Vulcan the Charmeleon (male)

- Cyril the Tropius (male)

- Albus the Togepi (male)

Priya

- Atria the Vulpix (female)

- Ferno the Arcanine (male)

- Deimos the Houndour (male)

- Spyne the Quilava (male)

- Artemis the Torchic (female)

Thanks, as always, to my lovely reviewers. You guys rock my socks; Stonekipsta (you know you're awesome), Scarlet Pikechu (thanks for the point out, still have to get to that one), Nyx Lover, OceanSpiral (I'm so behind on your fic), Define-originality (have to get caught up on your fic,too), Kai-Chan94 (you constant reviews are awesome), Alternate Lopunnu (alternate?), Seedlo (yeah, I'm pretty bad an editing my own stuff unless I leave it for couple days then go back to it, but by then I want to work on the next chapter), and WildCroconaw (glad you like Albus).

Thanks to new reader Yuki Kurmori (yay, new readers!).

And I'm done.

~ Syz


	26. More Then Just Guidelines

"Okay, so explain it to me," I said.

We were sitting in a cafe a few blocks from the Pokemon Center. I was still feeling the residual glee from my first Gym battle win. I'd been awarded a pleasant amount of money and received TM 51: Roost. Priya's team had been returned to her; they were all healed but the nurses advised us to take it easy for the rest of the day. Cyril and Nyx would be in for about another hour, but Vulcan had to stay and be monitored overnight. He had been exposed to the rain for too long and his core temperature was much too low. Still, the nurses assured me he wold make a full recovery. They said they saw examples like that all the time due to Fire-types fighting Water-types.

Artemis and Albus were our only team members outside their Pokéballs. They were currently dozing on Priya's lap.

"Didn't you ever read anything about being a trainer before you left home?" Priya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had lots of books, yeah," I said, not meeting her eye.

"And let me guess, you just flipped to the _Battling 101_ sections."

"No! Well... maybe, kinda..." I replied bashfully. Priya rolled her eyes but looked amused.

"Okay, so where do you want me to start?"

"Umm, what was that about tiers?"

"Tiers is just one of the many ways us trainers are organized. Trainers participating in their first Gym challenge are ranked as TT1, TT2, TT3, and TT4. That's Trainer Tier 1, Trainer Tier 2, and so on," Priya said.

I nodded along and forced myself to remember every detail.

"If you have no badges, one badge, or two badges then you are a TT1. Three or four makes you TT2. Five or six makes you TT3. Then seven or eight makes you TT4 so long as you have yet to participate in a League. If you chose to participate in another Gym challenge after you have entered a League then your rank is Advanced Trainer unless you become a Gym Leader or Elite or something."

"So, what's the point?" I asked.

"Before I get into that, do you know the rankings of Pokémon species and attacks? No, of coarse not. Well, each Pokémon is ranked as Beginner, Intermediate, or Advanced. Pokémon attacks are also ranked by power using numbers. It used to be on a 1 to 100 scale, but now the numbers go higher. Weaker attacks like Tackle have a rank of 40, while stronger attacks like Flamethrower have a rank of 95. Stronger still would be Flare Blitz with 120, or Hyper Beam with a rank of 150. You follow?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied. "But what does this have to do with Tiers?"

"Well, when Falkner said you could be disqualified later, he meant if you used a disobedient Pokémon in a Tier 3 Gym challenge. By the time you are going for your 5th Badge, it is expected that you can maintain control over your Pokémon. You can win the fight, but if the Gym Leader feels you are not in control of your Pokémon, you won't get a badge. You'll also be investigated and you could lose your trainer's license."

"No way."

"Way. It's for the safety of everyone. Also, TT1 trainers need a temporary certification to have Pokémon ranked as Advanced, or to have Intermediate Pokémon with attacks that rank 100 or above. Since some Pokémon evolve prematurely, like Vulcan, or know powerful attacks from a young age thanks to breeding, like Spyne. Your temporary certification gives you six months to move up to TT2."

"Wait? So Vulcan's Advanced now? Does that mean-"

"No, I was simply pointing out that sometimes Pokémon evolve earlier then expected. Vulcan, like Spyne and Cyril, are Intermediate level. I looked it up. After my Gym battle I had to get a temp certification for Spyne because he knows Flare Blitz. I didn't need one before because Cyndaquil are ranked as Beginner. I'm also lucky because a couple years ago Arcanine were bumped down from Advanced to Intermediate."

"But why? Why can't people just have whatever Pokémon they want?"

"Because Pokémon like Gyarados and Steelix could easily destroy a town or city and kill hundreds of people."

"Oh, right," I said, thinking about my father. Suddenly I began to wonder if maybe you should have to be more then just a TT2 trainer to have such a powerful beast.

"The Pokemon League is in constant debate about rankings," Priya continued. "Like, Teddiursa and Magikarp are both ranked Beginner but their evolutions are Advanced. On occasion you hear about the newb trainer who strengthens up their Pokémon so they evolve, but then they can't control the thing. Then accidents happen..."

"Do Gym Leaders have ranking?" I asked. "I mean, I've heard Falkner is the easiest, but is that true?"

"Yeah, they have rankings. Falkner is the lowest rank which is why everyone says he's the easiest. Also you, as a trainer, can't just challenge any leader any time. As a TT1 you must beat the Level 1 Gyms: the Violet City Gym and the Azalea Town Gym. Once you've beaten both you may challenge a Level 2 Gym: the Goldenrod Gym or the Ecruteak Gym. Beating ether will make you a TT2," Priya said.

"So, does that mean you're off to Ecruteak then?" I asked. It had never really occurred to me that Priya would leave. I mean, nothing bound us together. In fact, we'd never officially decided to be travel buddies. It just sort of happened. Then a Ninetales told us we were a big part of a coming war, so it was like we were meant to stick together.

"No," Priya said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I've got six months to beat one more Gym. Plus, I've heard lots of people say not to travel through Union Cave or the Ilex Forest alone because they can get pretty dangerous. I've been through the forest but that was with Ferno and a bunch of Fire-types. No wild Pokémon would dare mess with us."

"No kidding. So wait, they put a Level 1 Gym right between a dangerous cave and forest?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, but the League tries to weed out the weaklings early on. I mean, how many crying trainers did you notice at the Center? People come here because Falkner is supposed to be the easiest and Violet is more accessible then Azalea. But a lot of people still get beaten."

"Hmmm," I mumbled, thinking about Vulcan's vicious eyes once again. "So how do you make Pokémon more obedient?"

"Everyone's different," Priya shrugged.

"I thought Pokémon would listen to you better if you have more Badges?"

"Psh," Priya snorted. "That's a bunch of baloney. Badges, like money, don't mean anything to Pokémon. Stronger Pokémon respect strong trainers not because of Badges but because of the experience they sense upon the person. Newly caught Pokémon will respect an experienced trainer because they had been previously beaten my that trainer's strong Pokémon and they themselves want to get strong, too."

"But not all Pokémon want to get strong," I said. "My Ekans wasn't all that keen about battling."

"No, that is true. She never should have been caught. Usually a wild Pokémon will challenge a trainer because they want to get stronger. Trainers that seek out hiding Pokémon to capture are taking a risk that the Pokémon may not desire strength."

"Gotcha," I said, lost in thought about all that Priya had said.

Then I noticed the guy sitting closest to us. He couldn't have been more then a couple years older then myself. He was normal looking enough; your typical trainer in jeans, a sweater, with a few Pokéballs on his belt. He only grabbed my attention because he was obviously eavesdropping in on our conversation as he casually leaned backwards in his chair. His eyes met mine and I raised an eyebrow.

"Err, umm, sorry friend. Didn't mean to over hear your plight there," the trainer said, at which point Priya mumbled something that sounded like _betcha coulda_. "Thing is, a buddy o' mine had the same problem when his Nidoran evolved. The blasted Nidorino wouldn't listen to a dang word he said. Then, when he was in Goldenrod he stumbled 'pon this random stand in the Underground. An old guy sold him this strange little device that he attached to that troublesome Nido's head and they been fine ever since," he finished with a smug smile.

"And let me guess," Priya said, with audible disapproval in her voice. "That thing was a product only sold in the market because it's not approved for Pokémart sale by the League?"

"Hey, if it works it works" the trainer said as he stood up and left.

"Humph," Priya said as she stroked her sleeping Torchic. "I've heard half the junk found in that market doesn't work. The other half shouldn't exist because it does."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have to turn your Pokémon into mindless droids," Priya replied with a sigh. "Plus, if the right person sees you using something like that you'll have your license and Pokémon taken away."

"Right," I said, dismissing the idea of skipping Azalea to visit Goldenrod first.

"Come on," Priya said. She passed me my sleeping Togepi and got up. "Lets go to the Center and see if your Pokémon are done. Maybe there's a room big enough that we can let Ferno and Cyril out. Our Pokémon can do whatever while we decide how we are going to get to the next town. I would prefer flying, but both our teams need more experience."

"I thought you said I'd have an advantage in the next Gym?" I asked as I got up and followed Priya. It was still raining so I tried to shield Albus as much as possible.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's going to be a breeze. Plus, I've heard the Goldenrod Gym is a whole new level of trouble."

As we jogged through the rain I thought about what Priya had said. What would happen when the rest of my team evolved? Even Cyril, who wouldn't evolve, wasn't a fully matured adult yet. In my mind one thing led to another and I wondered why that Ninetales had put so much trust and faith in someone as inexperienced as myself.


	27. Ruins in Ruin

"There it is!" Priya exclaimed happily.

Most of our Pokémon shouted with joy at the sight of the entrance to the Ruins of Alph. Since Vulcan had been discharged three days ago we had been steadily making our way down Route 32. Both Priya and I had battled a lot in that time. There were a large number of trainers hanging out in the areas around Violet City; each training their teams in preparation for their next Gym battle.

As we had made our way south I had also become very thankful for Cyril. While en route he would always carry my belongings, which aloud us to have a nice tent and comfy sleeping bags. Whenever we stopped to train, eat, rest, or battle I would remove the items. The previous night I had taken particular notice of how other trainers travelled with light sleeping bags and ether no tent or their own self-made flimsy excuses for shelter.

Vulcan had returned to his old and familiar loving self. The new moves that he had used at the Gym were Dragon Dance, Dragon Rage, and Crunch. The problem was; while he could still use Crunch he seemed unable to summon any Dragon-type energy. Priya theorized he could only use Dragon moves when he was in his monstrous rage, though we couldn't figure out why. Multiple times every day I'd had Vulcan try using ether, but so far no luck.

Since noon yesterday we'd been able to see parts of the ruins overtop the trees. A couple buses went back and forth from the Ruins to Violet but most took the northern entrance. The previous night we'd unknowingly set up camp just a few minutes away from the Route 32 entrance.

"What's the deal with these ruins?" I asked as our large group approached the giant gates that blocked the ruins from sight. It was a clear sunny morning; perfect for exploring.

"Well-" Priya began before she got distracted.

A man was walking in our direction with a Primeape and a Growlithe at his side.

"Excuse me," the tall and very muscular man said, addressing the both of us. "Would you happen to want access to the Ruins of Alph?"

"For sure," Priya said brightly. "That's why we're here."

"Right," the man said. "We have strict policies. Maximum two Pokémon may accompany each person. One must be on the person's body at all times. Both must be below the person's hip in height. Furthermore, if you wish to tour inside any ruins all your Pokémon must be returned to their capsules. A Pokémon is not permitted to fly at all."

A number of our Pokémon looked downcast at not being able to see the ruins.

"That's right. It's for the safety and preservation of the ruins," the man, clearly a body guard, said. Both he and his Pokémon then turned and returned to their post in front of the gate.

"Sorry, you two," I said to Cyril and Vulcan. "You're not aloud inside. I wonder if they have somewhere we can store our stuff."

"Mur, krow," Nyx called with a smirk from my shoulder.

Priya was scratching Ferno when her eyes lite up. "Hey, you want to wait for us out here?" she asked her Arcanine. "Watching our stuff certainly beats staying in your Pokéball all day."

Ferno thought for a moment then barked happily and wagged his huge plume of a tail.

"What about you?" I asked Vulcan and Cyril. "Guard our stuff for us?"

With a grunt Cyril lifted his head and nodded deeply. I'd come to understand this was something like a salute. I could tell Vulcan was torn; he looked at me and wanted to come with, but he looked at Cyril and saw a day free of his Pokéball.

"Go ahead," I told him as I patted the top of his scaley head. "You'll just be missing a bunch of old boring rocks anyways."

Vulcan jumped on me, knocking me over and squishing me under his weight, and gave me a big hug in the dirt.

"What about you guys?" Priya asked her team. "Who wants to stay and who wants to go in?"

Atria, Deimos, and Spyne turned to each other and talked for a minute. Artemis stood under Deimos' front paws and looked from speaker to speaker. It was apparently decided that Artemis would go as she was pushed out of the circle and towards Priya by Deimos' snout.

"Tor!" Artemis cried. She immediately jumped at Deimos and attached herself to one of his back legs with both her feet.

"Dour?" Deimos questioned as he lifted his captured leg and looked at the Torchic.

"Umm, so I guess it's decided then," Priya said, amused. "You know, I think you have something of a shadow there, Deimos."

The Houndour looked up at Priya with a tilted head before he returned his gaze to the attached Torchic. He stared at her a moment before he barked as nicely as was possible for the Dark-type.

"Chic," Artemis said happily as she hopped back to the ground. Then she did something odd and unexpected. She put one foot in front of the other and lowered her body as if ready to sprint. At the same time her feathery crest tilted back so it was halfway to resting on her head. Her expression changed to a scowl as she said, "Trrrrrrr, chic!" The way she said it made the first part sound like a growl and the last part sound like a bark. Then she was back to her bubbly self as she ran to look Deimos in the face and await his reaction.

Everyone just looked at Artemis in confusion. Everyone except Albus, who applauded the Torchic.

"What was that?" I asked Priya.

"I'm not sure," Priya said slowly, tilting her own head as she looked at her Pokémon. "But I think Artemis thinks she's a Houndour or something..."

Then Artemis started 'prowling' between the legs of the taller Pokémon, occasionally 'barking' or 'growling' as best a bird creature without teeth could.

"Alright then," Priya said, shaking her head slightly as she looked down at her Vulpix and Quilava. "What about you two?"

"Vul," Atria barked as she went to stand beside Ferno.

I noticed Deimos lean towards the Vulpix with a strange expression before he sat down, ears angled a few degrees closer to his head.

"Lava," Spyne barked as he stood on his hind legs and looked at Priya.

"Really Spyne, you might as well go. You're not going to get to see anything if you come with me," Priya said.

Spyne just stood silently as he looked his trainer in the eyes.

"Alright then," Priya said with a shrug as she pulled out his Pokéball. "Return, you stubborn beast."

"Where should they wait? Right here?" I asked Priya as I patted Cyril's side.

"No," Priya said before she turned to address the Pokémon. "Go back to where we set up camp last night. From there head a good ways into the thick of the forest. Deimos can track your scent went we get back. Stay hidden, stay safe and stay out of sight of trainers," Priya said firmly. "You understand?"

The Pokémon nodded. Cyril said something in his deep voice to Atria and Vulcan. Vulcan brightened and he grabbed Atria—much to her annoyance—and put her on Cyril's back before climbing up himself. Cyril nodded at me, said something to Nyx and Albus, then took off. Ferno nuzzled Priya with his giant snout before he dashed back the way we'd came.

"Now Nyx, you cannot fly around at all," I said to my perched Murkrow. She clicked her beak before hopping up to my head. "Otherwise you'll be spending the day in your Pokéball," I said firmly. I felt her get comfortable as she dug her claws into my skull with a little more force then necessary. I shrugged at Priya's raised eye brow and picked up Albus. My Togepi seemed particularly sad to see his friends leave.

"And you have to stay on my shoulder, can you do that?" Priya asked Artemis.

"Trrrr," the Torchic growled with her crest at an angle, like dog ears.

Priya looked about to say something but Deimos interrupted her with a few short barks at the Torchic. In an instant Artemis returned to her cheery self and jumped on Priya's arm then shoulder. Priya rolled her eyes and gave Deimos a scratch behind the ear.

On the other side of the gate was a long white hallway. It took us about 15 minutes to walk it. Along its sides were stands and shops that were just starting to open. There was a lot of over priced food and little trinkets for sale.

As we walked through a pair of doors at the end we couldn't help but drop our jaws in awe. We were back in the sunlight and observing beautiful ancient buildings of stone. Trees and flowers grew out of some levels of the buildings. The tallest structures I could see must have gone four or five stories up, each sandy in colour. Most of the roofs were covered in vegetation.

I couldn't be exactly sure but this place had to be as big as a town, possibly a small city. People were walking around, mostly early tourists and a few people in lab coats.

The ruins themselves were blocked off so people couldn't enter them. Guards were everywhere and only people with I.D. badges were allowed inside. Priya pointed at a tour group that was also permitted entry. We'd have to do that today.

We spent the next three hours just walking around. There were a few 'rooms' open to the public. Inside, the walls were decorated with symbols and murals. Priya told me these were what Unown looked like, and that our written language had been based upon them. We climbed ancient stairs and saw beautiful gardens that were apparently maintained by the wild Pokémon of the area.

"Quick, return your Pokémon," Priya whispered at me as she returned Artemis and Deimos.

"Wha-"

"Just do it!"

I returned Nyx (who had grown bored and was taking a nap on my skull) and Albus then turned back to Priya.

"Act like a tourist," she whispered quickly as she pulled me by the elbow and into the back of a passing tour group. She winked at me then nodded to the front, silently telling me to listen in.

"Good question," the tour guide was saying. She was a woman, probably in her late forties, with a bright yellow flag in one hand and a microphone in the other. "Many speculate that these ruins were first created approximately 5,000 years ago. However, more recently artifacts have been found deep within that suggest possible activity here a couple thousand years prior to that. Now, stay in single file and we shall see the insides of one of these marvels."

"Perfect timing," Priya whispered to me.

We were led up to a single storey building that had many holes that must have once been windows. The guard with two Sandslash looked at a pass our guide held out before letting us by. As we entered I looked at the front surface more closely. The building was rather worn down, most likely from thousands of years of weather. I couldn't help but wonder if workers and keepers were certain the building wouldn't collapse in on itself.

Inside, the walls were lit with torches and lanterns. The hallway was plain, just the same sand-coloured stones without any markings. We'd occasionally pass a retreating Spinarak but otherwise the area was dead empty. The hall zig-zaged for a while before opening to a larger room.

"And here we see a prime example of Unown text," the guide said. "Unown are, of coarse, extremely rare creatures previously thought nonexistent. Until a couple decades ago it was thought they were made up by the ancients until a few archeologists discovered them deep within these very ruins. However, they are still only seen on rare occasion and only deep within the tunnels," she said dramatically. "Now, moving on..."

The large group started moving but Priya grabbed my arm and pointed to the wall with the Unown text.

"Look," she said. "It says '_keep reading_.' "

"Priya, come on," I said as I pulled at her. "We're going to get left behind, and I don't want to deal with that beefy guard outside and his two Sandslash."

Priya glared at me then turned back to the wall. "Wait, what?" she said.

"What now?" I asked impatiently.

"What I just read. It _said_ '_keep reading_.' "

"Yeah, you just said-"

"But now it says '_you will get lost_-' "

"What?" I said, now paying attention to my apparently insane friend. "It's a wall, Priya. It can't change. It's said the same thing for thousands of years."

"Then why does it say '_you will get lost friends of air and fire_.' Friends of air and fire? That's you and me!" Priya said excitedly.

"Oh, so the wall is talking to us now?"

Priya glared at me.

_You could say that_, an old male voice replied inside my head.

My face fell as I remembered my own words said just a few hours earlier; "_Go ahead, you'll just be missing a bunch of old boring rocks_."

Then the floor fell away beneath our feet and we plunged into darkness.

.

..

...

... .

...

...

...

..

.

_Author's Note _

In hindsight I really should have combined this with the previous chapter b/c nothing really happened in ether. Oh well.

As I didn't do this the last time, as always I must give luv to my readers and reviwers: this is a quick thanks to Stone, Dixie123, OceanSpiral, define-o, and Alternate Lopunnu. Usually I'd say more but I'm short for time and want to get this up before I go out. Thanks so much, as always. You guys rock.

And to anyone else, don't be afraid to leave a few kind words. They really help us writers :)


	28. Holed Up

Priya's scream reverberated off unseen walls as we fell. My own seemed to escape me as we plummeted through the darkness. Air whooshed passed us and I focused on the hole above us; the only visible source of light. I blinked in confusion as it appeared the hole was sealing _itself_ up. Then we were alone with gravity, each other, and the darkness.

Then my stomach lurched and my hair fell back against my skin. My body tingled with the familiar sense of being held in Psychic grasp. I shivered at the thought.

"Tobius? You still there?" Priya asked. She had to be only about a foot away.

"Yeah, I'm here. You okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you slowed down too."

Then there was a brief white light and I turned in my suspension to look at the source. The light had come from a Pokéball in Priya's hand. She'd positioned herself so the emerging Pokémon could use her own body as a landing. The moment the light went out the Pokémon blazed up. It was Spyne.

"Quil! Quilava, lava quil!" Spyne barked and growled as he turned around on Priya's stomach.

"Please, stop moving Spyne," Priya said as she lightly grabbed her Pokemon's face between her hands. "We just needed some light. And you can't jump off me because we're kinda just hanging in midair and I don't know how far down this hole goes."

Spyne blinked at her in confusion.

"Hey!" I called out to what I knew was somewhere in the darkness. "I know somewhere there's some Psychic who decided to do this to us!"

"Quil, lava!" Spyne barked to the darkness. When no reply came he launched a Flamethrower in the direction opposite myself.

Our surroundings lit up more but there was nothing to see. All around us seemed to be the same sand coloured stones that made up the exterior of the ruins, though these were nowhere near as weathered. We were in an old and worn tunnel, the only thing to see was stones and cobwebs.

_Our deepest pardons,_ said a mental voice in my head. It was definitely the same one from before. I looked over to Priya and, judging by the fact that she was looking around, she had heard the voice, too. Spyne was growling loudly so I figured the same went for him.

_Yes, pardon our destructive activity,_ another voice said. This one was different from the first. It seemed slightly older and feminine. _But please put out your flames, fire starter, before you singe your human companion. _

Spyne growled but looked at Priya and, with a snort, let his flames go out.

Once again we were surrounded by darkness, but this time there was a faint light source approaching. I spun in the Psychic grasp to look downwards where a faint blue light seemed to be. As I tried to adjust my eyes I saw that the source was not one but three, and they seemed to be moving. Then they disappeared.

_Good day,_ the female voice said.

The blue lights were now coming from beside Priya and myself so I turned in the air to face them. There, flapping their tiny wings to keep aloft, were three Natu. Each had a long crystal in their claws that glowed and eerie blue. Crystals similar to those Arwa had used. Besides the crystals there was something else odd about these Natu; two of the three had strange markings on their head. Both the Natu's markings were different colours; one had blue and the other had purple. It reminded me of the Marowak that had been with Arwa, but these marking seemed to have been painted on rather then engraved.

"Oh no," I said. I tried to take a step back but, of course, I was still floating in the air and couldn't move. "I've had enough of your kind showing up and digging through my had and teleporting me to wherever!"

_We are sorry, friend of air, but our elders wish you retrieved,_ the old male voice said telepathically.

_If it would please you, we will not teleport you anywhere. We shall simply take you to them,_ the female voice said.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on," Priya said. She had to say it loudly due to her Quilava's booming growl.

The Natu turned to each other and silently stared at one another. I briefly wondered why until I realized they must be able to talk to one another mentally without us able to hear. Then they turned back to us and the one with blue markings flapped forwards so it was closer to us then its companions.

_I am Cherka,_ the female voice said in our minds. _I am one of three apprentices to the elders. We are the keepers of the ruins and the custodians of the original Masters of Alph. _The Natu, Cherka, tilted her body in a nod and flapped back while another Natu, the one with purple markings, flapped forwards.

_I am Tentei,_ it said mentally. It was the old sounding male who had first spoken. _I too am one of three apprentices to the elders. Do not fear us, hatchlings, we mean you no harm._

The Natu flapped back as the last one flapped forwards. For the first time I noticed its eyes were glowing with Psychic energy. It also had red markings painted on its wings.

_I be Obeyik, _the last Natu said mentally. I was surprised by its way of talking. Unlike the previous two, who had perfect English like Kilik, this one spoke in that strange way that Connor's Natu, Mini, and Nyx spoke in. _Mezcuze my langag. I emz not beenz study your tongue az I iz not an eldar or apprentiz. I be mate o Cherka 'n brother o last apprentiz, Okeya. Youz come wit us. _

Though it was hard to tell I felt my body move downwards again. The Natu called Obeyik descended and led the way, while the other two flapped beside us. I looked over at Priya and Spyne who were looking at each other in the faint blue light and wondering what to do.

_I sense you have many questions, _Tentei said mentally.

"You're kidnapping us and bringing us deep into a dark tunnel, of course we have questions," I said through clenched teeth.

_We guard the ruins and the Masters of Alph, _Cherka said._ Our kind live deep within the Ruins of Alph where we watch over and converse with the creatures you know as Unown. _

"You live with the Unown?" Priya said, unable to hide her excitement.

_In a way,_ Tentei said. _Only the elders have a true connection to them. The Masters of Alph mostly keep to themselves in their own dimension. The elder spend much of their time watching the outside world's past, present, and future as well._

"Quil, lava lava. Quil," Spyne said silently. This caused Cherka to look over at him.

_What does the Fire starter mean by 'another seer?'_ Cherka asked. I felt our corse change at the same time, we were still floating somewhere but we were no longer descending.

"We met a Ninetales-" Priya started saying before Spyne hissed at her. The Quilava looked in his trainer's eyes and slightly shook his head to the side. "Umm, and there have been Psychic-types," Priya continued. I guessed that the Natu were pulling information from her brain anyways. They were just more discrete about it then Kilik.

_Kilik! _Both Cherka and Obeyik flew to look me in the face. For a moment we remained still in the air before Tentei flew to the side and, with glowing eyes, took the lead and pulled us along.

"You know Kilik?" I asked. I definitely felt intruders in my mind.

_Kilik is our son, _Cherka explained. _He left our home many years ago. As we are not elders we have more difficulty seeing with our third eye so it is laborious to watch over him. I am glad he is so well._

"Umm, who are these elders?" Priya asked as she stroked her still agitated Quilava.

_The elders are the oldest and wisest of us all. They watch over the Unown and the world. They are the only Xatu of our clan. They never leave their posts, _Cherka said.

"Wait, if Kilik's your son then why did he leave?" I asked, though I'd leave too if it meant staying underground forever.

_We do not remain here at all times,_ Tentei said as Obeyik returned to pulling us. _We explore the world and fetch food by day. Wisdom is valued above all else among our kind. We have watched the humans for as long as they have been around. We have much to learn from them. _

_Our home is not a prison, _Cherka continued. _We choose to live as such. On occasion one of our clan shall leave. They are permitted to do so but they cannot speak of our existence to any of the outside world. _

"Lava, quil. Quil lava quil," Spyne said.

_I do not know why our elders have called you to us, _Cherka said. _There have been several over time who have been trusted with our secrets, each for their own reason. _

We floated along silently for a while thereafter. I tried to keep my mind clear of our Raikou encounter, but trying not to think about it always seemed to lead me back to it. I forced myself to think about my Pokémon. Poor Vulcan, what would he do if we didn't return before dark? Would he go on another one of his rampages?

_We can fetch your friends if you like,_ Cherka said, once again replying to the thoughts within my head.

"Why do you talk differently?" I asked. "I mean, Kilik talks like we do but some other Flying Pokémon seem to have this strange way of talking."

_Very observant, friend of air,_ Tentei said. _Among our kind, Pokémon as you know us to be, we share a familiar language. However, there are many different dialects found within the language. Creatures of air, land, and water talk very differently from one another. Your human grammar is almost identical to the dialect of ground because humans and ground dwelling creatures grew up in such close proximity to one another. You may not understand each other, but your languages evolved along side one another. _

"But Cyril the Tropius is a Flying-type," Priya said. "And he speaks like us."

I noticed a quick glance between Cherka and Tentei before they continued.

_Tropius, while able to fly, interact with land dwellers more then typical aerial creatures, _Cherka said.

A few minutes of silence passed before Priya asked something else.

"So you live with the Unown?"

_The Masters of Alph have always separated themselves from this dimension, _Tentei answered. _The are an ancient kind who live within their own dimension. _

"What? They created their own _dimension_?" I couldn't help but ask. "I heard Unown were weak and almost useless-"

I was cut off as a stinging pain pierced my head.

_One does not insult the Masters of Alph,_ Tentei mentally yelled.

_Enough Tentei,_ Cherka said. The pain eased but didn't disappear entirely. _It is true, in this world the Masters of Alph are much less powerful when alone. You must understand that they are different from most creatures you may know. They make up a powerful whole that shares a consciousness. _

_Wez be almost there, _Obeyik said suddenly. _Youz might walk from o here._

Our bodies were turned for us so our feet felt the ground before the Psychic grip released us. Spyne slid off Priya and ignited his flames. He eyed the three flying Natu for a moment before, with a blur of fast motion, he shot over to Priya. In a second her two occupied Pokéballs were expanded and the Pokémon released. He then ran to my belt and did the same to my two occupied Pokéballs. As the white light slightly brightened the darkness Spyne grin smugly and defiantly at the Natu flying close to my head.

"Drrr..."

"Tor!"

"Togi?"

"Murkrow!"

Our Pokémon were a mixture of confused at their surroundings, happy to be out of their Pokéballs, and apparently angry in Nyx's case. My Murkrow took one look around - her Dark-type vision possibly better then others - before she placed herself on my head.

"Quil. Lava quil, quil lava," Spyne was saying as he ran to my side. Nyx seemed to be listening and Deimos came over to my other side.

The three Natu landed on the ground; their glowing crystals moved to their beaks. Spyne crouched in a pre-battle stance and Deimos raised his hackles. Both growled menacingly. To my surprise Nyx joined them. She landed on Deimos' head, puffed up a little, and stared at the Natu. Albus looked at our teams curiously but Artemis, with a skip in her step, ran over to stand between Deimos' front paws where she lowered her crest, bent down, and made her growling sound.

"Nat, natu. Natu," the Natu with blue markings was saying. It was harder to tell them apart when they weren't in my head. Purple was...

_I am Cherka,_ the Natu said. She didn't stop her verbal speech to the Pokémon to say that, but she briefly looked at me before returning to the crowd she was trying to calm.

"Okay, come on you guys," Priya said as she clapped her hands. "We're here now, lets see these elders so we can get back to the rest of the team."

Spyne didn't put out his flames but, with a snort, he walked to Priya's side. Nyx flapped up to my shoulder but kept her eyes on the Natu. Deimos stared at them a moment longer before, with a grunt of his own, he turned to move towards Priya. Artemis tried to copy his movements but her grunt sounded more like a peep. Still, her Dark-type like stalking walk was pretty good.

_Very good, _Tentei said. Then, in unison, the Natu disappeared.

"What?" Priya asked, however a light from our other side led us to turn around.

There stood Obeyik, who I could recognize by the red on his wings, with his glowing crystal in beak. Beside him was a new Natu. This one had red markings on its head and, like the others, had a crystal in its beak.

_Greetings friends,_ a female voice said inside my head. The Natu was also speaking out loud at the same time for the benefit of our Dark-types. _I am Okeya. I am the third apprentice to the elders. I am also Obeyik's sister, as he told you already. Please, this way. _

The Natu didn't walk or fly. Instead, again in unison, they teleported a few feet away. From their new spot they stared at us, unmoving. I looked over to Priya who shrugged and walked in their direction. Spyne and Deimos stayed at her sides like guards. Artemis, temporarily done with mimicking Deimos, said something to Albus and the two followed Priya happily. With a sigh that both Nyx and I shared I walked after them.

We walked through the tunnel for about 15 minutes before it started to change. At first I kept seeing motion ahead of us. I thought it might be the darkness playing tricks on me but the Pokémon, especially Nyx and Deimos, were getting tense. Only Albus didn't seem to notice as all his focus went to using his little limbs to keep up with Artemis.

The walls changed slightly at first; there were Natu sized holes along it. Then odd shapes started to appear on the tunnel's sides, each with one or two holes it it. I wondered what they were until I saw eyes watching us from within the shapes. Then the tunnel was no longer smooth. Both sides were made of these Natu homes, and each seemed to have one or to Natu watching us pass. There had to be hundreds.

The eyes moved with us but the Natu didn't make a single sound or body movement. I felt like an exhibit at Fuchsia's famous zoo. As we were observed I found myself wishing there were other sounds then just our footsteps. There was a lot more light here as giant crystals stuck out of the walls at random. Spyne's flickering flames made shadows dance everywhere around us, that seemed to help make the place all the more eerie.

After about 10 minutes the tunnel, previously about 30 of 40 feet in width, suddenly shrunk to about 15 feet across. There were no more houses or giant glowing crystals, instead these walls were now decorated with paintings. Due to the lack of light I couldn't make out most of them, but many of the painting's subjects were Xatu and Unown. Both the walls and ceiling were decorated thoroughly.

After a while the whole tunnel turned black. Not black due to less light, but the walls, floor and ceiling were painted black. Small dots of white, yellow and red started to appear about a minute down the dark hall. An ancient planetarium.

Only Albus made any sound, he tried to grab Artemis' attention but she was once again trying to copy Deimos as she silently stalked behind him. Nyx moved to my left shoulder as she observed the decor with an obvious expression of distaste on her face.

As the stars started to fade in number I noticed we were approaching what looked like the end of the tunnel. A few more steps brought this end into better view; it appeared to be a giant circular door. This door was like nothing I'd ever seen. It was made of dark stained wood with gold plates the size of my head all along its edges. There was a giant gold handle, but one would need a Rhydon to pull it open.

"It that a door or a wall?" Priya asked as we caught up with the stopped Natu. They were both standing on one foot with the glowing crystals in the other.

The Natu didn't answer. Instead, their eyes started to glow brightly with Psychic-type energy. As they raised their little wings the door started to move. It slowly and loudly swung open. Echoes reverberated down the long hall, yet still no discernible noises came from the large Natu cluster. A dusk cloud like I'd never seen before was stirred up by the door. I picked up Albus and held his face to my shirt as we walked through. This door must not have been moved in ages.

_Welcome dwellers from the world above,_ Okeya said. _It is my great honour to introduce you to the elders. _Both Natu disappeared, they had previously been standing right beside Priya and I.

As I looked up I saw that we were far from being alone in this new space. The room itself had a flat sand coloured floor. The walls were decorated with a few glowing crystals, but the light was so faint one could easily fall asleep with them around. The walls and ceiling also made a perfectly circular and unnaturally smooth shape. It was as if we were in a sand coloured globe that you shake. The floor was littered with thousands of little brown items that looked like plates or tablets. My attention, however, was too focused on the Pokémon within to take much notice.

Opposite where we stood were eight green coloured landings, each at a different height. There was a row of three in front and five behind. The three in front were about 10 feet tall, though each was a noticeably different height. The middle was the tallest and the one on the right was the shortest. The three Natu that had introduced themselves as apprentices stood atop the front landings. Cherka with her blue markings was on the middle tallest, Tentei with his purple markings was to the left, and the red decorated Okeya was on the shortest landing on the right.

My eyes only identified the Natu briefly before they focused on the other five Pokémon. The five landings behind those occupied by the Natu went up about 20 feet. They were the same green colour but they also had yellow, red and black stripes. Once again the middle landing was taller then the others, together they created a pyramid shape. Atop each landing was a Xatu. Now, thanks to Kilik I was very familiar with the appearance of a Xatu. Even before I'd met Kilik I could identify one as I'd seen them in books and once or twice on TV. These Xatu were extremely different from any I'd viewed before.

Each Xatu looked like it had had the life drained from it. Their figures were awkwardly boney and they hunched forward as they stood motionlessly. Their feathers appeared almost bleached like a shirt that had been washed far to many times. As we watched them none of them moved a muscle. Their sunken in eyes looked off into vacant space. Their strange eyes didn't have the usual black pupil, but instead were a light grey in colour. Were these birds blind? As we waited for something to happen I noticed another difference between the Xatu; the three on the right had three barely visible yellow stripes while the two on the left had only two stripes.

Our Pokémon around us silently watched the aged Pokémon above. No one growled or moved.

Then new and ancient sounding voices started speaking mentally in my head.

_Foolish humans trust many-flamed-tailed speak._

_Unknown is the reason for their presence. _

_Surely the Masters of Alph see something we cannot. _

_Do they truly believe a future so dark that we cannot see?_

_These are but hatchlings._

_They will go mad in the other dimension. _

_This is a waste of valuable time. _

_Who are we to judge the will of the Masters of Alph?_

_There is nothing compelling in the future of these young. _

_ENOUGH!_

The last voice to talk silenced all others. The voice was somehow the oldest sounding and seemed to echo within my brain like no others had. That ancient voices seemed to be genderless, yet somehow I knew it came from the Xatu in the center and I knew it was male. Even more bizarre was that I knew, as if from a memory past, that the speaking Xatu's name was Setekh. This feeling spread and revealed to me that the two female Xatu were Sakieta and Amita, while the other two males were Tahir and Koyu. Setekh was the oldest, then Sakieta, then Tahir, then Amita, then Koyu; the height of their landings represented that.

_The Masters of Alph wish to observe you, _Setekh said in his ancient voice. _It is a great honour the likes of which few have ever known. Do you wish to pass over the their land? We cannot force you. Many have ventured over and returned without their sanity. _

"Oh great," I said out loud before I could stop myself.

"Why are we here?" Priya asked weakly.

_That is not for us to know just yet,_ Tahir said in a cold sounding voice.

_Though it is worth noting that your friends are already on the other side,_ came Amita's voice.

"Our friends?" I asked. I quickly went through a list of the people that could be considered friends. I hadn't talked to anyone from Saffron in the longest time as I'd never really been close to the people I hung out with. Did Dirk count?

"You mean our Pokémon?" Priya asked sharply. At that Spyne blazed up and Deimos' hackles raised.

_Very good,_ Koyu said. _We are glad to see you accept. _

Then the pale eyes of all the Xatu started to glow. As they did some of the surrounding tiles started to move. What I guessed were words spelled themselves out in mid air. I could tell each tablet had an Unown form on it but the light was too faint to try to read them. As more words were formed the tablets started to glow with a faint golden light. The Xatu continued to remain still and silent.

Then one last piece was lifted from the hundreds on the ground and some unseeable last sentence was finished. We had to be far from out of reach of any wind yet the air was moving quickly around us. I tried to ask what was going on but my voice wouldn't work.

Above us the Xatu raised their weak wings in unison before they and the Natu teleported away.

Sand and tablets whirled around my face and I crouched down, trying to cover Nyx and Albus. The 'wind' picked up speed and the tiles that were hitting me started to hurt. I tried to call out to Priya but my voice was still missing. I shut my eyes

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_Author's Note:_

About time this is done. I've known what's going to happen in this chapter and the next, but I just haven't been able to write them. I just haven't been in a writing mood. Sorry about all the characters in this chapter, I know more characters = more to thick about, but you can forget about for the time being. If/when they return later in the story I'll be sure to restate their importance.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Normally I thank you by name but my interwebz it being funky so I can't look at my reviews. Of well, you guys are awesome. You keep my writing. I hope I keep you entertained. And I hope the next chapter isn't too confusing.


	29. Typography

_Nothing. No, wait. Something. I am something, I'm sure of it. If I was nothing I couldn't think, and that is what I'm doing, right?_

_I can also see because I am something. I am something with sight. But there is little to see, just this translucent almost opaque thickness. I know this thickness, it's called fog. This fog is blue-ish, which I think is not normal. And I can move through this fog because I have a body. I have limbs and hands and legs. _

Those were my initial thoughts. I couldn't remember anything, yet I knew I was forgetting something. I knew I must be forgetting many somethings, but I had no idea how I knew that. I could identify fog and colour and myself, but how did I know these things?

_I am some place,_ I thought to myself. _I'm sure I've been to other places, but I can't remember where or when they were. When... Time... There's something important about time..._

I continued to walk through the thick blue fog. The surface I stood on was perfectly smooth, yet it looked the same as the surrounding fog. I felt like using my voice, which I knew I had, but I wasn't sure what to do with it.

Some amount of time passed as I continued to walk. I saw something in the distance so I directed myself towards it. As I approached I saw that it was an item slightly taller then me. As I circled it I recognized it as a grandfather clock. Somehow I knew it was out of place amongst the dense fog, but I couldn't figure out why. It was also the first thing besides myself that _smelled_ like anything. It also had a texture as I lightly stroked it. Its insides moved to a rhythm and its hands slowly made their way around their disk.

I stood back and admired the familiar yet new thing when I noticed something else in the fog. As I approached it something within seemed to approach me. At first I thought it was another being, but something inside me told me it was my own image reflected back at me. The item was a tall mirror.

I examined myself. Brown slightly messy hair touched my shoulders. A dark grey long sleeved shirt and cargo pants. Very worn and dirty black shoes. And then there were my eyes; a grey blue colour. I felt like I'd seen myself before, but where or when? I knew my eyes looked the same, but I felt like the rest of me had changed a bit recently. Wasn't I shorter?

Then I felt oddly alone. I was sure there were supposed to be other presences besides myself. Maybe if I called out to them, but I had no idea what to say. Who was I trying to address. Who did I miss?

"Unown."

A sound! It was as if I heard it both with my ears and in my head. Just one word that was sung. I looked around for its source but I saw nothing.

"Unown," the strange distant voices sang again.

_Tobius_.

Another voice in my head? Surely I didn't _hear_ that one.

_Tobius, please. Where are you?_

Tobius... Am I Tobius? Yes, I am. I am Tobius Wright. Tobius Erion Wright. Only child of Rebecca Wright and the deceased Todd Wright. It was my father who appropriately gave me my middle name, Erion, which means 'our wind.'

"Nyx..." I said quietly to myself as memories slowly started to break through.

I was a trainer, like my father. I had my team of four. They were all Flying-types. And the others belonged to Priya. My friend Priya. Together, the lot of us kept finding ourselves in messes. Messes like this. I'd gladly go back to the Safari Zone one hundred times if it meant I didn't get called upon by another Psychic or thing with the Power of the Ages or whatever.

"Nyx!" I yelled as loud as possible. I ran. I didn't have a direction but I was determined to find my friends No, my family. "Vulcan! Cyril! Albus!"

I continued to run for as long as I could. Whatever this Unown dimension was, it took a different toll on my body. Gravity felt much lighter and I didn't run out of energy as quickly.

"Murkrow!" came an all to familiar voice from the fog.

"Nyx!" I yelled out in glee. "Nyx, I'm here. Where are you?"

Out of the blue fog my favourite little Dark-type appeared. Her little red eyes were filled with more happiness then I'd ever seen. To my further delight she had Albus as a passenger on her back.

"You're alright!" I exclaimed as Nyx crashed into my chest. She did something she'd never done before and clung to my arm and roughly nuzzled me. I took Albus in my other arm but he seemed a little confused. He was looking from me to Nyx then back as if trying to figure out what we were. However, that passed fairly quickly. He blinked, his own memories apparently returning, and he gave out his little Togepi squeal and hugged me with his tiny limbs.

I didn't realize how much I loved my Pokémon until I forgot about them.

"Char, char!" came the deep yet cheerful voice of another team member. There was a louder and deeper bellow that accompanied it.

"Vulcan, Cyril, where are you?" I yelled out. Nyx shifted herself to my shoulder and Albus looked around for his other missing friends.

There was another bellow before Cyril's massive form appeared. Albus cried out again as my Tropius flapped all the harder to get to us faster. There was a brightness on his back that I realized was Vulcan's tail.

As the two got close Vulcan, predictably, launched himself off Cyril's back and tackled me to the foggy ground. Nyx took to the air in time but Albus and I were trapped under Vulcan's affection. I let him have a minute of it before I forced him off. He let loose a large Flamethrower into the air out of excitement. I gave him Albus to play with as I looked up at Cyril. My Tropius had a big smile on but he otherwise held his usual cool composure. I nodded at him, a giant smile on my own face, and he nodded back with something like a salute from one of his front leaf-wings.

"Tobius?" came another familiar voice. I looked around but couldn't see the source. Cyril said something to Vulcan who brightened up, inhaled, and exhaled another massive Flamethrower towards the invisible (and possibly nonexistent) sky.

"Vulcan?" Priya's voice called out.

A moment later a form appeared in the distance. A very large and fast moving form. Charging at us was Ferno with his whole team on his back. Deimos looked most bothered at the uncomfortable ride but everyone else had similar expressions of jubilation plastered on their faces.

Ferno slowed himself and came to a stop right beside our group. I took in every detail of every team member as if for the first time. From Spyne and his long scar to a curious little spot that was starting to develop on Artemis' middle crest feather. And Priya; her once short yellow and red tipped hair was growing out to reveal natural roots of fiery red and orange colours. She laughed as she jumped off her Arcanine and pulled me into a hug.

Our Pokémon talked around us but we didn't say anything.

"Unown," the singing voices rang again, but this time our surroundings changed.

Our Pokémon prepared themselves as the blue fog disappeared. As it did so gravity seemed to disappear as well. The unseeable ground vanished beneath us but we didn't fall. Cyril flapped his wings a couple times but we could only move by pushing off one another.

Around us were various colours of blue and abstract forms that I couldn't recognize. It was as if we'd fallen into some strange painting.

"Unown."

And then they appeared. In what had to be the thousands and as far as the eye could see were various forms of Unown. Priya had said there was one for every letter of the alphabet but I was sure there were at least a couple hundred different Unown to be seen. I could recognize some immediately like the A and the Y and the X.

Groups were flying together. As we watched we became the center of attention of one group in particular. Hundreds of Unown floated around us, watching us with their single eye. I looked at Priya but she as busy watching our audience.

_We are the Unown_, a voice sang in my head. It was strange, like hundreds of voices that belonged to one single entity. I suddenly understood what was meant by the Unown sharing one consciousness.

The bizarre creatures circled us. They would occasionally rearrange themselves to create words. I only realized that after I saw my name spelled out by them. Their forms were still odd to me so I couldn't make out everything they wrote. Three words I was sure I saw were WAR, POWER, and ABANDON.

"Char, cahmeleon."

"Quil, lava lava."

_Yes and no,_ the voices sang in reply to whatever our Pokémon had said. _We connect to your home at times, but not very often any longer. _

"Are we here because of the war?" Priya asked. "A Ninetales told us about a war, but most Psychics can't see it or something."

_Ninetales, yes, creatures of fire,_ the Unown sang. _Gifted were they by the letter A. _

I had no idea what they meant by that but the Unown continued before I could ask.

_Here you are because we see a use. Take our gifts all and return. Your land is a favourite of ours and we wish it not burn in the flames of destruction. _

"Wait," I said. "Do you know what's going to happen? Tell us!"

_There is no precise future. Many futures there are. They change constantly until they become a present. Blinded are many of our followers who forget this. But you, who cannot see with the third eye, do not have this bias. Still, you have been privileged to much knowledge so we shall make is so the knowledge remains with you and you alone. _

And then the world around us went black and we fell once again.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_Author's Note_

_Once again, I'm going to encourage reviews. It's nice seeing them. They help me know what you the readers like and they point out what grammatical errors I need to watch out for. _

_Thanks to those that take the time (haven't done a good one of these in a while):_

_-define-originality: you know, I never really realized how fun it was to write about Psychics until I got into it. Now its like an addiction. It's strange not having your regular updates :)_

_- WildCroconaw: I'm glad your enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews! They always leave me with warm and fuzzy feelings and inspire me to continue to write rather then just keeping my imaginings to myself. _

_- Alternate Lopunnu: air leaves your head? Is that a bad thing? lol_

_-OceanSpiral: you always leave feelings of lovely goo inside my belly. To everyone else, check out OceanSpiral's fic, its great!_

_-Anonymous: Yeah, Priya's a tough cookie by her own right. You know, for a while I was debating having an infant Aerodactyl instead of Albus. I changed it when I thought up some Togepi fun I want to have (coming the chapter after next) and some Aerodactyl fun that will require a full grown one much later on. _

_-Dixie123: hehe, you show me some appreciation, I give a hug right back :)_

_-Stonekipsta: yeah I like the cliffys. I'm hoping it will keep you coming back rather then getting bored :) I should have had the rocks say something like that, lol. Good luck with your writer's block_

_Feather Head alone has had 408 visitors and 1,451 hits this month alone. WOOOOTTT! I take it there are quite a few that like it then. Yay! Please leave a leave a little note(review) saying what you think, even if it's to tell me how drawn out or boring or whatever. I'm good with critismand I want to know what's on the minds of you many visitors. _

_~ Syz_


	30. Seeing Impaired

I started as one would if they'd felt themselves falling while taking a nap. With a jerk I opened my eyes to see I was back standing under the watchful gaze of the Xatu and Natu. The Natu were looking in our direction but, as usual, not directly at us. The Xatu were looking at nothing, though I still wondered if they could really see with their eyes at all. I seriously speculated if the last events were a dream until I realized I was surrounded by my whole team. The tablets were scattered along the edge of the circular room just like they had been before we left.

As our Pokémon started to mutter amongst each other I saw the Natu's eyes focus on and flicker between us. Tentei especially had an irritated expression on his face. Then the five Xatu turned to us. They still didn't seem to focus their eyes but I saw their heads slowly move as they examined us. Oddly enough, I didn't feel the usual tingle in my head that I'd started to recognize as Psychic intrusion.

_Hatchlings, can you hear us? _That was Tahir's voice in our head.

"Yeah, just like always," I said. My words sounded polite out loud but they were more of a hiss in my head.

I saw Tentei and Cherka glance at one another before all three Natu teleported to stand in front of our group. Cherka focused on Priya and the other two focused on me.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" Priya asked, uneasy under the piercing Natu eyes.

_It would seem we can communicate with you, but we cannot see anything else within your thoughts. _

"You can't read our minds?" I said, unable to hold back my excitement. I heard a sound of approval from Spyne.

_So it would seem,_ said Koyu the Xatu.

_What events transpired on the other side? _Amita asked.

_That is not our concern,_ Setekh answered before I could.

_But Setekh-_ Tahir started to say.

_The Masters of Alph would not have us intrude on their business. If they wish us to know, they will show us,_ Setekh said.

_But these foolish youngsters believe the lies of a Ninetales,_ Koyu said. _They will do nothing but spread lies and distrust around the land. _

_I see that too, _Sakieta agreed.

Then there was an uproar from our Pokémon. Nyx and Deimos were unable to hear what was being mentally said but they were filled in. Obviously I couldn't understand them, but I knew they were pissed about the Xatu's view on Arwa's warning.

_ENOUGH_! Setekh roared mentally as he raised his wings. All loose items around the room shivered with a light Psychic pulse. _We live in a time of many points of view. You children may believe your Ninetales friend if you wish. Just know that Ninetales have the tendency to become cunning tricksters. They live for so long that they grow bored and may choose to play tricks on species that have wronged them in the past. I am sure this Ninetales of yours has reason to dislike humans, and it may be through tricking you and others like yourself that they take out their vengeance on your kind. _

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Atria shaking with fury.

_Now you must leave,_ Setekh continued._ The Master's of Alph have granted you a mental block for their own reasons. We can still see your future, and it is one of no major significance. _

Nyx said something that sounded like a sarcastic retort.

"So you can't see anything really exciting in our future?" Priya asked. She sounded pretty downcast at the thought.

_Nothing that differs from the life of most trainers, _Koyusaid shortly.

_Well, in most ways, _Amita said. It seemed like there was a sliver of humour in her voice. _I will give you this one piece of advice. To the hatchling you know as Albus, I would suggest you find the trainer Ken and take lessons from his partner, Toxin. It shall help. _

Obeya and Amita visibly chuckled.

"What-" I started to ask but, in an instant, our Pokéballs floated from our belts, returned our Pokémon, pushed themselves into our hands, and we were teleported.

The sensation of my body ripping returned but, to my surprise, I didn't black out. One moment Priya and I were facing the N/Xatu, the next we were outside surrounded in the natural and open air and plants.

Both Priya and I fell to the ground as our legs collapsed beneath us. It was nighttime so the route was empty of trainers, only the sounds of scurrying Rattata and distant Hoothoot greeted us. The stars silently shimmered above us on this clear night; we'd been away all day. Our stuff that had previously been on Cyril was there beside us as well.

I tried to stand up but teleportation nausea overtook my body. I grunted at Priya, dragged myself on top of Cyril's saddle, and promptly fell asleep.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

_Author's Note_

_Okay, so not that it really matter but for those who are curious here are the Natu/Xatu characters from oldest to youngest:_

_Setekh the Xatu (male)_

_Sakieta the Xatu (female)_

_Tahir the Xatu (male)_

_Amita the Xatu (female)_

_Koyu the Xatu (male)_

_Cherka the Natu (female) -Kilik's mom_

_Tentei the Natu (male)_

_Okeya the Natu (female)_

_To my mega awesome super sweet reviewers:_

_-define-originality: You delight me. I'm glad I have a couple of you chapters to return to. You're review was beyond awesome. Filled me with so much happy. _

_-OceanSpiral: Aww, thanks for the meaningful review. Now I'll have to put in the effort to give you one too, lol. I mean, your fic is great I'm just terrible at reviews. When I finish a chapter all I think is "that was good" btu yeah, your awesome :D_

_-Kai-Chan94: Sometimes I wish I had a Psychic trainer as one of my mains so I could do more Psychic fighting scenes; their fun. :)_

_-Pokelova0394: I'm glad you really linked chapter 25! I like writing fight scenes but I've only really had the opportunity to do it in my other fic (Feather Head's Extension) _


	31. On The Road Again

"That guy said the Pokémon Center was just up ahead," Priya complained.

"We're probably almost there," I replied.

"Krow.." Nyx sighed from her perch atop Cyril's head.

We were all eager to get there.

It had been about two weeks since our Ruins of Alph encounter. The morning after we'd immediately moved south along Route 32; we had no desire to visit the ruins again.

Route 32 was long and difficult. There were a large number of trainers around. Since the waiting list to see the first Gym Leader was so long many hung out along the route to train. The terrain was much rockier then we'd expected so that also slowed us down.

We'd chosen to advance a little slower then previously. Cyril would carry our stuff in the air but, even when I rode my Tropius, we went at a steady pace. The increased number of battles meant our Pokémon participated in them regularly. Sometimes wed have to stop while we waited for someone to regain enough strength to continue. Pokémon healed quickly so we used the healing items we had sparingly.

At one point we'd passed under the bridge the magnet train used. Considering how long it took to get from Saffron to Goldenrod, I was surprised at how quickly it appeared to move. We'd spent a day under the bridge avoiding a rainstorm.

We'd spent a lot of time along the Johto Gulf. There were a lot of Water-type trainers there and the fishing was excellent. Priya had avoided competitive battling during that time and she focused on furthering her team's contest appeal.

Our Pokémon continued to develop nicely. I'd been focusing on defense recently; making sure Nyx, Cyril, and Vulcan could take a good few hits. We were all bruised and tired by the end of every day. Albus was at a low leveler of training. His Charm was decently effective but is Tri Attack and Flamethrower were about as powerful as an Ember. Still, he was exceedingly determined and was fairing better then Artemis who still couldn't use Night Slash or Agility whatsoever. At least her Scratch was coming along, she used to fall whenever she attacked but her balance was improving every day. Even Deimos had learned a strange new attack called Beat Up.

This morning a couple trainers we'd battled had told us there was a Pokémon Center just ahead. Priya and I longed for a shower and our Pokémon could use a check up. Even Cyril was too tired to fly and the whole lot of us just dragged ourselves along the route.

"I should invest in a phone," I thought out loud.

"I've had four," Priya shrugged. "Unless you get a heavy duty one it'll be destroyed within a few days."

"How so?"

"You're a trainer, put two and two together. Adventures in the Pokémon wilderness and technology don't mix well."

"My Pokedex still works fine."

"Yeah, but those are all made to last. You can't find an affordable cell that's the same quality."

"Aruuu," Ferno said suddenly from Priya's side, his ears perked. Something ahead of us had caught his attention. Atria and Deimos were similarly interested at something I couldn't see.

"What's up you guys?" Priya asked.

As we looked at her Pokémon we watched as their expressions went from curious to furious. Their ears flattened against their heads and they started to growl. We couldn't understand what they saw but they'd apparently shared their knowledge with the rest of our team who likewise prepared themselves as if for battle.

"Please don't tell me it's a Psychic," I grumbled.

I skidded forwards as Cyril's massive head (he'd been growing) nudged me. I looked at him and he gestured to his back.

"I thought you were too tired?" I asked, not wanting to exhaust my Pokémon who's recently had a tough fight. My Tropius bellowed at me with impatience and stomped the ground.

"Alright, alright," I said.

"Wait. Tobius climb up here with me and the rest of you can take Cyril," Priya said. She was already on Ferno's back with her Vulpix on her lap and Torchic on her shoulder.

I scooped up my Togepi and climbed on.

With a dark bark from Ferno we took off. Cyril took to the air and Nyx flew along side him, but I could see that both looked rather weary. Cyril was flying so low that he couldn't get above the canopy so he had to follow the winding route.

I could tell Ferno was similarly tired as his muscles flexed oddly but he pushed on. Whatever we were heading towards had to be important because he never left the team behind. The route was incredibly rocky here and Priya asked Ferno to slow down for the sake of his paws but he refused.

One last turn brought us around a bend and to a massive fight.

We'd reached the Pokémon Center but the area was in complete chaos. Five people in dark clothing faced eight trainers and a nurse. Pokémon were everywhere fighting as if to the death. The grass was splattered with blood and the people in the dark clothing seemed to be totally indifferent to the state of their creatures.

I tried to make out words but there was so much noise I couldn't understand anything. The best I could make out was that the people in dark clothing were doing everything they could to overtake the protectors of the Pokémon Center. The trainers, from what I guess, were just those that had been at the Center when the intruders attacked. I based that guess on the fact that their Pokémon didn't seem familiar with one another; like my team and Priya's.

Then the nurse, who had been busy instructing a couple Chansey, caught sight of us and screamed something. I was sure it was a plea for help.

With that Ferno sat on the ground and we slid off. He touched Priya on the head with his nose before he launched himself at an Ursaring who was just about to turn a Swinub into pudding. Ferno ferociously sunk flaming fangs into the beast's hairy shoulder.

Now, Ursaring were large and bulky creatures. They spent a lot of time on all fours, during which time their shoulders would still be at my head, but when they battled they spent most of the time on their hind legs to make themselves all the more intimidating. They did that effectively.

Atria didn't wait for direction from Priya. As the two large beast started to snap at each other the little Vulpix ran in their direction and launched a Fire Spin. The attack engulfed both beasts as they had their fangs sunk into each other's shoulders; both drew blood. The twister of flames was completely ignored by the Ursaring whose focus was centered on Ferno and Ferno alone. Priya's Arcanine, on the other hand, literally soaked it up. With his Flash Fire triggered he absorbed the attack. His eyes glowed bright red and his fur shimmered similarly. The Ursaring raised a giant paw to slash the Arcanine with but Ferno's overpowered Flamethrower was more then enough to send its charred form stumbling backwards.

"Tobius! Albus!" Priya cried as she pointed at another group of fighting Pokémon. She had her Torchic in something of a headlock as Artemis scratched at her arm and tried to join the fight. The fight that Albus was already partaking in.

My little Togepi was running as fast as his little legs could take him in the direction of an Ariados opposing a Spearow and a Sandshrew, the latter of which was trapped in a mess of webs. As I ran to save my under leveled teammate I realized that the battles were fairly even. There were more trainers protecting the Center then those opposing it, yet the Pokémon of the dark figures were still pushing on successfully. I grabbed Albus just in time but another Pokémon, a Donphan, had spotted me and was charging at me. Albus fired a weak Flamethrower but the charging beast barely noticed. It was an Energy Ball to the side, courtesy of Atria, that knocked the beast off its feet and sent it face first into the ground.

The Donphan jumped to its feet and charged at Atria instead. I watched as Atria prepared to jump out of the way but, as she leapt into the air, her body froze unnaturally; allowing the charging beast to send her flying.

I looked around for what I knew was somewhere. Sure enough, standing beside a dark clothed invader with a red scarf (which was odd in the Johto summer heat) was a Kadabra. The Pokémon wasn't taking part in a single battle, instead it just assisted everywhere with its Psychic powers. That was why the trainers couldn't win; the only Dark-types to be seen seemed to belong to the enemy.

Then a bellow.

As if out of nowhere the rest of our Pokémon appeared. Deimos launched himself at Atria's attacker; sinking his teeth deep into the Donphan's snout. Spyne was in his element and took on as many Pokémon as he could. Vulcan was in his monstrous mode as he took on a rampaging Tauros, his tail flame was the size of his torso. Cyril placed himself in front of a rather injured Chancey and used Leaf Blade against the Quagsire and Octillery who'd gained up on it.

Our Pokémon made a huge difference and seemed to inspire many of the other's who grown tired. Still, even our added numbers made minimal difference as the Kadabra stepped up his game. I looked around for Nyx and found her working with a Noctowl to take on a Koffing and Magnemite.

"Nyx!" I shouted as loud as I could. "You've gotta take out that Kadabra!"

Nyx heard me, looked for her target, and flew directly at it. What's more, Deimos had also heard me and me changed at the Psychic. The Kadabra and its trainer were so focused on other fights that they didn't notice the two Dark-types until it was too late. A Shadow Ball followed up by a Drill Peck threw the creature into a tree trunk. As it attempted to right itself another Shadow Ball and a Pursuit hit it.

I looked at the man who'd been previously standing beside the Psychic. He looked from the Kadabra to the Ursaring and back. The Ursaring, while able to hold its own against Ferno, was now losing to the group of Ferno, a Nidorina, and a Yanma. It backed up, still growling menacingly on its hind legs, but visibly weakened. It tried to roar but choked and fell to the ground.

The man cursed and withdrew both the Ursaring and the Kadabra. I could tell the tide was swinging in our favor now; one of the opposing men withdrew his Pokémon and fled.

Then the guy with the red scarf looked directly at me with his piercing light blue eyes. With a smirk he threw two Pokéballs in my direction. Light exploded from the devices and solidified into two giant beasts.

Staring down at me were a Steelix and a Gyarados. Both were creatures I had never seen in person. Both were huge. I was scared stiff as both looked down at me with giant snarling jaws that could swallow me in a single bite.

While both would be nightmares by their own right, there was something all the more menacing about the Gyarados. Its eyes had a glare that made me accept my fate of death. Its tooth could easily slice through my rib cage. This was a creature that could eat both Ferno and the Ursaring and still be hungry. It's tongue whipped within its mouth as it considered me.

"Charrrrr!" Vulcan roared as he appeared at my side. A smack from my Charmeleon's arm threw Albus and me out of the way and he launched a Flamethrower at the opposing serpents.

Unfortunately both had quick reflexes. The Steelix slipped out of the attack's way and burrowed into the ground while the Gyarados used an Aqua Tail to extinguish the flames. Intrigued by its new opponent the Gyarados launched a Dragon Rage at Vulcan who, to my surprise, launched a Dragon Rage right back. The electrified purple flames collided and exploded outwards. With a thundering roar from the Gyarados both launched the attack a second time, but the Gyarados' was much more effective. The opposing Dragon Rage overtook Vulcan's and it would have been enough to hit my Charmeleon had a Leaf Blade from Cyril not come down on the skull of the giant serpent.

Even with Cyril's large size he looked diminutive compared to the Gyarados who easily shook off the attack. The distraction offered Vulcan a clean hit with Ancient Power, but still the Gyarados held itself as if unfazed. What's more, before Cyril could attack again the giant Steel serpent reappeared, clamped his massive jaw on Cyril's hip, and pulled him to the ground. Vulcan tried to send a Flamethrower at the Steelix but before he could a vicious flick from the Gyarados' tail sent him flying into the forest.

Both Albus ad I cried out in unison but all that did was attract the Gyarados' attention once more. I tried to sprint away but the serpent's giant tail came down to trap me.

"Get out of here, Albus!" I said as I hurled my Togepi away. I was sure everyone else was too busy with his or her own fights to notice me. I just hoped Priya would ensure my team would be alright after I was gone.

But Albus didn't run.

"Togi!" my youngest team member cried as he released his weak Flamethrower at the Gyarados' body. Predictably the serpent didn't even notice.

The Gyarados was chuckling in its monstrous voice as it leaned over and examined me. Albus' next attack, a Tri Attack to the eye, couldn't be ignored.

Infuriated, the Gyarados used its tail like a gulf club and hit me; knocking me into my Togepi. We sailed through the air until a tree trunk stopped our flight. As we hit the ground I grabbed Albus and attempted to get up but a pain from my ribs stopped me. The Gyarados awkwardly slithered in our direction.

"Tog," Albus said shortly. He examined me briefly before he jumped to the ground and placed himself between the beast and I.

He looked at me, gave something like a salute, and started waving his arms back and forth rhythmically.

"I hardly think this is the time to take up cheerleading," I said before I recognized the attack. I'd only seen it once but I remembered that Togepi could learn Metronome pretty early on.

As the Gyarados stopped to examine my Pokémon Albus stopped moving his arms and shouted out his war squeal. Unfortunately his attack was interrupted by another flick of the Gyarados' tail. I saw the flick coming so I forced my body to intercept my flying Togepi like a goalie. Together we crashed to the ground once more.

"To…gi….." Albus said weakly. He looked up at me, then bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

Then he started to glow.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, so I meant to ask this in the previous chapter but totally forgot. Ay guesses as to a) what Albus the Togepi will go through and b) what Pokémon named Toxin will be and how it'll be able to help Albus as the Xatu prophesized. WildCroconaw took a guess so now I'm curious about what the rest of you think. _

_Thanks to you my great reviewers. This chapter was finished so quickly b/c you inspired me to write. _

_Stone: Good to have you back: your absence was noticed _

_Define-o: Who to believe, muahaha_

_OceanS: yay Feather Head luvin. Yeah, lets go with that being a good thing,lol_

_Alt Lop: Yup, bloody intrusive psychic, hehe. Yes, Toxin does sound like a poison type ;)_

_Kai-Chan94: I'm glad you like Nyx. I'm kinda stuck deciding what I want to do with her personality_

_WildCroc: Good guess, I was going to answer it all in this chapter but now I have to run to work_


	32. Expect the Unexpected

"Tobius!" Priya shouted as she dismounted her charging Arcanine. Ferno barely gave her a second to slide off his back before he leapt at the Gyarados and launched a Dragon Pulse in its face.

"Tobius are you... Is Albus evolving?" she asked as she leaned over me. Artemis was still struggling in her grip but the Torchic stopped moving when it heard the name of its friend.

"Tor?" Artemis peeped with a tilted head.

In my grasp I felt Albus' temperature rise significantly. His glowing and vibrating body was changing as he grew.

"Yeah…" I said, though something was wrong. I'd seen a Togetic, Togepi's evolution, before. They weren't that big. Already Albus' body was the same height as a Togetic but not the same shape.

"Ferno!" Priya cried as, like Vulcan before, the Arcanine was thrown into the forest, this time by an Aqua Tail.

I put Albus' form on the ground and dragged myself backwards as my once small Pokémon continued to grow.

Albus was Houndour sized.

The Gyarados turned back to us.

Albus was Arcanine sized.

Torchic started 'barking' at the observing serpent.

Albus was Tropius and a half sized.

The Gyarados hissed demonically at its glowing and vibrating opponent.

Albus was a mound the size a large house.

The Gyarados roared.

The light faded and a second Gyarados unwound itself roared back.

"What?" Priya and I shouted in unison.

"Torchic!" Artemis said. It sounded along the lines of 'get him.'

The Gyarados glowered at each other. I stared at my Pokémon unsure of what was going on. While the two Gyarados looked identical, right down to a broken fin on their backs, I could tell they weren't the same mentally. Even when he tried, Albus' roar wasn't anywhere as diabolical as the real Gyarados'. He moved like a child in their parent's oversized shoes. He also closed his mouth regularly, unlike normal Gyarados who I'd never seen with a closed mouth.

"Arruuuu!" came the howl of Ferno.

Out of the forest he sped at the distracted Gyarados and clamped electrified jaws on the beast's back. What's more, Vulcan was on the Arcanine's back. My Charmeleon leapt on the beast and fired a Dragon Rage at the back of the serpent's head.

The Gyarados roared in fury and attempted to use Aqua Tail to remove its pests but Ferno grabbed Vulcan and leapt off. With Charmeleon in mouth he landed and started running circles around the large beast to avoid the electrified purple flames the Gyarados was unleashing.

Then Albus joined in. With his weaker roar he exhaled his own purple flames that caught the Gyarados in the side of the head. As it twisted to face my fake Gyarados Ferno hit it in the side of the head with an Aerial ace that was followed up by an Ancient Power from Vulcan. Then another trainer's Pokémon, a Pikachu and a Mareep, appeared to help out with their own electric attacks.

I looked around to see that only a couple of the dark clothed men still lingered. It seemed Spyne had dealt with the Steelix as he was standing on its charred head and roaring deviliously while his flames blazed brightly. Nyx was pecking at the retreating form of one of the dark clothed men.

The Gyarados struggled to fend off all its attackers but, with a Flamethrower launched by Ferno, Vulcan and the new Albus, it was out cold. As it roughly hit the ground Ferno howled triumphantly while Vulcan and new Albus roared. The Pikachu and Mareep did a little dance before they ran off, probably to find their trainers.

"Blasted brats," a rough voice said.

The Gyarados disappeared in a beam of red light from the man with the red scarf. He was on the back of a Rapidash and glaring daggers at Priya and me. I couldn't see any of the others that'd been around him previously. With the crack of a whip the Rapidash sped off and disappeared into the forest.

All around people and Pokémon cheered. A few others, inexperienced or injured trainers, emerged from the Center and joined the celebration.

"That was-" I started saying before I was squished to the ground by a giant Gyarados head. I wasn't sure if Albus was trying to hug me or pat me, but he'd apparently forgotten how big he was and that he no longer had arms.

"Umm, Albus I think your trainer can't breathe," Priya laughed.

With a questioning grumble Albus lifted his new massive head. I tried to get up but, the second I was erect, Vulcan tackled me right back down to the ground.

"Oi! Get off of me!" I yelled. As usual I had to push Vulcan off physically. At least I didn't have to do that with a Gyarados.

"Krow?" came Nyx's questioning voice. She was riding on Cyril's head who was slowly making his way over to us. The back leg that the Steelix had grabbed looked severely injured.

"Char, char meleon. Meleon, char," Vulcan was saying as he pointed to Gyarados Albus. Priya's other Pokémon also joined us. As Vulcan finished whatever he was saying there was a long pause while our Pokémon just stared up at the towering Gyarados that was actually their friend.

"Mur krow krow krow," Nyx started laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell off Cyril's head and hit the ground hard. Even then she continued to laugh in the grass.

Albus' face fell. His eyes grew wide and watery as his lips started to tremble. With a loud whimper he attempted to hide behind me and used the end of his tail to cover his face. This, of course, did nothing as I was much smaller and skinnier then he was.

"Tor," Artemis peeped as she jumped over to Albus. She observed the Gyarados for a moment before she smiled, climbed up me, and then jumped up to Albus' dark blue crest. "Tor, Torchic chic," she cooed down at my fake Gyarados who now was silently crying.

Around us the nurses - one human, three Chansey, and a Blissey- were attending to the injured people and Pokémon.

"So, you know a lot about Pokémon. You want to fill me in on, uh, this," I said to Priya as I gestured to my fake Gyarados. Albus seemed to be feeling better as, to Artemis' joy; he lifted his head slightly (slightly for a Gyarados was about 10 feet).

"I'm lost," Priya replied as she stroked her Pokémon. "What happened?"

"I dunno. One second this giant Gyarados is about to make a meal out of me, the next thing I know Albus is evolving into a Gyarados himself."

I then flinched as Albus roared behind me. He promptly closed his mouth and shook his head in embarrassment; I figured he didn't know how to control his own voice yet.

"Vulpix, vul?" Atria asked Albus.

Albus rumbled something through a barely opened mouth. Then he raised himself higher and moved his tail back and forth rhythmically. Just like…

"Just like before…" I said, suddenly remembering what I'd mistaken for a dance.

"What?" Priya asked as she watched the swaying Gyarados.

"The other Gyarados was attacking," I said as the images flooded back into my mind. "Then Albus, still a Togepi, tried to take him on. I think he was using Metronome but before he could do anything the Gyarados tried to take him out. Then he started to evolve- err – change, I mean."

"Transform!" Priya exclaimed.

"That's what I just said."

"No, he used the move Transform, genius."

"What? I replied. I'd seen a Ditto on TV use it a couple times before. The creature went from being pink jelly to a Persian like its opponent. "Togepi can't learn Transform."

"But Albus used it through-"

"Metronome," we said in unison.

I looked up at my fake Gyarados who still towered over us. Artemis was happily hopping up and down on his head.

"So can you turn back to normal?" I asked.

Albus closed his eyes for a moment but nothing happened. He looked at himself then squeezed his eyes shut but still he remained a Gyarados.

"This is an easy one," Priya said brightly. "Just return him. When he comes back out of his Pokéball he'll be his old self."

"Right," I said as I grabbed the Luxury Ball from my belt. Albus bent over so Artemis toppled onto one of Cyril's wings. I expanded the capsule and called my Pokémon back. I waited a moment, as if expecting to feel something stir within, before I released Albus.

To the distress of both Albus and I, he was still a Gyarados.

"And how are you over here?" a nurse asked as she jogged over with a Chancey at her side.

"Please," I said, pointing at my fake Gyarados who was spread across the ground in defeat. "My Togepi used Metronome and Transform and now he's stuck."

"Oh, dear," the nurse said as she approached Albus. Another Chancey joined the first and they went about attending to our other Pokémon.

"He even tried returning him," Priya added.

"Well this is odd," the nurse said. "I mean, I've heard about this happening with inexperienced Ditto but never anything else. I mean, with Ditto they get stuck for a while but Transformation is their specialty so it's usually only a few days before they return to their natural form."

"A few days?" I asked as I put a hand to Albus' scales.

"Yes, but again that's a species built to transform again and again. I'll have to look this one up."

It was a few hours before the nurse got back to us. Lots of Pokémon needed attending to and many had been injured prior to the big fight. As we waited we talked to some trainers and tried to figure out why the Center had been attacked.

Apparently when the group showed up they demanded a boy that was inside the Center. There were three boys that'd been inside and not involved themselves in the fight due to their own Pokémon needing treatment. None of them seemed particularly interesting; there was John with a Pidgey and two Geodude, Stan with a few Bug-types, and Alex with a Magby and an Elekid. All three assured the rest of us they didn't have any particularly interesting Pokémon and the nurse shooed us away when we tried to investigate further.

Our own Pokémon were alright. Cyril was the worst and he'd be almost back to normal by the next day. The biggest problem was Albus. When we tried to walk around he couldn't figure out how to follow. He tried many things such as rolling, hoping, and awkwardly dragging himself. I had to return Nyx to her Pokéball due to her inability to keep her laughter to herself. Even Spyne chuckled slightly before a glare from Priya and Atria silenced him.

"So I found this," the nurse said as she came over to our group and handed me some freshly printed papers. "The only records I could find of a Pokémon using Metronome, then Transform, then having it get stuck is this example from 25 years ago. Apparently a Cleffa got stuck as a Spinarak and just couldn't turn back."

"Did it ever change back?" Priya asked.

"Well… Not really. A few days later it was accidentally killed in a battle. It never took on its true form again…"

Luckily my exhausted fake Gyarados was sleeping and didn't hear that.

"So what do I do?" I asked as I leaned against Cyril.

"Wait it out," the nurse replied. "It takes a surge of power to use Transform so it hopefully won't be long before your friend can figure out how to do it for himself."

"But he can't even move!"

"Trainers teach their Gyarados how to slither like an Ekans all the time. It makes them all the better at battling on land. I'd suggest you start there," the nurse replied kindly. She nodded at both Priya and I and walked over to another trainer.

"At least you already have an Ekans?" Priya said.

"Yeah, I guess.." I said as I slid to the ground. "But I'm pretty sure the power's down and is going to be down for a while. No way to contact my mom and have Isis sent over."

"Oh," Priya said.

We watched Atria and Artemis play while the rest of our team napped.

"Is Ken around?" the nurse called out. I snapped up at the sound of the familiar name. "Ken, your Ekans and Pikachu are right as rain and ready to go."

So this is what those Xatu saw. They couldn't give me a heads up, that'd be too simple.

"Well, this'll be an awkward conversation," I said as I pushed myself off the ground and walked in the direction of this Ken.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_Author's Note_

_What? Togepi is evolving. _

_Dun dun dun dun dun dun_

_Togepi has evolved into Gyarados!_

_It's a strange coincidence that I made this right around the time I wrote the first chapter of Feather Head: .com/gallery/#/d2ki70k_

_Yeah, expect the unexpected indeed. I luv creative freedom. And I know a common argument would be that it takes more effort to maintain a different from but, for the sake of this story, I'm going with this approach. _

_Interesting fun fact: apparently Gyarados was originally gonna be called Skullkraken, but that was too long for the 10-character limit. _

_And to my reviewers:_

_Stonekipsta: Not quite what you expected, hmmm? Hehe, gotta keep you coming back ;)_

_Define-originality: You've got the Poison-type right. Don't worry about Fire-types, I mean I'm sure there's countless Fire type trainers across this site. _

_OceanSpiral: lol, nothing really bad… just very difficult_


	33. Caves, Ho

"Knssssss," Toxin the Ekans scolded.

Gyarados-Albus grumbled in frustration but still pushed himself forward.

We'd been travelling through Union Cave for four days now. The only reason I knew that was because of the clock within my Pokédex. The cave was long, dark, and thoroughly disorienting. I was not looking forward to the next three or four days of darkness that awaited us.

Our Pokémon felt the same way. The lack of open air greatly depressed my Pokémon. They preferred to stay out of their Pokéballs, but only just barely. I would have thought Nyx, being a Dark-type and all, would have faired the best but she'd had an unusually somber composure the last couple days. Vulcan, being a Fire-type (as Priya told me), missed the sun. He longed for the open air, not for flying, but for absorbing the heat and light it offered. Cyril truly missed the open skies. Each passing day seemed to leave him a little more depressed. He also had to eat a lot more vegetation to make up for the energy he'd normally gather from the sun. This was unfortunately because all that was available was the waterweeds and mushrooms; both of which he despised.

Then there was Albus. All any of us could do was wait and make due. His new form seemed to leave him a whole lot of confused. His mind was his own, but now he had to deal with an entirely new physical form. Back at the Center I'd done some research into Ditto. They were made to change physically and mentally for temporary spurts. That led us to guess that Albus didn't have that same mental flexibility. Even now, four days in, he still was having trouble just learning to slither.

And then there were his attacks. Albus was too young to have a proper grasp on his own moves but he was growing with them. Now, he was immediately in the body of this mighty serpent with powerful attacks that he hadn't eased in to. Comparing his Flamethrower was like comparing a tap to a broken fire hydrant. All his other new moves were all works in progress.

Luckily Ken turned out to be a really nice guy. The three of our teams and us were now on our way to Azalea together. Both Ken and I were determined to get our second badge. His team consisted of Cail the Pikachu, Toxin the Ekans, Sora the Pidgeotto, and O'Riley his Sandshrew and first team member. Toxin and O'Riley were fairing decently in the cave setting with the latter feeling perfectly at home.

Like all new travelers we covered the usual topics of conversation. We talked a lot about Pokémon and a bit about our past. I assume all new travelers covered the same stuff. We then talked about random things like new trainer trends, sights worth seeing and:

"So," Ken said after we'd been walking for a couple hours in comfortable silence. "What do you guys think about war?"

At that comment I felt and saw every member on our teams slightly react. Nyx's claws dug into my shoulder as she tensed and Vulcan's flame flickered unusually. Luckily Ken and most of his team didn't seem to notice. Only O'Riley the Sandshrew looked at Atria, who he'd been walking beside, in an odd way when she slightly raised her hackles and tails.

"What do you mean?" Priya asked in a voice just above a whisper. She also had her suspicious face on as she eyed Ken.

"Oh, I was just thinking about an article I read a while back. About the lack of any major wars between regions in the past few decades. The last huge one ended because a legendary was awoken and it destroyed a whole city. But that was before the first Pokéball. I was just wondering what war would be like now. You know, with teams destructive beasts and all."

Both Priya and I were silent for a moment. We had avoided the topic of war as much as possible. We'd especially avoided it after our run in with the Xatu. I don't know why Priya held her silence, but I didn't want to think about my part in it. I mean, what could I offer that an Elite or Champion couldn't? Plus, it really stressed me out. Too many unknown details.

"It would be bad…" Priya offered.

Pause.

"I mean think about it," Ken continued. "Forest fires, earthquakes, floods, storms; and that's if the legendaries didn't get involved-"

A roar interrupted Ken's thought process. Two monstrous Onix had appeared as if from nowhere. This stupid cave made Rock-types invisible until you were atop them. Albus was bellowing his less then impressive cry as the two rock snakes murmured at each other. They seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to attack the Gyarados. As Albus weakly roared again the larger of the two challengers laughed and roared something in its Poke-tongue. Whatever it said made Albus clamp his mouth closed and try to curl himself into a ball.

"Albus, no!" I yelled as the larger Onix laughed louder and the smaller one launched itself at my retreating fake-Gyarados.

Luckily he was not alone.

The Onix didn't get close to Albus before it was hit in the face by a Dragon Pulse from Ferno and an Energy Ball from Atria. As it fell to the ground its companion launched itself at the quick-to-react Fire-types. However an Extrasensory from Spyne and a Flamethrower from Vulcan stopped its advance. A Leaf Blade from Cyril then knocked it into the other Onix.

As our Pokémon gathered together the two Onix rose, roared at us, and then left. Our Pokémon eased as they departed. The smaller one burrowed right into the cave side and disappeared. The larger was about to follow but first looked at Albus and grumbled something. Judging by Albus' glum look and a number of growls from our team it was some sort of insult. The Onix disappeared into the tunnel just before a Flamethrower from Vulcan and Spyne consumed it.

Over the next few days in the caves I would come to understand just what the Onix had said because Albus would force himself to change further.

.

..

…

….

…..

…..

…

..

.

_Author's Note_

_Sorry about this bad sort rushed feeling chapter to whoever is still reading. I haven't been reading any fics in forever so I'm not inspired but I still want to write, it's weird. I just wanted to write this as a push to get me back into writing. I brain goops have got to get rolling again. The problem is I have this meaty goodness, I just have to get there. I'm going to do at least one chapter a week now that I'm back in school and have figured out my stuffs and what not. _

_Thanks to you guys for putting up with the ever going on Feather Head. I promise good things will come. And I hope to get back the fics that I luv sooooo much too. _

_~ Syz_


	34. Rock Wars

As the cave walls around us rumbled our Pokémon tensed. In the past couple days things had gone from depressed to tense. Our Pokémon probably would have turned on each other if they didn't have opponents constantly appearing.

What had changed? Two days ago we'd been attacked by a couple of Onix. Apparently they had alerted all of their Onix buddies that a weak Gyarados was in their territory. Now we were in multiple major battles a number of times a day. If our path weren't littered with trainer guides we'd have never distinguished the right route from the maze of Onix made tunnels.

Ferno and Deimos had finally learned to distinguish the scents of rock from Rock-type, which meant no more ambushes. The Geodude were warded off easily enough and Onix usually remained solitary, but the battles were starting to wear our teams down.

Fortunately Ken's three Pokémon capable of learning Iron Tail all knew it. He'd made sure to prepare his team for this path. Cyril was putting all his agitation into his battles and he took out the mass of Rock-types easily enough. On Priya's team Atria had Energy Ball, Ferno had Reversal, Deimos had Shadow Ball, and Spyne had Extrasensory.

Vulcan, still unable to use Dragon Rage at will, assisted when he could but his Fire and Rock moves weren't especially useful. Instead, he took to practicing and trying to teach Artemis who was still too young to fight. Nyx spent a lot of time sparing with Ken's Pidgeotto.

And then there was Albus.

Each wave of Onix wanted to take him on. He, the less then mighty Gyarados. I figured it would be some kind of Rock bragging rights to have taken out such a beast of the sea. At first Albus had just been depressed at the taunts from the Rock-types, but now he was changing.

"Cyril, to your left!" I shouted as two Geodude were trying to Tackle his unguarded flanks. Great, another attack.

Cyril bellowed as he knocked them away with a Leaf Blade. Our teams took their positions around us and Vulcan made a fireball in the air above us to light up our surroundings.

BOOM.

"Son of a-"

"No freakin-"

"Figures."

Just as Vulcan had blessed our surroundings with light the walls around us exploded and dozens of Geodude, a couple Graveler, and an Onix appeared and roared their war cries. The cave walls echoed the bellows back at us and drowned out our attack commands. Still, every one of our creatures attacked.

Vulcan lit the area up by spitting a Flamethrower at the tunnel's roof. The flames spread across it and consumed a number of Geodude that barely took any notice. Nyx launched herself at the largest members of the opposition and unleashed beams of dark purple Ghost-type energy in an effort to confuse as many as possible. She was backed up by Sora the Pidgeotto who couldn't do much damage on her own but she blocked a few attacks aimed at my Murkrow.

Rather then making a Beedrill line for the Onix as I'd expected him to, Cyril sent out a wide spread Razor Leaf. The leaves had no single target and only injured the many rather then taking out the few. A swing of his massive head pulled the three of us to his chest. He loyally made us stay on the ground below and in front of him while he sprayed leaves at the Rock-types.

Ken's Pikachu, Ekans, and Sandshrew were quick to jump to action and acted as a single unit with their Iron Tail onslaught. Half of Toxin's body hardened and glowed with Steel-type energy which made for an excellent metallic whip. The other two covered the Ekans' unprotected portions with their own Iron Tails.

Atria and Spyne were a blur of motion as they darted all around. Spyne was left to favor Extrasensory but Atria had a plethora of moves to call upon. With Energy Ball, Dark Pulse, Hidden Power, Faint Attack and Dig she was able to keep her movements unpredictable and held her own despite her type disadvantage. Ferno wasn't afraid to get up and close to the Rock-types with Reversal and Rock Climb while Deimos was holding his own with Shadow Ball and Counter.

I realized Artemis wasn't in Priya's arms and saw the Torchic in the base of my Gyarados-Albus' crest. Still unable to control his attacks and only just able to slither meant that he wasn't much help in battle. Still, there was something different in Albus' eyes. Over the past day Albus had started to change with every verbal insult he received. His expression was now dark which made him look more like a vicious Gyarados then he'd ever appeared to be.

"Tor!" Artemis cried as she was sneak attacked by a Geodude. The little bundle of feathers went flying but was caught by a twitch of Albus' tail.

Then the Geodude was in trouble. Albus made a hiss like never before. He opened his mouth wide and brought in down on the Geodude. As he did so his teeth shimmered with Ice-type energy and, when he made contact, the Geodude's whole form was encompassed by ice.

"Wow…" was all Priya and I could mutter.

As I looked at Albus I could tell he was changing once again, but this time it was his mind. He was truly becoming a Gyarados.

Then the Onix, no longer confused, was at Albus' side. Ferno attempted to take it out but a Graveler smashed the Arcanine into the cavern wall. We humans could only helplessly look on as our Pokémon fought for us.

Albus had pushed his tiny sibling out of harms way and roared ferociously at the Onix (not as ferocious as a Gyarados, but getting closer). The Onix bellowed back and lunged Albus. Apparently no longer able to hold the Ice Fang Albus settled for biting and pounding the beast. This had no effect on the Onix's hardened exterior but Albus was still able to hold his own against the brute.

There seemed to be a never-ending amount of Geodude appearing from every direction. Sure, our teams were much better trained but they could hold up much longer against the sheer volume of rock hard enemies. My team and Ken's were moving slower but still fairing decently. It looked like both Ferno and Deimos from Priya's team were limping on severely injured legs.

As Artemis scuttled to Priya I looked back at Albus to see that he had a weak grasp on Aqua Tail, which he was slamming all around. Similarly, the Onix was slamming his head and tail wildly around. Both were doing a good amount of damage to the tunnel but neither were landing that many hits.

Then the Onix finally landed a nasty blow. The force was enough to send my giant serpent clear out of our tunnel and into another. The Onix and a few Geodude were quick to pursue, and I didn't hesitate to dart right after them. I wasn't going to abandon my team member most in need of help.

Being away from Vulcan's flames meant I couldn't see the ground below me. That meant as I ran down into the darkness I didn't see that it turned into a downward well. As such, I ran clean over an edge and plummeted into absolute darkness.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

_Author's Note_

_Another quick chapter that's not quite up to the writing skill I want, but I wanted to get some thoughts out there. My skills are rusty, so sorry about these short chapters. My new schedule might mean there's a lot of short chapters a couple times a week. _

_Giant thanks to Stolloss for your awesome reviews. You're seriously like a writer's dream reviewer. You have no idea how much your insight will improve future chapters so giant thanks and applause! Yeah, the Johto and Kanto Pokémon overlap so much in the games that I made it similar in my fic. Example, you can only get Murkrow in Johto and Violet City is surrounded by Kanto creatures. _

_Also thanks to far out there and Alternate Lopunnu for your input. You guys are great!_


	35. Not Again

There's nothing quite like falling through rugged darkness. I cursed more then I ever had as I rolled down the lumpy and jagged tunnel. My senses went psychotic with confusion as I tried in vain to slow myself. Even just knowing which way was up would have made things better.

But I continued on as such.

Until I stopped. Correction; until I was stopped.

"Just let me roll!" I shouted reflexively as my body tingled with psychic force.

This couldn't be. Not now. Not here. I pressed my brain for any Psychic-types that were native to these caves but none came to mind. I'd made sure to ask Priya before we entered; much to the curiosity of Ken.

I heard some kind of voice to the side of me. My brain was still spinning from my tumble and the echoing roars of Onix and Gyarados muffled it beyond recognition. Blast it all.

"My Toge- I mean, Gyarados is in trouble!" I shouted at the darkness. "Do something!"

My vision finally steadied enough to focus on a pair of glowing eyes. They were definitely not Natu or Xatu by their shape and size.

"Please," I almost whimpered as I turned in the direction of the roars that were clearly gaining distance. "He's just a messed up kid."

I don't know what made me share this with the stranger. My worry about Albus had been building the last little while. Something was wrong with him mentally. Not only was he going through the worst identity problem ever, but it seemed like there was so much more to it. He needed me more then ever and I couldn't do a thing.

I looked back at the eyes in time to see that they, and the rest of the creature's head, tilted. Was it thinking about something?

"Braaaaa," a cryptic voice seemed to cough. Then the eyes jerked at me and I felt fingers touch my battered and bleeding arm a moment before my body sustained that oh-so familiar pain.

Pain ripped my flesh for a moment before I was dropped on a new solid and flat surface. I keeled over and tried to cough up vomit but none came. To my great surprise I didn't pass out or feel the same as I had the last few times I'd teleported. My vision was murky and my head buzzed but I was able to hold myself together.

"Wow.." I half groaned as I pressed my palms to the surface of the ground to try and figure out where I was. There was light here of the faint blue crystal kind and the air seemed wet and salty. Similarly, the gray-blue rock I was upon was cold and damp.

Then I heard what was undoubtedly a large splash.

I strained my eyes to adjust more quickly and saw a large form moving off to the side. As I got up to prepare myself to flee I recognized the mass of large blue scales.

"Albus?" I asked as I waddled over to my fake Gyarados who was coming into focus more and more.

A grumble of confusion was issued from the serpent's throat as it looked at me. For a moment longer it held it's fierce battle eyes but then softened them as he bent his massive head down to rest it beside me.

The one thing that made Albus much less frightening than other Gyarados I'd seen in movies and illustrations was the fact that he always kept his mouth closed. That, and his soft eyes that seemed to reveal his innocent soul. As he moved to rest beside me I couldn't help but lean against his head and stroke him as if he was just a giant Togepi. With his mouth closed my head only went up to his eyes. He was huge.

"So where are we now?" I asked with a sigh as I looked around. Glowing crystals lighted the grey-blue rocks but most of this place's floor was water. I stood on one of the few patches of rock available.

_I thought it might make a decent meeting place,_ a voice echoed within my head. It spoke slowly and seemed a tad dreary. It was also male.

"And where are you?" I yelled as I clenched my fist. Albus lifted his head as I said this and looked around so I assumed he'd heard the voice as well.

_Usually one asks whom first,_ the voice replied flatly, as if bored. _Tobius, it is. I am Ottalo. A messenger of King Glauk. _

Albus grumbled as something on the other side of my small patch of rock. I followed his eyes to see the water separate as a form slowly walked out of the water. The crowned pink Pokémon looked me over with a bored expression but didn't say anything further. It was a bloody Slowking this time.

"So what do you want from me?" I snapped. The Slowking seemed to be falling asleep as he stood. Or was he just blinking really slowly?

_The King sensed you, _the Slowking said. His eyes no longer seemed focused on me or anything else.

"And that's important because?"

_We don't know. He cannot see anything important about your future. Yet, a mental monitor has been placed upon your psyche that-_

"A mental WHAT?" I shouted. I had no idea what he was talking about, but it sounded like I should be feeling violated.

_Mmmmm, yes. A mental monitor. And you see, that violates part of our treaty with the flying seers. The Neptus Clan has never broken any of the treaty. So why is it you are here with a Xatu-imposed mental monitor?_

"What is this mental monitor thing?" I asked as I scratched my skull frantically to see if there was anything attached to my head.

_You honestly don't know? Mmmm, yes I see that you don't. It is a way to monitor where you are and what you're thinking in special circumstances. Something has added a block to your mind so the monitor has been placed overtop of that. Only the most powerful could impose it. It is even beyond my considerable skill,_ the Slowing responded slowly as he slightly stuck out his chest. _Though it is not beyond my skills to remove one, mmm yes…_

"Those feathered asses are _watching_ me?"

_Mmmm, yes…_ the Slowking replied with a sedated nod.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Remove it!" I said. It was only after my demand that I started to wonder if I really wanted more Psychics in my head.

_Mmmm, well, yes. See, it is not just so simple. There is protocol. Mmmm, yes, protocol. _

"_Protocol?" I asked with absolute disbelief. _

_Mmmm, yes. Well, you see, first I must report to my King that you've accepted our terms. Then and inquiry must be made with the Xatu clan, for you see, we must determine why you are being watched. And from there-_

_Please, noble Slowking, _came a new voice in my head. Well, new to the scene, but one I'd heard before. _We ask that you leave the monitor upon this human. He is of interest to us. _

The Slowking slowly turned his head to the side. There stood five Natu. I knew I recognized one of them by voice and markings, but I was pretty sure I didn't know the others.

I glanced back at the Slowking to see, for the first time, some reaction in his expression.

_How dare you, _the Slowking said slightly more quickly as he pointed at the round birds. _Need I even list the number of violations you are making? Admittance, pre-admittance, preparation-_

_We understand,_ Cherka the Natu interrupted with a hint of impatience. _Forgive us. We just knew this human's monitor would be lifted while we waited-_

"So it was you!" I said, though I already knew it was the Alph clan. Accusation felt appropriate.

_Be silent human,_ one of the other Natu yelled in my head. As it did so my body was pressed against Albus' face by a psychic force.

_Avian_ _scum,_ the Slowking yelled. Then my body was blanketed in another layer of Psychic energy and both Albus and I were pulled behind Ottalo and unceremoniously dropped on the hard surface.

_Yord, fetch the guard, _the Slowking said.

I was confused for a moment before a flash of motion in my peripheral vision drew my attention to a new addition to our gathering; a Slowbro. Then another one appeared on the other side of Ottalo. The third one was right in front of me and I saw that an Abra was teleporting the pink Pokémon in and teleporting away. With the fourth and final Slowbro the Abra teleported out of view once more.

_I stand in front of my witnesses here and announce that you have broken an abundance of guides imposed by our ancestors, _Ottalo announced. _I thus will remove this human's monitor myself and ensure his safety. The clan of Alph has decreed war upon our peaceful people. You may leave now in peace, but know that we will retaliate with full force should any of your kind return to our territory without compensation. _

_How dare you, _Cherka wailed as she hopped forward and puffed up her miniature form. _Our ancestors helped you become what you are to this day. We gave you your land and we can just as easily take it back._

_Your masters will not like that much, _one of the Slowbro mocked in a slow taunting voice. Another Slowbro banged his shelled tail on the rock surface in agreement.

"Nat, natu tu!" Cherka squeaked as her eyes started to glow with Psychic energy. Her party mimicked her as well.

Beside me Albus nudged my arm and looked at me with a confused expression. I was too engrossed in the scene to do more then shrug and pat him.

Then Ottalo released a deep bellow that echoed over the water and rocks. The focused Natu were too deep in concentration to see the water behind them ripple. To my surprise a giant blue head steadily and silently rose up.

Then the Natu vibrated as they attacked. My arms tingled as I felt the almost invisible Psychic attacks face off in front of me. My pink defenders appeared to be on the defensive side.

_You are free,_ Ottalo's voice rang in my head a moment before I was struck by a massive headache. Albus used his tail to pull me close as I crumpled in pain. Still, I forced my eyes open to watch the melee.

Behind the Natu the Lapras head opened its mouth, as its body seemed to radiate Ice-type energy. The air around me dropped to what had to be below zero in an instant before a light blue radiation seemed to emit from the Lapras. One of the unrecognizable Natu turned around, eyed wide, just in time to take in the beast a moment before its body went blue. It, and the rest of the Natu, fainted instantly. I felt the chill of the attack and a thin layer of frost was left upon me and Albus but we were otherwise fine. The water around us was frozen solid.

I just stared at Ottalo's back for a minute before he finally turned around. His previous melancholy expression had returned. He looked both Albus and I over then nodded.

_This is my dear friend, Cetius,_ the Slowking said as he gestured over to the large head in the water. _He's a very old, wise, and powerful Lapras, mmm, yes, as you might have noticed. He guards this cave, one of many found under the cave you know as Union. This is where his kind comes to lay their eggs. Please, let none know of his presence. It would be most unfortunate if humans should come looking for him. He no longer has the energy to wander the oceans with his kind. _

The Lapras nodded his head and I noticed he was much more gray in colour then any Lapras I'd ever seen and his eyes had milky clouds within them. Then he slowly submerged, breaking the newly formed ice as he went.

_Yord,_ Ottalo said. The Abra instantly appeared before him. _Please take this human and all his friends to their destination. We have a lot to do. _The Slowking then looked over at the five blue Natu and shook his head slowly.

My eyes went wide as I remembered what mess I'd left my team in. At the same time I couldn't help but think about some of the things that'd just been said. There was so much I wanted to ask this Slowking. However, before my voice reached my lips I felt the Abra's fingers on my shoulder and my cells were pulled apart.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_Please review. I need inspiration for what to do in the short run. _

_Author's Note:_

_Well I couldn't leave out the Psychics of the well. Anyone who's tired of psychic stuff will be happy to know that it for a while. Now on to Azalea and whatnot. _

_Luc goes out to all those who have something to say and I promises I'll get back to reading your stuffs too! Especially over reading week! (hehe, how fitting)_

_**Define-o**__: I am sooo behind on your fic. My inbox is full of reminders for new chapters. I WILL CATCH UP! Hopefully I'll just get a nice day were I can sit outside and read you stuff. You're constant reviews are so great and I feel bad for being behind. Hope you had an awesome birthday! Mmm cake. _

_**Stonekipsta**__: I know the stuck feeling. I have all these ideas but just have to get there. Hehe, I wish I was a better help but I'm kind in a similar boat. We need to find ourselves a Psychic to unlock our mind blocks. _

_**Anonymous**__: You comment intrigued me b/c it's something others have said before. Pick a flyer no one will expect. The problem is: I don't think such a thing exits. I mean, if I'm just sticking to none-legendaries from Gen 1-4 that offers me around 35 Pokémon to choose from and I don't know that any of those is unexpected to everyone. But I will do my best _

_**Stolloss**__: My brain works in funny ways. I won't release a chapter for days, then I'll get the writing bug and I'll pick up my laptop 15 minutes after I put it down. It also helps when I'm procrastinating on doing other things. __ You've noticed my Pokeball bias. They just seem kinda cruel so some characters usually avoid them. I guess Tob just got caught up in the moment of chaos (hehe, I forgot). I get a lot of filler chapters because posting stuff helps be think I find. Most people would hold off and write one long chapter where I would have 2 or 3, but I find once something is out there I helps me focus on what to do next (if that makes sense outside of my brain). I guess that's part of my writing style/habits. _

_**Alternate Lopunnu**__: Thanks for the revews :D Yeah, poor Albus and Tobius and the crew. _

_**WildCroconaw**__: I'm glad my thoughts make sense outside my brain. You're reviews are awesome! You give me great insight on what I am doing. _


	36. Bug Central

The groan released from my mouth was of thorough annoyance. I felt the tickle of grass against my neck and a warm breeze on my face so I, just for a moment, waited and let my senses return to normal. As I lay there, head spinning, I imagined all the scenes that awaited me. Where had that Abra dropped me off now? Were those Natu close? Or maybe something else like a number of Kadabra? I hadn't seen any of those yet.

A familiar deep grumble from above made me open my eyes. A single giant concerned Gyarados eye looked me over. As I reached up to pat Albus' blue crest he grumbled happily and lifted his head to reveal his very unGyarados-like smile that I appreciated oh so much. I pushed myself up and looked around.

"What the-" I couldn't help but start saying as I looked up at the building I was beside to read the words 'East Azalea Junior School' in copper lettering. Off to the side was a swing set and a vibrantly coloured playground sized for a younger audience. The schoolyard was thankfully empty; I was sure a Gyarados at recess warranted a police presence.

Albus let a whisker hang against one of my arms, which I grabbed. With the faintest of ease Albus pulled me to my feet. I rubbed my eyes as if to clear away this dream.

"Why do you suppose…" I started to ask, but cut myself off. If the Abra didn't know anything about human cities any open area would make for a good enough drop off. Plus, this yard was dead empty. It could have just as easily dropped us off in a busy intersection and went on its merry way.

"Hey Albus," I said as I felt my belt for his Luxury Ball. "You mind taking a break? I've gotta get my bearings and try to find everyone."

I recalled my serpent to his capsule. In truth I would have preferred the company but I'd taken notice to a 'Private Property' sign on the side of the school. We'd been there now a few minutes so I assumed my friends and Pokémon had to be elsewhere or still in Union Cave. I groaned once more at the thought of having to go back.

Priya had said Azalea wasn't large to begin with, but I still felt I was in the more residential area. Unlike my home city, all the houses here appeared to be small and almost cottage-like. The vast majority had beautiful gardens, as well.

It was a city with a lot of older people and young couples from what I could tell. It was all the more unlike Saffron as everyone was more then content to say hello and comment on the weather. This made getting directions to the nearest Pokémon Center simple.

I was a forty-minute walk from it but it turned out to be the Town's main Center, situated around the block from the gym. As I approached what was the 'downtown' of Azalea things got busier. There were countless independently owned shops, many of them operated by artisans. There was a mixture of town folk and trainers, most of them my age or younger, bustling about. On this particularly bright day everyone seemed to be out and about.

The walk offered me a decent, uninterrupted amount of time to reflect on what I'd seen. It seemed like no Pokémon could really see the future and they were all just guessing. They all seemed to be disagreeing with one another. And that war? Was that the war I was going to get tangled up in? Was it part of it? Was there even a war? I still didn't understand why I was caught in the middle of all this. What was it about me? My chosen type specialty didn't have anything to do with Psychics. I decided to try and push it from my mind and focus on finding my team and navigating this new district.

The thing that was most odd was the apparently ownerless Pokémon. Every city had wild Pokémon like Pidgey, Sentret, Rattata, Meowth, and common Bug-types but Azalea had a surplus of certain Pokémon.

First and most noticeable (at least to myself) were the Slowpoke. They, with their pink slow-moving bodies and vacant stares, seemed oblivious to all that was around them. I avoided the first few I saw by crossing to the opposite side of the street and watched them wearily. I knew they were Psychics and I didn't trust those apparently indifferent eyes. Yet, as I watched more and more I noticed the Town's people interacting with them. I decided to take my chances and assume they weren't spying on me. Still, I kept Albus' Luxury Ball in hand.

The other oddity was the number of Bug Pokémon that inhabited the town. In other towns, Pokémon would attempt to stay out of sight as best they could but here the Bugs were lounging on roofs and lamp posts and going about their business in people's gardens. What's more, the people seemed to invite them to do so. There were Caterpie, Weedle, and Ladyba everywhere with a few Butterfree and Venonat as well. They just moved from one garden to the next, completely oblivious to the town's events.

But this really was a quiet town. I'd seen a few scooters but so far no cars. And unlike most other places I hadn't seen any Ponyta, Doduo, or their evolutions. I saw one Tauros and a Girafarig pulling carts but otherwise everyone seemed to have random other species like Nidorino, Nidorina, Mareep, Quagsire; really, anything large enough to be of help. I expected to see more Flying-types in an area so ample in Bugs that they could feast on, but there were none.

I finally got to the Pokémon Center and had barely triggered the sliding doors when a blur of warn, red scales tackled me to the ground.

"Char, melon char!" came Vulcan's rough yet kind voice as he nuzzled me. My oversized Charmeleon, once again, ignored my gasps of breathlessness.

"Tobius, is that you?" came Priya's voice from somewhere behind my mass of Pokémon. I tried to reply 'who else' but all I could do was wave my arms frantically.

"Char?" Vulcan growled in confusion as a green leaf forced itself between him and I before it lifted him upwards. I coughed as I offered Cyril a sloppy salute in thanks.

"Ouch." There was Nyx's greeting. A swift peck to my head that I didn't even see coming. She then flapped atop my belly. She looked me over, tilted her head, and when I didn't offer any words she bit my nose.

"Yeah, great to see you too," I said as I shooed her away. She flapped up and landed on my shoulder when I got to my feet. I was only faintly irritated at my team as I was incredibly relieved to see they were all present.

"Is Albus…" Priya started asking with a pale expression.

"He's fine," I said with a nod as I held up his capsule.

Priya exhaled and let a wide grin spread over her face. She looked like she'd been about to say something before something behind me made her expression falter. I turned to follow her gaze.

Every single Bug Pokémon in sight looked like they wanted to kill us. Infuriated buzzing and frightening stares replaced their previous self-indulged demeanors. I couldn't help but take a step back at the sight.

"I think we should get inside," Priya said as she glared down the Bugs. "You should recall Cyril."

"Right," I said as I pulled out the Safari Ball and returned Cyril before entering the Center. Even though the glass doors were transparent our retreat into the building seemed to put the Bugs at ease and they returned to their activities.

"What was that about?" I asked as I followed Priya to the counter. There was only a Chansey behind it, which I passed my Luxury Ball to with a nod. It bowed before running through a pair of sliding doors behind the counter.

"Welcome to Bug city," Priya said indifferently. "But that's hardly important. The real question is how in Ho-oh's name did we get here?"

"An Abra I assume," I said in a quieter voice. A boy and his Hoppip were giving us a strange look. "And didn't Ken get here alright?"

"Yeah, we all got here just fine," Priya said. "Two by two we were teleported out and ended up here. But Ken still had to go to the hospital-"

"What! Why?"

"A Geodude caught him by surprise," Priya said sadly. "He's gonna be just fine. He's got a broken arm, though. I'd be with him but he wanted me to wait for our Pokémon. Some of them took a really nasty beating."

I immediately looked over my Pokémon once more. I could tell both had been treated already but they still held a disheveled composure and looked like they dearly needed a nap.

"They refused to rest until we found you," Priya said. "We were just about to head out when you showed up."

I patted Vulcan on his shoulder and gave Nyx a crest scratch before asking, "And your team?"

"They'll be fine. Spyne, as usual, tried to be everywhere at once and took some nasty blows. And I tried to keep Artemis out of the fight but she tried to take on a Geodude, which near flattened her. Still, by tomorrow everyone should be almost right as flaming rain."

"And Ken's Pokémon?"

"Well, he caught himself a Geodude, so there's some silver lining. His Pidgeotto has a broken wing but otherwise they'll be fine by tomorrow, too." Then Priya's expression darkened as she took a half step closer to me. "And where did you go?"

I sighed and returned my Pokémon to their Pokéballs as I started telling her. I'd tell them once they'd had a good, long rest. I handed my three capsules to the Chansey so they could be monitored overnight.

The hospital was a fifteen-minute walk away during which I gave Priya the short of what happened. We brainstormed on what it all meant but there seemed to be no single logical answer. For the first time we really reviewed what we remembered from the Ninetales and Raikou and everything else out of the ordinary but all conclusions we made seemed all too bizarre to be real. Priya then pointed out that the events themselves seemed too bizarre to be real.

"Should we tell Ken?" Priya asked, as we were about to enter the hospital.

I paused as the doors slid open to admit us. "Let's wait a little," I offered. "If he sticks with us then I guess we'll have to let him in."

As Priya got directions to Ken's room I couldn't help but wonder if it was safe to let someone else in. Sure, if we were going to become some kind of strange warriors then more should be welcome. This all seemed too big for just two trainers, neither of which had all that much experience by comparison to Elite or Champions.

Still, it would be nice to have someone else's help. And shouldn't we be alerting as many as possible to these events. Then again, would anyone believe us? Even the Psychics didn't believe us, and they could see the future. Or so I'd thought.

"Well look what the Meowth dragged in," Ken said happily.

Besides the cast on his right arm he looked fine. He had his usual grin and looked like he'd been cleaned up since I last saw him. He was sitting on the edge of a bed and enjoying questionable looking hospital food. I was about to ask him if that was eggs, ice cream, or mashed potatoes he was eating.

"And my Pokémon?" he asked urgently.

"They'll be just fine. Sora's got a broken wing so it looks like you're both out for a while," Priya said. "And here," she placed a Pokéball beside Ken. "He wouldn't stay without you."

Ken looked over at a sign and shrugged before he released the contents of the Pokéball. I smiled as I read the 'No Pokémon Allowed' and was sure few trainers abided by it.

"Shewww!" O'Rilley the Sandshrew cried as it gentle forced its way onto Ken's lap. It gave a few more cries on contentment before apparently falling asleep.

"Everyone's exhausted," Priya said in a whisper. "And how are you?"

"I'll be fine. Doc said I could go any time so long as I come back tomorrow. Said it will be fine in a few weeks. And Sora?"

"A couple weeks," Priya replied. "Poor thing will probably go crazy, not being able to fly and all."

We stayed for an hour and both filled me in on the details of the fight I'd missed. Ken seemed to buy my excuse of having blacked out and ended up in a schoolyard with Albus. When the Abra had grabbed him and brought him to the city, ending up in a back alley with his Pikachu, he'd blacked out from teleporting for his first time. Luckily Priya and Ferno had found him quickly.

Another quick check from the doctor and a few pills and we were good to go. Priya had all our belongings at the Pokémon Center already so I suggested we head there but Ken insisted that I go straight to the Gym and make an appointment. I wasn't sure why until we got there.

Behind the counter was a pretty, round-faced girl who was playing some card game on a computer screen. With pop music playing loudly in her headphones she didn't notice us until we were leaning over the counter. She immediately closed the window of the game and cleared her throat to sound especially professional.

"And how might I help you?" she asked, looking us over. Her eyes stayed on me a fraction of a second longer then the others. I realized I must look a mess.

"Hi," Ken spoke up as he took a Pokédex from his pocket. "I have an appointment scheduled four days from now." He handed the Pokédex over and the woman plugged it into the computer and typed a few things quickly.

"Yes, at one o'clock," she said as she eyed his cast.

"Yeah, well as you can see I'm not quite in shape for it and neither is my team. But my friend here could take the slot for me."

The receptionist shrugged and started typing away again. She wordlessly stretched out her hand for my Pokédex, which I handed over. She nodded at the screen then handed our Pokédex back to us.

"And you don't want to reschedule yet?" she asked Ken.

"Not yet. Waiting on my Pidgeotto to get better," Ken said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The receptionist nodded indifferently and put her headphones back on. We took that as our dismissal and returned to the Pokémon Center.

"Thanks, man," I said as we walked away from the gym. "I owe you one."

"Just win it," Ken said. "Win it for me and Sora. She's the best and she's been looking forwards to this Gym for weeks. I can wait for her to get better and train with my team till then."

"That's great," Priya said.

I was impressed that Ken refused to just use one of his other Pokémon instead. Even if he lost the Gym battle without his Pidgeotto he could challenge it again once it was better but he wouldn't let his Pokémon down. I looked down at his feet to see his clearly exhausted Sandshrew struggling to keep up with us. It refused to go back in its Pokéball until Ken was safely at his room in the Center.

Then I remembered the Bug reaction to my Pokémon and noticed they were completely indifferent to the Sandshrew.

"So what's with the Bugs in this town?" I asked as we entered the Pokémon Center.

"Azalea's kind of overrun," Priya replied. "The Ilex Forest to the west is Bug-type central and they've taken over the town, too. Nobody seems to mind, it's kind of this town's signature. But, like the forest, the Bugs don't tolerate Fire, Flying, or Rock-types. Though they didn't seem to care about Cyril so I guess there are exceptions for some secondary types."

"Weird," I replied.

"It's nothing like Ilex, though," Ken added. "Ever since Scyther moved in a few years ago the Bugs don't tolerate anything besides their own. There's a single direct path that travelers can take but if you stray from it you can expect the full fury of the Bugs. Even the path is flooded with Bugs, but the really powerful ones live deeper in the woods."

"I've heard most people avoid it all together now," Priya said. "Same with Union, too. Most people prefer to fly over or swim around rather then having to risk territorial Bugs of the woods or Rock-types of the caves."

"Hmmm," was all I responded. "These Bugs sounded troublesome, yet both Priya and I had teams that should be capable of handling such creatures. "And this Gym's Bug-type, too?"

"Yep," said Ken. "That's why Sora was so fired up. I think she was sure she could take on the Leader's whole team alone."

"I've challenged him before," Priya said with a chuckle. "He's no weakling. And that's from a Fire-type trainer."

Ken shrugged and I smiled.

"Then it's time to show you how a Flying-type trainer does it."

.

..

…

….

…

….

…

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_Nothing much to report. Was in a writing mood to avoid a required elective's homework (oxymoron much?). Next up a Gym Battle! I've also started on Priya's next contest which, as you prob know, are found in my other fic. Still debating if I should combine them into this one. _

_**WildCroconaw**__: So you liked Cetius, huh? Good to know. I'll have to bring him back. _

_**Stonekipsta**__: Psychic! (shake fist) Yup, next Gym here comes Tobius! Lol. Thanks for the sheer cold complement. I know it's only supposed to hit one target and have bad aim, but I figured an aged Lapras who spends its days alone has nothing better to do then practice. _

_**Define-originality**__: Almost caught up on your fit. __ I know how you feel about the aging -_- Thanks for the review as always!_

_**Alternate Lopunnu**__: lol. We shall see. Too early to see everything clearly just yet _

_**Anonymous**__: lol. Between school, part-time job, homework, and social life I just pop things out really whenever I can (and whenever I'm procrastinating on stuff, like right now). Thanks a ton for the input/opinions, it's great to know what my readers are thinking. Plus, it inspired me to get chapters out faster and gives me brain fuel to work with. _


	37. All Bugged Out

I stood at my side of the field and only partially took in what the referee was saying. I'd watched so many battles on television that, so long as I caught his arm commands, I wouldn't miss my queue to release my teammate.

Priya, in her usual way, had refused to tell me anything about Bugsy; who currently stood at the opposite end of the field. He was a short man who had a face that made him look much younger then he actually was. His purple hair helped the youthful effect, as well. In fact, I'd thought he was a girl when I first laid eyes upon him. He now held a determined look in his eyes as he gripped a Pokéball in his right hand and looked me over.

This was my first Gym battle with an actual live crowd. It wasn't huge as it was made up of a few local kids, Priya, Ken and their Pokémon in the front row. I had all my team members on hand as I was unsure of what to expect from this Bug lover. The field was certainly suited to his advantage as it was heavily decorated with high grass and thick trees.

And then the hand signal.

"Go, Vulcan!" I shouted as I threw my oversized Charmeleon's Pokéball into the field.

"Charrrrrrrr!" Vulcan roared in his rough voice as he landed heavily in the tall grass. His flame was only just above most of the grass and I dearly hoped we wouldn't be the cause of the place going up in flames.

I'd missed Bugsy's call but the Pokéball he released shot into the air and revealed itself to contain a Ledian. With a high pitched "Ledi" it started flying around the field. I was impressed to see its zigzagged movements; it had been trained well.

"So I see you're going for the strong advantage," Bugsy called over to me. "Don't think my Bugs don't know how to deal with Fire."

"We'll see," I shouted back before commanding, "Vulcan, Flamethrower!"

Vulcan's expression sharpened into what I'd started to call Monster Mode. With a dark growl he exhaled his stream of flames in the direction of the Ledian.

"Dodge and Light Screen!" Bugsy called before Vulcan's flames had left his mouth.

"Diiiii," the Bug-type chimed as it easily flew out of the attack's way. Its eyes then glowed and a faint orb seemed to surround it for a second before it faded out of sight.

"Mach Punch!" Bugsy shouted.

"Torch it!" I yelled.

Vulcan had continued his flame attack and was trying to land it on the Ledian. Unfortunately the opponent was crazy fast and easily flew circles around the attack and landed a fist bright with Fighting-type energy right in the side of Vulcan's head.

"Meeeel…" Vulcan moaned as he stumbled back and tried to steady himself.

"Focus and Flamethrower," I called.

"Comet Punch," Bugsy said with a wide grin.

Vulcan looked up but couldn't summon his flames before he was battered by a flurry of punches from the Bug. I yelled to my Pokémon to get out of the way but Vulcan couldn't or wouldn't respond. I quickly realized the punches weren't random, either. The Ledian was using its four fists to beat Vulcan's throat, jaw, and chest; thus preventing him from using his internal fire.

Then he'd just have to use something else.

"Ancient Power!"

Vulcan continued to get beat on but he still found some way to summon the ancient, eerie glowing rocks. The Ledian noticed this as well and took to the air in an attempt to be rid of them. It did escape most of the attack but got one rock to the side of the head. Even though the previously established Light Screen was activated it still seemed to throw the Bug off its game a little.

"Dragon Dance, Vulcan," I ordered uneasily. My Charmeleon, now confidant with Crunch, still had difficulties with Dragon-type moves.

I realized a second too late that my hesitation had been noticed by my Pokémon as he eyed me almost sadly but still tried to use the move. There was a faint glow in his eyes and a few shocks of that strange non-electrical electricity, but nothing else came of it.

Both the Ledian and Bugsy laughed.

I saw that Bugsy was about to make some humiliating comment about my Pokémon when Vulcan roared in fury and launched himself at the Ledian. I was surprised he hadn't grown wings with the amount of height he gained with a single leap. The Ledian had also been taken off guard.

"Crunch!" I yelled, though Vulcan had probably already decided to use it.

The Ledian cried out in agony as the much larger and heavier Pokémon latched on to its hind with teeth radiating Dark-type energy.

"Comet Punch!" Bugsy yelled as Vulcan's weight pulled the two down to the grass.

"Dii!" the Bug cried out as it beat Vulcan in the face, but my Charmeleon didn't seem to much care. His jaw remained firmly attached.

Then there was a demonic growl from Vulcan and flames replaced the Dark-type energy. I thought he was using Flamethrower, and he very well might have been trying to, but it turned out Vulcan had learned how to use Fire Fang.

The screech from the Ledian and its slowed movements told me that its pain had increased severely. Finally, with one last "Dii" and a final weak punch, it fainted.

Vulcan growled as he let his teeth flames die out but he didn't immediately release the Bug. He shook it violently, like a Growlithe with a toy, before throwing it in Bugsy's direction. He followed that up with a roar at the Gym Leader.

"Well," Bugsy said as the referee made his announcement. "I suppose I underestimated that thing."

I smiled and shouted my thanks to Vulcan. He was getting better at controlling his Monster Mode.

"Cut 'em up, Scyther," Bugsy called as he threw another Pokéball.

My face fell and I was sure I was pale as I heard the species name. Johto and Kanto had a good number of terrors that kept children in bed at night; Gyarados was one, Scyther was another.

I only got a single clear view of the beast as it emerged from its Pokéball before it became a blur of motion. I did my best to keep track of it as it circled Vulcan but I only accomplished giving myself a headache. As Bugsy smiled at the crowd's response I had a feeling this was the reason a lot of the locals came to the Gym battles; in hope of seeing Scyther.

"Vulcan, you have to stay away from it," I called. Clearly Bugsy was giving me the first move. "Flamethrower and take it out quickly!"

Vulcan had gained much experience with his Flamethrower. He could now alternate with having it long lasting and a little less powerful, or short lasting and more powerful. He responded to my order and used the latter.

"Agility," Bugsy called.

The Scyther didn't need the speed boost to dodge Vulcan's attack. Now it was a green almost invisible jet. Vulcan was setting the field aflame with his attack, which he was now just shooting out at random in hopes of hitting the thing.

"Quick Attack and put out the flames," Bugsy ordered, for patches of grass and some of the branches were starting to catch fire.

I didn't see the attack but I saw Vulcan go flying to the side. Then the Scyther went about putting out the flames as my Charmeleon sluggishly got up. He was in bad shape.

"Flamethrower," I shouted, hoping that maybe we could catch the Bug off guard.

"Wing Attack!"

The flames around the Gym were out and Vulcan didn't get a chance to spread anymore before he was struck along the spine by those razor-sharp wings. He stumbled forwards but caught himself on all fours before he fell.

"Slash!" Bugsy ordered. I knew he'd go in for another attack.

"Fire Fang!" I yelled at the same time and hoped Vulcan knew I meant his new attack.

I don't know how my Charmeleon managed it, but one second the Bug was moving at its incredible speeds, and next it had landed a nasty Slash down Vulcan's ribs while my teammate had his flaming jaw imbedded in the Bug's left shoulder.

The two rolled to the ground. Vulcan wouldn't let up his attack so the Scyther tried to cut him to shreds. However, with its movements slowed by its grabbed joint, Vulcan was able to catch the long blades in his claws and hold them back.

This only lasted for a short moment longer before, with furious buzzing, the Scyther landed a nasty kick along one of the wounds it had previously inflicted. It was enough to make Vulcan cry out in pain and release the green attacker. The Scyther flew up to a large tree branch and eyed the Charmeleon.

I strained my eyes to observe the Scyther. Something was off about it. It was stroking its shoulder with the flat of one of its blades and occasionally winced. Vulcan seemed to notice this as well as he snorted black smoke and he smiled smugly.

The demon Bug was burned.

"Finish it with U-Turn!" Bugsy said as he held up two Pokéballs.

The Scyther disappeared in a blur of green motion, though it was glowing brightly with Bug-type energy. I tried to call for Smokescreen but the attack had landed before the words were out of my mouth.

Vulcan was sent flying into a tree trunk as the Scyther's body glowed red and it returned to its Pokéball.

"Vulcan!" I called out, but he was out cold. His tail flame was so small there was little chance of it spreading in the flattened grass. I ground my teeth and returned him. I'd been sure he could easily take out Bugsy's entire team.

I looked up in search for the released Pokémon. I'd seen U-Turn used once or twice before and I knew that there was a new combatant out in the field. But I'd missed the release and all looked still.

"Will you, the challenger release your Pokémon or else forfeit the match?" the referee called.

"Right," I said as I shook myself, remembering where I was. "I know you can do this," I whispered to my Luxury Ball before I threw it. "Go, Albus!"

There were gasps of shock and excitement as the light formed my giant serpent. Albus let loose his deep hiss from between barely opened lips as he looked around. His eyes fell upon the crowd with a nervous expression and he wrapped himself into a sloppy coil.

"Focus, Albus," I urged.

My fake-Gyarados looked at me with an unsure expression before he turned back to the field. He was hunched over in unease, yet he still towered over the trees.

On the other side of the field Bugsy was eyeing my teammate with a strange expression. He seemed like he wanted to ask me something, but in the end he decided against it.

"Iron Defense," he said with the faintest stutter in his voice. I still couldn't see what he was commanding.

"Find it," I called. Albus nodded deeply in acknowledgment and went about looking the field over. He steadily moved over the tall grass and looked through the trees as best he could. It was very much a giant looking for a silent fly.

"Keep it up," Bugsy called.

"Hurry up," I called to Albus. Somewhere in that field some Bug-type was gaining a rock hard exterior. Albus started using his tail to bang trees in hopes that more then leaves would fall out.

The tension was getting unbearable as Albus continued looking. I could tell he was getting frantic as he growled uneasily with wide eyes. He even went as far as looking his own body over as if to check that the Bug wasn't hidden behind one of his own fins.

"Sling shot-Tackle," Bugsy ordered. "Right in the head!"

"Look out!" was all I could say to Albus as I was still unsure what the thing was.

Then there was movement. Something hopped from a tree to that tall grass. The grass rustled as it moved around Albus' mass of serpentine scales, during which my fake-Gyarados noticed it as well. Then it jumped into a low hanging branch a ways ahead of Albus. The branch swung back with the green thing's weight before it flung the thing, which looked like a green rock, at Albus. As it flew my youngest teammate reeled back in surprise and roared in confusion.

As he did so Albus accidentally (and I was certain it was accidental, for Albus was still having difficulties with the Gyarados powers) released a blast of flames with his roar. The blast was like some of his failed Flamethrower attempts. The attack was, however, extremely hot by Flamethrower standards and it barbequed the green thing, which I finally recognized as a Metapod, in an instant.

That all happened in a few short seconds so, as the Metapod fell to the ground, it took everyone in the Gym a moment to comprehend what had happened.

Albus turned to look at me with a very Murkrow-like tilted head. I was pretty sure my own head was tilted in the same way until the referee called out that Bugsy's Metapod had fainted.

"You won!" I finally shouted to Albus. I was still in slight shock at the power he'd used.

With a deep growl of pleasure and a wide smile Albus happily thumped the ground with his tail and did a serpent jig. Many of the audience broke out in hysterical laughter at the sight.

I couldn't hear Bugsy's call but I saw him chuck his Pokéball into the air and once again it revealed that demonic Scyther. Upon command the Bug started dashing around the field with Agility. I wondered how severe its burn was.

"Just like the last time," I yelled up at my fake-Gyarados. "Blast it!"

Albus reared and exhaled with a roar just like he'd previously done. However, this time not even a hint of smoke came out. This, unfortunately, left him wide open for another attack. The Scyther glowed green with Bug-type energy and hit Albus in the side of the head with U-Turn. It glowed red for a second but didn't return to its Pokéball like the last time as it was the last fighter Bugsy had.

"Again!" I ordered as Albus tried to steady himself. He looked a little dazed from the hit but managed to shake it off and tried to use Flamethrower once more. This time there was a faint trace of smoke, but nothing more. A Wing Attack to the other side of his head made me decide to change tactics.

"Alright, get it with Bite!"

Albus hissed and snapped at the Bug, but the Scyther easily maneuvered around the jaws that didn't appear to be emitting any Dark-type energy. My fake-Gyarados was a sitting Psyduck as the Scyther landed two long and nasty looking Slash attacks along Albus' body. To my dismay Albus seemed to give up as he stopped attacking and tried to hide himself among the trees. This was impossible for a creature of his size and it opened him up for many more attacks.

Had he been in better shape I'd have urged him on and tried to convince him to attack but I could tell he wouldn't last much longer against this swift-footed Scyther. "Alright, return," I sighed as I called Albus back to his Luxury Ball.

Across the field Bugsy seemed to have a much more calm composure. His Scyther still looked strong but it was nursing its burn that looked much worse then it had. Where there had previously just been a red bite mark there was now a gross blistering scab that was spreading over its chest and down its arm. Surely it had to be worse then it looked.

On my belt I passed my fingers over Nyx's Pokéball and Cyril's Safari Ball. On one hand, Cyril's blades would fare best against those of the Scyther. On the other hand, could Cyril move fast enough? Albus couldn't so maybe my smallest member would be the best.

"It's up to you. Go, Nyx!"

"Murkrow!" Nyx hollered as she flew out of the white light and surveyed her surroundings.

"Nyx, you've gotta be careful," I warned. "That Bug's a powerful and crazy fast demon. Don't let your guard down. Start with Feather Dance."

Nyx looked at me and tilted her head when I said 'Bug.' Clearly she didn't quite grasp the concept of a powerful Bug-type.

"Slash," Bugsy ordered.

Then Nyx was immediately attuned to the fight. I could barely see what happened next due to the high speeds. The Scyther made to get a clean slice in but somehow Nyx (very loudly) maneuvered right between the demon's blades as he came at her. Furthermore, as she and the Scyther were beside each other she flapped her wings and let loose a large puff of black down. The feathers coated the Scyther and especially stuck around his skull, blades, and wings. Thus, any hits they landed would be softened.

Nyx always had a way of shocking me.

"U-Turn!"

"Haze!"

Bugsy was on the offence while I was on the defense. I had the feeling he'd just realized there might be more to my Murkrow then there appeared to be. In truth, I was just as surprised as he was.

The attack, weakened as it was, still hit and sent Nyx flying upwards. Still, she managed to release her black smoke as she sailed uncontrollably though the air. Haze, of coarse, isn't naturally a cloaking move. However, when practiced enough it can go from a transparent dark fog to an almost opaque black brume. And we had certainly practiced.

I knew that burn was eating away at the Scyther's strength so we just had to outlast it.

It didn't take long before the field was consumed by blackness. I couldn't see the Pokémon but I knew Nyx's practiced Dark-type eyes would fair better then my own.

"Try and blow it away with your wings," Bugsy called. I hadn't thought of that.

"Quick, Confuse Ray," I called as the buzzing from the Scyther's wings got louder.

We still couldn't see anything but the buzzing had changed. Now it would go quieter, then louder at random.

"Scyther, U-Turn!"

"Drill Peck if it's confused and Wing Attack if it's not," I called.

The disadvantage of not being able to see is I couldn't call out the best move to use. Drill Peck was better, but it left you open for attack. Wing Attack let one get in and out more easily.

There was a Scyther's hiss and an angry caw. It sounded like both had landed a hit.

"Slash!"

"Keep it up, Nyx!"

There was the sound of fighting for a moment before it sounded like something was happening in a tree. Slashing of wood accompanied by hissing by the sound if it which could only mean…

"Nyx, the strongest Drill Peck you can muster!" The Scyther must be confused it it was attacking a tree.

"Krow," came from the steadily separating darkness that was followed by a nasty hiss and some pained caws.

I strained my eyes to see through the Haze but I couldn't see well enough yet. All I knew was they were in the tree tops. Then, as Haze became clear enough to see silhouettes, the two figures fell out of the tree.

The Scyther caught itself on the ground while Nyx angled herself so she half-glided and half-flapped over the grass. The Scyther ran after her and raised its blades just as it was upon her but, whether thanks to confusion or the previously inflicted burn, the Scyther twitched oddly and stumbled.

"Nyx, get it now!" I yelled quickly.

I would later be surprised at Nyx's immediate response to my command. She turned herself in the air as her eyes changed. I couldn't make out the change through the Haze but I could tell the usual red and white were gone. With a dark shriek she let loose some sort of beam from her eyes that hit the Scyther's upper body. The Bug-type lifted its head and shrieked with a voice I was sure I'd hear in my nightmares before it fell to its knees. It wasn't knocked out, but its breath was heavy and labored.

"Nyx, quick-" I started saying.

"Return!" Bugsy yelled as he held up his Pokéball and returned his Pokémon. "I know when I am beaten and my loyal Pokémon has suffered enough," he said.

Nyx flapped over and landed ungracefully on my head as the referee made his final call. I grabbed my Murkrow and pulled her off my head so I could look into her eyes. "You were awesome," I said.

Nyx observed me for a moment before she rolled her eyes and gave a beaky grin. She hopped up to my shoulder as Bugsy approached us. He had a strange look on his face, which he hid when he saw my eyes upon him.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said. "How a trainer of your _rank_ has such Pokémon… Well, it doesn't matter. Here's your badge." He handed me a badge that reminded me of the Ledian. "It's the Hive Badge," he continued. "Proof that you've beaten the Azalea Town Gym. And if you'll come with me we can update your trainer card and I can give you your TM and winnings."

I smiled as I followed the short Gym Leader. I could hear Priya, Ken, and their Pokémon hollering their congratulations so I offered them a wave. I could tell Nyx was tired, as she was usually the first and loudest when there was a valid reason to make noise.

"Aren't you coming?" Bugsy had to call, for I had stopped.

"Yeah…" I replied. "You don't have any Ground-types in this Gym, right?"

"Yeah, only Bugs. Why?"

"Nothing, I guess," I said, confused. "Just… I could have sworn I saw a Cubone out of the corner of my eye."

.

..

…

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_I remember playing the original Silver way back when and thinking Bugsy was a girl. I probably found out he was a boy from watching the anime. _

_Reviews are super mega awesome! You guys are great!_

_I'll be sure to go through and do my little replies to them but right now I'm really tired and have to take my dog out before I head out, hopefully before it gets too cold (though, it's already 10:50 so I can't imagine it will change at all tonight)._

_Next chapter's gonna be short (probably). Sorry :/ It was gonna be part of this, but the battle is done and I just wanted to upload. _

_~ Syz_


	38. Fork In The Road

_~*~*~ Accepting OCs. See AN at the bottom ~*~*~_

_._

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Ken?" Priya asked to be friendly, but we all knew the answer.

"Nah, my place is hear until Sora's all better and we can take Bugsy down," Ken replied.

We were making our farewells just outside Azalea. The mouth of the Ilex forest was decently silent with the odd Bug-type scurrying this way or that. Even with the overcast sky it was still warm in this area of Johto. I hoped that would carry through as we entered the wood.

Our Pokémon were saying their goodbyes as well. Toxin appeared to be giving Albus some last minute advice concerning his slithering. Nyx seemed to be teasing Sora about her broken wing while Atria told her off. Deimos and Spyne were having some sort of stand-off with Ken's still unnamed Geodude. Artemis, Vulcan and O'Rilley were busy chasing each other around Ferno who was taking a short nap. Cyril, who was saddled up with our belongings packed tight, was off stretching his wings high above us before we entered the forest.

"And you're sure you don't want to fly to the next city?" Ken asked as he observed my Tropius' flight. "Especially after what happened in the caves? I'm surprised you're not traumatized yet."

I laughed. "Nah, we take the hard routes. Always. Besides, a good friend once told me you miss too much by flying around." I then pondered whether Kilik deserved that title.

"And of all the trainers, we definitely have the teams best suited for these woods," Priya added brightly.

"Yeah, but you know what Bugsy warned," Ken said. "He said the Bugs of Ilex don't stand for certain types, like Flying and Fire, in their home. You'll be attacked regularly, even along the main path."

My Gym battle had been three days ago. After the fight we'd talked with Bugsy for a while. He remembered Priya and was curious about our adventures in Union Cave. He, in turn, had told us about Ilex. It was a frightfully dangerous place these days. The Bugs had taken it for themselves and only permitted their own kind and a few Grass-types to live undisturbed within. There was a path that went to Route 34 along which fewer Bugs would bother you, but if you strayed from it you were considered intruders/prey. Bugsy also told us that if we kept our team members out we would be getting very little sleep for several days.

"Don't worry about us," Priya said as she gave Ken a hug. "Just keep yourself safe. I do hope we might meet again."

"There's always the Tournament," Ken replied as he clasped my hand. "Though, maybe I'll try to catch one of your Contests some time."

We might have stayed and trained with Ken. He was a good guy and we both enjoyed his company. Unfortunately there was a Contest fast approaching up in Goldenrod City that Priya didn't want to miss. Apparently once you had three of the five Ribbons you moved up in class and started participating in tougher double matches. Priya was eager to participate in the double matches but she had only won a single ribbon thus far. Still, I think she also wanted to move up in class for the bragging rights.

"Good luck at the Gym," I said to Ken. "Don't let those Bugs walk all over you."

There was an indignant grunt uttered from both Sora and O'Rilley.

And thus we were off. I whistled for Cyril to follow and Atria nudged Ferno awake before we set off into the dark woods.

I finally understood why this forest had an identity, unlike all the other wooded Routes we'd travelled through. At first it was normal enough; trees were just like any other. But soon they started growing farther apart (much to Cyril's happiness), thicker, and much taller. The canopy closed above us except for random open patches in which rays of light streamed down to us.

Still, it wasn't gloomy like a caves. The forest was dark, yet very much alive. The air felt brilliantly fresh and streams were beautifully clear.

We stuck to the path as if our lives depended on it. As predicted we got attacked fairly regularly but after the first hour the Bugs seemed to take a hint and backed off for the most part.

We talked about Azalea, the events of Union and Ken. Priya said she'd have loved to one day live in that town if it weren't for the rule of the Bug-types. The day after my Gym battle we'd let our Pokémon have the day off while Priya, Ken, and I explored the town. We had bought our needed supplies and replaced our worn out clothes before checking out some shops. Azalea had a number of famous craftsmen such as a man that could make Charcoal and another who made Pokéballs from apricot shells.

The man who made Charcoal was a frightening man. When Priya first said she wanted to buy some Charcoal I'd misunderstood and was shocked when the man named his price. Ken enlightened me by letting me know it wasn't normal charcoal, but rather a specially treated kind that enhanced Fire-type power. He only sold one to each customer so Priya and I both bought one. It left a very noticeable dent in my earnings. Vulcan now wore it proudly on a thin, black chain around his neck. We didn't get any specialty Pokéballs as the only apricots in season were of the Blue and Yellow variety. They would make Lure Balls (for Pokémon hooked by a fishing rod) or Moon Balls (for Pokémon that evolve via Moon Stone) and neither of us really wanted either. Ken, on the other hand, had bought one of each.

As we continued through Ilex the trees continued to get larger. At one point we had to stop and hold our ribs as we laughed at the sight of Cyril perched on a massive branch like a common Pidgey.

We traveled and trained as usual, though Priya cut a lot of our sessions short, as she was eager to make the Contest. When we trained our teams mostly kept to themselves as Priya's was busy working on contest performances and displays.

To my horror I learned that Vulcan couldn't seem to summon the flames to his teeth like he'd previously done and Albus was having as much trouble as always. At least Nyx's new Night Shade was working out (though still in need of practice and perfection) and Cyril was dependable as always.

And we continued as such. We talked about Goldenrod, which was Johto's big city. In Kanto I'd grown up in the very metallic Saffron, which was close to the half-beautiful (rich downtown district), half-rundown (poor areas with Grimer-filled sewers) Celadon. Apparently Goldenrod put them both to shame.

And once again night came. The number of Bug attacks had increased as dusk had approached so we decided to take turns taking watch. Everyone would take a shift, even the youngsters, though they were pared up with someone responsible. First were Artemis and Deimos, Albus and Cyril, then Priya and Ferno, then myself and Vulcan, then Spyne (who wanted to do it alone), then Atria and Nyx. Our Pokédex were used as alarms.

I fell asleep uneasily. The most frightening thing we'd come across thus far was an unusually large Spinarak but I still imagine myself waking up to find out that Pinsir and Scyther were feasting upon my arms and legs. Still, having two Fire-types on guard with the addition of a sleeping Gyarados curled around the tent and an Arcanine beside him made me feel a lot better. I recalled the sight of Nyx snapping at a group of particularly small Ladyba and let a smile spread across my face as I fell asleep.

.

..

…

..

.

_I was in a forest made of black trunks and near black leaves with no moonlight to brighten my surroundings. My team stood around me defensively and faced our opponents. All around us were Caterpie and Weedle, each over thirty feet in height. The Bugs roared and attacked. I tried to command everyone at once but one by one they were taken out. Albus and Vulcan failed to use their new attacks while Nyx and Cyril were simply overpowered. _

_I tried to cry for help but my voice wouldn't come out. I made to try and pull an oversized Caterpie off my surely squished Murkrow but the thing just flicked its tail and sent me sailing into a tree trunk. The pain was immense but not enough to stop me from trying to protect me team. _

_I forced my aching body up to see that the Bugs were gathering together in a tight group. There was no sign of my team. Had they been eaten? I tried to run at the Bugs but slipped on a sore knee and fell. _

"_Dear human kit," a voice said from the group of Bugs. _

_I looked up in surprise. The Bugs themselves were shrinking and changing form and, especially in the cases of the Caterpie, colour. They moved in strange wriggles and seemed to dance with one another. It would be afterwards that their movements would make sense. In hindsight I would see how four pairs of Weedle came together to form legs, another four formed a body, another three formed a neck, one formed a head and snout, a Caterpie became a crest, and another eighteen of the Bugs became nine long tales. _

_As I watched the creatures merge, they grew a sleek, pale coat. The tail tips became golden and, when complete, two bright red eyes opened. _

"_You!" was all I could say. There was no mistaking Arwa. She, unlike other Ninetales, had a ghostly white coat. And she, unlike other Ninetales, could count her age using centuries. _

_Arwa just looked at me as if I hadn't said anything. My brain spun with all the things I wanted to say to her, but for some reason I couldn't concentrate on any one long enough to get the words to my mouth. _

"_You are not ready," Arwa spoke. She definitely spoke, too. It wasn't like when she spoke in Pokémon and I could understand her, she was speaking English and her words echoed faintly in the distance. _

"_I'm not-" I started to ask._

"_You all," Arwa barked. She didn't say it angrily, just firmly. _

_Then I realized I was crying. Tears fell down my face of their own accord. I clenched my fist as I tried to make them stop and realized there was something in my hand. I looked down to see I was grasping a black Murkrow feather, a Charmeleon talon, a fragment of a Tropius' wing, and the tip of a Gyarados' tooth. _

_I stared at them and they rapidly deteriorated in my palm. I flinched and dropped them to the ground. _

"_You need more time," Arwa said, drawing my attention back to her._

"_How?" was all I seemed able to say. I couldn't process what she was saying properly. _

_Then Arwa stood and turned to the side. I heard her say "This way," but her mouth didn't move. I tried to follow but my feet were anchored to the ground. I tried to call to her but my voice and mouth would not obey. _

_With a single bound the Ninetales leapt deep into the forest and out of sight. _

_Then the surroundings started to darken. I tried to call out but still nothing came. I closed my eyes and pulled at my legs but they wouldn't budge. My movements seemed to slow. _

_But to my surprise there was a new, warm and scaled weight on my shoulder. I couldn't see but I heard a harsh yet familiar voice saying, "Master trainer, up time. Master trainer, our turn to guard."_

_._

_.._

…

_.._

_._

And then I jerked awake, my dream forgotten.

My quick movement startled Vulcan who'd been shaking my shoulder in an attempt to get me up. For a moment I was sure something had to be wrong but then I remembered our new sleeping schedule. Priya smiled at me and whispered a goodnight before tucking in to her sleeping bag.

I motioned for Vulcan to silently follow me out of the tent.

Outside the air was still decently warm. The sounds of Bugs in the distant seemed all the more prominent without the usual amount of noise our group made during the day. Beside our large tent Ferno was trying to make himself comfortable next to Cyril. I smiled at our giants as I walked with Vulcan to curl up by a lantern set a short distance away.

There was little to do. A few Bug-types approached but most backed off at Vulcan's warnings. There were a few small battles but nothing my Fire-type couldn't handle.

It wasn't until about twenty-five minutes later that the dream came back to me. I looked up at a tree and saw a Caterpie and a Weedle fighting. Then the memories hit me like a truck. I even uttered a small gasp that Vulcan mistook for a warning of an enemy.

"Vulcan, say something?" I asked, remembering the very last bit of my dream.

"Char?" Vulcan said, a note of worry in his voice.

"Never mind."

Outside of the dream world I could think more clearly. What had the Ninetales meant? I need more time. No, we need more time. My team and I need more time. To do what? I spent our nightshift thinking about Arwa's latest appearance. It didn't feel like long before the Pokédex gave a little buzz to tell us it was Spyne's turn.

I let Vulcan wake the Quilava, who I didn't want to deal with if grumpy, and went to my sleeping bag. With my decision made I fell into a dreamless sleep.

.

..

…

..

.

I woke up early the next morning but chose to stay in my sleeping bag until Nyx released her wake up call. We all sluggishly got up (except Artemis who seemed to have an endless amount of energy) and got breakfast together. Atria had caught some particularly large Caterpie that Priya and I kindly passed up. Only Nyx and Artemis seemed to really enjoy the green creatures.

"So I guess we're off again," Priya said brightly as we finished packing up the tent. She directed it at me in an odd way. It made me realize I'd been lost in my head all breakfast.

"Yeah… Well, you are," I said distantly.

"…What!" Priya almost yelled. Now Everyone's attention was on me. Cyril made a sound of confusion in his throat.

"I saw Arwa..." I said.

I then recounted my dream, leaving out a few minor details.

"And it all means what?" Priya asked, a hint of pain in her voice.

"I think it means we're not strong enough," I replied. "I mean, you spent a year just training your team and not worrying about your journey, right? You're fine. But not us. We've been coasting on luck the last little while. And now… Well, Vulcan can't use all his moves and Albus can barely use any. And none of us even stand a chance against any of your team…"

"So what? We'll stay here and train," Priya said. To anyone else she'd have sounded confident but I knew her well enough to hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

"No, _we_ will stay," I said with a forced smile. "You go and get that ribbon and Gym Badge. We'll catch up-"

"NO!" Priya near screamed, tears steadily filling her eyes. I was shocked. She'd always been so strong and now she was having trouble holding herself together. Weird.

"Oh relax," I said with a laugh as I pulled her into a hug. "Tell you what. As soon as you've got that ribbon and a new badge you come and find me in here." I then pushed her back a little to look her in the eye. "Alright?"

Her tears had vanished. "And you'll still be alive?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Advantage much?" I laughed as I gestured to my team.

All our Pokémon had mixed expressions on. Cyril had his leaves raised and his chest out as if to show me he was prepared for the worst. Nyx had her usual indifferent expression on as she preened herself. Vulcan didn't seem to understand and was opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something. And giant Albus was crying pathetically, just like the Torchic he was nuzzling.

"Now go," I said as I lightly punched Priya. "Get out of this wood as fast as you can. Ferno will have you out in no time."

In truth, I was worried for her and if I couldn't be around to protect her I didn't want her anywhere near these woods.

"Just…" Priya started saying but she couldn't seem to think of anything she wanted to say. She settled for punching my arm.

Not wanting to drag it out I hopped onto Cyril's saddle. Priya likewise pulled herself up Ferno's back. Not sure what else to say I just smiled at Priya, and she smiled back. Cyril gave a bellow and Ferno gave a howl, and thus we were off. Priya and her team up the path, me and my team into the wood.

It was time for us to be on our own.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

**_Author's Note_**

_Geesh, it's amazing how long I've had the first two thirds of this chapter done. I just forgot about it/have been busy. _

_I've been inspired by chaison to take original characters. When I add characters (minor as they are) I tend to need this whole background made up just to use them. So I figure why not you, who keep coming back have some FH input. _

_Now, I'm not on my home computer a lot, which means I rarely check my Fanfiction inbox. When I write it's usually form my bf's computer or school computers and then when I'm home (which is rarely these days) I upload my latest chapter. I say this because, if you want to make sure I get you character, put it in a review. I can check reviews anywhere but I only sign on to my account from my home computer and I always forget to check my inbox. _

_OC Guidelines (notice I don't say rules):_

_Now, I strongly suggest you not give me a whole fic to read and say you want this character from it. If you already have an established character you probably don't want me mucking around with them and possibly ruining them. When I say, OC, I prefer completely new ones, maybe with the teams you've created in one of the games._

_Give me everything you got: full name, personality, likes/dislikes, where they're from, clothes, full team, Pokémon in storage, things they would say, badges/ribbons, who your character is travelling with, their team, the personalities of the team members, long term goals, etc. _

_Be creative: especially unique characters will make comebacks_

_As for teams: No Legenaries, No Shinys, No Extinct, No Pseudo Legendaries_

_Remember storing Pokémon is expensive so if your character has other Pokémon they will probably be with family. In other words, if your OC's family lives in the city, it doesn't make sense for them to be taking care of a Wailord. _

_In FH trainers licenses are given out at age 15 at youngest, NOT 10_

_Remember we are in the Johto/Kanto region. I say both b/c it's easy to get from one to the other. It makes sense for a character born in one to be travelling in the other. _

_Also, Kanto/Johto overlap as far as FH is concerned. Generation 1 and 2 Pokémon can be found in either. _

_Teams should reflect their home region, though one or two from outside regions is fine too. The more travelling the character has done, the wider variety they can have. Exceptions being if a Pokémon evolves in later generations. _

_As for evolution, remember it takes a lot of time in FH (with many exceptions). Stones and evolution items are rare, especially if from other regions. _

_5__th__ generation changes allowed to Pokémon (abilities, even from dream world) but no new Pokémon until we know their names._

_When think about teams remember some Pokémon are only allowed to higher ranked trainers. Furthermore, some types wouldn't be able to be handled by newbie trainers like Psychics, Dragons, etc. _

_Some Pokémon that are hard to find in the game should be easy to find in a more realistic world: Murkrow, Meowth, common bugs/birds, and Rattata would all adapt to city life. As such, they would make good starters. _

_Remember: region starters are extremely rare and extinct in the wild. The set is only given out twice a year, meaning every 6 months three trainers choose from the starters. Thus, very few young trainers would have them without special circumstances. _

_I'm also hesitant to have other extremely rare Pokémon on teams like Eevee, Riolu, Porygon, etc. Still, that doesn't mean no. _

_I'm especially looking for coordinator's for Playing With Fire and trainers with less then 4 badges. _

_Don't be picky. If you are the picky controlling type you probably don't want to hand over a character to someone else (that said, I will do my best to keep the characters your own)_

_I will give credit to the original creators. _

_Give me as many OCs as you like!_

_Don't expect your characters soon. Events will arise and lots of trainers will be needed, but that's misc chapters away. _

_And like I said, just b/c I said no in the rules doesn't mean absolutely no. If you have a creative back story to explain why so-and-so has a rare Pokémon at an early rank, it might get in. _

_Thanks to my amazing reviewers. You guys inspire me sooooo much! _

_Okay, so going through the 36 that I missed:_

_**Define**__-o: Your imputs are great. You're much more helpful then you think! You should totally give me an OC (please *puppy face*)  
_

_**Stolloss**__: (36) I always always always look forwards to what you have to say. Thanks for the Ice and hospital point out. Oh the things on misses. I also greatly enjoy hearing about your predictions and mussing as to what is going to happen. It both inspires me to write and gets me excited about doing so (don't know why, guess I'm a freak). You observations of new characters also help me establish them inside my own head. _

_(37) Thanks for the spelling point out. I'm terrible at editing my own work. Seriously. It's good to know where I need to focus. So you've noticed my play on the frightening "official" starter and the less frightening beast of the sea. You're Gym leader observation helped a lot too, though I'm not sure what I want to do with those upper ranked yet. _

_**Nianque**__: Thanks! It's great to see what you find most interesting!_

_Fanficfan1037: Thanks for the reviews! Yah, I'm caught up with Pedestal. Thanks for the input, you are most helpful!_

_**Alternate Lopunnu**__: (36)I'm glad I entertain. Priya's previous and next contest are in her own fan fic Playing With Fire for the time being._

_And yes, hehehe to the evil cubone_

_**Alolha123**__: Thanks for the help! Comments of all sorts are welcome! You're read through really gave me a lot of great pointers (sarcasm, intentions, etc). :D_

_**Phooykazooi**__: thanks for all the input! You're awesome! And yeah, poor Tobius deserves your pity. lol_

_**ShadowDragoon32: **__Thanks for being awesome! (hands over awesomeness awards) I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Yeah, Priya and her team have very much been secondary. Only recently have I really started steadily giving them more juice (the Torchic who thinks it's a Houndour, and the only hinted at houdour jealousy of Arcanine and fondness of the Vulpix). The reason Priya has the team she's got is explained partically in one of the chapters when they are travelling on Cyril for the first time. Priya spent a year just searching for unique Pokémon. Plus, her Vulpix and Torchic are from breeders. In my other fic Playing With Fire she sort of takes Spyne from an abusive trainer. Yeah, I'm terrible at editing my own stuff ;P I won't even try to lie about that one. Hmm, I don't remember where I said his team was Flying types, I hope I find it as I know Vulcan's just fire for the time being. Thanks a bunch again!_


	39. Brain Drain

Dehydration.

That's all I could think about. I didn't know who I was, where I was, or what I was but I knew I was dehydrated. I pondered that and only that for a while before my mind strayed to other topics.

If I was dehydrated then what was I? Human, for certain. What else could I be? What else was there? I realized I knew there was something else, but I couldn't remember what. And I, Tobius, am human. Yes, that's right.

I let my senses slowly come back to me as I realized I was on a hard surface. I laid face up in what had to be a dark area, though my eyes were closed. I wondered whether or not I should open them. Some result would come out of that, though I couldn't remember what.

As I tried to remember everything I was sure I was forgetting I realized sounds were all around me. I tried to focus on them and realized I knew some, but not all. The question was; where did I know them from? There was a deep rumbling that seemed to be coming from all around and an occasional caw would sound as well.

"Relax, I'm a friend," a new voice was saying. I strained my hazing thoughts but I was sure I didn't recognize that voice.

"Krrr, Murkrow," a familiar voice snapped. The constant rumbling backed it up.

"Go, golduck!" Another unfamiliar sound.

"Scizzzz." An unfamiliar hiss.

"Cross!" An unfamiliar shout.

"Ni, nido…" something said in a voice that sounded like it was trying to be strong. I strained my thoughts about that one. It seemed recognizable, but not as much as the two I was sure I knew. Still, I was sure I knew it from somewhere.

It then occurred to me that I might be able to register forms to voices if I opened my eyes.

So that's what I did. My vision was severely blurred at first but my focus returned quickly. All there was to see at first was brown, but as my eyes gained their focusing skills I was able to register the tough brown skin that moved to a breathing beat and gently vibrated with the deep rumbling. I was sure I knew the rumbler, but I still couldn't place from where. My limbs - and I only just remembered I had any - felt stiff. I tried to move them, as I wanted to touch the brown above me.

My fingers brushed the thick skin for a moment before, with a bellow of surprise, the creature jumped away from me. With a flap of wings it remained airborne for a second longer then would have been normal for something of its size, but I seemed to know it was capable of that. It bent if long neck so its massive head could look me in the face and it smiled. Its humming also changed to a sound I recognized as joy. Then a much smaller feathered form hopped into my view as it landed on the brown and green thing's head. The black thing looked at me for a moment before jumping down and landing on my chest.

"I told you, he'll have lost his memory," the alien voice said from somewhere on the other side of the massive brown and green beast.

The black-feathered creature seemed to tilt its head and listen to the words but with a "Krow" and a jerk of the head it seemed to totally disregard what had been said.

"Nido?" came the other voice. A purple thing with long ears appeared at my side and sniffed me.

"Krow!" the black thing puffed up as it glared at the other. A deep rumble from the largest creature seemed to put the black one in its place.

"Krow? You're Murkrow, aren't you?" I asked. It was as if that knowledge was a part of me somehow.

"Mur, murk row?" my little friend said with a mixture of fury and irritation as it – no, she – puffed up and raised her wings.

"Told you…" said the other voice.

"Cu bone bone bone," came a new voice from somewhere. It seemed to be chuckling.

With a wrath of angry flapping the Murkrow lifted herself into the air and started pelting my head with pecks, nips, and wing beats.

"Ouch! Stop! Get back- Hey! Nyx I'm sorry!"

Then she backed off with a smirk. I wasn't even sure where that knowledge came from, but I was sure that was the black thing's name.

The second I said her name out loud a flood of knowledge swept over me. I still couldn't remember where I knew it from but it was there all the same. I knew she was a Pokémon, I knew she was my first Pokémon, I knew her personality, I knew her species, I knew her moves, I knew her battle style.

"I.. I think I'm remembering…" I muttered as I held my head between my hands. A massive headache was coming on.

Then I felt the giant brown and green beast's head against my own as it –no, he- hummed. As he did so my mind seemed to clear once more and I knew this Tropius to be my Cyril. My headache worsened but I still released my own skull and wrapped my arms around my giant friend's head. His humming vibrated my whole body as I let him lift me to my feet.

I hung an inch in the air for a second before my arms weakened and I had to let go. My legs attempted to hold up my weight but they buckled almost instantly. Lucky for me a couple of massive wings caught me and held me up.

"And you…" I said as I looked at my feet. There sat the purple Pokémon who I was having a lot of difficulty placing. This seemed to deeply depress the creature as it hung it ears and looked down at its paws.

"Krow krow krow," Nyx laughed meanly. I glared at her and was about to tell her off but a flick from Cyril's two free leafy wings sent her flying a couple feet backward.

"It's okay," said the voice I was now positive I didn't recognize. "It took me a lot longer to remember my team."

I tried to force my feet and legs to work as I attempted to see around Cyril. My Tropius kindly turned with me in wing so I could face the other human.

I couldn't be sure, but he looked to be a year or two older then myself. Messy black hair flowed down to his bony shoulders. He was leaning against the cave's wall with a few Pokémon I didn't know. While skinny, he hardly looked like a pushover.

My new perspective also enabled me to see that are shelter was rather small. We could maybe squeeze another two Cyril-sized Tropius in here, but then we'd be full. My eyes had grown too used to the darker cave – which wasn't that dark as we were right by the opening – and the outside just looked bright white.

"Name's Holt, and that Pokémon you were trying to name is a Nidoran. Male, to be precise."

I looked back to the still depressed looking purple creature.

"Nidoran..." I whispered. There was something in the back of my mind that tingled. "I... I named you... I named you Theo?"

I was sure I was still missing something but that made the creature instantly brighten. "Nido!" it said happily as it sat on its hind legs and smiled at me.

"You're memory shouldn't be out that long. Mine wasn't," Holt said as he pushed himself off the cave wall and took a half step towards me. "Here, can you name these Pokémon?" he asked as he gestured to the small group around him.

I did, I was sure of it. Two blue, one red. I looked at them for what had to be ten minutes (I would later be surprised that Nyx didn't grow bored and start harassing me) before recognition began to dawn.

"Golduck, Heracross, and Scizor" I replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. But then, it was something I knew through and through. There was a sudden clarity there and then. I could remember more; that Tropius don't evolve, that Nidoran have major gender differences and mine could one day become a Nidoking, that Golduck evolved from Psyduck and Scizor from Scyhter.

Cyril made a deep hum of joy from beside me and Nyx let out an exasperated or impatient sigh.

"Great," said Holt brightly. "Now, let's test this. What's wrong with the following sentence: There's an Aerodactyl outside this cave."

I did have to think about that, but only for a short minute.

"Aerodactyl went extinct millions of years ago, so there's none around. That's impossible!" I replied brightly. I was excited that my mind was starting to clear.

My joy was short lived, however. There was a loud bang and a brief yet violent shaking of the cave's walls. If our Pokémon had had proximity issues before they'd instantly got over them as they launched themselves to the back of the cave. I was pulled in to the huddle by Cyril's massive and surprisingly strong wings.

"What-"

"Shhhhh!" Holt hissed as Nyx pecked me on the head.

I was surprised that Nyx's rudeness didn't trigger a response from Cyril but I looked up to see his attention was focused on the cave's opening. I strained my eyes to desaturate the brightness. I was starting to see shapes and colours outside.

That is, until they were blocked by a new massive shape. An enormous grey-plum coloured snout with a thick skin that looked like a cross between leather and scales. My heart skipped a beat as it breathed in and out twice before it slightly opened it's mouth to reveal giant white daggers that were it's teeth. It breathed out a blast of warm air that reeked of death and blood.

"See, the thing is," Holt whispered in a barely audible voice. "There really is an Aerodactyl right outside."

.

..

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

_Author's Note_

_Wooooot! And FH returns! Well, kinda. This chapter got majorly chopped off. It was going to be a lot longer (and explain a lot more) but I've got a lot of stuff to do to finish off this semester. Just one more week (left: 1 exam, 2 medium project, 2 major projects). _

_I just wanted to upload something. Don't worry about that feeling like you missed something, all will be explained (though a lot of it can be easily guessed). _

_Still haven't gone through reviews yet but you know you guys rock. Thanks for all the OC's, I'm really excited to get to them (tho it'll be some time still). _

_And hope this chapter isn't that bad, I'm pretty out of practice. _


	40. Ringing Memories

"Wait, what?" I said with a louder then intended voice. Both Holt's Scizor and Golduck gave me a nasty hiss, but kept their eyes on the giant snout.

"Yup," Holt whispered with a half smile. "You're not in Johto anymore." He then paused for a moment with a thoughtful expression. "Well, you might be," he continued. "Just a long, long time before it'll be called that."

The obvious answer of what was going on came to mind, but it seemed too absurd. I couldn't even remember much about myself, yet I knew the concept of time travel was something for children's stories and bad movies.

I looked back to the snout and strained my brain to remember anything about Aerodactyl. First, I knew they were big but this thing was huge. Judging by the bit of snout I could see it had to have a mouth that was big enough to fit my whole body.

Then a claw appeared. It was attached to a leather wing and displayed three fearsome talons. We pushed ourselves closer to the wall as it scratched at the cave's floor and walls while the beast shrieked outside. I was sure those claws would be the last things I saw until they froze. I looked at all the Pokémon around me, noticing for the first time a little brown creature with a skull over its head, and I gathered none were doing anything to our attacker.

Then there was a horrid screech that forced me to cover my ears as the arm disappeared and the beast left. I was sure it had done so by the sound of wing beats outside. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was keeping in.

"Jade?" Holt whispered. I looked up to see that he was talking to his Golduck.

"Gol…" the Pokémon replied in a curious tone and both trainer and Pokémon moved to the cave's entrance.

"What are you doing?" I shouted in a whisper. Outside the Aerodactyl's shrieks still filled the sky but a deep, booming roar now accompanied them. Holt just held up a finger to his mouth and jerked his head to the outside.

The Heracross and Scizor stalked pass me. I noticed the little brown Pokémon, a Cubone, went to peer outside as well. A curious part of me wanted to see what was going on but there was no way I was getting any closer to were that beast might be. Well, that was the idea, but Cyril easily pushed me forwards.

As sunlight hit my face for the first time since I awoke I was surprised by how hot it was. I was certain there was good reason for this surprise, yet I still couldn't remember where I'd been before all this. That thought quickly left my mind as I observed the surroundings.

The view was spectacular. Wherever we were was above ground level, though not as high as some of the massive trees in the distance. Our tall hill overlooked a large valley with a large lake and many herds of Pokémon. Giant Pokémon. I only took them in for a second before my focus was drawn upwards. In the brilliant blue sky the Aerodactyl was dive bombing and dodging the attacks of another beast that was larger in size.

At first I thought the other creature with a deeper roar to be a different coloured Aerodactyl, but as the two occasionally locked claws and fell closer to the ground I was able to make out its features more clearly. It was dark orange, almost red, in colour. Like the Aerodactyl its forearms had that scaly leather blood-red wings, though its were larger in size. The narrower wings upon the Aerodactyl wings enabled it to fly much faster. The orange beast also had three frontwards claws, unlike the Aerodactyl's two, and the inner most on both feet were much larger and hooked to act as a nasty weapon. While the Aerodactyl had two unfriendly looking horns on its head, it was nothing compared to the two that rested on the head of the other creatures; each were easily as long as its snout. I realized the two creatures would be about the same size if it weren't for the long neck of the dark orange thing.

Then my headache returned. With it came that tingle of familiarity. I was trying to remember something, but I couldn't figure out what. As the two creatures came close to the ground once more I realized that the orange Pokémon had a live flame on the tip of its tail, unlike the Aerodactyl's spear-shaped tip. My headache worsened all the more when the orange beast roared out a river of red-hot flames from its mouth.

I cringed at the pain but I refused to take my eyes off the scene. I felt the Nidoran lean against my shoe and Nyx made a sound of interest at the sight.

"Vulcan…" I whispered. I still couldn't place a face to the name, but a feeling of warmth spread throughout my body as I tried.

"Ancient Charizard," Holt whispered. "You see them every now and again. None stay in this area for long though, not with the Aerodactyl pair that have claimed this territory as their own."

I was going to ask him how he knew so much when the Aerodactyl started moving at much faster speeds. The Ancient Charizard was taken by surprise as its opponent easily flew circles around it before it clamped its massive claws around the Charizard's arms.

"Zorrr…" the Scizor said, intrigued.

The Charizard could barely keep airborne as it struggled to get free. It blasted flames at the Aerodactyl but the purple beast didn't seem to mind. The Aerodactyl gave out one last shriek before it clamped its jaws around the back of the Charizard's neck.

I stifled a gasp as the Charizard seemed to attempt to cry before its body slackened. The Aerodactyl let it go and it fell. I reached my hand out a few inches as if I could catch it but I stopped myself as I realized what I was doing. The Aerodactyl screeched in delight as it circled the valley. But just before it looked like Charizard pancake would be spread across the valley floor the beast let out a gurgled roar and beat its wings hard to get itself airborne again. It flew passed our hiding spot and out of view with the Aerodactyl on its tail.

All was quiet in the cave for a long moment. The image of a flaming tail and happy dark blue eyes swam through my head with a familiarity to that Ancient Charizard. Then more started coming back to me. I remembered cities and cars and roads. I remembered my little brick home in the suburbs of Saffron and my mother, Rebecca Wright, who loved to draw and paint. I remembered my late father, Todd Wright, who I'd never had a chance to know.

"When are we?" I asked with a newly found awe.

"Dunno," Holt replied. "Sometime when the continents are still a whole lot closer together."

"How is this possible?"

"Celebi," Holt said with confidence.

It only took a short moment for my mind to remember everything I knew about the name.

"Celebi?" I said with absolute disbelief. "The mythical time travelling fairy?"

Two dominant religions reigned supreme internationally back in my own future home that I'd consider the present. One worshiped a human God while the other worshiped the Pokémon Arceus. That said, there were still a great number of other widespread religions as well. Before God and Arceus followers came to Kanto and Johto, the dominant belief was that Mew and Celebi created all. It was believed that Mew, once finished creating all living creatures, went on living among its creations by taking whatever form it pleased and teleporting all over the world. When Celebi had finished spreading plant life all over the world it had returned to the very first forest, the Ilex Forest, where it wanders through time to ensure its trees are forever safe.

"You don't actually believe Celebi is real?" I asked.

"Hey, seven months ago I'd have said the same thing," Holt said as he raised his hands. "I thought Celebi was just as real as Santa, but then there was that ringing and, before I knew it, I was here."

"The ringing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but maybe you don't remember it yet," Holt said. He's eyes left my own as he looked down at the valley. "It was about seven months ago for me. I'd been in the Ilex for a long time; training and all. My cousin is Azalea's Gym Leader and I wanted to prove that I could match him. My side of the family's known for being tutors of the attacks Headbutt and Fury Cutter," Holt said with distaste. "But I wanted to be more."

"Ilex…" I muttered. Yes, I'd been there too. And the thought of ringing seemed familiar.

"All my life I grew up in a family that paid tribute to Celebi," Holt continued. "The thought of a time travelling pixie never really tickled my fancy so, as I got older, I just thought of it all as kid's stories. But I still remember a lot of it. They say if you hear a strange ringing sound you must stand perfectly still or else risk being pulled into another time with the Spirit of the Forest."

"And you heard its voice?" I asked. I still wasn't sure I believed but the way Holt told his story made me want to know how it ended.

"I bet you did, too," Holt said. "You just can't remember yet. I was the same for a while when I woke up here for the first time. And yeah, I heard that sound. It was like nothing else I'd ever known. It was like a cross between hundreds of chimes and a distance singing voice. The trees seemed to move with it and I swear they glowed a little when it started."

"Duck…." Holt's Golduck mused with him.

"Jade was the only one of my team out at the time," Holt continued as he patted his Golduck on her shoulder. "She was just a Psyduck at the time. We were chasing a shiny Beedrill but the thing seemed to disappear the second the ringing started. In fact, the whole forest's Bug population went stone still. We passed a bunch of Paras that would have preferred us step on them then move. And I did notice everything that'd been going on around me, but I really wanted that Beedrill," Holt said with a sigh. He then seemed to have a thought go through his mind as he turned back to me and asked, "Can I see your Pokédex?"

"My Dex?" I asked in confusion. That had come out of nowhere. I was still recalling what a Pokédex was as Nyx shoved her beak into my jeans pocket, pulled out the metallic device, and tossed it over to Holt.

I briefly glared at my bird as Holt opened up the device. He nodded before tossing it back to me.

"What?" I asked.

"One thing I realized once I was back to all my senses was that my Dex's time had frozen. Both of ours say the exact same date and time, thus we must have both been picked up at the same time and tossed into some time warp. Thing is, I've been here for about seven months. You just got here."

"What?" I said, shocked that this guy had been stuck here alone for so long.

"Yup," Holt said with a forced smile. "Though Jade got here a couple weeks before I, and Hammer about a week after Jade," he said, gesturing towards his Heracross. "Blade came a little over a week after myself…" Holt finished. There seemed to be more he was going to say, but apparently he'd decided against it. His two Bug-types remained stiff but his Golduck, Jade, hung her head a little.

"Mur, murkrow," Nyx cawed. Cyril made a rumbling reply to whatever she'd said.

Holt's attention returned to us. "It was three weeks ago that I found your Tropius. There are lots of Ancient Tropius around, but they are a lot bigger and they don't fly. It took a long time but eventually Hammer and Jade convinced yours to stay with us. He was dead set on searching the whole planet for you."

I smiled up at Cyril who hummed happily at me.

"Then that Murkrow of yours showed up and I was surprised one of the local carnivores didn't just snap her up out of sheer annoyance at the amount of noise she made. Then that poor Nidoran-"

"Carnivores?" I interrupted. "I thought you said there were just a couple of Aerodactyl?"

Nyx made a sound that reminded me of someone saying "I wish" in an exhausted tone.

"That's what you get in the sky," Holt said as he brushed some hair out of his face. "Then there are the ones that pass through before they get chased off. And that's not including those Uber-chomp things," Holt said with a shudder that his Golduck mimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what a Garchomp is?"

It took a moment to recall, but I remembered a ferocious beast that some region's Champion was known for, like Lance and his Dragonite. "Kinda," I replied. "Dragon, right?"

"Ground/Dragon where – err – when we're from. There's something here that I'm pretty sure is its ancestor. Instead of arms it just has long fins with spikes along it, and it's tail and legs look different too. Its neck is thick so you can't really tell where it's head stops and its body starts. But boy is it fast. It can swim through air, water and ground and everything flees when it comes near, even the Aerodactyl and Gyarados. The beast easily snaps up its fill then is gone in a flash. The one upside is you rarely see them and they're always travelling alone."

"Wow…" I murmured, trying to imagine the thing.

"Yeah, but I've only seen 'em three times since I got here," Holt continued. "Anyways, like I was saying the Aerodactyl only chase off aerial hunters. They don't bother the ones that stick to the ground. And with all the herbivores in these parts you get a tone of them. The up side is it's pretty quiet at night. I haven't seen a Ghost or Dark type at all."

"Well, I guess they aren't the most wide spread types," I offered.

"No, it's different right now. Everything's bigger and made to take on the mass of hunters. It's a dangerous world out there. There's no Psychics, Ghosts, Darks, Fighting, or Ice Types as far as I can tell. The Flying, Electric, and Normal types are few and far between."

The comment about there being no Psychics lifted my spirits slightly, though it would be a minute before I remembered why.

"And being here seems to affect our Pokémon a lot, too," Holt said. "My Scyther evolved without the need of any item. And the lot of them are bigger then is normal for their kind."

I reexamined Holt's team. While I was sure I'd seen Pokémon as beefed up as his on television, they'd belonged to trainers that had been training years longer then Holt or I.

Then, in a flash at the thought of training came the memory of another important face.

"Priya…" I said. The mention of the name made Cyril hum happily.

"Who?" Holt asked.

"Priya… We were travelling together… but I left to train in Ilex.." It was all coming back. "W-we were apart for a couple months, I think," it was really hard to concentrate through the headache that had intensified. "Yes, almost exactly two months. We lived in the forest, Nyx, Cyril, Vulcan, Albus and I… Then we found that boy…" My legs collapsed beneath me. Cyril used one of his massive leaves to pull me close. The Nidoran beside me hung his ears as he looked up at me.

"A boy?" Holt asked after a moment. I was busy reliving a memory.

We'd gotten to the scream too late. We'd been in the forest over a month and had been completely lost. There had been a human scream but we had found the source much too late. It had belonged to a trainer who been killed. The attacker, a Pinsir, was burnt to a crisp by Vulcan who'd loyally followed my order.

My team and I had approached the body and were about to burry it appropriately when the boys Pokédex started beeping. After a minute it stopped beeping and said in a automated voice, "Trainer Theodore Grys, ID: 1065 7699 4008 3774, Status: Deceased, Message Sent, Location: Distant, On Hand Team: Deploy." Then the device beeped three times and the Pokéballs on the trainer's belt expanded and released their contents. However, unlike the usual release the Pokémon came out in a light blue glow.

There had been a brief standoff in which the trainer's Pokémon seemed to accuse my team and I, but with the dead Pinsir close Cyril seemed to cool them off. The team had consisted of a Noctowl, a Butterfree, an Oddish, a Parasect, and a male Nidoran. All look severely beaten up so I'd figured they'd all faced the Pinsir. They had stayed with the body for a couple days before, one my one, they left. The Oddish, Parasect, and Butterfree faded away into the forest while the Noctowl disappeared into the sky. All that remained was the Nidoran. He seemed to want to leave but had no idea how to get out of the forest. After we'd buried the trainer I took his Pokédex in hopes that I might one day tell the family in case the message never reached its destination.

The whole event of finding a dead body left me confused and depressed for a good while. Suddenly there seemed to be a clearer reality placed before my eyes. Furthermore, I had all the more desire to protect my own team. We didn't train against wilds for a couple weeks thereafter.

It was a couple days after the burial that the Nidoran caught up with us again. I had previously refused to go through the trainer's bag and had buried it in a shallow grave but the Nidoran had dug it up. The little guy dragged over some items that he offered me as he gestured at the Pokéballs on my belt. He needn't have brought the items and I didn't care that it wasn't nor would ever be a Flying-type, my team and I took it in. At first the Nidoran hadn't wanted a name but when I asked if he wanted to be named after his late trainer he took on the title like it was his duty.

Still, the additional healing items helped and he had also brought a Moon Stone and TM 62, which contained Silver Wind. I put away the stone for future use on the Nidoran or to trade for another item. The TM was immediately used on Cyril. I thought it fair since Nyx had previously received the TM Roost and Vulcan got the Charcoal. I just needed something for Albus.

My poor Albus. The additional training was helping him use his new abilities but that Gyarados mind seemed to be steadily taking over. He had been becoming increasingly easily aggravated and would outright refuse to listen at times. If I didn't have Cyril to put him in his place I don't know what I'd have done.

"Nidoran was saved but where are my Gyarados and Charmeleon?" I moaned from my place on the rocky floor. There was a weight on my shoulder but I was so caught up in remembering my two months in the Ilex forest that I couldn't tell if it was Nyx or Holt's hand.

Then I finally remembered my last moments in the forest. I had just recalled Albus to his Pokéball; he'd gone into Gyarados mode again. Then, out of nowhere, this Cubone riding a Yanma had appeared and snatched Albus' Luxury Ball clean out of my had. The surprise took a moment to wear off before my team and I chased the Cubone. As we tried to catch it I was able to see that it had the same engraved markings as the Cubone that had been with Arwa.

Nyx had tried valiantly to take out the Yanma but the thing was too fast and easily zigzagged out of her reach. That is, until the ringing-singing started. The second the sound appeared the Yanma, who was lassoed with vines, launched itself at a tree and froze. The Cubone had kicked it and beaten it with its bone but the Bug refused to move. The Cubone settled for running as fast as its little legs would carry it, Pokéball still in claw.

I couldn't remember if the trees had been glowing as my attention had been so focused on the Cubone. Nyx had cut it off and Vulcan was nearly atop it when my memories stopped.

I opened my tear filled eyes and searched the cave for the little brown Pokémon I was sure was there. At the back of the cave it was casually leaning against its club and examining its claws.

"You're one of Arwa's," I hissed. It wasn't a question.

"You mean that Cubone's not yours?" Holt asked.

I then looked back at the valley below. "My Pokémon," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I need to find the rest of my team."


	41. Vulcan's Path

Darkness crept through the silent wood at that dark hour that comes right before the dawn. Only hard-shelled Bugs and a couple Rattata-like Normals took advantage of the lack of predators. One such brown coloured Normal-type was busy collecting soft leaves for her nest when the tree she was under started to glow faintly. Terrified that the light came from one of the flame-tailed hunters, she ran back to her den.

Had she stayed she'd have heard the beautiful ringing song and seen a red Pokémon appear. Though, had she stayed, she would have run off anyways at the sight of the predator.

The curled up Vulcan lay there in an unconscious start for a couple minutes before rising. His memory was blurred at first but came back within ten minutes. Pokémon were built to handle stress, both physical and mental, much better then humans.

"Master Trainer?" Vulcan whispered as his headache started to wear off. He stumbled around on all fours as he took in his surroundings. He was trained well enough to know that crying out could easily attract the wrong kind of attention.

"Master Trainer? Where you? Where Vulcan?" Vulcan whispered again, a bit more loudly.

Not wanting to make more noise, Vulcan decided to at least increase the amount of light. With a little push he increased the size of the flame on his tail and bent over so it would light his surroundings.

Unfortunately there was nothing but trees. With a sigh Vulcan let his tail return to normal and he started walking. He didn't want to go far as he was worried he'd choose the wrong direction so he settled for walking in a large circle. He discovered nothing. No sign of humans, no feathers of Nyx, no imprint from Cyril or Albus.

So Vulcan returned to his tree, dug until he could fit snug and sheltered under it, and let his tired body sleep. It wasn't until he shut his eyes that he realized he'd been tired at all.

"Aerrrrrrooooooo!" came a distant shriek from somewhere in the sky. It was more then enough to awaken the passed out Charmeleon. Vulcan had forgotten how very small his sleeping quarters were and he slammed his head up against tree roots as he tried to jump up.

Head spinning, he crawled out of his makeshift den and stretched. Like most Fire-types his eyes were made to work with light. Thus, it was now in the early daylight that he could truly take in his surroundings.

Everything looked and smelled different. The Ilex Forest had been so lush but Vulcan's new location was so dry. This, of course, was ideal to a Fire-type but Vulcan feared he'd been taken somewhere far away from Tobius.

Vulcan would rather be trapped at sea with Tobius then left alone by the side of a volcano.

"Master Trainer…" Vulcan called. Daylight brought confidence to the Charmeleon, though he still couldn't yell very loudly as his energy was so low. He needed fuel. Hungry enough to eat anything he dove for three large round Bug-types that were munching on a close bush. Vulcan would have preferred red meat but something in his throat was ideal.

Once finished and cleaned up he started wandering around. He called out a few more times but another shriek from the sky reminded him that it would be safer to stay quiet until he figured out where he was and what that giant thing was

As he searched he noticed that the plant life around him was more like what he'd grown up around back on Cinnabar Island. His mother had always said their home was more tropical then the rest of the region, though young Vulcan would understand what she meant only once he left to travel with Tobius.

"Master Trainer…" Vulcan moaned out of loneliness. Even when Tobius wasn't around Vulcan still had the company of the other Pokémon.

Hours passed as Vulcan continued to walk. The trees weren't as thickly leaved as they were in the Ilex Forest and they were much further apart so Vulcan was able to keep an eye on the sky. Unfortunately the only thing we saw was a giant purple monster that he was sure only his mother could take on.

"Ma…" Vulcan moaned. He'd even like her company. She could fly him to his trainer. Well, she had wings but she'd probably say this was a lesson and that he'd had to find his way to his trainer himself. "Pa would just snort and laugh if I asked him to help me find Master Trainer," Vulcan said to himself. "But Vulcan strong," he continued as he raised his head high. "Vulcan find Master Trainer with no help!"

Much to his disappointment Vulcan didn't find anything that day. As the sun started to disappear over the horizon it took Vulcan's spirits with it. The weary Charmeleon kept walking for another few hours before he once again dug out a shallow den and curled up within it.

The next day Vulcan saw a lot more life then just the Bug-types of the day before. He passed a large group of Pokémon that very much reminded him of Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, but that were much bigger and had a harder exterior. Vulcan tried to talk to them but before he was able to get close they sprayed a Poison Powder in his direction. Vulcan made sure to give them lots of space.

Vulcan saw a number of smaller Ancient Pokémon as well, but all fled when he got at all close. Out of frustration he started sending Flamethrowers after their retreating forms, but he'd always feel bad and howl for them to come back.

He made a meal out of a couple Ancient Chikorita that where as tall as Deimos but with a lot more meat on their bones. Vulcan also lucked out on finding a river. As a Fire-type he didn't need a lot of water to survive, but he was still a living creature after all. He drank his fill and moved on, now going at a slow jog.

And thus another day came and went. Vulcan continued walking for half the night before he once again dug out a little nook and curled up within it.

"Why Vulcan alone?" Vulcan cried into his claws as hot tears fell down his scaly face. "Vulcan always do good. Vulcan miss family." By family Vulcan meant everyone from his parents, to Dirk and the Pokémon on Cinnabar Island, to his teammates, and Priya's team and his dear trainer. "Vulcan sorry…" Vulcan whispered as he cried himself to sleep.

The next day Vulcan let depression cloud his mind. His only movement was to snap at a couple small Bug-types that got too close. Otherwise his barely moved at all.

The following morning Vulcan was awoken by a new sound that he hadn't heard before. It was coming from somewhere around his den so he crawled up and looked around. Sure enough, in the early morning sunlight there were two unfamiliar Pokémon fighting.

Not that Vulcan could tell, but the smaller of the two had previously taken the feathered one's berries. Though the stolen berries had already been consumed the feathered Pokémon still felt the need to antagonized the smaller creature.

Vulcan observed the two fighting Pokémon for a moment before he broke out in a wide smile and unintentionally whispered, "Nyx! Albus!"

Now, the two Pokémon looked nothing like a Murkrow or a Togepi, the creatures they were being mistaken for. The smaller one was dark grey in colour and slightly resembled a Rock Seedot, but without the acorn top and with no actual species relation. The larger of the two had a body similar to a bird, though she could not fly. The feathers of her body and wings were yellow with blue feathers at the end of her wings. On each wing she had two unbird-like claws and a blue reptilian head with a red snout. She had a red feathered collar and tail feathers and a thin red tail with a blue feathery tip.

Still, Vulcan saw what he wanted to see. His accident and his pre-mature evolution had taken their tolls on his mind so he wasn't always all mentally there. In these two random ancient Pokémon he saw the friends, if not family, he so longed for.

In a world so crowded with predators the two ancient Pokémon would usually have been on guard at all times. However, the ancient flightless bird was thoughroly annoyed by the actions of the smaller creature so she was fully focused on dealing as much damage as possible. The small, round Rock-type was no push over and he was trying to prove that. As such, neither noticed the Charmeleon (which they would consider runt sized) until they were scooped up into Vulcan's warm claws.

"Vulcan find you! Vulcan find you! Yes, all himself!" the ecstatic Charmeleon shouted as he gripped the ancient Pokémon against his belly and spun around on one foot. "Now, where be Master Trainer? Oh, no worry friends. Now we together!"

The two Pokémon thought they'd been captured by a hunter at first and were therefore as good as eaten. When they weren't they were momentarily paralyzed by shock. Then, as the shock wore off and Vulcan stopped spinning on the spot they attempted to escape. The ancient bird took to biting the claw that restrained her while the armless Rock-type just tried to struggle away.

"Oh, Nyx," Vulcan said happily as he started walking. In his delusion it was Nyx once again physically abusing him. He didn't even notice the fake-Albus was trying to get away.

And so they continued onwards as such. The Rock-type grew tired of struggling after an hour and just let the strange Fire-type carry him, while the feathered Pokémon continued biting and scratching until high noon. Vulcan continued to hold them close as he looked for Tobius. He talked to his substitute friends and even sometimes sang. It was his singing that made them renew their flee attempts.

"Oh where you Master Trainer gooooooooo," Vulcan sang/howled as he leapt over a log. He'd decided to head uphill when the opportunity presented itself. Surely from there he might spot Cyril flying around. He didn't want to let his pseudo Nyx away in case she got lost. The trees were thinning out as the group walked higher. Tall rocks jutted up around them and left an ever-narrowing path. Had Vulcan been thinking strategically he would have noticed how potentially dangerous his chosen route was.

"Sssssss," came a snarling hiss from the groups left side.

"Huhh?" Vulcan grunted as he looked to observe the maker of the noise.

On the top of a rock that was a little taller then Vulcan stood a crimson red Pokémon. It's shoulders were around six feet high. Its skull was very much like Vulcan's but with a longer and sharper horn rather then a crest. Its much more powerful jaws were lined with many more razor sharp teeth. Its stance was hunched over like a bird or Scyther with curved claws at the ends of arms that were shorter then Vulcan's. Its tail went straight out behind it and had a flame at the tip. Its legs were strong and built for running with the inner most claws on each foot abnormally large and hooked.

In Vulcan's grasp the two small Rock-types were frantically trying to get away. Vulcan was too absorbed in the strange creature to notice.

"Wow," Vulcan said as he looked over the larger beast and took a step towards it. "You like Vulcan, but not. You Flmae-tip, right?" Vulcan asked the creature, using one of the names his species called themselves.

The ancient Charmeleon hissed and strengthened its tail flame as Vulcan moved towards it.

"S'okay, we both Flame-scales," Vulcan said, using another name of his kind. He then held out his claws as if to show the other this, freeing the two Rock-types in the process.

Instinctively, the two freed Pokémon aimed themselves towards the forest but they quickly stopped. They backed up, the armless Rock-type bumping into Vulcan's leg.

"Oh…" Vulcan said as he looked down at pseudo Albus, then at what pseudo Albus was looking at. There stood another ancient Charmeleon, eying the group of three. A growl from that one's left and right made the group notice two others a second before they appeared from behind a couple trees.

"Well, ummm, Vulcan need find friends…" Vulcan muttered faintly as he looked around and counted another four appearing as if out of nowhere. Then one leapt from one of the high rocks and landed a few feet behind Vulcan and snarled loudly.

Vulcan stumbled back and his substitute friends kept close to the least threatening hunter around. Vulcan mumbled intangibly as the other ancient Charmeleon slowly edged closer and hissed at each other in their alien language. Vulcan walked backwards, which was uphill, and tried to crouch down and show he was submissive and anything but a threat.

The smallest Rock-type, seeing there was no way back to the forest, decided he'd try to make a run for it and took off up the hill as fast as his little limbs would carry him. The feathered one was frozen by fear and just gripped Vulcan's leg and sat on the top of his foot.

With surprising speed one of the ancient Pokémon leapt at Vulcan, claws out. Pseudo Nyx screeched but couldn't move as the attack came. Luckily Vulcan, though not his full mental self, was still a trained Pokémon. The attack, while fast, was obvious. A sloppy, unperfected Slash across the chest was enough to knock the attacker back.

Still, Vulcan was sorely outnumbered so he scooped up his feathered friend and ran up the hill.

Vulcan would never know it but the small Rock-type he'd mistaken for Albus hid itself by leaning against the path's edge and pretending it was a rock.

Vulcan flew up the rocky path as fast as he could. His attack had taken the pack by surprise. The ancient Charmeleon had been knocked into one of its teammates, causing a short scuffle. Still, the leader was set on eliminating the outsider so the pack followed Vulcan. Their much stronger legs meant they caught up in no time.

Vulcan snarled at the pack as they surrounded his haunches. His pupils contracted and his flame strengthened as glowing rocks surrounded his body. With a roar he threw his Ancient Power attack at the three closest pursuers. The attack only caught one as the others easily leapt out of the way.

Vulcan tried releasing a Smokescreen but at such close range and with only one direction to head it was pointless.

"Aaaaaccc," Pseudo Nyx cried, alerting Vulcan to an attack coming from his blind spot. The feathered Pokémon was holding on to Vulcan's neck for dear life. She saw one of the hunters jump off the rock wall in an attempt to catch Vulcan's unguarded side, but Vulcan reacted quickly and dodged the attack, giving the attacker a swipe with his tail as he did so.

Then came the flames. Vulcan pulled his pseudo Nyx against his chest as his back was blasted with flames. While his type faired well against it, there was only so much he could take. What's more, the constant blasts were limiting his oxygen.

Through watery eyes he looked up to see there was a break in the tall rocks that lined the path's sides. He let his feathered sidekick hold on herself as he leapt up and pulled himself over the wall. What he didn't anticipate was the steep fall that followed. With grunts of pain he made a protective ball around pseudo Nyx and rolled down the rocks, creating a small landslide of pebbles as he went. He hit the flat ground hard and roared in pain but still tried to get up. There was also a nasty stabbing pain in his shoulder and knee.

Had she had the chance the feathered Pokémon would have run but she was momentarily trapped by Vulcan's leg, her own body severely bruised.

"Sssssss," came the one sound Vulcan would forever fear thereafter.

His ancient kin had skillfully bounded down the steep rocks and once again surrounded the small group. Vulcan forced himself to stand on all fours as he placed himself over pseudo Nyx protectively. And for the first time since she'd been abducted the feathered Pokémon felt a pull towards her strange kidnapper, even though it was still his fault that she was in the mess. She curled up atop his foot, gripping his leg, and awaited her inevitable end as two of the hunters leapt at Vulcan.

A deep bellow trumpeted as a giant form crushed one of the two ancient Charmeleon. The other was smacked out of mid air by a rush of water. The pack hissed and organized themselves into full out attack formation as a number of new creatures appeared.

"Master Trainer! Vulcan cried as he looked at Cyril's back and saw Tobius. He would have leapt atop his trainer and smothered him with love but he was feeling too sore for that.

Cyril bellowed as he swung his Leaf Blade at every ancient Charmeleon that attacked. A female Golduck that Vulcan didn't recognized helped keep them back. There was also Theodore and real Nyx keeping their distance and offering sneak attacks. Another human was commanding the Golduck along with a Scizor and Heracross.

"Oh, Vulcan," Tobius said as he leapt off Cyril's back with a thick stick in hand and inspected his beaten teammate.

Vulcan made a grumble of joy from deep in his throat. It didn't matter that humans couldn't understand most languages; they were still best friends all the same.

A pained bellow made both human and Fire-type look back to Cyril. "No!" both human and Pokémon cried in their own languages as their largest friend fell to the ground, his whole body encompassed in flames. Tobius reflexively returned the Tropius to its Safari Ball.

Vulcan blasted a Dragon Rage at two approaching ancient Charmeleon, but there were just too many. Already the stranger was returning his two Bug-types and Nyx and Theodore each bore nasty burn marks. Only the female Golduck was still fighting strong, but she was tiring quickly as most of the pack had ganged up on her.

"Aaarrrr," Vulcan's feathery friend squalled as she tried to pull Vulcan's leg in the direction of the steep hill. It was the only side the enemies weren't attacking from. Vulcan grabbed the arms of both humans and pulled them back. Theodore and Nyx followed while the Golduck was trying to grip every member of the pack with Psychic powers. Unfortunately with so many wriggling bodies it was impossible. She quickly settled for flinging them at each other.

"Gukkkkk!" she sputtered as one of the ancient Charmeleon caught her with a slashing kick in the gut, sending her flying into her trainer's arms.

"Stop, Jade!" the new human moaned as he tried to hold up his Pokémon and search for her Pokéball on his belt.

"We must save Master Hold," the Golduck said as she tried to push her trainer off. She looked Vulcan in the eye and said, "We must."

Vulcan nodded and blasted another Dragon Rage. He didn't care if he had to crawl foreword, and that's just what he did. Vulcan and Jade the Golduck forcefully pushed their protective trainers against the steep rocks and lunged themselves at the pack. To Vulcan's great surprise his pseudo Nyx followed, the real Nyx hovered a foot over his head and Theodore was at his side.

The pack knew the four Pokémon were no threat.

Then a raindrop.

All Charmeleon, ancient and modern, pulled their tails underneath their bodies. It had been bright sunlight a minute ago. Still, the pack was determined to finish this battle then seek shelter. The leader hissed and all members returned their attention to the invaders.

"Nasty ground walkers," Nyx shouted. Theodore snorted in agreement.

"Vulcan fight!" Vulcan snarled.

"That sound…" Jade the Golduck said, barely above a whisper. That took the others by surprise. The ancient pack had noticed it too. There was a beautiful singing in the air. A singing that everyone thought beautiful and calming, but only Vulcan could place the source.

"Cowabunga!" came a voice from behind the group that belonged to a tall yellow body riding a blue and white form. And Altaria and Ampharos.

The in sync pair aimed themselves at the ancient pack but then the Ampharos leapt off the Altaria as the bird flew upwards. As the Ampharos, who Vulcan recognized as Xeta, jumped at the closest ancient Charmeleon she charged her body with an electric current before turning in mid air and landing an electrified Iron Tail in the face of the leader Charmeleon.

As Xeta had been doing that the Altaria, who Vulcan recognized as Cirrus, sent an orb of Dragon-type energy to the sky that went upwards before exploding and raining a mighty Draco Meteor down on the pack.

With both attacks launched Xeta jumped upwards, using her tail to gain additional height, as Cirrus flew at the ground.

"Protect them!" Xeta yelled at the group, her eyes on Jade, as she jumped off Cirrus' descending back and gained more height. Her body glowed yellow as she rose higher.

Vulcan would have had no idea what she meant but Jade reacted immediately. She pulled Vulcan and Theodore backwards and sent up a Protect shield around the Pokémon and trainers.

As Cirrus hit the ground the earth rippled upwards in all directions. The ground rose up like a wave and struck all in its path. At the same time Xeta released a Thunder like neither of the trainers had ever seen. The light was blinding and the attack all-consuming in the rainfall. Luckily Jade's Protect was able to fend off both attacks, though the concentration it required knocked the Golduck out.

The earth roared and the lightning hissed with enough power to temporarily deafen and blind the group. As the ground stopped shaking and the sky cleared Vulcan took a step forward. The ground was jagged and destroyed outside of the little bubble that Jade had saved. The Golduck was now resting within her Pokéball.

Vulcan could only see white and grey shapes but he felt a familiar paw on his face.

"You know, you've looked better."

.

..

…

….

…..

…

…..

….

…

..

.

_Author's Note_

_A little change of pace. This won't be the last time either. _

_So the ancient Charmeleon are supposed to be very much like the Jurassic Park velociraptors. The fake Albus is just a random ancient Pokémon that doesn't exist. The fake Nyx is an Aaken who has yet to have an English name, but my guess is there will be an A in there are she seems to be related to the archaeopteryx (a fav dino of mine). _

_Just wanted to say, still taking OCs. You and message me with their info, just let me know in a review they are there are I might not remember to check for them. _

_About Pokémon sizes, they are HUGE! Well, not always, but when they can be I like them larger then what the game has made us used to. I remember watching an Pokémon episode way back when and Aerodacytl and Dragonite could be enormous (I thick, or maybe things seemed bigger when I was younger). _

_Sorry for the lack of updates. I should have done more but I was busy being sick, doing family stuffs, painitng, reading, and playing Little Big Planet, Flower, and the third Spyro game (boyfriend just got a PS3) and seeing freinds. _

_**To Chaison:**_

_I hope it's okay that I make your OC 18 instead of 16. I have some plans for him but he's too inexperienced to be what I need him to be. _

_Reviews for 38/39/40:_

_**Define-originality**__: (__**38**__) Can't wait to get back to your story. I'll have to get caught up on it before I start school (tomorrow __) (__**40**__) And Happy New Year! I luv Nidoran too! I had to have one somewhere in here. _

_**Phooykazooi**__: (__**38**__) Aww, lol. I hope that's a god thing. (__**39**__) 0_o. lol, that's the response I like! (40) You always have the best responses! _

_**Cabtthinkofaname5**__: thanks for the characters. The only problem is I can't grant Ryan Lee a Wartortle unless there's a reason as the species is extremely rare and extinct in the wild. I have an OC database going so, for now, he has the 2 you mentioned and a Krabby. I assume any detail are up to me but let me know if there's anything else about them I should know. _

_**s0 M-2**__: Thanks! Yeah, metronome's crazy. I've been busy but I will defiantly check out your fic, too!_

_**Alternate Lopunnu**__: (__**38**__) lol, you know there aren't too many OCs so feel free to add on. Yeah, Ledyba are big, but what else would she eat besides berries and nuts (and maybe raodkill, like crows in real life). What a strange dream… (__**39**__) There's a lot going on! Hope it's not too confusing. (__**40**__) Ancient Johto from long ago. And Happy New Year!_

_**Crukix**__: Thanks for the characters. Nice to have some truly deeply thought out characters. In truth, I'm nervous to use them b/c they seem so planned out and I don't want to disappoint. I'll just have to try my best __ Thanks for the pointers. It's nice to get useful advice. I feel like my writing skills haven't changed much, save the speed I ca write at. Truly thankful. I really like the idea of giant Caterpie, like from old Gozilla movies, and wanted to have one somewhere. I like my monsters huge. And you have the best rambles. _

_**Anonymous**__: Thanks for Markus P! Much appreciated. Some of you Pokémon didn't have genders so I'll just fill in the blanks when needed unless you request otherwise. Let me know if there's any other character tidbits. _

_**Stolloss**__: __**(38**__) It was a hard chapter to right. Kind of a race to the end. Just wanted to move on b/c I couldn't get it the way I wanted. Like an art project done with a median you hate, so you just take a terrible mark and try to make up for it in your second. As always, your reviews are beyond helpful! You pretty much are the reason I do any better at all. And thanks for the head up on the ban. (__**39**__) The dehydration was influenced by a sickness that's been going around my area that I was unlucky enough to catch. Part of it comes after you puke and your body just completely dries out. You need liquids constantly but it's never enough. You skin dries and cracks. It was bad. Yp, my chapters are short as usual. And thanks for reminding me to remention something I said a long while ago. My Pokémon are big. When the opportunity presents itself, they can be huge. _

_**Stonekipsta**__: Glad to know you still exist. I'm glad your life is all consuming, it's healthy (I think… Yeah, lets go with that)(__**38**__) Stone is back! Well, sort of? At least a bit. And a bit id good enough. I'm so so glad you're enjoying FH! Yup, the Ilex can't be a walk in the park for poor T.W. and his team. Semi-Celebi encounter I guess. You sure you don't want Matt? I don't want to take someone you have so much investment in. The one problem is you have Matt getting the fog badge as his first badge. Since in FH universe you need Tier 1 Badges (Zephyr/Hive) before you can get Tier 2 Badges (Plain/Fog) I have Matt having already got those two. He went from Azalea to Violet to Ecruteak I guess. Feel free to change anything or add anything you want. He should be a large part of what is to come, but it will probably conflict with your fic so let me know if you mind. (__**39**__) I like a little confusion, lol. (__**40**__) 0_o I TOTALLY should have named Holt Marty! Shoot. Oh well. Holt's my own, I'm a fan of Golduck so I wanted one somewhere. Pulse I wanted a Tutor character. _

_**WildCroconaw**__: Thanks for the OC! I have no females __ I just left out the Pidgeot as that's an extremely hard to train spcies in the FH universe and b/c you list 7 on hand Pokémon. _

_**Anonymous**__: lol, Aerodactyl are super awesome. _

_**OceanSpiral**__: Glad you're back __ And happy to know you still thinks FH's good :D _

_**ShadowDragon32**__: Thanks for Jem! He's perfect. Lots to work from. Your character is delightfully deep. I may have questions in the future, and if you want to add anything feel free to comment any time. Just do so earlier then later as Jem will probably have a large part in what is to come. _


	42. About that

Did you die?

To all those who have wanted more I am incredibly sorry, but there it much more to come!

Lol, I'm here yet not. Sadly, my school is one of those that for every hour of class you have 2 hours worth of homework. Combine that with a part-time job and.. well you can fill in what I've been up to.

Okay, so I hate starting things that I don't get to finish, but I especially hated losing time on Feather Head so here's what's going to happen.

Feather Head will be completed this spring/summer. I've had a chapter started for months now but it won't be touched until I'm done school. My last day is the 20th of April. 3 weeks from now. I will be skipping some stuff-maybe 6 or 9 chapters worth- of Tobius' time in the past. Thus, the first chapter back will get exciting, but it will be a lot of catch up as well.

Is that it then? No, but that will probably be it for my fanfiction writing. I just don't have the time and I've decided to spend my story making on Pokémon Comics. That way I'll increase my drawing and Adobe skills which is most beneficial to me.

Comics…. What? I've decided to have 2 maybe 3 series going. One will be based on my game while the other will be a more realistic interpretation of the Pokeworld. I will turn my other fic, Pokémon Hunter's, first chapters into a comic and then continue with that story. Salvation also has potential to become a comic, but it's incredibly unlikely.

So, in closing, I just wanted to let any left over readers know there is something to look forward to. We will first catch up with Priya 2 years from last we saw her. Much has changed and there are murmurs and rumours stirring. I'll try to remember to add a character re-cap too.

So, till Easter.

~Syz


	43. Clouded Sky

Knock knock knock.

"Is that you, dear?" Rebecca Wright called from within her quaint home. The Poke-door flap swung out from its position at the base of the door to reveal the head of an Ekans. The snake Pokémon hissed happily at the guest before she pulled her head back inside the house.

"Ekansss ekanssss!"

"Yes, yes, Isis. I'm coming. Just wanted to dry my hands."

As the cottage-like house's white door swung open it wasn't in fact Rebecca, but rather a Nidorina. The Pokémon eyed the two visitors wearily for a moment and sniffed their clothes before rearranging her features into a smile and opening the door wider.

Inside it was as clean as ever. Isis wriggled on the floor happily while the Nidorina marched over to the couch and made herself comfortable.

"Priya, oh it's been so long!" the tall, thin form of Rebecca Wright swung from around a corner. She wore a forced smile that did little to hide her puffy eyes. Priya also noticed that, for the first time, Rebecca had noticeable grey hairs. Not that she'd say anything.

"Too long," Priya replied as she hugged Rebecca. "You remember Jackson, right?" Priya asked as she gestured to the teenager she'd brought along.

"Most certainly," Rebecca said with a smile.

"Nice to see you again, ma'am," Jackson said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, like I told you last time. It's Rebecca. I'm not all that old."

And so they settled themselves in the living room and talked. Priya told Rebecca about her latest Contest where she'd won her latest ribbon.

"Now if I could just beat Rosa," Priya sighed. She'd faced the Rosa Flores twice. A coordinator who only, as far as Priya had seen, had three Pokémon but she still won every time.

"All in due time, dear," Rebecca smiled, albeit sadly. With a cough Rebecca changed the subject. "Your hair, its so long now. So lovely."

"Yeah, I think I've grown out of the short, blonde look. And it's so hard to keep it blonde when on the road."

"I love the red hair dear, and its most fitting. You look just like your sister. "

"Don't remind me," Priya chuckled. She loved her older sister, and she'd brought Kindle over twice, but Priya was less then fond of the near identical appearance.

"Excuse me, ladies," Jackson said politely. "I think I'm going to find a park and let my Pokémon out for a nap in this nice sun."

"Oh, don't be silly," Rebecca said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure my backyard's plenty big. Just watch out for Jada, she's rather shy and scares easily."

Jackson nodded his thanks and headed for the back door. Before he got up Priya passed her own Pokeballs over. Jackson smiled, pecked Priya on the forehead, and left the room. As the door closed behind Jackson there was a long pause.

"You remembered his birthday," Rebecca said with a hick.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Priya said sadly.

"Oh, you're too kind."

Pause.

"You know, there are still days when I hear Isis or Jada or Bell… and think its Tobius coming home. I know it's silly, it's been so long, but…"

Pause.

"You've never doubted he's alive…"

"Oh, I have, but…" Rebecca held her face in her hands for a moment. Isis silently and smoothly curled her considerably long form around her owner as Belladona the Nidorina hissed silently at Priya before jumping off her seat and pressed up against Rebecca's leg.

"Kilik still searches, you know," Rebecca said finally. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I know," Priya said. "He blames himself. He saw something off in Tobius' future… But it wasn't his fault. Xeta loved Tobius and Cirrus wanted to make sure her old master's son was all right. And apparently Kilik not being able to see clearly is normal when looking into the future…."

"Dirk barely sees Kilik. He spends all his time teleporting across the world, trying to search every inch of the planet in search of them. And Caelum hasn't been seen since Cirrus disappeared, too."

It had been a cold and depressing day already when, almost two years ago, Priya had had been confronted by the already unsettling Xatu, Kilik, and questioned about why Tobius was no where in his immense sight.

What's more, before Tobius had vanished Kilik had sensed something unique would happen to Priya's old best friend, but could not clearly see what. He'd spent days trying to clear his sight. During that time Xeta, Dirk's Ampharos, had inquired as to why he wasn't eating or sleeping. His apparently cryptic message had intrigued the easily excitable Pokémon, and both she and Cirrus, Tobius's late father's Altaria who had grown a bit bored of her old trainer's best friend's home, had gone to investigate. Caelum, her Pidgeot mate, had insisted he come along but Kilik could see no misfortune in their future and Cirrus insisted she wanted some time with her good friend Xeta.

In a flash Tobius, his team, Cirrus, and Xeta had disappeared.

"Kilik told me Caelum spends all his time questioning the Pokémon of the Ilex forest," Rebecca said. "Apparently they'd rather die then give him much information about the forest."

"He's been there all this time?" Priya asked, shocked.

"Yes… but I can understand where he's coming from…" Rebecca replied with a glance to a cabinet.

Priya didn't follow her eyes. She knew what was there. A number of photos and flowers that made something of a tribute to her late husband and her lost son. Priya was sure she'd cry if she looked at in again.

In an attempt to look elsewhere Priya looked at Belladona who was no longer at her master's feet, but instead looking out the window. It had been Priya who'd stolen both her and an oversized Ivysaur, now called Jada, from an abusive breeding kennel. Priya sister, Kindle, had found the place and it was she that managed to get the appropriate proof to the police and bring the organization down.

While most of the Pokémon had been released the Ivysaur was unable to take care of herself and the Nidorina refused to leave her side. Unsure what to do with them Priya had first brought them to Dirk but Rebecca, who had been visiting with Isis at the time, insisted she'd bring them back to health and then let them go their own way. It was no surprise to anyone that they chose to make a new home with Rebecca and Isis.

"Nnnniiiiiiiii," Belladona growled faintly as her ears twitched and she continued to look out at the sky. She started to shift her weight restlessly as her growling got steadily louder.

"Kans?" Isis hissed as she uncoiled herself from Rebecca and went to look out the window. The second she looked outside her scaled form went ridged and her tail began to rattle as she hissed.

"What in Mew's name…" Rebecca said as she got up. Priya didn't even go for the window, instead darting to the front door.

She didn't need to look down to know that Atria, her Vulpix, was at her side.

It would have been a beautiful day full of pleasant conversation in the surprisingly warm November sun. The trees were still a beautiful golden brown and the wind was a pleasant addition. However, a stream of dark orange and red smoke was jettisoning some large dark object through that clear lovely sky. The object, whatever it was, looked to be almost the size of a Wailord. There was no way to tell how it managed to stay up and fly on. Then, with an echoing bang a part of it broke off and sent three smaller bulges diving towards the ground. Towards houses.

"Ferno, quick!" Priya yelled as Atria snarled. Her Arcanine took no time in getting to her side as he easily leapt to the roof and to the ground. He snorted in acknowledgment and ran off in the direction Priya had pointed. As he disappeared over a house across the street Priya wished she'd got on his back.

"Tor!" Artemis barked from between Deimos' paws. The Torchic still considered herself a hound Pokémon. Deimos growled, hackles raised, beside Priya. Ever since he'd evolved into a Houdoom there had been few who could face his snarl without showing at least the faintest hesitation.

On Priya's other side Spyne the Quilava stood on his hind legs with his Crush Claw's out like long white daggers, ready to fight.

Priya turned around to see a white-faced Rebecca staring at the sky. Beside her were her own three Pokémon and Jackson's Poliwhirl, Tidal, and Gengar, Sheraid. Apparently Jackson and Khaz his Raichu had hopped on Ace the Skarmory or Tria the Dodrio and gone off to get one of the bulges.

"Figures," Priya said as she rolled her eyes and looked at Tidal. The Poliwhirl was beyond pissed.

"Th-the news," Rebecca said as she turned to go inside, almost tripping on Isis' still vibrating rattles.

Inside Belladona beat her master to the television and turned it on. The fuzzy form of a news man could barely bee seen. The Nidorina hit the malfunctioning box in frustration but the picture remained the same.

"Cit… zzz. … worry…zzzz….under control….stay…..zzzz…repeat stay indoors….zzzz…."

And then the television turned off.

"What the?" Priya barked beside her growling Pokémon.

"I think the power's out," Rebecca said as she walked over to the table beside the couch. "And the phone's aren't working," she continued as she picked up her phone and tried to dial a number.

Priya didn't have a cellphone to see if the cell towers were working. She'd lost so many she no longer bothered with the things.

BANG!

All of the Pokémon barked, snarled, and jumped in irritation.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked. "An explosion?

"Sounded more like two trucks running into each other Priya called as she ran to the door.

Something was happening. Things were flying into the air from the direction that Ferno had run off in. Priya swore loudly as what looked like black orbs steadily rose into the sky.

More growling filled the air as Pokémon all around, Priya's own and those of neighbors, sounded off.

Priya was just about to take off in the direction that her Arcanine had run when, atop a roof, there he was. Just on the other side of the street on the same house he'd disappeared over Ferno was back.

Priya released a sob she hadn't realized she'd been holding back as she ran out and leapt over Rebecca's fence. In a single bound Ferno leapt off the roof and landed on the opposite sidewalk.

And with another leap Ferno, eyes blank, claws out and snarling horribly with flames around his teeth, aimed himself at Priya.

.

..

….

…

…..

…

..

.

_Author's Note_

_Who's back? Syzdoth's back!_

_Hehehe. _

_Sorry for the wait guys. I thought I'd be back at this last week but freedom is too sweet so I put it off. Here's a recap of teams as we last saw them:_

_Tobius: disappeared in the Ilex forest, we last saw him with:_

_-Nyx the Murkrow_

_-Vulcan the Charmeleon_

_-Cyril the Tropius_

_-Albus the Togepi stuck as a Gyarados and was missing _

_-Theodore 'Theo' the Nidoran_

_Priya: lost her best friend almost 2 years ago, now travelling with Jackson the coordinator, team no:_

_-Atria the Vulpix_

_-Ferno the Arcanine_

_-Deimos the Houdoom (evolved, yey)_

_-Spyne the Quilava_

_-Artemis the Torchic (still thinks she's a dog)_

_Rebecca, married to Todd Wright before he died, mom of Tobius, now has:_

_-Isis the Ekans_

_-Belladona the Nidorina_

_-Jada the Ivysaur _

_Dirk, was best friend of Todd, lives of Cinnabar Island with his and Todd's Pokémon, his are:_

_-Rex the Nidoking_

_-Xeta the Ampharos (missing, with Tobius)_

_-Claudis the Slowking_

_-Nox the Primape_

_-Terra the Rhydon_

_-Colossus the Tyranitar (father of Vulcan, mate of Pyrus)_

_Todd's Pokémon that live with Dirk are:_

_-Pyrus the Charizard (mother of Vulcan)_

_-Caelum the Pidgeot (now living inIlex in search of his mate Cirrus)_

_-Cirrus the Alteria (missing, with Tobius)_

_-Kilik (search the global via teleport for all those missing)_

_Jackson's Team:_

_-Ace the Skarmory_

_-Khaz the Raichu_

_-Tidal the Poliwhirl_

_-Sheraid the Gengar_

_-Tria the Dodrio_

_You may also remember Tobius was with Anthony, cousin of Bugsy:_

_-Jade the Golduck_

_-Blade the Scizor_

_-Hammer the Heracross_

_Nothing else to say at the moment. Feels good to be back. So much is gonna go down!  
_


	44. When Things Change

In a split second Priya's brain ran faster then it ever had before. Flaming fangs and outstretched claws sent her brain upon a strange tangent. She couldn't look away. While any other would flinch or flee, Priya's mind suddenly replaced the sight in front of her with a memory. The memory of a kind wild young Growlithe. Then a newly evolved Arcanine begging to accompany a younger Priya on her journey. The memory of warm fur on chilled nights. The memory of his beautiful amber eyes. Amber eyes that had always been full of love.

How could this be?

Priya may have turned to stone, but her team certainly had not. Spyne was there first. He ran at Priya, not bothering to go around her and crashed into the back of her legs. Priya's screamed in surprise and pain as she fell to the ground but everyone's attention was on the Arcanine. As Priya's tailbone made an unpleasant greeting with the road Spyne released his near invisible Extrasensory attack.

The air seemed to ripple with the massive force as Ferno was launched into a tree. Autumn leaves rained down upon him and lit up as they made contact with his scorching hot body. With a dragon-like roar he sent a Flamethrower at Spyne.

Atria barked a command at Spyne and leapt in front of the Quilava, ready to take the attack. However, with a snarl of irritation Deimos sprang over both human and Pokémon and took the hit for all of them.

Atria may have been blind to it, but Priya knew her Houndoom had been in love with her Vulpix for as long as they'd been teammates.

Priya held back a gasp as Deimos released a slight whimper at the shear force of the attack. However, like he had done so many times before, he held his ground and let his ability work its magic. Flash Fire immediately kicked in and Deimos' body acted like a black hole to the attack. His eyes, snout, and mouth glowed red hot as his body turned the attack into pure destructive energy.

Instinctively, Deimos lifted his head and was about to release his own Flamethrower right back at Ferno when Priya came back to her senses, "No, his Flash Fire will just absorb it!"

"Aruuuu!" Ferno called in pain as a sneak attack in the form of a speedy Torchic's Shadow Claw slashed him across the snout. The giant canine tried to snap at Artemis but the Torchic's own ability, Speed Boost, had been activated as well and she zoomed back to her sane teammates. Beside Priya she jogged on the spot and glared daggers at Ferno.

Then Priya saw it. There was something black atop her Arcanine's skull. From a distance it looked as though a black bowl had been placed on the Arcanine's head. However, before Priya could observe it more, Ferno lifted his head and his mane blocked it from sight once more.

"His head…" Priya said. A twitch from Atria's ear let her know that only her Vulpix had seen the black thing.

Spyne and Deimos were now dancing around Ferno and launching Extrasensory and Dark Pulses at their friend while Ferno tried to blast both with his flames.

"Art, come here!" Priya called to her Torchic who was picking up speed by running back and forth. "I need you and Atria to get that thing off Ferno's head. I can't tell what it is but it doesn't look good. Use Quick Attack and Shadow Claw, Atria use Dig."

With two barks – though one was rather chirp like- of confirmation her Pokémon were off. Not much could tear Priya away from that battle. But a high-pitched scream from behind did just that.

Rebecca Wright was clutching her scared Ivysaur as a Pidgeot was apparently trying to attack. The bird was climbing in the sky as a victorious looking Nidorina stood in front of her family. She roared at the bird while spitting out Pidgeot feathers. Beside her Isis was launching a Poison Sting but the Pidgeot dodged it easily.

With a screech and a beat of its wings the bird hurled itself at Rebecca. Belladona raised her claws, Isis reared, even Jada hesitantly prepared a Vine Whip.

But the bird never got close.

Out of thin air a Xatu appeared right beside the Pidgeot. The attacking bird was sent flying into a roof by what could have only been a Psychic blast of some kind.

Injured but nowhere near defeated, the Pidgeot pushed itself off the roof and aimed itself at the Xatu. The green bird pointed one of its wings at the Pidgeot and, as it flapped downward with that wing, so too did the enemy Pokémon go racing to the sidewalk.

The Xatu flapped once more in the air before teleporting out of sight. Priya only then released she'd been distracted from her own fight and immediately turned back towards her Pokémon.

Her own sane Pokémon were at that moment jumping at Ferno from different directions while the Arcanine's body was engulfed in Flame Wheel. However, before any of them landed of the Arcanine the Xatu teleported into the middle of the fray and teleported Ferno out of it.

It was a snarl and a squawk that drew everyone's attention over to where the Pidgeot had been hurled. Atop the bird Ferno now struggled as if he was held down by a giant invisible foot.

The Xatu teleported itself so it was right between the heads of the two Pokémon. It bent over and touched a wing to their foreheads. Now Priya saw that, like Ferno, the Pidgeot also a black something or other atop its head. Then, with and electric sizzling sound, the black contraptions exploded and the two Pokémon fainted.

"F-Ferno!" Priya cried. She launched herself at her Pokémon but stopped as the Xatu teleported itself so it was in the same spot but facing Priya.

There was a moment's pause.

"Kilik?" Priya asked hesitantly. It had been a long time since she'd seen the Xatu and wasn't sure it was him. That was, until she felt his psychic mind touch her own. Somehow each mind seemed to have its own feeling, like a certain tune, that allowed her to recognize the Xatu as that which she had met several times before. This was Todd's Xatu.

However, before Kilik said anything his head snapped up and looked at the Southern horizon. And then he was gone.

Priya blinked a couple times before she bent over Ferno. The Arcanine was still out cold so Priya raised his Pokéball and recalled him. She also observed the Pidgeot and wondered if it was Todd's Pidgeot, Caelum.

"It's not Caelum," Rebecca said in a shaking voice. "I'd recognize him anywhere. I'd recognize any of them. That was Kilik, but this isn't Caelum."

That was enough to convince Priya. "What's going on," Priya wondered out loud as she looked back to the area of the sky full of black orbs and what now looked to be circling Pokémon of various sizes. Her mind strayed to Jackson and she worried about his well-being.

"Quickly now, inside dear," Rebecca ordered with new strength. I don't think it's safe out here. Isis hissed in agreement.

She, Priya and their many Pokémon moved towards the house. Only Jada the Ivysaur took an extra moment as she used her Vine Whip to grasp some towels from the house and place them over the Pidgeot's still form. Priya hoped for the bird's sake that it would wake up before long.

Once safely inside Rebecca and Isis made quick work of closing curtains and locking doors and windows. This wasn't much comfort to Priya who had seen just how destructive Pokémon could be countless times. Still, it kept Rebecca busy checking everything and gave Priya time to think.

She tried to remember what that Ninetales had said. She hadn't seen the Pokémon or her followers since before Tobius had disappeared. After she'd given up searching for Tobius himself she'd searched for Arwa. She was certain the fox had answers. Unfortunately there was no sign of the Pokémon and Priya was sure that Arwa was one that would not be found if she didn't want to be.

After a time Jackson found her and convinced Priya to give up her search, though Priya had never told Jackson exactly why she wanted to find the Ninetales, saying it was a very powerful Pokémon. Then as time went on Priya stopped looking for signs of any coming war. Still, Arwa's words and Tobius' disappearance left their mark.

Since the Johto region had a new gloom about it Priya chose to drop out of the coordinator circuit and Gym race and decided to start again in Kanto. She atop Ferno and Jackson atop his Dodrio they raced from Pewter, to Cerulean, to Saffron. Priya's fury at not being able to find her friend or that damn Ninetales seemed to flow through to her Pokémon. Her disadvantaged team was like a bomb at the Gyms they should have had the most trouble with. Eventually she had eight badges to her name. Only then had she returned to coordinating in an attempt to fine tune the mass of new power her Pokémon held.

She was still no where near being strong enough to take on the Elite Four or Champion, but they were a lot farther then they'd been a year prior.

And now was everything about to crash around her? She, Priya, had forgotten to look for the signs of war. With Tobius gone she should have warned others. But Kilik had been so sure nothing was going to happen…

"Oh, what are we going to do…." Priya moaned as she leaned against a wall and slowly slid to the ground. Atria was there to nuzzle her while her and Jackson's other Pokémon were sneaking peaks under the closed curtains.

Then there was a loud bang at the door. Priya jumped to her feet as Rebecca ran into the room. With another crash the door exploded off its hinges. Flamethrowers shot at the opening and caused cries surprise. Any cinders were immediately put out by a Water and an Ice-type move from the other side.

"Geeze guys, look before you scorch!" came Jackson's cry from outside.

With a squeak of delight Priya jumped through the opening and threw her arms around Jackson. It was then that she realized he wasn't alone and she tried to squirm out of his grip to take a look around. Closest to him stood a brown-haired teen about her own age with a Glaceon and an Azumarill. A little behind him was two younger teens; a boy with a Krabby in his arms and a girl with a Bellsprout around her neck. On Jackson's other side stood Tria his Dodrio and Ace his Skarmory, both had three younger children on their back.

Sheraid and Tidal hovered close to their trainer who looked from Priya to Rebecca and said in serious and empty a voice like Priya had never heard, "We have to get out of the city."

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_Author's Note:_

_A bit rushed, I know. Still trying to get into the flow of writing. I've slowed down so all the more reason to update update update_

_Thanks to my beautiful reviewers: Define-o, Chaison. WildCroc, Stolloss, and NACHOE1_

_Sorry I haven't gone though them yet, just been busy. _

_Keep an eye out for your OCs_

_~Syz_


End file.
